Amável
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku. Eu serei um monstro. Serei qualquer coisa que você quiser que eu seja. Serei seu cavaleiro em uma armadura sangrenta. “Por você” – Tradução da fic Schön, escrita por Angel Puppeter – Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos.
1. Luxúria

**Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_**Sinopse:**__ Eu serei um monstro. Serei qualquer coisa que você quiser que eu seja. Serei seu cavaleiro em uma armadura sangrenta. "Por você". [SasuSaku] – Tradução da fic Schön, escrita por Angel Puppeter – Recomendada apenas para maiores de 18 anos._

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Luxúria

.

_Suspiro._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_Silêncio._

_- Sakura, eu disse…_

_- Eu ouvi._

_Silêncio._

_- E...__?_

_- É o que ele quer._

_- Você não precisa fazer isso, Sakura-chan._

- _Eu sei..._

…

_- Mas eu tenho que fazer._

…

_- Eu quero fazer._

_Os olhos azuis se arregalaram._

_- Kakashi-sensei…_

_- Isso não está certo, Kakashi-_sensei.

_Suspiro._

_- Gomen._

_- Está perdoado._

_- Sakura…_

_- Não se preocupe comigo._

_- Eu… Deve haver outro jeito!_

_- Há?_

…

_- Shishou, se você tem outra escolha, agora é a hora de dizer._

- S_akura… você é tão jovem…_

_- Eu já estou com vinte anos, Shishou._

_- Sua velha rabujenta! Não deixe ela ir!_

_- NARUTO!_

_- Sakura-chan… você pode…_

_Verdes se chocaram contra os azuis. _

_- O quê? Morrer?_

_Afronta._

_- Eu sou uma ninja, Naruto._

…

- …_e você também é. Nós vivemos para o bem da nossa vila. Nada mais._

_- Não._

_Desaprovação._

_- Eu também vivo por você._

…

_Azuis encontram os verdes._

_- Naruto…não há nada… que nós possamos fazer. Temos que fazer sacrifícios. Sinto muito. Mas a vila vem em primeiro._

…

_- Eu sinto muito._

_- Mas…_

_- O que você quer que eu faça, hein?!_

…

_- Esperar aqui e assistir você morrer? Esperar aqui e ver as pessoas morrerem? Naruto… Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso. Você me entende?_

_- Mas por que você?_

- _Por que não eu?_

…

_- Além disso, sou eu quem ele quer._

_

* * *

  
_

Foi uma surpresa.

Uma surpresa sangrenta.

Gritos rasgavam o ar, sangue se espalhava, e logo, as pessoas se tornavam corpos. Eles vieram em grandes pelotões. Ofensivos e armados. Tomaram Konoha de surpresa. A vila não estava preparada para a guerra.

Os melhores ninjas foram rapidamente executados. Naruto com o GamaBunta, Sakura com a Katsuya, eles facilmente esmagaram os inimigos.

Mas não foi suficiente.

De repente, apareceu uma enorme serpente.

Os olhos da Sakura se arregalaram.

Naruto ficou chocado.

- Oh, meu deus…

A fumaça se dissipou.

…cabelos negros.

…pele pálida.

…olhos escarlate.

Sobre a serpente gigante, estava Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun!

* * *

_Estava chovendo._

_Ela ficou satisfeita. Finalmente, alguma coisa natural para purificar as ruas cobertas de sangue de Konoha. Corpos se empilhavam nas ruas anteriormente ensolaradas. Era uma imagem grotesca, vinda direto dos seus pesadelos._

_Ela vestia uma capa comprida, preta azulada, com um capuz largo. Tinha deixado sua hitaiate com o Naruto._

"…um souvenir"_, ela lhe dissera._

_Ele a encarou profundamente, mas a pegou._

"_- Sakura-chan…_

_- Adeus._

_- Por favor… posso fazer você mudar de idéia?  
_

…

_- Posso tentar?_

…

_- Sakura-chan…_

…

- …_quer se casar comigo?_

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram._

_- Você está tentando me fazer ficar?_

_- Sim._

_- Naruto…_

_Ela se virou e vestiu o capuz._

_- Obrigada por me amar._

…

_- É só isso… não significa nada._

_- Sakura-chan!_

_- Adeus._

_- Não…"_

_Mas ela desapareceu e reapareceu segundos depois nas ruas ensangüentadas de Konoha, a rua que levava aos portões._

_- P__elo bem da minha vila..._

_- ... Pelo Naruto..._

_Os olhos verdes endureceram por baixo das franjas rosadas._

_- ...Vou fazer isso._

* * *

Naruto foi lançado para trás com o soco carregado de chakra do Sasuke. Uma trilha de sangue seguiu sua queda. Um "puff", e GamaBunta se fora.

- Naruto! – ela gritou.

- Hun.

Sakura ofegou, seus olhos se arregalaram quando o Sasuke se aproximou dela.

- Sasuke-kun… - Katsuya há muito se fora. Não era mais necessária, afinal.

Ele parou e a encarou.

- Você mudou... – A voz dele era calma e baixa. Os olhos miravam fixamente os dela, intensos e amedrontadores.

Ela se arrepiou quando o olhar dele desceu para o seu corpo, vestido por uma camisa vermelha, sem mangas e com um zíper na frente, e uma saia muito curta, com um short ciclista preto por baixo. O olhar dele não parou por aí. Desceu até suas coxas e para as longas botas pretas. Um sorriso sinistro enfeitou suas belas feições.

- …como eu esperava.

Sakura arfou e agarrou uma kunai, mas deu um grito agudo quando se viu presa contra uma árvore com o corpo do Sasuke pressionando o seu, quente e fervoroso.

- Sasuke-kun…

Ele agarrou seu queixo e a forçou a olhar para cima. Seus olhos encontraram as órbitas cor-de-fogo, que cintilavam com um deleite frio ao ver os olhos amedrontados dela.

- Está com medo? – O Sharingan nunca esteve tão intenso e vermelho antes.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele sorriu maliciosamente, e o medo dela aumentou. Era um sorriso tão frio e malévolo. Era levemente distorcido... e os olhos dele brilhavam com alguma coisa parecida com divertimento.

- Humm… Eu gosto do seu cheiro – ele murmurou, inspirando.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela ofegou, e seu corpo estremeceu.

Ele inclinou o corpo mais perto, o peso esmagando a estrutura frágil dela. Libertou as mãos dela, e os dedos agora estavam no cabelo sedoso, brincando com as franjas na altura do queixo. O cabelo rosa estava comprido, alcançando a cintura, preso numa única trança frouxa.

A outra mão estava sobre o ombro nu, sentindo a pele dela. Sakura mordeu o lábio e se debateu, mas Sasuke a prendia, esmagando seu corpo.

- Eu sou o encarregado por este ataque, Sakura-chan. Você sabia disso? – ele falou lentamente, inclinando-se mais próximo dela enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de medo, ela parou de lutar.

- O... o quê? Mas… mas… por quê?

- Eu quis.

Ela o sentiu rir cruelmente enquanto lambia e mordia sua orelha. Fechou os olhos, a respiração irregular. Mordeu os lábios para reprimir um gemido quando a mão do Sasuke deslizou para baixo do seu ombro por todo o tórax e até os quadris. Embora ele fosse um homem frio, seu toque era pecaminosamente cálido, trazendo à tona sensações turbulentas.

- Sas…

A mão dele repentinamente puxou seu cabelo para baixo, fazendo seu rosto se levantar. Lábios vermelhos e brilhantes abriram-se para ofegar.

- Eu quis ver _você_ – ele sussurrou friamente, cruelmente.

Ele a empurrou com mais força contra a árvore, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

- Sasuke-kun… - os lábios dela protestaram.

- Eu vim por _você_ – ele disse vagarosamente no ouvido dela, chupando seu lóbulo.

Sakura ignorou os arrepios prazerosos descendo pela espinha.

- Pessoas estão morrendo por sua causa – ele continuou, suspirando levemente na orelha dela, lutando contra sua luxúria por matar e fodê-la. – Konoha está ficando de cabeça para baixo por _sua_ causa.

Os lábios dele desciam o caminho até o pescoço.

- E eu não vou parar de matá-los... – Ela ofegou quando ele puxou a saia para cima, até a cintura. Com uma kunai, Sasuke abriu o short, correndo a lâmina dos quadris dela até a bainha do short.

- Sasuke…

- Eu não vou parar de torturar o _seu_ povo – ele se enfureceu, agora atirando para longe dos quadris o short rasgado.

- Pare… - ela ofegou.

- Eu vou matar todos eles, Sakura-_chan_ – ele sibilou sadicamente, o short dela agora caído, amarrotado e rasgado, no chão da floresta.

- Oh! – Sakura ofegou, sentindo a mão áspera apalpando sua coxa, os dedos movendo-se para perto da calcinha.

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar ameaçadoramente no ouvido dela:

- Eu vou....

Agarrou o elástico da calcinha de algodão.

– …mandar...

Empurrou um joelho para cima, entre as coxas delas para fazê-la afastar o joelho direito.

- ...todos...

Violentamente, abaixou a calcinha, fazendo a Sakura dar um grito agudo.

- ...eles...

E precipitou um dedo no interior ardente dela.

- ...para...

E o bombeou dentro dela violentamente, fazendo-a ofegar e gritar de dor ou prazer, ele não ligava.

- o **inferno**.

Ela gemeu alto e disse ofegante o nome dele, o dedo mantendo um ritmo firme e irregular, rápido e selvagem. Ele sorriu impiedosamente, observando o rosto dela, os olhos estavam verdes escuros. O sorriso cruel se alargou quando ela tentou afastá-lo e libertar seu corpo dos cuidados perversos dele. Ele a puniu com uma cadência mais rápida e violenta enquanto a fodia com o dedo.

- Oh! Por favor! Sasuke…

- Eu vou matar todos eles.

Ele colocou outro dedo.

Sakura estava chorando, o rosto enrubescido enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás.

- Eu vou matar todos eles – ele repetiu, enunciando cada palavra com um golpe duro dos dedos.

Ele sorriu, e Sakura o viu. Era um sorriso cruel.

Ela tentou em vão escapar dos espasmos violentos de êxtase. O prazer consumia sua racionalidade, e para o seu desgosto, ela percebeu que queria o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Ela o queria, o corpo dele, os dedos dele enterrados na sua boceta ensopada...

- Sasuke… por favor… - ela gemeu, e sentiu a mão enorme dele tateando sua bunda, apertando-a enquanto empurrava seus quadris para frente, para encontrar cada golpe dos seus grandes dedos.

- Oh, por favor… oh, kami… ohhh…

- Você gosta? – ele pronunciou cruelmente, ofegando. Ah, como ele amava fodê-la com força.

Ela arfou como resposta, e Sasuke sorriu impiedosamente quando a sentiu lutar contra a mão que agarrava sua bunda.

- Você quer lutar comigo… hã? – Ele deu um riso curto, sombrio. – Isso será divertido... – Enquanto empurrava o quadril dela para frente, ele apertava e amassava o traseiro.

- Não… não… - ela resmungava, incoerente, esticando uma mão até a mão que tateava seu traseiro, tentando em vão removê-la da sua pele.

_Merda! Lute! Não deixe que ele brinque com você! NÃO DEIXE QUE ELE..._

Ela suspirou alto e estremeceu. _Oh, kami —_ ele empurrava seu quadril contra os dedos que a fodiam. Sasuke se deliciava ao violá-la, lambendo os lábios enquanto continuava golpeando os dedos dentro dela. Ele estava insano, ele estava consciente. A sensação das coxas úmidas dela o deixava fora da razão. Ele a enlouquecia, abrindo os dedos enquanto a alargava forçosamente.

_Minha, toda minha..._ Ele riu cruelmente, ofegando.

Ele a faria dele. Mataria qualquer um, se necessário.

- Diga… Você será minha, Sakura…

- Não… - ela arfou, tremendo com a intensidade da intimidade entre eles. Sua outra mão estava nos bíceps dele, agarrando-os para manter sua sanidade.

Sasuke riu maliciosamente.

- Você quer que eu te foda sem dó na frente do Naruto... ou do Kakashi... ?

Sakura estremeceu.

- Sasuke…

- Ou… você gostaria de ouvir os gritos dos seus amigos enquanto eu fodo o que restar de você? – ele sussurrou.

Ela engoliu em seco, o orgasmo crescendo. _NÃO! NÃO! Não deixe que ele a ouça gritar de prazer! NÃO..._

Mas ela já estava gemendo alto, repreendendo seu orgasmo. Já estava extremamente úmida, seus fluidos jorrando na mão do Sasuke, aumentando o prazer e o desejo dele.

- Sas…

- O quê? Diga, Sakura. – Ele deu um golpe brusco, ganhando um gemido profundo e sexy dela. - Eu acabo com esta guerra. Por _você_, coração.

Ela estava ofegante.

- Por favor, pare…

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, assustada.

- Ahhh! – Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando Sasuke começou outro compasso obstinado. Ele sabia que ela era virgem. Oh, merda... ele mal podia esperar para deflorá-la…

- Venha comigo, coração. Venha comigo para o Som e fique comigo... – Sasuke disse amorosamente, lambendo o rosto dela... fodendo-a... - e ninguém vai morrer...

- Ah… ah…

Ela não ouvia mais. Sua mente estava totalmente envolvida na luxúria. Seu corpo havia descartado sua mente e continuava se satisfazendo. Sasuke percebeu que o corpo dela estava fora do controle. _Isso. Me foda, coração. Me foda sem nenhuma vergonha_ – ele pensou rudemente com um riso enlouquecido.

Sakura lambeu os lábios antes de mordê-los. Moveu seus quadris sedutoramente contra os dedos dele. Sasuke correu a língua sobre seu lábio superior.

- Agora, coração... – O polegar esfregou seu clitóris. – ninguém vai morrer... Mas só se você vier comigo...

- Sasuke-kun...

- Venha comigo… Fique comigo. Respire comigo. E eu pouparei a vida do dobe.

- Eu… eu não posso…

Os lábios dele se inclinaram para cima. Sakura soltou um grito abafado quando o Sasuke a levantou acima do chão. Sem outra maneira para se manter em pé, ela envolveu uma perna na cintura dele.

- Não pode? – Sasuke fingiu um olhar magoado. – Por quê...? Quando nós tínhamos doze anos, você queria tanto vir comigo... – Ele a mordeu no pescoço, sugando a pele dela com seus dentes. Brutalmente, arrastou os dentes até a orelha dela. – Fique aqui, coração, e todos vão morrer.

Agora, ele a manipulava com ferocidade, forçando-a a gozar e chegar num orgasmo. Sakura apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele. Ele estava perdendo a paciência...

- Não posso…

- E garotinhas serão violadas pelos meus homens excitados.

Sakura ofegou.

- E eu terei a cabeça do Naruto num bastão como meu souvenir.

Ela gemeu, seu gozo inundando a mão do Sasuke. Ele queria sugá-lo dela e beber a pureza dela...

- Não…não…

- Decida agora, querida. Ele está vindo e você não quer que ele a veja sendo fodida... Ele não gostaria disso. Especialmente agora, que você está gostando...

Sasuke sorriu cruelmente; inseriu outro dedo, o ritmo aumentado, e agarrou a bunda dela, empurrando-a forçosamente contra seus dedos. Sakura finalmente perdeu a cabeça e avançou o quadril ansiosamente, gritando:

- Ah! Ahhh… - Os olhos dela estavam fechados, ela guinchava.

- Você vai vir comigo? – Sasuke perguntou demoradamente, fodendo-a com o dedo, fazendo lentos movimentos circulares enquanto a bombeava atrevidamente.

- Sim! Sim! – ela gemeu, e mordeu os lábios quando o Sasuke deu um golpe forte e gritou enquanto ela gozava violentamente.

- Oh, kami…oh…oh…oh…

O corpo dela tremia, a calcinha encharcada e fora de forma, grudenta com sua própria umidade.

Sasuke, sorrindo malevolamente, retirou seus dedos úmidos enquanto a fazia descer até o chão. Sakura inclinou-se contra a árvore, ofegante e enrubescida. Ela levantou os olhos para ele, ficando excitada quando o Sasuke lambeu os dedos molhados com o seu gozo.

- Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke piscou para ela, ainda sugando os dedos avidamente, lambendo o líquido da mão como um gato.

- Bem, então está combinado.

Sakura virou os olhos. Sasuke levantou o queixo dela.

- Você fez uma bela de uma briga, minha flor, e eu gosto disso... Espero que você ainda o faça quando eu arrastá-la para minha cama. – Sakura enrubesceu. – Eu adoro brincadeiras violentas.

Ela fechou os olhos, envergonhada.

Sasuke a beijou no rosto, e os olhos dela se abriram imediatamente. As mãos do Sasuke arrastavam-se nela para cima, a partir do cós da saia.

- Agora, vejamos… Você não vai querer quebrar sua promessa. – Sasuke sorriu lentamente. – Ou então, eu vou acabar com Konoha desde suas fundações e deixá-la de cabeça para baixo. E ah... – ele disse amorosamente quando a Sakura o encarou – eu não sou de me gabar, mas eu posso virar o Naruto do avesso, e você não quer que isso aconteça.

Enquanto ele a ameaçava, suas mãos atingiram seu objetivo e seguravam os excitados seios dela, apertando-os enquanto lambia os lábios.

- Você veio… só por minha causa? – Sakura perguntou, excitada com os cuidados dele, lutando contra o desejo de arquear as costas. Ele era tão bom com as mãos.

- Sim. Eu vim por você. E eu matarei por você.

Ela tremeu. Como o Sasuke conseguia dizer aquelas coisas tão casualmente... enquanto apertava e amassava seus peitos? Provavelmente, o mais afrodisíaco era o rosto dele, vivo, sorrindo um sorriso sexy e cruel.

Sasuke a apertou uma última vez e deu um passo para trás, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Seu olhar caiu para a calcinha, que descansava desajeitada e fora de forma nas coxas dela. Um tremor forte correu a espinha dela quando Sasuke rasgou a calcinha com uma kunai.

Com um sorriso misterioso que a fez estremecer, ele a balançou com o dedo indicador.

- Eu ficarei com isto – ele disse com um riso sombrio.

O rosto dela enrubesceu de vergonha. Sasuke fez um selo, e uma cobra gigante apareceu. Ele pulou para a cabeça enorme e sorriu para ela lá embaixo, ainda balançando a calcinha no dedo.

- Não se esqueça, coração. Não me faça ir até você. Não seria muito bonito.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de ódio.

Houve uma grande explosão. Sasuke lhe jogou um adeus provocante antes de partir numa nuvem de fumaça.

Finalmente, ela conseguia respirar.

_O que… eu devo fazer?_

Ela fechou os olhos, rangendo os dentes. Suas coxas estavam lambuzadas com seu líquido, e ela se sentiu completamente violada. A sensação de ser penetrada rudemente ainda era forte... e para o seu horror, ela gostou muito daquilo.

_Sasuke…Oh, Sasuke…O que você fez comigo?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Continua...**_


	2. Passatempo

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2:** Passatempo

.

_A chuva caía torrencialmente. Não ventava. Gotas calmas de lágrimas. A capa dela estava ensopada, o capuz pesava na cabeça._

_Ela chegou aos portões, abriu um deles. Seus pés hesitaram em partir. Não levava nada consigo. Apenas ela mesma, a capa e suas roupas: um vestido preto, sem manga, com zíper desde a saia até a altura do colo e botas pretas. Deixara sua algibeira com as kunais e o coldre que usava nas pernas._

_Eles não tinham mais utilidade, de qualquer forma._

_Deu um passo para frente._

_- Você está atrasada – disse uma voz provocante._

_Ela enrijeceu. Vagarosamente, virou o rosto para o lado. Uma figura alta, vestida com uma capa preta e um chapéu de palha estava recostada sobre o portão fechado._

_Ela sentiu a boca seca. Virou-se para encarar totalmente a figura._

_- Me desculpe._

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_A figura virou para ela._

_- Eu sabia que você viria._

_Ela estremeceu, não por causa da chuva, mas pelo tom provocante dele._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Ah, ah… Não se esqueça do –kun, coração._

_- Sasuke… -kun._

_- Isso mesmo._

_Ele se aproximou dela, e ela teve que se conter para não tropeçar para trás._

_Ele a alcançou e afastou o capuz para ver o rosto dela._

_- Não tenha medo._

_Ela levantou os olhos para o rosto belo e depravado dele. Era óbvio que ele estava admirado, satisfeito e... excitado._

_- Eu não vou machucar você…_

_- Sasuke-kun… a sua promessa…_

_Ele acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente; puxou-a pelos ombros em direção ao corpo dele. Ela ofegou, e suas mãos voaram para agarrar os braços dele._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Você não confia em mim? – ele murmurou, provocante._

_- Eu… Sasuke-kun, por favor, diga-me…_

_- Eles se foram – ele sussurrou, com um sorriso falso. – Eu lhe disse, é só vir comigo._

_- Obrigada._

_- Hun._

_Ele empurrou o capuz para trás para revelar o rosto e o cabelo dela._

_- Você é tão linda – ele soava aflito._

_Tão linda que ele desejava fodê-la naquele instante, naquele lugar. Mas ele segurou seu desejo. Ele a teria... devagar, rápido, forte… como um animal. Fodê-la faria com que o animal dentro dela viesse à tona. Ele faria questão disso._

- _Sasuke-kun, por que… por que você teve que fazer isso?_

…

_- Você pode voltar. E eu estarei aqui… Você não precisa fazer isso... apenas para me ter…_

_Ele sorriu._

_- Isso jamais vai acontecer. _

_Ele inspirou._

_- Mas…_

_- Sakura…_

…

- _Você é minha__. _Toda_ minha…_

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_- Então não me questione agora. Seja uma boa menina... e preencha as minhas fantasias..._

…

_E ele a beijou._

_

* * *

  
_

Um som de porta se abrindo ecoou atrás dela. A mulher sentada no peitoril de madeira da janela se virou desconfortavelmente. Com a ponta da língua, umedeceu os lábios antes de virar o rosto na direção da porta aberta.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela murmurou calmamente, longas madeixas rosa emolduravam seu belo rosto pálido. Alguns fios caíam sobre a testa, cobrindo levemente os olhos verdes. Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou os lábios. – Você voltou.

A figura escura recostada sobre o batente da porta sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou num tom gutural que causava arrepios em sua espinha.

Os olhos esmeralda prenderam-se na aparência dele: o cabelo escuro e sedoso que caía sobre o belo rosto – belo, ainda que pecaminoso –, a pele pálida, os olhos escuros intensos e as roupas pretas. Tudo nele a deixava no limite do desejo mais mundano, cegando-a... esmagando-a.

Ele se moveu para distribuir o peso nos dois pés. O cabelo preto azulado balançando levemente, as mechas longas atingindo o queixo.

- Vamos... minta para mim e diga que você também sentiu a minha falta...

- Sasuke-kun… eu…

Sasuke fingiu um olhar de mágoa.

- Oh... Os doces e amáveis lábios da Sakura-chan não podem proferir tal mentira?

Ela o encarou, atônita. Um sorriso obscuro fez o rosto dele brilhar vivamente. Os olhos desceram para o corpo dela, coberto num fino kimono vermelho que não escondia a perfeição dos seios dela. A abertura do kimono revelava as pernas atrativas... Ele lembrava-se vagamente daquelas pernas em volta da sua cintura enquanto ele...

"_Ah, merda… Dois dias sem ela... Dois dias sem provar este corpo delicioso"_, ele estava certo de que enlouqueceria...

Vagarosamente, Sakura desceu do peitoril, esticando suas pernas. O movimento fez com que a parte de baixo do kimono subisse e abrisse ainda mais a fenda, dando-lhe uma visão sexy das coxas cremosas dela. A parte de cima arqueou levemente, expondo o colo largo. Com a visão do corpo suculento dela, do peso dos seios contra o tecido... as pernas sedutoras... o cabelo abundante... Merda, quem o condenaria por querê-la tanto?

O sangue martelava em sua pélvis. Desejando-a ansiosamente, ardentemente. A necessidade o atormentava. Ele estava penosamente ciente da sua ereção, dura e quente.

- Onde está o meu beijo de boas-vindas, hein? – Sasuke pronunciou roucamente.

Sakura umedeceu os lábios inconscientemente. A ação dela lhe trouxe um sentimento sórdido de necessidade inquieta. O olhar escureceu, seu Sharingan ativou contra a vontade quando a adrenalina se pronunciou.

- Não me faça ir até você – ele rugiu ameaçadoramente, o olhar endurecido. Sakura apenas o encarou entorpecida, ciente da necessidade crescente nele, o cheiro grosso de suor, a aura pulsante que ele emanava e que a assustava.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, seus pés começaram a se mover. Ela foi até ele vagarosamente, seduzindo-o. Parou em frente dele e levantou o olhar até os olhos famintos. Uma mão grande tomou sua nuca; puxando-a para mais perto do rosto dele, forçando-a a ficar na ponta dos pés.

- Sas…

- Merda – ele praguejou veementemente. – Você... – ele se esforçou para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça e a beijou com força.

Ela fechou os olhos e seus lábios se abriram. Ele envolveu um braço na sua pequena cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo ardente. A sensação dos seios dela pressionados contra seu peito maciço o excitava. Ele a abraçou com mais força, apreciando o calor prazeroso do corpo feminino.

A mão dele acariciou o cabelo da nuca. As mechas cor-de-rosa enrolaram-se em torno dos dedos compridos. A boca dela era deliciosa – sempre fora deliciosa, a língua tinha o gosto de vinho...

Ela era como uma droga. Vício. Obsessão.

Ele matou pessoas. Não simplesmente pessoas – eles eram habitantes de Konoha – só para tê-la.

Só para abraçá-la. Só para tocá-la.

_Respire…_

_Venha…_

_Fique…_

Ele se inclinou mais para aprofundar o beijo. A mão que segurava a nuca mantinha a cabeça dela firme, mechas longas se retorciam em volta dos seus dedos. Ela o beijou de volta gentilmente, mas logo os beijos dela ficaram mais fervorosos, assim como os dele.

Por um segundo, ele deixou alguns centímetros de distância entre seus lábios. Os olhos pretos, turvos de desejo, desceram para o belo rosto dela – até então, o mais belo que ele tinha visto em sua vida – e com o polegar, acariciou-a nas bochechas.

O brilho dos olhos dela, com as cores verde e prata refletidas vividamente, o cegou por um momento. Era irônico como seus olhos pareciam tão inocentes considerando que ele a possuíra muitas e muitas vezes, e ela tinha gostado.

- Sasuke-kun…

Ele a beijou de novo, um beijo forte e apressado.

Prendeu-a contra a parede, desamarrou a faixa vermelha clara e puxou as mangas do kimono dos ombros dela, fazendo-o deslizar até a cintura, onde caiu aberto, deixando os seios expostos.

Ele quebrou o beijo exaltado para sussurrar ameaçadoramente:

- Você não vai apenas me beijar, Sakura.

Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas.

- Sasuke-kun…

A outra mão dele deslizou para baixo, apalpando seu abdômen… para baixo… para baixo… até sua abertura umedecida. Dois dedos ágeis escorregaram para dentro dela. Ele observou os lábios dela, inchados com seus beijos, partirem-se quando um gemido escapou deles. Os dedos que seguravam seu cabelo contraíram-se enquanto ele bombeava os seus para dentro e para fora dela.

- Ahh… Sasuke-kun…

Os lábios vermelhos se abriram bruscamente quando ela ofegou. As mãos pequenas agarraram os ombros fortes, as unhas se enterraram na pele.

Com um sorriso diabólico, Sasuke aumentou o ritmo dos dedos. Penetrou-os mais fundo, manipulando-a mais rápido e mais forte... mas ele não deixaria que ela gozasse tão facilmente. Ela teria que implorar.

- Você sabe o que eu quero – ele pronunciou contra a pele do pescoço dela. Os olhos brilhantes desceram até os orbes ônix. Sem dizer uma palavra, as mãos da Sakura desceram até a calça dele. Um zíper foi aberto rapidamente, seguido pela cueca puxada para baixo. O membro dele se projetou, livre, e a mão gentil o pegou, segurando-o apertado.

- Oh, porra – ele gemeu, empurrando o quadril para frente, oprimindo-o na mão dela. – Porra.

Seu membro firme endureceu ainda mais quando o punho dela começou a trabalhar na sua ereção. A respiração dele era amarrada e dissonante. O punho dela movia-se para cima e para baixo, enlouquecendo-o quando golpes de prazer convulsionavam sua espinha.

- Você está… melhorando…- ele resmungou. A boca avançando nela ferozmente, os dedos fincados na intimidade dela avidamente. A boca que a sugava abafou um grito dela enquanto ele a deixava no limite.

Ferozmente, ele quebrou o beijo e empurrou os dedos ainda mais. Ela gritou roucamente com um orgasmo. Ele sentiu a pressão no seu membro enfraquecer.

- Não pare – Sasuke rugiu. – Continue. – Ele forçou a mão dela, mas descobriu que não era suficiente. Pegando-a nos braços, levou-a até a cama, atirando-se nela com a Sakura no colo.

- Me foda agora – ele sibilou asperamente, arrancando a calcinha dela.

- Sas… Sasuke-kun…

O Uchiha tirou seus dedos e afastou as pernas dela.

- Agora – ele repetiu, sombriamente.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela empurrou o membro leitoso para dentro dela. Ele a empurrou pelo quadril com força contra ele e gemeu deliciosamente.

- Monte em mim – Sasuke ordenou, rudemente.

O olhar verde voou para o rosto dele e viu a intensidade.

- Sas… Sasuke-kun…

- Vamos... – ele gemeu, quase num tormento.

Sakura viu a necessidade aflita e obedeceu. Os gemidos baixos dele ecoavam pelo quarto, a porta ainda escancarada. Ela o cavalgou com força e incontrolavelmente. As mãos grandes enterradas nas nádegas sob o kimono frouxamente pendurado no corpo dela.

- Mas rápido – ele sibilou. – Porra.

- Ohh…

- Mais forte… - ele parecia tão necessitado que ela não podia fazer mais nada a não ser obedecer.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ele arreganhou os dentes ferozmente, observando o corpo dela subir e descer, o balançar vertiginoso dos seios e os lábios frouxos enquanto ela ofegava. Uma mulher tão linda, de aparência tão inocente, cavalgando sobre ele, esforçando-se para atingir o seu êxtase.

- Muito bem – ele disse entre dentes cerrados, amortecido com a sensação da pressão sedosa em volta dele. Sorriu maliciosamente, apalpando os seios dela.

- Ah! Ohh… - ela se agarrou nele, sua velocidade aumentando.

Os olhos pretos desceram até o membro excitado, observando-o penetrar na carne rosada dela. Os movimentos da Sakura estavam mais rápidos e selvagens, os fluidos dos dois se misturavam em redemoinhos enquanto se derramavam. Ela conduzia mais rápido, os olhos do Sauke rolaram para trás de puro prazer.

- Mais rápido – ele rugiu.

- Ahhhh…

Sasuke deu um golpe para cima e ela gritou ruidosamente, seu gozo irrompendo em grandes quantidades. Ela colapsou esgotada por cima dele. Semi-satisfeito, Sasuke a rolou para o lado, colocando-a efetivamente abaixo dele.

A mulher estava fraca com a exaustão, mas cega com o desejo inquieto dele, uma necessidade tão árdua, tão raivosa, que ele a golpeava para frente e para trás bruscamente, fazendo-a gritar. Seus braços frágeis o seguravam pelo pescoço, trêmulos.

Ele baixou os olhos para o rosto avermelhado dela, o corpo suado, o levantar e baixar do peito dela enquanto arfava veementemente. A intensidade com que eles faziam amor tinha uma natureza tão incomum.

"_Não… isso não é fazer amor"_, Sakura pensou, confusa. Ela gemeu, fechando os olhos quando o ritmo do Sasuke aumentou. _Isso não tem nada a ver com amor._

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, gemendo ruidosamente quando ele a premiou aumentando a sua força.

- Me abrace com suas pernas – o Uchiha ordenou impetuosamente.

Ela obedeceu, envolvendo o quadril dele com suas longas e doces pernas numa posição de alavanca.

"_É apenas sexo."_

Ele a golpeava irracionalmente, murmurando o nome dela, sussurrando roucamente o quanto ele precisava dela… o quanto ele sentia a falta dela…

"_É apenas a fantasia dele."_

- Eu preciso de você…

- Ohhh…

- Eu preciso tanto de você… - ele sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e arqueou as costas. Sasuke agarrou seu cabelo, sem ação, devastado com a sensação da pressão sedosa dela.

"_Por favor… por favor… Ao menos uma vez me diga, mesmo que você tenha que mentir... Diga que você também precisa de mim."_

_- _Sakura…

Sasuke a levantou pela bunda em sincronia com seus golpes. Gritos de prazer escaparam da boca lasciva dela, preenchendo o quarto, misturando-se com o cheiro forte de suor e sexo.

Sasuke sorriu sadicamente, ouvindo os gritos dela. Eles o instigavam a fodê-la com mais crueldade. _Sakura_... ele gemeu alto quando ela explodiu em outro orgasmo e gritou o nome dele. Logo depois ele a seguiu e agarrou o corpo dela com força quando um arrepio violento atingiu o seu corpo.

Um silêncio pesado e demorado se passou. Ele se levantou para conseguir uma vista melhor do rosto dela. A mão afagando as bochechas, os olhos escarlate com vírgulas giratórias descendo para os olhos fechados dela.

- Você sempre pareceu mais bonita depois do sexo – Sasuke disse com um meio-sorriso sexy.

Os olhos verdes, escurecidos com a luxúria, palpitaram para encará-lo preguiçosamente. Sua pele de porcelana brilhava com o suor, e ela estava enojada com o cheiro de sexo e suor suspenso no ar entre os dois. E ficou ainda mais enojada quando percebeu que ela gostava de ser o brinquedo daquele bastardo, que a fodia o tempo todo, em todas as posições conhecidas e em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse.

- … tão bonita.

Antes que ela pudesse parar a boca, murmurrou brandamente:

- Você quer dizer, tão tesuda.

A expressão perversa dele desapareceu, o sorriso falso congelou. Mas o homem reganhou sua compostura e sorriu cruelmente para ela:

- Por que você tem que dizer palavras assim, hein? - Cachos cor-de-rosa se enrolaram nos longos dedos dele. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – Ele sorriu malevolamente para ela. – Sentiu minha falta também?

Sakura virou o rosto, tentando não ser cativada pela ternura dele.

- Sakura-chan… Não ficou com saudades, não é? – Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar de mágoa fingida. – Por quê? Será que a Sakura-chan me odeia?

Ele deu uma risada curta quando os olhos dela se estreitaram.

- Eu não ligo se você me odeia, Sakura. Contanto que você esteja aqui comigo, preenchendo minhas fantasias... Eu não ligo a mínima.

- Sim – ela murmurou –, por que eu sou um passatempo sexual muito bom.

Sakura o sentiu congelar acima dela, o corpo rígido de tensão, mas ela não ligou.

- Eu sou só o seu brinquedinho. Um passatempo – ela acrescentou, insipidamente.

- Um passatempo – ele repetiu numa voz fria, assustado com a forma como as palavras o atingiram como se fossem milhares de chidoris.

Assustada com a mudança brusca de humor, Sakura olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho.

O olhar dele estava escuro e perigoso. O sorriso zombeteiro se fora e foi substituído por uma linha fina dos lábios com o maxilar cerrado. E ela não gostava daquela expressão impassível. Não significava a luxúria animal e desinibida que ela facilmente podia decifrar. Mas... tinha mais a ver com raiva e amargura.

- Um passatempo – ele repetiu lenta e intensamente, os dedos passando pelo cabelo dela...

Os olhos dele perfuraram os dela, mas Sakura, cansada demais, apenas o encarou passivamente. Discretamente, ela recuou quando ele abaixou o rosto para beijá-la.

Os olhos dele brilharam com um fogo escuro de fúria. Aquilo muniu sua raiva contida.

- Você me odeia? – ele perguntou calmamente. Seu rosto era uma máscara de desprendimento para esconder seu temperamento em ebulição.

- Eu deveria… - ela replicou brandamente. – Eu tenho todo o direito de odiar você.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo.

- Claro – disse rispidamente. Um riso rouco soou da sua garganta. – Mas eu não ligo.

- …

"_Naruto… Tsunade-shishou… Kakashi-sensei…_ Ela fechou os olhos. _Saber que vocês estão a salvo… me deixa mais forte"._

- Sakura…

"_Eu fiz isso por eles."_

- Abra os olhos.

"_Eu… Eu…" _Ela abriu os olhos, mas o olhar era vazio

- Olhe para mim.

Pretos pecaminosos encontraram os verdes.

Gentilmente, bem gentilmente, ele depositou um beijo surpreendentemente casto nos lábios dela.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Sakura – ele segurou uma mecha grossa de cabelo rosa –, você não é um passatempo – ele sussurrou antes de sair de cima dela.

Os olhos chocados da Sakura abriram-se bruscamente, arregalados, enquanto ele estava de pé ao lado da cama, postura ereta, olhando para ela com uma expressão sem emoção. Ela não conseguia ver os olhos dele, mechas grossas e sedosas caíam sobre suas órbitas e sobre o rosto. Um suspiro frustrado escapou dos lábios dele antes de correr uma mão pelo cabelo grosso.

- Descanse – ele ordenou numa voz forte e calma. Fechou o zíper da calça e saiu do quarto.

**Continua**


	3. Sonho

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** Sonho

"_Você não é um passatempo."_

Ele disse.

"_Você não é um passatempo."_

E era verdade.

"_Mas…"_

Ele inclinou-se mais próximo do rosto adormecido, as pontas das suas mechas pretas tocando a bochecha dela. "_O que você é para mim?"_, ele sussurrou, embalando o corpo dela enquanto sentava na borda da piscina.

Ela sonhava com ele e com a primeira vez que eles se beijaram e se tocaram.

Era tão claro, como se tivesse acontecido naquele instante. Ela podia sentir a intensidade, a tensão, a dor. A necessidade dele. A luxúria. O desejo.

"_Eu preciso de você."_

Ele disse. Como se fosse sério.

"_Eu quero você."_

"_Nada mais."_

"_Ninguém mais."_

Ela sentiu os dedos dele balançando e se enroscando nas mechas cor-de-rosa.

"_Só você."_

_

* * *

  
_

- _Você é minha__. _Toda_ minha…_

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_- Então não me questione agora. Seja uma boa menina... e preencha as minhas fantasias..._

…

_E ele a beijou._

_Foi um beijo de conto de fadas, como o que ela sonhara quando era mais nova. Ela imaginava um beijo doce e demorado do garoto que ela amava desde criança._

_Mas sonhos eram fantasias. Produtos da imaginação._

_A realidade transpassava o sonho e ali estava ela, beijada por um homem que obviamente não queria nada mais que puro sexo com ela._

_Apenas sexo. Simples e claro._

_Mas… deus, como ele beijava bem._

_Sua boca trabalhava freneticamente, mordiscando, pressionando com força. As pálpebras dela se fecharam, suprimindo o desejo crescente. Um suspiro de choque escapou dela quando uma das mãos enluvadas do Sasuke desceu por trás dela e a apertou na bunda. Tirando vantagem, a língua dele escorregou para dentro dela e explorou o calor da sua boca avidamente._

_Ela não deveria gostar daquela demonstração nojenta de dominação._

_Ele era um animal. Um monstro. Ele estava ali para levá-la para a selva, para transformá-la no seu passatempo, no seu brinquedo sexual. Uma boneca que ele pudesse brincar e foder._

_Mas, para o seu desgosto, ela percebeu:_

"Eu quero isso."

"Deus, eu quero isso."

"Eu quero ser dele."

"Seu brinquedo. Sua boneca. Seu passatempo."

_Ela gemeu, e aquilo o excitou. A força do beijo dele a espantava, mas... deus... ela amava aquilo._

"Eu quero estar com ele."

"De qualquer maneira."

_Mesmo se ela tivesse que ser como aquilo. Uma prostituta._

_A puta dele._

_Sasuke ofegou, sentindo-a responder dolorosamente devagar ao beijo dele. A língua dela encontrava a sua timidamente, tocando-o de leve de maneira provocante, torturando-o. Com sua mão livre, ele a afagou na nuca para evitar que ela batesse contra a parede molhada enquanto a empurrava contra o muro ao lado dos enormes portões de Konohagakure._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_Ela arfou, a boca dele beijava o canto dos seus lábios, os dentes roçavam a delicadeza da sua pele molhada. Inconscientemente, as mãos dela subiram até a cabeça dele, empurrando a capa que ele vestia para trilhar os dedos sobre o couro cabeludo._

_Sasuke mordeu forte o lábio inferior dela quando sentiu os dedos arranhando asperamente entre seus cabelos. Um gemido baixo escapou da sua boca quando Sakura fechou as mãos em seus cabelos e os puxou. Em retaliação, ele empurrou a língua contra a boca dela forçosamente, explorando seu interior com investidas duras. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Sasuke a retirou, o lábio inchado dela entre seus dentes, sugando-o._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Eu gosto disso – ele sibilou. – Quando você puxa o meu cabelo assim._

_Sakura, desprevenida, engoliu água quando buscou um sopro de ar._

_- Mas eu gosto muito mais quando a sua mão está aqui em baixo._

_Ele enfatizou seu objetivo empurrando a pélvis contra ela. Sakura ofegou, sentindo a pulsação dele contra o interior da sua coxa._

_- Mas por enquanto, isso é o suficiente._

_Ele inclinou-se para frente._

_- Beije-me._

_Ele sussurrou ameaçadoramente contra os lábios molhados dela, um sorriso cruel brincava nos lábios dele. _

_Sakura piscou lentamente, gotas de chuva caíam nos seus cílios pesados. Uma corrente de água descia pelo seu rosto, a chuva ficou mais forte, trazendo ventos congelantes._

_- Sakura…_

_- Você… – ela começou. – Beije-me, Sasuke-kun._

_Os desenhos dos olhos carmesim se retorceram. A cabeça se moveu para frente e chocou seus lábios contra os dela, a língua os forçava a se abrirem, sondando profundamente até a garganta e se entrelaçando na dela._

_Sakura fechou os olhos e devolveu o prazer, movendo seus lábios contra os dele, sua língua percorrendo a linha dos dentes dele. Ela sentiu as mãos dele no seu rosto, mantendo o queixo inclinado para avançar mais a língua._

_- Mmm… _

_Ele não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser suspirar fortemente com o prazer de beijá-la daquele jeito, na chuva, logo à frente dos portões de Konoha. Isso o excitava, saber que atrás daqueles portões estavam os corpos dos aldeões que ele matara para tê-la._

_Ele lambeu vertiginosamente a água que escorria sobre o queixo dela, subindo por uma das bochechas._

_- Sakura… _

_A mulher levantou o queixo e mirou nos olhos dele. Ele devolveu o olhar com o abominável Mangekyou Sharingan que reluzia cruelmente. Eles cintilavam de apreciação ao ver os olhos verdes amedrontados da Sakura._

_- Com medo? – ele ronronou, sorrindo um sorriso doentio que a fez estremecer. _

_Sakura odiava aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo... os sorrisos dele a deixavam mais excitada e desejosa. O canto da boca levantou ainda mais, apreciando o cheiro de medo que Sakura emitia. Ele deu um riso frio._

_- Desculpe. Eu fiquei muito excitado._

_Ele a beijou de novo, com mais força – um beijo que machucou seus lábios. Uma mão desceu até o traseiro firme. Agarrando uma das nádegas, ele a puxou para mais perto do seu quadril. Empurrou-o contra ela, deixando-a sentir a pulsação da sua ereção agonizante._

_Ah… Que tortura doce. Ela era firme e lasciva. Por dentro, ele ria como um louco._

_Finalmente, ela era dele! A mulher que ele precisava. Uma mulher que o satisfaria sem restrições. Uma mulher que ele possuiria, para tocar, beijar, foder. Sem inibição. E ela não era uma mulher qualquer._

_Aquela era Haruno Sakura._

_A sua Sakura._

_Agora._

_E para sempre._

_E ele tinha que dizer aquilo para ela. Enfiar aquilo na cabeça dela. Fazê-la repetir. Dizer. Dizer a toda hora até que ela jamais esquecesse._

_Ele quebrou o beijo deles e sussurrou inebriado:_

_- Você é minha._

_Ela mordeu forte o lábio inchado._

_Para pôr mais ênfase, ele alcançou um seio dela e o apalpou._

_- Você me ama. Você é minha. _

_Ele suspirou no ouvido dela._

_- Diga._

_Ele sibilou._

_- Diga o quanto você me ama._

_Ela gemeu, o polegar dele esfregava incansavelmente o mamilo endurecido, impelido contra o tecido do vestido. _

_- Sakura…_

_A mão que tateava o seio moveu-se para cima, até a gola do vestido. Habilmente, os dedos do Sasuke encontraram o zíper e o puxaram para baixo, impacientemente. Ele alargou a fenda e procurou pelo seio dela. Encontrando o que procurava, baixou o sutiã para libertar a elevação carnuda. Os dedos deslizaram sobre o mamilo, endurecendo-o. Com o polegar e o indicador, Sasuke o apertou._

_- Diga. Sussurre. Qualquer coisa… Apenas…_

_Ele apalpou o seio rudemente com um gemido. Ah... Tão macio. Firme. Exatamente como nos seus sonhos._

"Não. Muito melhor. Muito, muito melhor."

_- Diga._

_- Sasuke-kun… - ela gemeu roucamente._

_- Dane-se._

_Ele baixou a cabeça até o peito dela e colocou o seio em sua boca. Sakura gemeu ruidosamente, arqueando as costas para deixar os seios maiores e firmes._

_- Sa…Sasuke…!_

_Ele mordeu o seio avidamente. Os dentes e a língua trabalhavam nele._

_- Diga – ele sussurrou contra o mamilo dela. – Diga._

_- Eu... Eu... – Sakura gaguejou, respirando com dificuldade._

_- O quê? – ele disse, provocante. A língua tracejava o mamilo rijo, empurrando-o contra os dentes._

_Ela fechou os olhos._

_- Eu tenho mesmo que… - ela começou, ofegante._

…

_- … dizer?_

_Sasuke forçou seus lábios novamente na boca dela._

_- Diga._

…

_- Eu quero ouvir._

- S_asuke-kun, eu… — Ela engoliu em seco, balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para frente. Os lábios dela pousaram nos dele, depositando um beijo molhado. Ele gemeu e respondeu ao beijo._

_- Ah… Você está aprendendo… rápido – ele sussurrou calorosamente, com um riso sarcástico._

…

_- Mal posso esperar para foder você na minha cama – ele soava aflito e excitado ao mesmo tempo._

_A respiração dela falhou, a calcinha ficou pegajosa._

_- Posso te foder agora? – Sasuke sussurrou, implorando sarcasticamente, a orelha dela entre seus dentes._

_Sakura estremeceu quando a chuva engrossou. Mas por dentro, ela fervia de desejo. Ela tinha beijado o Naruto antes, mas os beijos que ela tinha com o Sasuke...eram diferentes. Era bruto. Faminto. Sensual e imoral._

_Ao contrário do beijo do Naruto. Doce. Amável e humano._

_Embora a fizesse se sentir indecente, ela não podia parar o fluxo de pensamentos tórridos, o calor que se formava na barriga, a umidade do seu sexo e a vontade ardente no seu interior de ser penetrada._

_Ela o beijou de volta de uma maneira que ela jamais beijaria o Naruto._

_Sasuke brincou mentalmente._

"Linda."

"Sempre linda."

_Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela e o puxou. Com um sorriso zombador, pegou a mão que estava no cabelo dele e a arrastou para baixo até suas calças._

_Ela pareceu confusa por um instante, mas enrubesceu quando a mão pousou sobre a saliência da ereção dele. O olhar voou para cima para encontrar o dele._

…

_- Gostou?_

_Ela enrubesceu lindamente e virou o rosto._

_Sasuke deu uma risada curta e zombeteira e se insinuou na palma da mão dela. Sakura ofegou intensamente antes de um gemido._

_- Ahhh… - Sasuke gemeu, inclinando-se para frente, tomando os lábios dela entre os seus, sugando-os avidamente. Sakura o pressionou mais, envolvendo os dedos sobre a saliência._

_- Dane-se! – o Uchiha sibilou. Procurando pelo zíper e o botão da sua calça, Sasuke a abriu e Sakura escorregou a mão para dentro rapidamente, agarrando o membro dele._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Eu – ele suspirou mais alto quando a mão da Sakura o apertou com força. – Ah, porra. Mais forte – ele rosnou severamente._

_Sakura mordeu os lábios e aumentou a pressão._

_O Uchiha enrijeceu e soltou um gemido, empurrando-se com força contra a mão dela._

_- Eu... tenho que te foder._

_Ele agarrou o quadril dela e a puxou para mais perto._

_A sensação rústica. O prazer eriçado, convulsionando sua espinha. O desejo crescia. O tremor do corpo ardente, a maneira como a boca trabalhava nos lábios dela com tamanha necessidade._

_Ele precisava dela._

_Naquele instante._

_Ele precisava._

"De alguém… De alguém..."

_Linda._

"Alguma coisa. Alguém."

"Linda."

_- Sakura – ele sussurrou, a boca e a língua descendo nos lábios dela agressivamente. _

_A mulher devolveu o beijo, apaixonadamente, encontrando o toque implacável._

_- Eu preciso de você._

_Ele sussurrou ardentemente._

_- Eu quero você._

_Os dentes dele morderam o lábio inferior dela._

_- Nada mais. Ninguém mais._

_Ela sentiu os dedos dele balançando e se enrolando nos seus cachos rosados._

_- Só você._

* * *

Os olhos verdes abriram-se subitamente e um suspiro de susto escapou dos seus lábios.

- O que…?

- Shhh… Relaxe – uma voz sussurrou acima dela.

Com os olhos bem abertos, Sakura olhou para cima.

- Sasu... Sasuke-kun – ela ofegou.

Seus olhos baixaram para o corpo vigoroso dele, para as curvas finas do abdômen, para a cintura e mais para baixo... abaixo... para a região de prazer escondida pelas camadas de água gelada.

- O que…? – ela murmurou, confusa. Os olhos vasculharam o cômodo onde estavam. – Sasu...

- Nós estamos tomando um banho juntos – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente.

Os olhos dela já arregalados, aumentaram ainda mais.

- Juntos?!

Mais uma vez, os olhos examinaram o local, olhando em volta com um giro do pescoço, totalmente acordada. Eles estavam no lugar favorito do Sasuke na sua enorme mansão. Localizado na ala leste, o cômodo era a piscina oval interna e pessoal do Sasuke.

As paredes eram de mármore preto com prateleiras metálicas para toalhas e roupões. O cômodo inteiro era enorme e oval, feito de caros ladrilhos pretos, um teto em forma de domo em vidro claro, garantindo a ela uma vista do céu noturno. A piscina tinha frios azulejos pretos. O reflexo deles era perfeitamente reproduzido pela água cristalina.

Vermelha, Sakura voltou o olhar para o rosto dele.

- Sasu... Humm...

- Aproveite – Sasuke murmurou, provocante. Ele a abaixou ainda mais até que a água estivesse acima dos seios. Sakura estremeceu levemente.

- Frio?

- Ah… Só um pouco – ela murmurou.

Sasuke se moveu para mais perto dela, até que seus peitos se tocassem, as batidas dos corações em sincronia.

O corpo dela relaxou lentamente assim que a tensão o deixou. Aos poucos, conforme ela relaxava, suas pálpebras se fecharam preguiçosamente enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para o lado, a boca levemente aberta.

Surpreendendo-a, Sasuke pressionou a boca ternamente contra sua têmpora, movendo-a lentamente.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela murmurrou calmamente, sem perceber que uma de suas mãos traçava o caminho para afagá-lo na nuca. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos se fecharam de repente quando o Sasuke a envolveu com um braço em torno da cintura, a mão espalmada no traseiro dela.

- Você estava sussurrando o meu nome enquanto dormia… - o Uchiha cochichou no ouvido dela. Os olhos verdes da Sakura lentamente palpitaram abertos para encararem, sonolentos, as mechas pretas molhadas.

- Estava? – ela perguntou, observando seus dedos balançarem entre o cabelo molhado dele.

- Hn. – Ele chicoteou a ponta da língua na orelha dela, fazendo-a estremecer. – Você... estava _gemendo_ o meu nome.

Ela sentiu a curva sexy da boca dele contra o seu pescoço enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente. Inconscientemente, os dedos no cabelo dele começaram a fazer movimentos sensuais, as unhas arranhando o couro cabeludo. O gesto fez Sasuke se lembrar da primeira vez que eles transaram, apenas mais gentil. Os olhos dele, reluzindo uma cor vívida de sangue, brilharam de excitação quando ele recordou de tudo. Junto com seu prazer crescente, vinha o enrijecimento do pênis flácido. Ele queria reviver _aquela_ noite.

_Ah. _

O prazer. O abandono selvagem. O sexo primitivo. O rasgar de roupas. O sexo forte, fantástico. Os gritos dela, as lágrimas dela, o tremular dela, os beijos dela, a boca no seu pênis, no seu pescoço, nos seus lábios. O gosto dele grudando nos lábios dela. A língua dela o lambendo. Mãos nos seus cabelos, puxando, enrolando, retorcendo. Os machucados e arranhões marcando a pele dela, o pescoço dele, as costelas dela, os ombros dele, o rosto dela, as costas dele.

Um sexo tão doce. Ele sonhava com aquela noite freqüentemente, relembrando a doçura dela, as respostas voluptuosas aos seus cuidados, o gosto do sexo dela.

Só de pensar no sexo dela molhado o deixava ainda mais duro e excitado. Ele pressionou o corpo para mais perto dela, deixando-a sentir seu membro enrijecido quando roçou na coxa dela.

… !

Sakura ofegou, e seus dedos automaticamente se fecharam nas mechas dele, excitando-o ainda mais.

- Eu gosto mesmo quando você puxa o meu cabelo – Sasuke pronunciou no ouvido dela. A mão apertando a bunda com mais força.

- Sasu…ke…

- Com o que você estava sonhando? – ele perguntou.

Sakura engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo para estabilizar a respiração.

- Eu não estava...

- Você estava – ele a cortou. – Do jeito que você sussurrava o meu nome... Tenho certeza que você estava sonhando com... _aquela_ noite.

O sangue subiu até o seu rosto.

- O... O quê? Eu… Você está… enganado! Eu…

De repente, a boca dele estava na dela, faminta e briguenta. Imediatamente, Sakura respondeu ao beijo, impulsionando a língua atrevidamente entre os lábios dele. Um gemido baixo saiu da garganta dele. Ele sumiu as mãos até o quadril dela.

- Sasuke… - ela conseguiu dizer, ofegante.

- Não minta – Sasuke ordenou, e pressionou outro beijo rude na boca dela. Sakura, inebriada de luxúria, agarrou o cabelo dele pelos dois lados e o mordeu no lábio.

- Porra – ele sibilou ao atrevimento dela.

Sakura mostrou um sorriso doce e o beijou novamente, sugando o lábio mordido com a língua traçando a superfície externa. Em troca, a Sasuke a mordeu no lábio inferior e a empurrou contra a parede da piscina.

- Vamos tentar aqui – ele rosnou, os olhos brilhando ainda mais vermelhos. Sakura inclinou a cabeça, confusa. Vendo a pergunta refletida nos olhos jade, ele acrescentou: - Nós nunca tentamos transar aqui.

"_De novo!? Mas… nós acabamos de transar… horas atrás."_

Mas claro, ela sabia que o Sasuke jamais se satisfazia. Um glutão voraz por sexo.

Ela corou, um tom encantador de rosa, mordendo os lábios. Em seu interior, ele suspirava com a aparência dela. Linda. Deu-lhe um beijo demorado nos lábios enquanto a levantava, a boca deslizando pelo queixo dela.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ele a levantou da água. Ela piscou; sentou na beira da piscina, as pernas abertas na frente dele. Deu um grito curto, instintivamente fechando as pernas, mas Sasuke sorriu fervorosamente e afastou os joelhos dela, expondo o vale atraente de cachos rosados.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela lamuriou ternamente, movendo as coxas contra as mãos dele. E depois, seus braços se moveram para cima para cobrir os seios.

Sakura observou envergonhada enquanto ele lambia os lábios encarando seus cachos cor-de-rosa com um brilho predatório.

_Oh kami…_ - ela estava ficando molhada apenas com o olhar dele. Era agonizante ficar ali, na frente dele, com as pernas abertas. Inconsciente, ela pediu pela boca ou pelos dedos dele.

- Linda. – O olhar tentador dele viajou pelo corpo molhado dela, para os seios por trás dos braços, o pescoço fino que ele gostava de morder e o belo rosto com o cabelo rosa encharcado, emoldurando as bochechas e os olhos.

Aquela era a mulher por quem ele havia matado. E ele jamais se arrependera de matar aqueles pobres aldeões. Nem de ferir o Naruto. Ela valia todo aquele sangue esparramado e as vidas perdidas.

"_E você não vai me deixar."_

"_Nunca."_

Com um sorriso provocante, a mão dele se esticou para cima para retirar os braços que escondiam os seios dela. Mordendo forte os lábios, Sakura cedeu e plantou as mãos no chão ao lado dela. Lentamente, ela abriu mais as pernas, fechando os olhos, envergonhada.

Ele riu mentalmente. Estava feliz por ter instalado uma câmera escondida em algum lugar no cômodo para gravar suas peripécias.

O Sharingan espiou o sexo dela com um apetite voraz. "_Um trabalho com a língua vai enlouquecê-la."_ Ele sorriu cruelmente e moveu a parte de baixo do corpo dela para a beira da piscina.

- Vamos fazer isso ficar totalmente divertido – Sasuke afirmou com um sorriso zombador.

- Sasuke…-kunn… - ela protestou, sem fôlego.

Ela sentiu ele pegar uma perna e pendurá-la sobre seu ombro largo. A respiração quente dele fazia cócegas nos seus pêlos.

- Abra os olhos – ele ordenou severamente.

Sakura obedeceu, e seus lábios tremeram com a visão que se apresentou a ela. _Oh, deus..._

- Sasuke-kun!

- Não é excitante… Sakura?

Era, tanto que ela respirava com dificuldade. O que mais a excitava era que ela podia ver _tudo_ naquela posição. Ela se apoiou para trás nas mãos e umedeceu os lábios.

- Eu… Sasuke-kun…

- Relaxe. E… - ele sorriu malevolamente – aproveite.

Com isso, ele baixou a cabeça entre as pernas dela.

- Ah!

Seu quadril se incitou contra a boca do Sasuke quando ele deu uma longa lambida na abertura dela.

- Sssasuke… - a respiração dela se acentuou. Sakura se inclinou para trás e abriu ainda mais as pernas, alargando sua abertura.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente e precipitou atrevidamente a língua para dentro, fazendo a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa gritar de prazer.

- Oh, deus… oh, deus… Sasuke… Sa… - ela parou de gemer e gritou novamente, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele partiu os lábios com os dedos e lambeu o interior ardente dela demoradamente, pressionando deliberadamente a língua contra a concavidade úmida. Com a ajuda dos seus longos dedos molhados, ele separou um lábio do outro e lançou a língua dentro do sexo gotejante dela.

Sakura não conseguia se agüentar. Parecia errado... e ainda, tão bom. Seu corpo gritava por mais estímulo, mas ela se segurou. "_Não. Não. Não, por favor... Não…"_ Mas seu quadril se sacudia contra a língua penetrante dele, suas costas se arqueavam em resposta.

"_Não. Não... pare. PARE!"_

Mas um grito sufocado saiu da sua garganta e uma mão se moveu para agarrar o cabelo molhado dele, gritando o nome dele roucamente. Ela cerrou os dentes quando ondas violentas de prazer surgiram, levando-a ao limite, mal e mal conseguindo manter sua sanidade.

Lambendo os lábios, ele subiu os olhos do sexo para o rosto ofegante dela.

- Sakura-chan... – ele ronronou, os lábios reluzindo.

Buscando um ar muito necessário, ela encontrou o olhar pesado dele.

- Não feche os olhos – ele ordenou, o tom carregado de uma doçura zombeteira. – Assista eu te foder. – Ele mostrou uma risada selvagem e inebriada antes de voltar a se inclinar para a vagina dela.

Desta vez, suas ações eram mais urgentes, ávidas e... primitivas. Ele continuou a mordiscar seu interior úmido, usando dentes e língua para satisfazê-la. Lambeu avidamente a boceta gotejante, enterrando o rosto mais fundo entre as pernas dela. O gosto dela era delicioso, mais doce que qualquer saquê e mais viciante que qualquer droga.

- Sasuke… Sasuke…

Ela enrijeceu, a língua dele a preenchia.

- _SASUKE!_

Ela gozou forte e por um bom tempo, gritando o nome dele. Puxou fortemente o cabelo dele, balançando o quadril repetidamente enquanto ele a penetrava forçosamente com a língua.

"_Perfeito"_, Sasuke zombou mentalmente, ainda trabalhando no clitóris com a língua firme, excitado com os gritos da Sakura. Ela atingiu outro orgasmo, desta vez com mais violência, gozando mais e com mais espasmos.

- Sasuke-kuunn…

Sasuke sugou cada gota, segurando cada perna para firmá-la. As duas mãos dela estavam nos cabelos dele agora, enquanto ela ofegava fortemente acima dele.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar – ele disse depois de tudo, observando as bochechas furiosamente vermelhas.

Ele engoliu avidamente e com o dedo, limpou uma gota grossa do líquido dela em seu queixo. Sugou o dedo com vontade, os olhos cintilando com a expressão dela.

Confusa, Sakura se inclinou para baixo e o beijou na boca. A língua deslizou para dentro e provou o gosto estranho na boca dele. Ele a recompensou com um beijo profundo, enlaçando a língua com a dela.

Sakura se afastou delicadamente, enrubescida.

- Mi... minha vez? – perguntou, respirando com dificuldade.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a derrubou no chão e subiu em cima dela.

- Eu quero ouvir – ele sibilou, afastando as pernas dela com o joelho.

Sakura ofegou e agarrou os braços dele.

- Diga!

Sakura mordeu os lábios para repreender um grito quando ele se precipitou dentro dela, preenchendo-a completamente com um único golpe.

- Minta para mim – Sasuke rosnou, golpeando para dentro e para fora dela ferozmente.

Sakura gritou de prazer e se empurrou ao encontro dele.

- Sasu…ke-kuunnn…

Sasuke se abaixou até a orelha dela.

- Sakura, diga – ele rosnou, acentuando sua vontade a cada golpe.

- Diga, diga, diga, diga. DIGA!

- Eu amo você.

Afinal de contas, ela era uma máquina de sexo obediente.

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Obsessão

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4:** Obsessão

_**Os olhos verdes palpitaram ao piscar lentamente. Assim que se ajustaram à pouca luz do cômodo alto e espaçoso.**_

"**Sasuke… -kun"**_** - Sakura pensou fracamente, parecendo confusa.**_

_**- Você acordou – uma voz impassível disse do lado direito dela. Imediatamente, seus reflexos ninja surgiram. Sakura teria se levantado de uma vez só e agarrado uma kunai, mas para o seu horror, ela se viu amarrada na cadeira, as mãos atrás dela e os delicados tornozelos atados em cada pé.**_

_**Com os olhos arregalados e confusos, ela perguntou à pessoa parada nas sombras:**_

_**- Quem é você?**_

* * *

_A chuva e o vento martelavam suas janelas. Lá fora, os topos das árvores eram arrastados, trovões soavam e forquilhas de raios lampejavam no céu._

_A porta se fechou numa batida forte._

- _Sasu…_

_Suspiro._

_Lábios se entrelaçavam. Mãos seguravam sua cabeça no lugar, dedos balançavam entre as grossas e ensopadas mechas cor-de-rosa. Ela inclinou a cabeça, e ele forçou a língua para dentro. As mãos dele perambulavam nela, arrastando-se para baixo, afagando bruscamente seus seios. Ela gemeu contra a boca dele, os lábios se moviam freneticamente enquanto as mãos subiam até o cabelo molhado dele. _

_A boca dele desceu para o pescoço, e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, cílios fechados sobre os latentes olhos verdes, observando as gotas de água descendo pelo vidro da janela._

_Um gemido grosso escapou dele enquanto a sugava avidamente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando o punho no cabelo dele, machucando-o. Mas ele não parecia ligar enquanto a boca se enterrava nos lábios inchados dela e a beijava com os dentes e a língua, tão intenso que ela enrubesceu fortemente._

_Algum tempo depois, entre os beijos famintos e as puxadas no cabelo dele, ela descobriu que não conseguia respirar direito. O peito dele pressionava com força os seios dela, empurrando-a pesadamente contra a parede ao lado da porta._

_Agarrando um punhado de cabelo da nuca dele, ela o puxou com força. Ele rosnou dentro da boca dela e retaliou rasgando a capa sobre os ombros, o som do tecido rasgado encheu os ouvidos dela. Com os olhos apertados, ela soltou uma lamúria, ficando tonta com a falta de ar e com a luxúria que atordoava seu cérebro._

_Com dificuldade, gemendo sensualmente, ela colocou um punho no peitoral dele e o empurrou._

_- Sasuke… — ela sussurrou brandamente, os dentes dele suspendendo seu lábio inferior._

_- Sakura… — ele sibilou, a parte inferior do corpo dele ainda a pressionava._

_- Eu não consigo respirar... – ela suspirou, tomando fôlego._

_Os olhos vermelhos por trás das mechas ensopadas brilharam ameaçadoramente._

_- Hã…?_

_A mão dele subiu até o ombro dela, agarrou a gola do capuz e o arrancou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ele sorriu maliciosamente com aquela reação. Continuou rasgando o vestido até a metade, o sorriso se alargando quando os lindos olhos dela se encheram de medo._

_- Então, deixe-me respirar por você – ele disse lentamente, e a beijou de novo._

_Indefesa, ela só podia lamuriar, arrepiada de medo dele enquanto ele rasgava cada peça de roupa, exceto pela pequena e molhada calcinha. As roupas úmidas e rasgadas caíram em volta dos seus pés. A pele dela se eriçou, o que ele sentiu com seus dedos rudes._

_Finalmente, ele libertou seus lábios. Sakura buscou por ar, os ombros nus se movendo para cima e para baixo. Sasuke arrancou sua capa. Ela caiu em algum canto do quarto, seguida da camisa preta. A visão do torso nu dele, que emanava sua força, provocou um arrepio nela. Um calor cresceu e se intensificou, a umidade que se juntava entre as pernas duplicou, encharcando a calcinha. Envergonhada, ela apertou o interior das coxas, o rosto vermelho._

_Ela ofegou quando as mãos dele agarraram seu queixo bruscamente, forçando-a a olhar para cima._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_- Me beije – ele ordenou, severamente._

_Silenciosamente, ela obedeceu, levantando-se na ponta dos pés e pressionando os lábios nos dele enquanto ele se despia. Ela ofegou quando ele agarrou sua garganta, e os lábios se abriram quando ele a empurrou contra a parede. Ela fitou, confusa, os olhos vermelhos. O lábio inferior tremeu, o desejo convulsionou sua espinha assim que sentiu o corpo nu pressionado contra o dela._

_- Que boca atraente – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela._

_Ela piscou e engoliu em seco, lentamente._

_O polegar dele acariciava o lábio inferior inchado._

_- Que boca atraente... – ele disse, mastigando seu lábio inferior umidamente. – Linda... Tão linda. – A voz dele soava necessitada, murmurando, com o lábio dela entre os dentes incisivos_

_O verde nos olhos dela escureceu, encarando diretamente o Sharingan._

_- E eu quero essa boca atraente... – ele pegou a mão dela – aqui em baixo – sussurrou asperamente. _

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao compreender o significado daquelas palavras. Ela lutou contra a vontade de olhar para baixo, onde a mão dela era pressionada. No rosto dele um sorriso – o sorriso lindo e doentio que a fazia querer vomitar, enojada de si mesma._

- _Sasuke…_

- _Faça as minhas fantasias – ele forçou-se a dizer, quase sem fôlego._

_Ele deu um passo para trás. Gentilmente, abraçou os pulsos dela com os dedos, andando para trás com ela, em direção à cama. Sombras dançavam pela sua quitinete, a chuva batendo como um tambor contra a janela, da mesma forma que o coração batia no peito. Ela continuou em pé na frente dele enquanto ele se sentava confortavelmente no pé da cama, nú, exceto pelos protetores de braço pretos._

- _Sakura…_

_Ela estava trêmula, os olhos arregalados sob suas franjas encharcadas. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, admirado, fascinado... inebriado com a aparência bela e piedosa dela. Para ele, ela parecia ainda mais bonita... vestindo nada mais que uma calcinha molhada de algodão. E aquele olhar assustado, mascarando o desejo dela. Seus olhos observaram a garganta dela se mover enquanto ela engolia o orgulho, a dignidade._

_Soltando os pulsos delicados, ele plantou as mãos na cama, levantando os olhos para ela._

- _Sakura…_

_De repente, ela odiava o próprio nome._

_- Eu… Eu… - ela balbuciou, corando intensamente, os braços se levantando para cobrir os seios._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_- Ajoelhe-se._

_Os joelhos dela tremeram._ "Eu estou… com medo."

_- Coração… - Outro arrepio cruzou sua espinha, fazendo-a corar ainda mais. – Ajoelhe-se e..._

_Ele sorriu. Do jeito que a fazia tremer, tanto de vergonha e medo como de desejo e ansiedade._

_Os olhos vermelhos, com as três lâminas, retorciam-se devagar, sanguinários._

_- Me chupe._

_Aqueles eram os olhos de um assassino._

"Venha comigo… Fique comigo. Viva comigo. E eu pouparei a vida do dobe."

_Os olhos vermelhos cintilaram, transmitindo a mensagem:_

EU VOU MATAR TODOS ELES.

- _Sasuke-kun…_

_Ela engoliu em seco, os olhos lacrimejando levemente. Os pés deram três passos bambos para frente, os joelhos tocando os dele. Ela inspirou fragilmente antes de cair de joelhos. Vagarosamente, mãos se agarraram aos seus cabelos, entrelaçando-os nos longos dedos. Ele inclinou o pescoço para beijá-la na boca enquanto afastava as coxas._

_- Seja gentil – ele pronunciou, os olhos semi fechados – e me chupe como um pirulito._

…

…

…

_Ele rosnava ruidosamente, o nome dela em seus lábios. Dedos desesperados moviam-se entre as grossas mechas cor-de-rosa, agora levemente secas sob as fricções ásperas dos dedos dele._

_- Sakura – ele gemeu, impulsionando-se contra a boca dela insistentemente. Outro rugido, como o de um animal saciado, escapou dele, e o quadril se empurrou para frente, mergulhando seu membro na boca dela._

_As mãos dela moviam-se no mesmo ritmo da boca e da língua. Com uma longa lambida, que levou o Sasuke à beira da loucura, a língua tocou todo o comprimento dele, a boca movimentando-se para trás apenas para impulsionar uma estocada maior, engolindo-o. Agora, suas duas mãos agarravam a cabeça dela, guiando avidamente seus movimentos._

_- Isso – ele disse, rouco, inebriado de prazer enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás. – Porra. – Ele se impulsionou até ela, quase a engasgando._

_Ela não parou. Até que ele a puxou para o colo dele._

_- Este é só o começo – ela o ouviu dizer contra o seu rosto. No momento seguinte, ela estava deitada de costas na cama, gritando o nome dele._

* * *

Ela lambeu os lábios já umedecidos, os olhos brilhando com um verde vivaz.

Depois que ela lhe proporcionara uma excitação oral atordoante, incitado, ele a derrubou no chão de tatame. Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente e se levantou da cadeira de madeira, as calças soltas na cintura, a camisa branca ainda abotoada.

- Abra as pernas.

Sakura obedeceu sem pestanejar. As bordas do kimono se abriram, mostrando as pernas cremosas e a calcinha de algodão.

Ele devastou com o olhar a área entre as pernas dela. Os dedos longos desabotoando a camisa.

- Eu disse para você parar de usá-las.

Sakura deu de ombros e puxou as mangas do kimono, abrindo-o até a metade.

- É muito desconfortável sem.

- Hn. – Ele ficou de joelhos, alcançando a calcinha. – Eu vou simplesmente arrancá-la. – O que ele fez facilmente.

Sakura levantou um braço, enlaçando-o no pescoço dele enquanto se beijavam. Ela gemeu, rolando o quadril contra o dele enquanto ele se escorregava dentro dela.

Depois de alguns golpes que a fizeram gemer roucamente o nome dele, a voz dela vibrando por todo cômodo espaçoso de portas deslizantes e chão de tatame, Sasuke a virou de bruços e, agora, ela estava de joelhos, o colo e os seios pressionados no chão.

- Sasuke… — ela ofegou com a sensação do peso dele nas suas costas.

- Meus soldados podem ouvir os seus gritos… Grite mais alto e as fantasias deles se realizarão – ele sussurrou por trás dela.

Ela gemeu, empurrando o quadril para trás, na direção do membro dele. Por trás dela, Sasuke a lambeu na orelha, a respiração tão desordenada quanto a dela. Bruscamente, ele levantou a saia do kimono para expor o traseiro dela.

- Que bundinha linda.

- Sasuke…

Ele a levantou por trás e a penetrou rapidamente, ganhando um gemido da mulher abaixo dele.

- Porra. Você é ainda mais apertada nessa posição – ele grunhiu, mergulhando nela deliciosamente devagar, depois rápido... devagar... rápido...

- Sasuke!

- Você é minha – Sasuke sibilou, beijando-a na orelha. Sakura soltou uma lamúria, empurrando-se para trás para encontrar os golpes dele. A mão levantou para agarrá-lo pelo cabelo, ela estava prestes a gritar o nome dele quando uma batida na porta ecoou no quarto.

- Sasuke-sama.

- Porra – ele sibilou na orelha dela. Sasuke levantou a cabeça encharcada de suor e vociferou: - O que é?

O Uchiha sentiu a variação do chakra do seu subordinado. O homem por trás da porta deslizante tossiu antes de continuar:

- O batalhão está pronto, Sasuke-sama.

Um gemido alto da Sakura distraiu o Sasuke, depois o quadril dela se impulsionou para trás. No processo, seu pênis escorregou ainda mais fundo. Ele sussurrou um palavrão no ouvido dela antes de investir nela impunemente, esquecendo-se inicialmente da presença do seu soldado.

Ofegos e gemidos chegaram aos ouvidos do homem, e ele tossiu desconfortavelmente.

- Sasuke-sama… — ele começou, mas levou um susto quando a mulher gritou o nome do seu mestre.

- Merda! – ele ouviu o cruel Uchiha rosnar antes de vociferar para ele friamente: - Suma daqui!

O subalterno virou-se rapidamente, se cagando de medo.

Lá dentro, dois corpos moviam-se freneticamente, afogados no pecado. Apaixonadamente, Sasuke a beijou na nuca, uma mão afagando o seio nu.

- Sakura…

Ela ofegou e, finalmente, gozou, forte e demoradamente. A intensidade do orgasmo dela fez com que ela se soltasse dele, e então, satisfeita, Sakura colapsou no chão, o rosto molhado de suor.

Sasuke beijou o cabelo dela antes de se levantar, recolhendo os mapas e pergaminhos que usara para instruir seus subordinados uma hora atrás. Ele estava no meio de uma reunião com um companheiro shinobi do Som quando ela entrou. A imagem dela, olhando para ele inocentemente, o excitou. Zombeteiramente, Sasuke dispensou seus subordinados e exigiu que ela o satisfizesse com sua boca atraente.

- Sasuke-kun… - a voz macia dela o arrancou de suas lembranças, e ele se virou para ela, observando-a se sentar e se vestir.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele caminhou até ela, fechando a calça. Ela piscou para ele, os olhos arregalados quando o Sasuke se esticou para lhe dar, surpreendentemente, um beijo casto em seus lábios. Ele se afastou, afagando o lábio inferior dela com o polegar.

- Espere por mim.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e observou silenciosamente enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si.

* * *

_- Este é o só o começo._

_E foi mesmo._

_E continuou sem parar._

_Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, por quanto tempo ela foi invadida, por quanto tempo ele esteve dentro dela, tornando-se um._

_Ele gemia e se movia mais rápido. A intensidade crescia, cada vez mais... de novo e de novo, e ela apreciava enojada o prazer doentio dos beijos e do toque dele, suas costas arqueadas e seus lábios inchados murmurando o nome dele._

_- Sa…— __um ofego, uma busca intensa por ar, e então: __— SASUKE!_

_Era doloroso. Um jogo odioso de dominação, sexo e toque. Ela aprendeu a se odiar, enojada de si mesma. Era doentio o que ela fazia com ele. Mas era uma sensação boa…_

_- Mais… forte… - ela implorava, gritando, chorando por mais. - SASUKE!_

_Ele soltou um grunhido e a mordeu no pescoço. Sangue jorrou, e ele o lambeu avidamente._

_Um suspiro._

- _Sakura._

_A voz dele a fazia se arrepiar, e os dedos dela moveram-se entre as franjas de ébano._

_- Por favor..._

"Pare, oh... Por favor, pare..."

_O prazer aumentou, deixando-a tonta. Seus dedos agarraram o cabelo dele._

— _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…__ — as palavras simplesmente saíam da boca._

— _Por favor… o quê?_

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente e aumentou seu ritmo. Uma mão desceu até a coxa, escorregando até afagá-la no traseiro. Os olhos dele brilharam, uma cor odiosa de vermelho e preto. As lâminas moveram-se num redemoinho, as marcas negras se espalharam pela metade do rosto dele._

_Ela gemeu roucamente, seus lábios tremiam._

_- Você quer que eu te foda com mais força? Que eu te foda até quebrar a sua cama? – ele sussurrou. – Você vai ter que implorar por isso._

_A mão dela agarrou o cabelo dele._

_- Sasu… KE!_

_Ele grunhiu._

_- Bom. – Ele lambeu seu rosto molhado e golpeou dentro dela violentamente, fazendo-a gritar. _

_O corpo dela tremeu com a intensidade, as palavras se atropelavam:_

— Sasuke-kun… mais forte… mais rápido… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…

_E quando ele disse:_

_- Você é minha. _

_Ela ficou maravilhada._

"Nojento."

_O cheiro do quarto a espantou, cegando-a. Cheirava fortemente a sexo e suor._

_Outro grito agudo saiu dos seus lábios inchados, as pontas dos dedos se afundavam nas costas dele, deixando longos arranhões e sangue._

_Ela queria que ele parasse…_

"Pare… pare, pare… por favor…"

_Mas outra parte dela, a maior parte, queria o jogo sujo de corpos e línguas, e lábios e dentes. As mãos ásperas, os dentes mordendo seu pescoço, seu ombro. Enojada dos seus desejos mais secretos, ela gostou, para seu próprio espanto, do som dos grunhidos e gemidos dele. O barulho alto da cabeceira batendo contra a parede ou o ranger da cama... e os gritos dela, o som das suas lágrimas caindo... os sussurros dele, as promessas..._

_- Eu preciso de você... Preciso de você..._

"Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso…" – _a mente dela berrava, mas o corpo estava feliz, apreciando o cuidado, os beijos, os toques, a sensação do corpo dele no dela, dentro dela._

_Mas a mente dela a importunava:_

VOCÊ QUER, VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO, VOCÊ O QUER, VOCÊ QUER ESSE...

_Aquilo a assustava._

- _Sakura…_

VOCÊ QUER, VOCÊ ESTÁ GOSTANDO, VOCÊ O QUER, VOCÊ QUER ISSO!

_Mesmo que ele estivesse coberto com aquele selo amaldiçoado horroroso._

_- Olhe para mim._

_Ela não podia._

_- Olhe para mim._

_Ela ofegou._

_- Oh, deus… Oh, deus…__ Sasuke-kun… Sauske-kun… __SA… — os gritos engolfaram as demais sílabas. _

_As pernas se apertaram em volta dele, os músculos internos deliciosamente trêmulos o apertavam tanto que ele grunhiu entre os dentes:_

_- Porra._

_Tão apertada, tão quente. Molhada e sedosa._

_No seu êxtase, os quadris dela se empurravam contra ele ferozmente. Aquela ação finalmente acabou com a tolerância dele, perdendo o controle, e com um balanço forte da pélvis, ele se empurrou completamente, golpeando-a furiosamente, preenchendo-a. _

_Ela gritou._

_Uma combinação sensual… Ele queria ouvir aquele grito todas as noite, todos os dias… nos seus sonhos. Até mesmo nos seus pesadelos. Aquele som tão lindo..._

_O selo queimava e mais marcas apareceram nas suas costas pálidas, sobrepondo os arranhões dela._

- _Sasuke-kun…_

_Uma tortura doce,tão doce._

_Ele a beijou na boca, no pescoço... nos ombros. A pele dela estava escorregadia com o suor. Alguns traços de sangue gotejavam das pequenas mordidas dele. A boca dela procurou a sua e eles se beijaram com língua e dentes até ficarem sem fôlego._

_Uma boca doce, tão doce. E um sangue delicioso._

_Sangue nos lábios dela, no pescoço... entre as pernas. Com o gosto forte e doce de suor, tinha um sabor ainda melhor._

- _Sasuke-kun…! Por favor…_

BAM

BAM

BAM

- _Uhhh…_

"Mais forte."

"Mais rápido."

_Quando ele desceu os olhos para ela, eles estavam tão vermelhos quanto o sangue dela, brilhando maliciosamente. Ela murmurou o nome dele e o beijou na boca._

_- Diga-me o quanto você precisa de mim – ele sibilou contra os lábios dela. – Diga-me o quanto você me ama._

- _Sasuke…_

"Mais forte."

"Mais rápido."

Deus… _aquilo doía. Doía, mas ela queria aquilo. Ela o queria… ela queria aquilo._

_- Mais forte… - ela ofegou, arqueando as costas, o pescoço curvado._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente e deu mais um golpe._

_Um grito._

_Ela puxou forte o cabelo dele, alguns fios foram arrancados. Ele grunhiu como um animal e a penetrou mais, agarrando a nuca dela enquanto a beijava, os dentes retinindo com as línguas que se esfregavam avidamente, engolindo o grito dela quando ela gozou pela segunda, terceira vez..._

_- Você é minha. – Com isso, ele rosnou um palavrão enquanto se remexia dentro dela._

…

…

_Ele levantou a cabeça e baixou os olhos para ela. O rosto estava virado para o lado, os olhos fechados, a boca semi-aberta._

_- Linda…_

"Tão linda…"

_Com sangue no pescoço, os lábios inchados e o cabelo emaranhado, ela era ainda mais bonita._

"E você é minha."

_Ele levantou a mão para tocar no cabelo dela. Observou as mechas cor-de-rosa se enrolarem nos dedos dele._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_Ele abaixou o olhar. Ela olhava para ele, esgotada, o rosto avermelhado e os cílios caídos. Os olhos dela refletiam a marcas do selo; ele observou pelos olhos dela o Selo Amaldiçoado retroceder._

_- Eu… sinto muito… pelas suas costas – ela sussurrou calmamente, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Os olhos verdes piscaram lentamente, quase que irresistivelmente recatados._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_- Não foi nada._

_Os olhos dela desceram para o pescoço dele._

_- O se- seu pescoço..._

_Ela olhou para o pescoço dele. Havia longos arranhões até os ombros. Borrões arroxeados trilhavam do pescoço até a clavícula, abaixo da orelha, e um machucado particularmente grande estava para se formar na jugular._

_Com um sorriso falso, ele voltou a encarar os olhos dela._

_- Tudo bem._

_O rosto dela ficou ainda mais vermelho, os olhos verdes se desviaram timidamente. Os escarlate desceram até as coxas dela, manchadas de sangue e outros fluidos. Pequenas mordidas de amor marcavam as partes internas das coxas, e ele se lembrou com uma malícia grosseira de mordê-la ali antes de continuar até sua doce abertura. Os olhos dele brilharam, o canto da boca se retorcendo, lembrando dos gemidos de prazer dela enquanto ele a beijava ali._

_Os olhos verdes se assustaram levemente com a sensação das pontas dos dedos dele provocando suas coxas. Ela levantou os olhos para o lindo rosto dele, estranhamente iluminado com paixão e luxúria. A boca dele formou um pequeno sorriso, os dedos se aprofundando na região mais sensitiva._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_- Você não me desapontou._

- …_?_

_- Eu sempre sonhei com você. Com isso, em tocar em você._

_Ele a observou engolir em seco._

_O sorriso aumentou._

_- E você tem um gosto melhor do que eu jamais sonhei ou imaginei…_

_Ela fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios._

_- E agora… a melhor parte do meu sonho se tornou realidade._

_A respiração dela estremeceu._

_- Você é minha._

_Os dedos dele traçaram os lábios externos do sexo dela. Ele deu uma risada curta e sinistra quando sentiu que ela estremeceu._

_- Mal posso esperar para te foder na minha cama. – Os olhos dela se abriram instantaneamente. – Originalmente, eu queria tirar sua inocência na _minha_ cama... na _minha_ vila, mas... – ele balançou a cabeça e fingiu desapontamento – eu não consegui controlar o meu desejo._

_Ela engoliu em seco, fortemente._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Ao invés disso, eu a comi na sua cama, em Konoha, no seu quarto, onde todos podem ouvir você gritando o meu nome – ele disse calmamente, brincando com os pêlos encaracolados._

_Naquele instante, a porta dela foi escancarada e quatro ANBUs apareceram no batente da porta. Ela gritou e puxou os lençóis até o queixo._

- _Uchiha – um deles rosnou._

_Sasuke não se mexeu. Seus olhos se tornaram mais vivos com o desejo de matar, de despedaçar corpos, que pulsava em suas veias como veneno. O Selo Amaldiçoado começou a palpitar de excitação._

_- Gostou de ouvir nossas travessuras? – ele perguntou casualmente enquanto se levantava devagar, um sorriso de desprezo cruzava seu rosto quando ele parou ao lado da cama, mostrando confiante sua nudez._

_- Filho da puta! – o AMBU do centro vociferou._

_O Uchiha riu repentinamente. Com aquele som, os outros cinco ocupantes estremeceram._

_- Está com ciúmes…_

_Seus olhos e voz subitamente tornaram-se frios como gelo._

_- ...Naruto?_

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.T.:** Eu esqueci de avisar no primeiro capítulo, mas a tradução mais correta para o título original da fic é lindo/a. Entretanto, em português, esta palavra tem gêneros diferentes se for usada para o Sasuke ou para a Sakura, portanto, eu optei por um sinônimo que pudesse ser usado em ambos os sexos: "amável".

Sempre que verem o Sasuke chamando a Sakura de linda, ou a Sakura chamando o Sasuke de lindo, é uma referência ao título da fic.

E muito obrigada pelos reviews. Gostaria apenas de salientar mais uma vez que eu apenas traduzo a fic, o gênio por trás das palavras é a Angel puppeter!


	5. Sangue

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5:** Sangue

_Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto suas mãos delicadas se agarraram nas barras da cabeceira da cama. Vagamente, ouviu o riso curto dele contra o interior da sua coxa, sentindo o cheiro do seu sexo molhado._

_- Você está molhadinha, Sakura... – ele sussurrou sombriamente, um dedo brincando com os pêlos rosados, macios e úmidos._

_Com a ponta do dedo, ele tocou levemente na abertura úmida, antes que a língua tomasse seu lugar e deslizasse para dentro da carne virgem, molhada e quente._

_Um gemido saiu dela, o lábio inferior preso nos dentes. As mãos começaram a tremer enquanto a respiração dela ficava mais pronunciada._

_- Sasuke… -kun…_

_As mãos dele aumentaram a força nas coxas enquanto ele as afastava, tão constrangedoramente abertas que a língua dele podia circular toda a vulva. Um gemido assustado, e Sasuke se deleitou. Pressionando um beijo suave na abertura intumescida, a língua ousou alcançar e sorver toda a doçura dela. O gosto era angustiantemente delicioso, deixando-o ardorosamente duro e ereto._

- _Ah, Sasuke-kun…! – Ela usou uma mão para agarrar o cabelo dele. – Oh, deus...! Não... – Ela se interrompeu com um gemido alto quando Sasuke escorregou rispidamente a língua quente para dentro da sua abertura úmida e a sugou avidamente. _- _Oh… deus! Oh, deus… Sasuke… — Ela deu um gritou gutural e se curvou na direção da boca dele, o quadril se sacudindo enquanto mais fluidos escorriam dela. O rapaz de cabelos escuros os bebia avidamente, fazendo ruídos sorvedouros enquanto subia com a língua pela entrada ensopada._

_Sakura gemeu mais alto, o calor aumentava e mais gotas de suor rolavam pelo seu corpo nu. A língua dele era maravilhosa. Era dura e quente, tão... Seus olhos se abriram instantaneamente, a boca se abriu para um grito de prazer quando a mesma língua atravessou seus lábios molhados para dentro do corpo palpitante._

_- Sa… Sasuke…! Sasuke… Ugh… Não, pare…! – ela gritou, ofegando entre as palavras, quando a língua dele forçou caminho ainda mais fundo, preenchendo-a. Pulsando dentro dela, o nariz dele roçou seus pêlos quando ele aprofundou mais e mais... Até que o quadril dela se movimentou num impulso, fazendo com que a língua dele escorregasse mais fundo, e o Uchiha abriu mais as pernas dela, posicionando-se confortavelmente e começando um novo ritmo._

_Sasuke movia a língua para dentro e para fora dela num passo rápido. A garota gritava, inclinando o pescoço, toda a decência esquecida enquanto ondas de um prazer imensurável a atingiam. Sasuke podia senti-la estremecendo violentamente. Os músculos internos dela contraíam forçosamente, e um pensamento pervertido cruzou sua mente: "_Qual será a sensação de fodê-la com o meu pau?_"_

"Mas por enquanto, isso já basta._" O gosto dela era maravilhoso, ele sugava a vulva ensopada insaciavelmente, penetrando-a vigorosamente até onde conseguia, fazendo-a chorar. _

_Lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas inflamadas. Sakura soluçou e ofegou asperamente: "_Por que estou gostando disso? Isso é nojento!" _Mas ela ofegava e se arqueava, forçando o quadril contra a língua dele. Seu interior se tornou incrivelmente úmido enquanto Sasuke a atacava._

_Finalmente, Sasuke levantou a cabeça das pernas dela, lambendo os dedos que pingavam seu né riu impiedosamente ao ver as lágrimas. Com a mão livre, alcançou o rosto dela e secou as bochechas molhadas._

_Sakura abriu os olhos transbordando de lágrimas. Ela corou violentamente, observando-o lamber cada dedo que havia enfiado nela._

_- Sasuke…-kun… - Ela se sentia violada, envergonhada e suja. Mas ainda assim, ela estava lá, gemendo, aproveitando o prazer que recebia dos dedos e da língua dele. – Por favor..._

_- Você quer mais, minha flor? – ele sussurrou asperamente. Os olhos, lindos embora cruéis. Ele a assistiu morder os lábios quando mais lágrimas escorreram. – Tsc, não chore, pequena flor. Tudo vai ficar bem... – murmurou amorosamente, quase sem fôlego. – Tudo vai ficar bem. – O Uchiha se inclinou sobre ela._

- _Sasuke-kun, por favor…_

- _Shh… - Ele beijou o queixo úmido dela ternamente. – Eu vou te foder tanto que você vai implorar por isso toda a noite – sussurrou asperamente. Pegou a mão dela e a guiou até o seu pau grosso._

- _Sasuke…!_

_- Faça eu ficar duro. – O Uchiha suspirou, perdendo o fôlego. Ele gemeu com a sensação dos delicados dedos dela em volta do pênis. – Mova essa mão._

_Sakura engoliu em seco e obedeceu. Ele estava duro como uma rocha. Era enorme e quente, pulsando sob seus dedos finos. De repente, Sakura ficou insegura, assustada até. Ele seria capaz de cortá-la em duas._

- _Sasuke-kun, eu não… não posso..._

- _Shh, não se preocupe. – Os pensamentos dela deviam estar lampejando nos olhos, já que Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, a luxúria deixando seus olhos ainda mais escuros. – Você consegue. Embora sua boca adorável não consiga dar conta de mim, eu a deixei tão molhadinha que vai ser muito mais fácil._

_A garota de cabelos rosados mordeu os lábios, seus dedos se fecharam fortemente em volta do membro. Um gemido angustiado ressoou dos lábios dele._

_- Porra. Eu vou comer você de verdade… _

_Ele reinvidicou os lábios dela impetuosamente, a língua quente passando pelos dentes dela. Ela gemeu contra a língua dele e o apertou com força. Rudemente, ele retirou a língua e os lábios, as mãos afastando as pernas dela..._

- _Sasuke… — ela ofegou, os olhos arregalados._

_- Eu não consigo mais me segurar – ele rugiu. Sakura estremeceu, ele ficava mais duro sob seus dedos. – Eu preciso foder você – agarrou a mão dela –, agora._

_Ela gemeu ao sentir a ponta dele tocando sua entrada umedecida. Sasuke levantou os pulsos dela acima da cabeça com uma mão, a outra afastava os joelhos dela. Vagamente, ela sentiu um chakra aproximando-se gradualmente, mas quando o Sasuke a penetrou com um golpe rápido e forte, ela apenas gemeu e gritou o nome dele._

_- Isso mesmo – Sasuke disse entre dentes cerrados. – Grite o meu nome._

_A pequena cavidade dela era tão apertada, quente e estava tão molhada. Ele lambeu os lábios, excitado, a respiração descontrolada. O membro dele ficava mais duro com a visão do corpo nu dela, aberto para ele, molhado e apetitoso para foder e violar._

- _Ah! Sasu… ke… pare — ela cortou com outro grito chocado de prazer quando ele começou com golpear devagar. – Oh, deus, Sasuke... ahh... – As unhas se enterraram nas palmas das mãos, e ela mordeu os lábios numa tentativa de suprimir seus gritos. O pênis era mais quente e mais forte que a língua. E era doloroso. Tão, tão doloroso quanto mais ele o empurrava, mais profundamente._

_- Merda… - Sasuke praguejou prendendo a respiração, golpeando forçosamente. – Abra mais as pernas – ordenou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela era tão apertada que era irresistível. Mesmo molhada, estava tão apertada que o envolvia com um calor inacreditável, fazendo com que seus golpes fossem fortes e impetuosos. – Mais, Sakura._

_A garota gritou, mais lágrimas caíram quando ela afastou suas pernas o quanto podia. Sua abertura espaçada para acomodá-lo, mas a dor não diminuiu._

_- Sasuke… - ela soluçou. – Por favor… por favor, pare! – ela gritou quando ele se forçou mais fundo. _

_Ele soltou os pulsos dela para agarrá-la no quadril com as duas mãos. As mãos dela encontraram seu caminho pelos ombros dele._

_- Relaxe – Sasuke ronronou, ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para se segurar, embora por dentro, seu desejo rugia pelo corpo dela, para tomá-la e invadir aquela doce abertura rosada. – Nós vamos fazer isso forte e rápido, depois doce e devagar. Mas agora – ele escorregou a mão para o traseiro dela – deixe eu te foder do meu jeito._

_Impiedosamente, o Uchiha golpeou para dentro e para fora, fazendo sons pegajosos quando seus corpos se encontravam. Ele assistiu seu membro, coberto em fluidos viscosos penetrá-la abruptamente. Sorrindo com malícia, observou o rosto dela, enrubescido e suado._

_- Você gosta, não é?_

_Sakura respondeu com um alto gemido sexy. _

_- Você quer que eu te foda com força. – Ele se retirou completamente e depois a penetrou violentamente. Ela gritou, atirando a cabeça para trás e correndo os dedos pelo peito dele, causando finas linhas vermelhas. – Você me quer. Você quer que eu te foda._

_O ritmo dele aumentou, a força dos seus golpes fazia com que a cabeceira da cama batesse na parede e com que as costas dela se esfregassem asperamente contra os lençóis. Seu corpo ia para cima e para baixo, o sexo ficava mais úmido, encharcado com as essências deles dois. O som do pênis dele martelando-a com ruídos pegajosos a excitava._

_Sakura inclinou o pescoço, a boca aberta num suspiro. _Oh... _aquilo era tão bom! Inconscientemente, seus quadris se levantaram para encontrar os golpes dele, gritando:_

_- Não pare... Não pare. NÃO PARE…_

_A figura atrás da porta endureceu._

-

* * *

Ela esperou por dois dias. Estranhamente, Sakura se descobriu com saudades _dele_. Assim, quando a porta se abriu com um ruído, ela se levantou rapidamente para recebê-lo.

- Sasu…

Ela congelou.

- Sakura-sama.

Ela não teve tempo de ver o rosto do intruso. Apenas um borrão passou por seus olhos, e depois parou atrás dela. Com os olhos surpresos, ela virou o rosto para o lado, para um vislumbre no intruso atrás dela.

- Quem...

Seus olhos se arregalaram com a sensação de uma agulha alfinetando a pele do pescoço.

- … é... você?

Depois, tudo ficou escuro.

-

* * *

_- MALDITO! – Naruto gritou, as marcas no rosto estavam escuras e proeminentes. Os olhos azuis se foram, substituídos pelos alaranjados brilhantes e com fendas. _

_O ANBU estava prestes a atacar, mas Sakura gritou da cama:_

_- NARUTO... NÃO!_

_Naruto congelou._

_- __Sakura-chan…_

_Sasuke riu cruelmente._

_- Escute o que ela diz, Naruto-KUN. – O canto da boca subiu friamente, e o loiro queria vomitar de desgosto. – Você não quer perder a cabeça, não é?_

_Naruto silvou:_

_- Maldito… - Ele tremia de raiva. – Vista-se – ordenou bruscamente, sentindo o desconforto dos seus subordinados com a visão do corpo do Sasuke. O homem era uma bela fera, afinal._

_Sasuke fingiu um olhar de choque._

_- Por quê? Você está ficando duro?_

_- Seu filho da puta – Naruto rugiu, apertando o punho na sua katana com tanta força que seus dedos estalaram._

_Sasuke deu um sorriso falso, colocando uma mão no quadril._

_- Sinto muito, Naruto. Eu prefiro bocetas e peitos, não paus e bolas._

_- MALDITO..._

_- __Naruto! Por favor, pare! – Sakura se levantou atrapalhada, prendendo o lençol na altura dos seios. – Naruto... Por favor... SAIA!_

_- Eu… vou… matar… ELE! – Naruto urrou, a respiração descontrolada._

_Sakura sufocou um soluço._

_- Naruto… Naruto… por favor…_

"… venha comigo, coração. Venha comigo para o Som e fique comigo."

_O corpo dela tremeu de medo._

"Venha comigo… fique comigo. Respire comigo. E eu pouparei a vida do dobe."

_Os olhos verdes dela subitamente ficaram enormes, cheios de lágrimas._

_- Naruto… por favor, saia!_

_Naruto estreitou os olhos por trás da máscara._

_- Que merda você está falando!? Este maldito..._

- _NARUTO, _SAIA_!_

_A fúria explodiu na frente dos olhos do Naruto:_

_- NÃO SEJA IDIOTA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ASSIM! VOCÊ ME OUVIU?_

_- __Naruto, por favor… __por favor…_

_- EU VOU MATÁ-LO! – Naruto interrompeu furiosamente. _

_Um pequeno sorriso gelado, que fez Naruto se arrepiar até os ossos, quebrou o rosto do Sasuke em duas metades._

- E você consegue? – Sasuke pronunciou friamente.

Naruto mostrou os dentes.

- Filho da puta.

_Sasuke deu um riso curto._

_- Patético._

_O Uchiha se moveu para pegar sua katana preta, mas Sakura o encarou com os olhos em lágrimas._

- _Sasuke-kun… por favor. O nosso acordo… Lembra-se? – ela murmurou brandamente._

_Sasuke deu de ombros e levantou a mão para mostrar que não pegaria a espada. Sakura estremeceu, os olhos tão verdes e tão amedrontados quando Sasuke se inclinou para frente e enrolou uma mecha de cabelo rosa no dedo._

_- Eu me lembro – soltou um sorriso doentio para o Naruto enquanto, vagarosa e deliberadamente, caminhou até parar atrás da Sakura, que engoliu em seco audivelmente, enrubescendo –, muito bem._

_Ele quase podia sentir o gosto do ódio do Naruto. Misturava-se bem com o cheiro de sexo que preenchia o quarto. Seus olhos notaram a forma como a mão do Naruto balançou, repreendendo a fúria._

_-Naruto-kun… - ele sussurou contra o cabelo da Sakura – ouça a sua querida flor... – As mãos dele seguravam a garota gentilmente pelo antebraço, o polegar roçando gentilmente a pele dela._

_- Solte-a. – A voz do Naruto tremia enquanto falava._

_Sasuke apenas mostrou uma risada retorcida._

"Me obrigue"_, ele mimicou, os olhos vermelhos brilhando maliciosamente._

_O desejo de matar o maldito filho da puta de olhos vermelhos o consumia. Ele tentou manter suas emoções sob controle, o ódio, a dor, a frustração, o ciúme... Cerrou os dentes enquanto os sussurros, os ofegos, os gemidos, os gritos assombravam seus ouvidos..._

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

_O desgosto. "_Sakura… como você pode fazer isso…?"

Sasuke-kun ah ah ah

ah ah ah ah ah ah ah

AHHHHH—

_Alguma coisa dentro dele estalou._

_- Eu vou matar…_

- _Naruto! – Sakura gritou. _

_Seus olhos verdes reluziam com as lágrimas não derramadas._

" Sakura-chan!"

_- Por favor…_

"Fique aqui, coração, e todos vão morrer."

_Ela fechou os olhos, apertados, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto._

_- Por favor, saia._

_Desesperadamente, o Naruto tentou bloquear as vozes que o assombravam._

Sasuke-kun ah ah ah

Mais forte.

Mais rápido

SASUKE-KUN…

Não pare. Não pare. Não pare.

_Mas ele não conseguia. Como um mecanismo de defesa, ele tentou se iludir. Mentir para si mesmo que a _Sakura-chan_ não era daquele jeito._

"ELA NÃO É UMA PROSTITUTA!"

_- NÃO VOU SAIR! ELE A ESTUPROU! – Naruto rosnou._

_Uma risada preencheu o silêncio. Era abundante, profunda e... perversa._

_- Estuprei... – Sasuke repetiu, admirado. – Eu a ESTUPREI? _

_O sorriso dele deixava o Naruto irritado. O sorriso zombava dele, despindo-o de sua dignidade... _"Filho da puta."

_- Você é tão idiota? – ele sussurrou contra a pele da orelha dela. – Naruto-kun, eu a fodi. Porra, eu comi ela... muito. - A voz dele era rouca e cheia de luxúria, tão sexy quanto o inferno, fazendo com os dedos dos pés dela se retorcessem quando ele sussurrou apenas para ela._

_- Ela me fodeu. Nós fodemos. Você não estava escutando bem atrás da porta? – Sasuke disse, com um sorriso retorcido que fez o Naruto ficar com o rosto vermelho de fúria e vergonha. – Se isso é estupro... – Sasuke continuou, ronronando contra o cabelo dela – então, eu tive uma vítima bem disposta._

_O Naruto por trás da máscara ficou branco como mármore._

"Ela não é assim não é assim não é assim "

"Ela não é assim não é assim não é assim"

"ELA NÃO É UMA PROSTITUTA!"

- _Sakura._

_Ela se encolheu._

_- Sakura. Olhe para mim._

_Ela virou o rosto, o cabelo rosa caindo pelo rosto._

_- OLHE PARA MIM!_

_- Capitão…?_

_- CALE A BOCA! – Naruto berrou, tanto em agonia como ódio._

_Naruto desembainhou ferozmente sua katana enquanto corria pelo quarto. Ouvindo suas pegadas rápidas, Sakura gritou:_

_- NÃO! Naruto…_

_Silêncio._

_O Som de uma máscara se quebrando._

SPLASH!

- _NÃOOOOOOO…_

- _CAPTIÃO!_

_Uma enorme bolha de sangue se esparramou no chão impecável do apartamento. Estava tão sinistramente silencioso que todos podiam ouvir o sangue gotejando._

_- Oh, meu deus…_

_Com a máscara quebrada, Naruto cuspiu sangue e levantou os olhos para o Sasuke, que devolveu o olhar, funestamente. O Sharingan girou, brilhando de ódio. O Naruto não viu acontecer, nem a Sakura. Mas como o Sasuke fez, como ele conseguiu deixar o lado da Sakura, pegar sua katana do chão, desembainhá-la em não mais que dois segundos, o Naruto não sabia. E nem ligava quando caiu de joelhos, ciente apenas da massiva poça de sangue que se formava abaixo dele._

_- Você nunca escuta – Sasuke disse insipidamente, numa voz tão fria quanto a morte._

_O lampejo provocante se fora. Apenas morte e assassinato refletiam naqueles olhos. As três lâminas giraram, e Naruto viu um flash da própria morte quando elas se moveram. Mas ele não se encolheu quando o Sasuke girou a espada, vagarosamente, enterrando-a profundamente no peito até atravessá-lo._

_Vendo a lâmina se projetar pelas costas dele, Sakura gritou:_

_- Naruto!_

_E ela se lembrou: _

"E eu terei a cabeça do Naruto num bastão como meu souvenir."

_Lágrimas transbordaram e rolaram._

_- Por favor… Sasuke-kun… Por favor! Por mim! Sasuke-kun!_

_- Capitão! – os três ANBUs lançaram-se ao ar, atirando suas shurikens e kunais._

_Os olhos da Sakura arregalaram._

"NÃO!"

_Ela viu com o canto do olho... Os olhos do Sasuke se estreitaram e..._

POW!

_Os ANBUs voaram contra a parede. Dois caíram esparramados no chão, suas armas embebidas na própria carne enquanto Sasuke segurava o terceiro pelo laço da bandana metálica, o punho da espada espetando a parte de cima da máscara ANBU._

- _Sasuke-kun… _

"Meu deus! Ele é… incrivelmente rápido!", _Sakura pensou, horrorizada._

_Sasuke sorriu falsamente, assistindo a máscara se quebrar em duas partes. Ele levantou a espada, preparando o golpe final quando Naruto graniu:_

_- Sa… suke!_

_O Uchiha parou o movimento e olhou para o Naruto por cima do ombro. O loiro capitão ANBU estava na sua frente, o sangue se esvaindo rapidamente._

_- N… ão… - O sangue gotejava pelo peito até o chão._

- _Hn. - Sem nenhum cuidado, o Uchiha derrubou o ANBU choroso. – Patético._

_Sasuke se aproximou da cama e limpou o sangue da lâmina da sua kusanagi com os lençóis. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para a Sakura, que engoliu em seco e virou os olhos para o Naruto._

_- Ca… ca… capi… tão… - um dos ANBUs chamou roucamente. _

_Sasuke, agora usando uma calça e botas ninja, lançou os olhos friamente para o ANBU sem a máscara._

_- Você parece familiar – ele disse insipidamente, vestindo a camisa. – Ah... – Um sorriso falso agraciou suas feições. – Você não é... o neto do Terceiro Hokage? – Seu tom estava coberto de malícia._

_Konohamaru fez uma careta._

_- Seu… desgraçado…_

_- Cuzão idiota. Você é fraco. Você vem aqui como um super-herói mas olhe só pra você. – Mandou um olhar apavorante para o menino loiro. – Você é patético._

_- Liberte… - Naruto se ajoelhou bambeando, segurando-se com as mãos – a... Sakura-chan._

_O rosto do Sasuke endureceu._

_- Não – ele rugiu, repentinamente frio, o maxilar cerrado. – Você não pode tirá-la de mim. – O Uchiha lançou os olhos para a Sakura, que devolveu o olhar com os olhos surpresos e chorosos. – Ela é minha._

"Aqueles olhos…"_, Sakura pensou, confusa. _"Sasuke-kun..."

"Não ouse me deixar"

"VOCÊ É MINHA"

"NÃO OUSE ME DEIXAR."

"NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHO."

_De repente, Naruto riu fracamente._

_- Ela não é sua, desgraçado – ele cuspiu._

_Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, inclinando a cabeça para o Naruto._

_- E ela é sua?_

_Ele estreitou os olhos. Sem perceber, um Chidori explodiu na sua mão direita._

_A respiração da Sakura falhou por alguns movimentos com o aspecto dos olhos do Sasuke. _

"Oh, meu deus!"

_- SASUKE-KUN!_

"**Eu não sou de me gabar, mas eu posso virar o Naruto do avesso, e você não quer que isso aconteça****."**

_- Vá para o inferno._

_Sakura parou instantaneamente na frente do Sasuke, levantando os olhos para ele com lágrimas escorrendo. _

_- Sasuke-kun! Por favor… eu lhe imploro! Não o machuque! NÃO! Eu vou com você, certo? É isso que você quer, não é?!_

_Ele baixou os olhos para ela, tão vermelhos quanto sangue, tão frios como a morte._

_Uma mão subiu rapidamente, agarrando-se a camisa dele._

_- Deixe-os ir! Não... os... machuque... NÃO O MATE! – ela chorou histericamente. – Por favor, por favor... Sasuke-kun... Você prometeu... Você prometeu…_

- …

_- Vamos embora… Por favor, vamos._

_- Não – Naruto rugiu, se levantando. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Sakura._

_Lágrimas brotavam num frenesi, Sakura virou-se para o Naruto. _

_- Você não consegue entender? – ela gritou, o coração partido. – Você não entende? Estou fazendo isso por VOCÊ!_

_Os olhos do Sasuke escureceram perigosamente._

_- Estou fazendo isso para mantê-lo VIVO! AGORA, VÁ! SAIA DAQUI E ME DEIXE IR COM O SASUKE-KUN! – ela gritou entre os soluços._

_Mas Naruto rangeu os dentes, fechando os punhos._

_- Não – ele rosnou. – Não, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…_

- _Na…_

- Você quer mesmo morrer, não é? – Sasuke interrompeu friamente.

_- Cale a boca. – Ele olhou de relance para o garoto de cabelos pretos com hostilidade. – Eu vou matar... – ele parou, os olhos surpresos. _-_ NÃO, KONOHAMARU!_

_O Chidori do Sasuke dobrou de tamanho._

_- Tarde demais. Meu Chidori clama por sangue._

- _KONOHAMARU! – Naruto gritou._

Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi.

_Sakura ofegou, a mão cobrindo a boca._

_- Oh, meu deus…_

Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi.

_O garoto tossiu sangue primeiro, sujando o braço do Sasuke antes do corpo relaxar, a mão do Sasuke enterrada no peito._

Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi.

_Sakura pendeu e caiu de joelhos. "_Não… não… não…"

_Sasuke retirou a mão despreocupadamente, Konohamaru caiu no chão com um ruído forte._

_- Eu te disse, Naruto. – Ele se virou para o ANBU loiro. Metade do rosto do Sasuke estava marcado com as horríveis marcas negras. – Se ao menos __**você**__ escutasse..._

_- Não… - Naruto grasniu._

Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi.

Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi, chi.

SWOOSH

_Sangue se espalhou pela parede…_

_Os outros dois ANBUs, que antes Sakura havia identificado como Udon e Moegi, colapsaram, sem cabeça, quebradas em pedaços com o ataque devastador do Sasuke._

_Paralisado com a agonia, Naruto perdeu a vontade de lutar, seus olhos presos nos corpos dos amigos, seus subordinados. Ele os levou para a morte! Para _Uchiha Sasuke_! _

_- Não… não… não…_

_Os passos do Sasuke eram silenciosos, seu Chidori se fora, mas sua mão agora agarrava a kusanagi, que brilhava com a eletricidade. Tremendo, Sakura olhou para cima e voltou a ficar de pé._

_- Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!_

_O garoto parou e voltou os olhos para ela. Seus olhos frios piscaram, então desceram para os cachos do lindo cabelo cor-de-rosa quando Sakura o abraçou no peito com braços desesperados._

- _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… - Ela parecia não ligar que a camisa dele estava ensopada de sangue. Sakura se agarrou a ele, o corpo mal vestido com o lençol branco. – Por favor... poupe-o. Por favor… por mim. Pare… Pare._

_Ela levantou os olhos, o rosto sujo de sangue._

_- Sasuke-kun… Sasuke… Por favor. __Por mim. _Por mim_… - A mão dela subiu até o rosto dele, do lado onde o selo amaldiçoado queimava._

_- P__or você._

_Os olhos da Sakura observaram as marcas voltarem até o pescoço, os olhos dele agora na cor onix._

_- Sasuke-kun… - Ela levantou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, murmurando seu nome._

_Os olhos pretos encontraram os azuis. Sem quebrar o contato entre os olhos, ele abraçou a delicada cintura da Sakura com o braço ensangüentado, o braço que levou a morte ao Konohamaru. Com a outra mão, ele guardou a espada._

_- Fique mais forte, dobe._

- …

- _E tente trazê-la de volta._

_O braço em volta dela aumentou a força._

- _Mas eu não vou deixar – ele rosnou, o rosto pressionado contra o cabelo dela. – Ninguém... Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim._

_Sakura se afastou levemente, ainda presa ao abraço dele, e virou o rosto para o Naruto._

_- Eu sinto muito…_

"…**E eu terei a cabeça do Naruto num bastão como meu souvenir.****"**

_Ela tentou segurar o fluxo de lágrimas._

_- Eu sinto muito…_

- _Sakura-chan…_

_Os olhos do Sasuke giraram novamente para o escarlate._

- … não vá!

_A última coisa que ele viu foi o rosto lacrimoso dela._

- _SAKURA-CHAN!!_

-

* * *

- Quem é você?

O homem deu um passo para fora das sombras.

- Ka… Kabuto?!

Seus óculos brilharam assustadoramente.

- Sakura-sama.

Ela cerrou os dentes.

- Me solte – Sakura disse, firme, testando a força das suas amarras. As mãos estavam presas atrás da cadeira com cordas grossas assim como os tornozelos em cada pé da cadeira.

O rosto do Kabuto não se moveu.

- Você é uma refém valiosa.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram.

- Ele vai… matar você.

- …

- Solte-me… antes que ele consiga encontrar você.

Kabuto deu um sorriso cínico.

- Fique quieta – ele disse calmamente.

Os olhos dele estavam vazios enquanto ele examinava a aparência dela. Sakura o viu encará-la antes de se virar para a porta do que Sakura adivinhou ser... um armazém.

- Nobe.

A porta abriu.

- Hai, chefe?

- Venha me revezar.

O homem chamado Nobe olhou de relance para ela e seus olhos grandes e redondos cintilaram.

- Não toque nela – ele acrescentou, secamente.

Nobe piscou.

- Eu não...

- Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos – Kabuto respondeu rispidamente. – Controle-se.

Ele lançou os olhos para ela.

- Depois da minha missão, você pode ficar com ela.

Sakura o encarou de volta, furiosa. Ele desceu o olhar, inspecionando discretamente as curvas escondidas abaixo da yukata de seda vermelha com desenhos pretos, a pele pálida do pescoço dela e os seios arredondados. Ele olhou de volta para seu subordinado, que também observava a bela cativa.

Sentindo o olhar do chefe nele, Nobe virou para ele com um sorriso.

- Ela é uma presa deliciosa, chefe.

- E não toque nela.

Nobe sorriu.

- Vou tentar.

Kabuto lançou os olhos para ela mais uma vez antes de sair. Sozinha com o homem do sorriso pervertido, Sakura endireitou os ombros e cerrou os punhos, observando o homem arrastar um banco de um canto. Ele parou a alguns metros dela e se sentou com um sorriso.

- Você é uma beleza.

Sakura o encarou.

Ele deu uma risada curta, retirando sua espada do cinto, deixando-a descansar sobre as pernas.

- Ainda mais quando fica brava.

- …

- Você está quieta, hein...

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele levantou a espada. O rosto da Sakura endureceu. _"Um movimento em falso, seu desgraçado"_, a mente dela zombou, os punhos tremendo. Os olhos estreitos dela observaram a ponta da katana embainhada subir, chegando perto do pescoço_._

O sorriso de Nobe aumentou. Com a ponta da bainha, ele tracejou a curva do pescoço dela até subir ao queixo, os olhos em festa com a vista.

- Pare – Sakura rosnou. A bainha desceu para as dobras da sua yukata. Nobe levou os olhos para o colo dela.

- Fique quieta e me deixe aproveitar a vista, certo? – ele disse, olhando com malícia, a ponta da bainha descansando no decote da yukata, acima do vale formado pelos seios dela.

- Filho da mãe – ela grunhiu.

Num piscar de olhos, Nobe sentiu o maxilar ser atingido e, então, partido em pedaços. Um assobio do vento passou por seu ouvido quando caiu para trás com uma velocidade impensável, batendo numa parede com tanta força que chegou a rachá-la com um barulho alto, junto com seu crânio.

Alertas, as portas foram escancaradas, e pessoas com uniformes ninja ocuparam o lugar. Olharam para ela primeiro, de pé, estalando os punhos, as cordas pendendo dos pulsos e tornozelos. Depois para o homem em frente a ela, olhos assustados e vermelhos, com o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Ele começou a tossir sangue antes de escorregar para o chão.

- O quê…?

Kabuto deu um passo para dentro. Olhou para Sakura, que encontrou seu olhar com um lampejo, depois para Nobe caído morto, com uma expressão engraçada no rosto coberto de sangue.

Com os dentes cerrados, o fiel subordinado de Orochimaru virou para Sakura. Como resposta ao olhar questionador, Sakura puxou sua yukata e a fechou antes de responder rispidamente:

- Ele tocou em mim.

Ela viu o rosto dele se mover.

- Sente-se.

Sakura bufou.

- Eu vou embora.

- Sente-se.

- Eu não sou um cachorrinho, seu filho da puta! – ela vociferou, seu temperamento explodindo.

Furiosa, ela levantou um pé e afundou o calcanhar no chão. Ao tocá-lo, o chão começou a tremer, rachaduras se espalhavam a partir dos pés dela.

Chocados, eles olharam para o rosto dela, escurecido pelos cabelos rosados. Sakura afastou os cabelos.

- Não cheguem perto de mim – ela silvou. – Deixem-me ir.

Sem se intimidar, Kabuto respondeu:

- Não.

- Você é idiota? – Sakura perguntou. – Você realmente o conhece? A pessoa com quem está lidando? Ele é muito, _muito_ perigoso. Assim que ele encontrar você, ele vai te matar.

- Não se eu matá-lo antes – Kabuto rosnou.

"_Matá-lo?"_ Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- O Sasuke-kun? - Sakura piscou e, então, deu um sorriso zombeteiro. – _Você_ está falando sério? O Sasuke-kun já matou milhões. Ele matou o _Orochimaru_… um Sannin. – Os olhos dela escureceram. – O seu _amado_ Orochimaru-sama. Você acha que consegue matá-lo? Ao menos machucá-lo?

Kabuto sorriu sadicamente.

- Não o defenda.

- E não seja burro! – ela gritou. – Solte-me! SOLTE-ME! Ele vai matar… - O corpo dela subitamente estremeceu. Uma onda de medo convulsionou sua espinha, fazendo os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Lágrimas encheram os olhos dela enquanto empalidecia.

- Antes que ele consiga…

_SPLAT._

- Huh? – Os olhos dela ficaram surpresos. Alguma coisa fria e pegajosa caiu no seu olho direito, escorregando para a bochecha como uma lágrima pesada. Sakura piscou, o líquido escuro grudado nos cílios. – O que... – Outra gota pesada tocou seu rosto, seguida por outra, e outra...

_Splat, splat, splat…_

Gotas maiores começaram a cair, cobrindo metade do rosto dela. Rapidamente, Sakura levou uma mão ao rosto para limpar aquelas gotas de...

- S-sangue… - ela resmungou, horrorizada. A boca secou, a pele ficou arrepiada.

"_Oh, meu deus…"_

Ela levantou os olhos e segurou um grito.

- Ficou com saudades?

Ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo numa corda de chakra. Os olhos relampejavam na sombra de alguma coisa parecida com desejo, paixão, deleite e... loucura, deixando o rosto dele vivaz. O cabelo estava molhado e pingando sangue, e metade do seu lindo rosto também estava coberto de sangue, acentuando os olhos vermelhos.

- Sa…SASUKE-KUN!

* * *

**Continua...**


	6. Carmim & Podre

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6:** Carmim & Podre

.

_Uma mão se levantou para se segurar à parede e manter o equilíbrio._

_- Sasuke-kun…? – A voz dela era macia, um carinho aos seus ouvidos, a sua alma._

_Sasuke se virou para ela, os olhos semi-abertos. _

_- Sakura. – Ele levantou uma mão até ela, gesticulando para que se aproximasse. – Não tenha medo. – A voz era tão macia quanto seda, vazia de emoções. – Não me olhe assim... – Ele soltou um pequeno sorriso malicioso, um sorriso que a fazia tremer e se arrepiar até a ponta dos dedos. – Você está com medo?_

_Ele a ouviu engolir em seco antes de responder:_

_- N-não…_

_O falso sorriso se transformou num quase arreganhar de dentes. Ele guardou a espada._

_- Venha comigo._

_Ele a viu hesitar, uma mão segurando apertado a frente da larga haori branca que ela vestia._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_Sakura observou, abismada, enquanto ele voltava ao normal. As asas em forma de garras voltando para dentro da pele. A pele voltando para sua palidez regular, um rosto lindo substituiu o rosto que ela não conhecia, e o cabelo sedoso encurtou._

_- Sou eu…_

_Os enormes olhos dela __reluziram._

- …_Sakura._

_Vagarosamente, ela caminhou até ele, tocando o rosto dele, o cabelo, o ombro. O calor… "_Sasuke-kun…"

_Ele apanhou o rosto dela numa mão, a outra pousou no quadril. Sorriu aquele sorriso novamente antes de cruzar a distância entre os lábios deles. Sakura fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para ele. A língua dele escorregou para dentro e ela soltou um gemido rouco, beijando-o de volta, inclinando os lábios para ele._

_Um pequeno movimento no lado de fora da porta, perto do batente. Os lábios do Sasuke se curvaram contra os dela, e delicadamente, ele a mordiscou no lábio inferior antes de retirar a língua e os lábios. Os olhos verdes encontraram os pretos, confusos. O vingador de cabelos negros apenas fez um som de desaprovação e disse:_

- _Kabuto?_

_Sakura piscou e voltou os olhos para a porta. "_Kabuto…!"

_Sasuke retirou a capa casualmente e jogou por cima do corpo dela. Ele estava ajeitando o capuz na cabeça dela quando Kabuto perguntou:_

_- Qual deles é você?_

_O Uchiha inclinou a cabeça, zombeteiro._

_- O que você acha?_

_Kabuto olhou fixamente e tomou alguns passos intuitivamente para trás quando Sasuke o encarou com olhos odiosamente vermelhos._

_Sakura viu o médico enrijecer, os olhos desfocados. Então, ele piscou, ofegando com o suor rolando pelo rosto._

_- Orochimaru-sama… está morto?_

_Sakura ofegou, o olhar voou para o rosto do Sasuke. "_Ele… Ele…"_ Ela olhou para o enorme corpo de cobra mutilado. O odor podre dele a silenciava, e seus dedos se fecharam na camisa do Sasuke._

_- Ele é uma praga. Acha que pode ter o meu corpo... – O canto do lábio dele se levantou._

- …

_Os olhos brilharam mais uma vez antes de voltarem ao escarlate._

_- Mas, Sakura… - o Uchiha olhou de relance para ela com um sorriso malicioso – o meu corpo... é apenas seu – a voz de traços sombrios e sensuais continuou._

_A garota corou num carmesim brilhante." _Sasuke-kun…"

_Ele tomou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o indicador, deu um sorriso malicioso e acariciou o rosto dela. Ignorando a presença do outro shinobi do Som, ele a beijou novamente, as línguas se enlaçando uma na outra, os dentes tinindo. O rosto da Sakura enrubesceu, um pequeno ofego saiu dela quando Sasuke começou a devorar seus lábios, o beijo dele ainda mais faminto e exigente. As mãos dela se levantaram para se agarrarem ao kimono aberto dele quando começou a respirar com dificuldade._

_Kabuto virou os olhos, enojado e com os dentes cerrados._

"Você vai pagar."

-

* * *

-

Os joelhos da Sakura tremeram, o corpo ficou gelado sob a yukata.

- Sasuke-kun…

O sorriso dele aumentou.

Ela odiava aquele sorriso. Nem era bem um sorriso. Uma mistura de malícia e escárnio. "_Aquele sorriso… _**aquele**_ sorriso…"_

Era o sorriso que ele só mostrava para ela quando ele estava… Sakura estremeceu.

- Sasuke-kun.

… sedento por sangue, carne e sexo.

A ponta da língua dele apareceu, traçando os lábios sujos de sangue. Os olhos surpresos dela refletiram a gota provocante de sangue sobre o nariz dele, o cair devagar da gota vermelha desde o cabelo dele, encharcado de sangue.

Estava tão quieto. Como se o tempo tivesse congelado.

Apenas o barulho do sangue pingando no chão e no rosto dela.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Sasuke… - a voz dela falhou quando o sorriso do Sasuke se transformou numa risada doentia.

- Sakura.

Ela odiava aquele tom.

"_Oh deus… por favor, salve-os…"_

Ela piscou.

Sasuke havia desaparecido.

"_Onde…?"_

Um grito assustador. E o som do sangue jorrando no chão.

Sakura moveu a cabeça para todos os lados.

- O que…?

Um corpo caiu com um som pesado, tomando uma posição desajeitada.

- Sasuke-kun…?

Uma cabeça rolou pelo chão, parando a alguns centímetros dos pés dela. Ofegando sob a mão pálida, Sakura deu um passo para trás, horrorizada. Ela levantou a cabeça e o viu na luz fraca das lâmpadas de halogênio. Estava todo vestido de preto. Manchas de sangue espalhadas por todo kimono preto, desatado na parte superior, mostrando o peito e o abdômen. Sangue escorria das calças pretas encharcadas até as botas abertas nas pontas.

- Sasuke…? Sasuke-kun…

Sakura chamou gentilmente, depois gritou horrorizada quando a mão do Sasuke pulou para frente, agarrando um homem pelo cabelo antes separar a cabeça do pescoço que jorrava sangue. Um ruído pesado e pegajoso, e uma corrida de pés apressados em direção à saída.

Mas a kusanagi ensangüentada do Sasuke soltou raios maciços. A sala se iluminou com as faíscas azuis, e Sakura viu Sasuke claramente. Uma cabeça solta na mão, um rosto sujo de sangue, com marcas negras se ondulando através das bochechas e da testa. Até mesmo o peito e o abdômen estavam decorados com elas.

Ele era sadicamente bonito. O rosto de um anjo. Sem coração. Sem raciocínio. Apenas um homem, obcecado com seu passatempo.

Vindo do corredor do lado de fora, alguém se aproximou de Kabuto.

- Kabuto-sama! Kabuto-sama, todos… - Ele parou e encarou o shinobi coberto de sangue. – É… _ele!_ Kabuto-sama, todos… As pessoas lá fora, eles estão...

A frase foi interrompida por um grito. Os olhos do Kabuto se arregalaram. Na frente dele, o homem que falava há um minuto estava morto. O pescoço dele foi separado da cabeça, que jazia a alguns metros dos seus pés.

—… mortos – Sasuke murmurrou calmamente, jogando a cabeça descuidadamente. Ela caiu no chão com um som pegajoso. – Eles estão mortos. – Casualmente, ele deu uma batida na katana. – Tsc, tsc. Você devia... – esfregou uma mão no rosto manchado de sangue. Mais marcas se ondulavam em torno do pescoço e dos ombros – ter trazido milhões com você, Kabuto.

- Sasuke… - Kabuto sibilou entre dentes cerrados.

O Uchiha soltou um sorriso falso, abaixando os cílios. Seu olhar debochado atravessou a sala.

- Você... realmente achou que uma centena podia me parar?

O olhar de Kabuto congelou.

Mais marcas do selo amaldiçoado apareceram.

- Por quê? _Por que você a tirou de mim_?

A voz dele era tão macia, causando arrepios sobre a pele pálida de Kabuto.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou calmamente, sorrindo obliquamente.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

- Sasuke-kun... Pare... Eu…

Num instante, Sasuke tinha o pescoço de Kabuto em suas garras. Kabuto ofegou, o rosto ficando vermelho conforme a força em seu pescoço aumentava.

- Seu... traidor de mer...

O som do chidori formando-se na outra mão do Sasuke interrompeu sua fala. Kabuto viu de relance os lábios do Sasuke se curvarem num sorriso pecaminoso e doentio.

E depois, sangue.

Muito dele explodiu dos olhos, nariz e boca de Kabuto. Faíscas azuis dançavam e se multiplicavam. Logo, não havia mais um rosto ou uma cabeça, uma caveira, ou um pescoço. O que permaneceu foi o corpo, mas depois o chidori se expandiu, cresceu grandiosamente com raios de eletricidade açoitando e mutilando o corpo de Kabuto, tornando-o irreconhecível.

Atrás do Sasuke, dez a doze passos atrás, Sakura ficou enojada, com ânsia, chorando aterrorizada.

- Por que... você a tirou de mim? – Ela o ouviu murmurar para o nada.

- Sasuke-kun...

- POR QUE VOCÊ A TIROU DE MIM?

Sakura finalmente caiu em lágrimas quando a fúria do Sasuke misturada com sua mentalidade instável explodiu, fazendo com que o selo amaldiçoado se espalhasse inteiramente.

- NÃO! Sasuke-kun…! PARE!

Mas ele disse, enquanto virava a cabeça na direção dela, as mechas encharcadas de sangue grudadas na testa:

- Sakura.

Ela caiu de joelhos, as mãos tampando a boca.

- Eu vou proteger _você_.

-

* * *

-

_Era como um labirinto, com a luz fraca vinda das velas amarelas. As chamas jogavam sombras através dos tijolos maciços. Os dedos frios da Sakura se enroscaram em volta dos finos do Sasuke. A pele dele estava quente, ao contrário daquele lugar que havia se tornado o lar dele desde que ele tinha treze anos._

_Ela não o percebeu olhando para baixo, para os dedos unidos deles._

_Um arrepio a cruzou pela espinha. Estava frio, quanto mais fundo eles entravam na caverna do Orochimaru, mais frio ficava. A enorme capa ensopada do Sasuke não ajudava muito. Ela estava nua por baixo da capa, e molhada devido à chuva pesada do lado de fora daquelas paredes._

_A kunoichi o considerou com curiosidade quando Sasuke parou. Foi quando ela reparou numa porta sem maçaneta, emoldurada por duas velas de cada lado. Silenciosamente, Sasuke a empurrou para abrir, revelando um quarto sem cor, uma cama, cadeira e um closet. Era tão simples e vazio. Mas ela o preencheria com calor. Afinal, aquele era o seu trabalho. Preencher as fantasias dele. Satisfazer as necessidades dele._

_A mão dele deixou a dela quando ele caminhou rapidamente para o closet. Os olhos dela o observaram, o capuz pesado em sua cabeça. Cobria seus cabelos e bochechas, pendurado sobre sua cabeça na altura dos olhos._

_Finalmente, Sasuke emergiu do seu closet, trazendo um haori branco. _

_- Vista – ele disse, entregando-lhe a peça._

_Sakura piscou. Era tão grande, talvez fosse do tamanho certo para ele, mas para o corpo dela era ridiculamente grande. Era macio ao toque e cheirava como ele. Sentido o olhar quente dele sobre o rosto dela, ela levantou os olhos para ele._

_- Vista – ele repetiu, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Sa... ku... ra. _

_Ela corou e virou os olhos, umedecendo os lábios._

_- Você ainda está com vergonha. Depois de tudo que fizemos... _

_Ele deu um passo para frente, lambendo o lábio superior._

_Com os olhos assustados, Sakura deu um passo para trás. A sequência continuou até que ela ficou contra a parede, agarrando o haori perto do peito. O sorriso malicioso dele aumentou e ele abriu a capa, revelando a carne nua dela._

_- Sa...! – ela ofegou, e ficou ainda mais vermelha quando os dedos dele encontraram o fecho, desabotoaram-no, deixando a capa cair no chão em volta dos tornozelos dela. Sob suas palmas, Sasuke a sentiu estremecer. Seu sorriso admirado cresceu discretamente quando Sakura abraçou o haori ainda mais perto, numa tentativa de cobrir sua nudez._

_- Tão tímida... Isso é lindo – Sasuke sussurrou e tomou o haori das mãos dela._

_- Sasu... – Ele a silenciou com um beijo faminto na boca, a língua escorregando entre os dentes dela. Ela fechou os olhos fortemente, um gemido suave soltando-se da boca capturada. Vagarosamente, como se para atormentá-lo, ela devolveu o beijo, movendo a língua num flerte lento, os dentes beliscando o lábio inferior dele. A timidez dela, o desejo – a luxúria que ela encarcerava sob a timidez estava crescendo, e logo, os limites de Sasuke se romperam, e ele a pressionou com força contra a parede._

_Ela soltou um grito agudo, estremecendo com a sensação da parede de pedra fria tocando suas costas. Ela puxou a língua de volta e desgrudou os lábios da boca faminta dele para reclamar, ofegante:_

_- Está frio!_

_- Hn – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela. Os dedos enrolados em volta do cabelo, forçando a cabeça dela para trás. A outra mão desceu pelas costas, parando logo acima da bunda carnuda. Piscando, Sakura abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a língua dele a preencheu. Ao invés de falar, ela gemeu sensualmente. _

_Presa num beijo intenso, a kunoichi mal sentiu as mãos de Sasuke que se moviam para vesti-la com o haori. Ele tirou a língua e sussurrou:_

_- Coloque os braços nos buracos._

_Ela obedeceu sem falar nada e novamente, eles se beijaram, molhado e profundamente. Sasuke levantou o haori até os ombros dela. Era tão grande para ela que as mangas largas alcançavam os joelhos e a camisa pendia por todo o seu corpo inclinado. Ainda sem amarrá-lo, Sasuke tomou um dos seios, acariciando o sensível botão cor-de-rosa. O mamilo endureceu, e Sakura fechou os olhos com força quando o prazer tomou conta do corpo delicado. Seu corpo se inclinou procurando o toque dele._

_Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente e a beijou no pescoço. Acima dele, Sakura soltou um gemido, agarrando sua camisa desesperadamente._

_- Sasuke... –kun..._

_A mão dele deixou o seio dolorido. Ele apalpou a bunda dela para levantá-la até o membro pulsante. Um gemido mais alto veio dela com a sensação daquela protuberância contra o seu sexo nu. Sakura levantou uma perna para se enroscar em torno do quadril dele e, cega com a luxúria, escorregou uma mão para dentro da calça dele._

_Gemendo, Sasuke inclinou-se levemente para trás, lambendo os lábios quando a mão da Sakura alcançou o pênis. _

_- Você aprende rápido – ele sussurrou roucamente e a beijou ainda mais. Eles juntaram as mãos para desabotoar a calça. Mãos se tocando, agarrando, acariciando. Atrevidamente, ela puxou o membro dele, apertando-o fortemente e, depois, bombeando. Sasuke soltou um gemido, a mão dele também estava agarrada ao pênis junto com a dela. Ele pulsava penosamente, e quando ela esfregou a ponta, ele quase gozou, mas se conteve._

_- Merda – o Uchiha sibilou com impaciência, abaixando a calça, o pênis saltando para fora. O Uchiha sugou seus dois dedos vigorosamente..._

_- Sasuke! – Um grito estrangulado saiu dos lábios dela quando Sasuke enfiou rapidamente seus dois dedos úmidos dentro dela, deixando-a molhada quase que imediatamente. Os dedos dele bombeavam para dentro e para fora, a saliva dele se misturando com a umidade dela. Cada vez mais impaciente, Sasuke tirou os dedos molhados e os substitui pelo pênis._

_Sua kunoichi rosada gritou o nome dele roucamente, atirando a cabeça para trás contra a parede. Sakura cerrou os dentes e outro grito saiu dela._

- Sasuke! _Ah…_

_Ele ficou descuidado com tanto tesão. Uma mão a pegou pelo cabelo, a outra pelo traseiro suado. Sua boca a sugava pelo pescoço, mordendo e sugando com os dentes e a língua. _

_- Bom... – Sasuke gemeu entre suspiros, adorando a sensação do calor úmido dela em volta dele, sedoso e apertado... Tão deliciosamente apertado que fazia sua cabeça girar com seu desejo multiplicado._

_Ele ficou excitado com o som dos corpos deles se batendo suados. Sua audição aguçada se deleitava com o som do seu pênis grosso se esparramando pela abertura dela, martelando para dentro e para fora. _

_- Oh, Sasuke-kun…! Ah, oh deus! – Sakura arfou e o apertou com mais força. O suor rolava pela testa, beijos molhados no pescoço dela. Desesperadamente, ela procurou pela boca dele e o beijou com força. Os movimentos deles cada vez mais fervorosos. Ele a fodia com mais força, mergulhando sem piedade na abertura doce e apertada dela enquanto ela ficava mais molhada, quase inundada. _

_Ela ignorava a maneira como suas costas se esfregavam na parede conforme as força das estocadas dele aumentavam, o pênis penetrando cada vez mais fundo... com mais força... mais rápido, mais gritos, gemidos mais altos..._

— _SASUKE-KUN! – ela gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás._

_O Uchiha mordeu com força o ombro dela para reprimir um gemido alto. Ele estava quase gozando... mais fundo, mais forte... foda com mais força, mais rápido... Outro grito chocado encheu o quarto... Foda com força, força..._

_- Ora, ora… O Sasuke-kun deve ser muito bom para fazer você gritar deste jeito, pequena flor._

_Sakura abriu os olhos._

_- …!_

_O medo se misturou ao forte desejo quando os olhos verdes encontraram as pupilas de cobra._

_- Sasuke-kun…! – ela ofegou, ficando com o rosto vermelho. Mas Sasuke não parou, embora ele soubesse bem antes de Orochimaru aparecer que a cobra estava lá, ouvindo a brincadeira faminta deles. Ele não parou com as estocadas dentro dela, desesperado por alívio. Durante toda a viagem deles, Sasuke tentou se conter para não fode-la na floresta. Ele a tivera várias vezes em Konoha, mas... seu tesão era insaciável._

_- Por favor... – Sakura disse ofegante, corando quando Orochimaru a considerou com interesse. – Sasuke-kun... – Ela ficava mais molhada conforme o orgasmo se aproximava, graças à agressividade do Sasuke, mas a idéia de ter o Orochimaru assistindo enquanto ela era fodida era revoltante._

_- Sasuke-kun, pare! – ela sussurrou. _

_Sasuke resmungou contra seu pescoço, mas reclamando, saiu de dentro dela com um golpe._

_- Merda – ele silvou e guardou o pênis de volta na calça enquanto Sakura tremia tentando manter sua postura reta._

- _Sasuke-kun… - O rapaz segurou o rosto dela enquanto a beijava avidamente. – Eu estou com medo... – ela murmurou, passando os olhos por ele e encontrando o Orochimaru, que a encarou com malícia._

_Sasuke deu um sorriso falso, cobrindo a nudez dela. Ele se virou, encarando o pálido professor._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou calmamente._

_Orochimaru sorriu._

_- Isso é bem sugestivo, Sasuke-kun._

_O rosto do rapaz não vacilou._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_O sannin lambeu os lábios. Sakura se escondeu atrás da estrutura alta do Sasuke, puxando o haori fortemente contra o corpo._

_- Eu fiquei curioso. Ela gritava tanto. A voz dela me encantou – o sannin das cobras lançou um sorriso irônico para Sakura. – Ela deve ser deliciosamente apertadinha. – A menina corou e agarrou as costas da camisa do Sasuke._

_- Hn._

_Os olhos de Orochimaru escureceram._

_- E você atacou Konohagakure sem a _minha_ permissão só por essa bocetinha apertada – ele continuou, ironicamente._

_Os olhos vermelhos giraram friamente, marcas negras começavam a se espalhar do seu pescoço para o rosto e o braço._

_- Você jogou vidas fora, Sasuke-kun, por uma trepada rápida com essa linda bocetinha._

_Sakura se encolheu com a grosseria dele._

_- Não foi rápida – Sasuke disse devagar, desembainhando sua espada._

_Os olhos de Orochimaru se estreitaram._

- _Sasuke-kun…_

_Um pequeno sorriso que Orochimaru não gostava se formou no rosto do rapaz. Com a mão livre, um tiro de chakra sólido atingiu Orochimaru, empalando seus dois pulsos. O sannin soltou um silvo furioso._

_- Orochimaru, você é mais fraco que eu._

_Ignorando o sannin que se contorcia, Sasuke olhou para Sakura sobre seus ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente. Olhos verdes amedrontados o encararam de volta, observando as marcas negras convergindo, o cabelo preto crescendo._

_- Não tenha medo._

_Ele deu outro sorriso irônico antes de se voltar para o Orochimaru, a katana pronta para atacar. Entretanto, a verdadeira forma do sannin apareceu, fazendo Sakura gritar com a visão da enorme cobra branca._

_- Então esta é a sua verdadeira forma?_

_A serpente branca soltou um silvo._

_- Sasuke…-kun… Sasuke-kun!_

_Ele a encarou com seus olhos vermelhos amedrontadores._

- _Sakura._

- _Sasuke…_

_Vagarosamente ele escorregou os braços para fora das mangas da camisa, deixando-a cair pelas costas._

_- Me observe__._

_Na frente dos olhos dela, ele se transformou._

_- Sa…- ela respondeu, hesitante -...suke..._

_Asas em forma de garras explodiram das costas dele._

_- …-kun!_

-

* * *

-

- Eu matarei por você.

-

-

-

O armazém logo se transformou num matadouro. Cheiro de sangue, gritos de horror, lágrimas e súplicas. Mas Sasuke não dava atenção.

- Chidori.

Um grito e um jato alto de sangue.

Sakura observou com os olhos arregalados. Era como um grande filme sangrento onde humanos eram sacrificados como porcos.

Sasuke segurou um braço. O homem gritou, tentando se soltar, mas o impiedoso Uchiha empurrou o chidori garganta abaixo. Outro ninja tentou golpear Sasuke pelas costas, mas o obscuro shinobi ativou o Chidori Nagashi. Raios de eletricidade se projetaram do seu corpo e eletrocutaram o pobre coitado em torno dele.

Outro ninja tentou atacá-lo, mas anos de treinamento tornaram sua velocidade de evasiva quase impossível. Cabeças decapitadas voaram pelo ar, até mesmo órgãos viscerais se espalharam pelo chão.

- Pare… - Sakura implorou, escondendo o rosto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Splashhhh. Glub, glub, glub, glub, glub…

Sakura apertou uma mão contra a boca. "_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Eu matarei por você._

_Viverei por você."_

- Uaaaaaahhhhh!

Sasuke enterrou sua espada na garganta de alguém antes de se virar, o corpo espalhando eletricidade. Ele se jogou para cima, jogando cordas de chkra para prender suas vítimas juntas e então...

- Katon… - ele parou, sorrindo friamente, os olhos semi-cerrados.

Eles guincharam quando chamas explodiram da boca do sinistro shinobi. As chamas seguiram as cordas e os engoliram como um todo. Os gritos aumentaram gradativamente, e Sakura assistiu os corpos se transformarem em carvão, e depois, em nada.

- Sasuke-kun… pare…

Outro grito cobriu sua voz.

- SOCORRO!

Depois, o silêncio.

…

…

O tempo parou.

E jorrava sangue.

Esguichos de sangue atingiam as paredes e as roupas dele, mas Sasuke não ligava. Ele adorava aquilo. O cheiro daquilo. A maneira como coloria as paredes de vermelho. Era _perfeito, perfeito, perfeito! _ELE AMAVA…

- Gritem – ele sussurrava sedutoramente. – _Gritem._

Gritos. Choro. Súplicas. _"Por favor, pare. Por favor, pare…"_

Zombeteiramente, Sasuke correu a ponta do dedo pelos lábios abertos de sua vítima.

- Você a tirou de mim – ele murmurou. – Você a tirou de mim. – A mão dele se fechou sobre o rosto do ninja. Com a outra mão, vagarosamente, ele arrancou a cabeça, enquanto o homem gritava.

- Pare – ele gritava.

Pare.

Pare.

- Por que você a tirou de mim? – Finalmente, a cabeça foi arrancada. Sangue se esvaía junto com grandes pedaços de carne.

Silêncio. Depois, um ruído alto de uma batida quando ele soltou a cabeça sem nenhum cuidado.

Outro grito ecoou quando Sasuke agarrou outra vítima...

- Uaaaaaahhhhhh! Uhaaaahhhhh…

_SPLASH!_

Um esguicho forte de sangue atingiu o rosto do Sasuke. O grito parou.

Então, ele levantou uma mão para limpar o sangue da boca e do rosto. Admirado, ele ouviu sua kunoichi rosada chorando atrás dele.

- Sasuke-kun! Por favor, pare! – Sakura implorou com a voz rouca, estendendo-se para ele. Ele apreciou a sensação das mãos dela se agarrando nos braços ensangüentados dele. – Por favor, pare... Eu estou bem!

Sasuke olhou para ela, os olhos semi-cerrados. Deus... ele parecia tão bonito, com aquele sangue no rosto, pescoço e roupas. A maneira como os olhos dele brilhavam de vida quando ele olhava para ela a fez tremer de medo.

- Eles a tiraram de mim – ele disse com um dar de ombros, como se ele estivesse comentando sobre a decoração interna do armazém.

Sakura fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto contra o braço dele.

- Pare com isso. Eu estou bem! Não estou ferida. Apenas pare… não se preocupe, ok? Eu estou aqui... Estou _aqui._

Ele baixou os olhos para ela.

Sakura abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar vermelho dele. A pele sob o seu toque estava quente, o rosto ensangüentado e coberto pelas marcas do selo.

- Por favor, pare. Estou aqui… Estou bem. Pare. Vamos embora… - ela continuou. – _Por favor._

Ele se virou totalmente para ela. Carinhosamente, Sasuke tomou o rosto dela com a mão suja de sangue. O polegar esfregou gentilmente as linhas do rosto dela. Ela mordeu os lábios e pressionou o rosto contra a palma dele.

- Não tenha medo. – Os dedos dele deixavam trilhas frias de sangue sobre o rosto dela. – Eu vim por você.

…

- Não deixarei que eles a tirem de _mim_.

- Sasuke-kun…

Ele lhe concedeu um sorrisinho sexy.

- Não tenha medo. – Ele acariciou e depois soltou o rosto dela. – Apenas observe.

- Mas…

- Eu vou matá-los.

Um sorriso lindo. Como ele podia sorrir daquele jeito…? Como alguém tão bonito podia ser tão cruel e diabólico? Surpreendentemente, ele lhe deu um beijo casto na boca com o sangue pendendo nos lábios dele.

Mas ela ficou dura como pedra quando ele sussurrou contra seus lábios:

- Por _você_.

Ela piscou, e ele tinha sumido. Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, misturando-se com sangue enquanto as pessoas que a seqüestraram morriam atrás dela. Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear os gritos estridentes, o som de esmagamento, os jorros de sangue e a explosão de corpos.

- Sasuke-kun.

"_Por você."_

- Por mim… por mim…

Gritos.

"_Por você."_

- Por mim… ele é assim.

Um jorro de sangue atingiu as costas dela. Ela se encolheu com a sensação daquilo, escorrendo devagar pela yukata e pelas pernas. Outra golfada a atingiu nos ombros e quando ela olhou para seus pés, viu uma trilha de sangue escorrendo pelos tornozelos.

Seus pequenos punhos tremeram.

Gritando. Implorando. Morrendo. Morrendo._ Morrendo._

- Por sua causa… - uma voz maliciosa sussurrava.

"_Pessoas estão morrendo por sua causa."_

"_Konoha está de cabeça para baixo por sua causa."_

"_E eu não vou parar de matar..."_

"_Eu vou matar todos eles, Sakura-chan."_

Por sua causa

_Por você._

Sakura se virou. Assim que ela o fez, um jato forte de sangue a atingiu no peito. Ela engoliu em seco, determinada, e correu até o Sasuke, ignorando o som do líquido vermelho e viscoso sob os seus pés.

- Sasuke-kun!

Como ela fizera anos atrás, Sakura o abraçou pelas costas.

- Pare…! Por mim! _Por mim…_

Ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro, a expressão dele era vazia sob o sangue e as marcas amaldiçoadas.

- Sakura.

- Por mim… Por mim. Por favor, pare com isso – ela soluçou. – Por favor, Sasuke-kun... Por mim...

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele e vagarosamente o fez se virar para ela. Ela lutou contra a vontade de desviar os olhos das orbes ameaçadoras dele, e a mão dela o tocou no rosto gentilmente, limpando o sangue.

- Sasuke-kun… Você fará isso por mim? Da mesma forma que você matará por mim? – ela murmurou. Os dedos dela escorregaram até a nuca dele e, então, os arrastou pelo cabelo encharcado dele.

Com a mão no cabelo dele, Sakura forçou a cabeça dele a descer até encontrar sua boca. Ela o beijou ferozmente, ignorando o gosto de sangue nos lábios dele, a língua preenchendo a boca quente dele. O shinobi obscuro não respondia, apenas a encarava com olhos arregalados.

- Beije-me – ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

A lingual dela escorregou para for a, traçando a linha do lábio inferior dele.

-… me toque

Os olhos dele escureceram.

-… me possua.

Com isso, o Sharingan se estreitou perigosamente.

Os olhos verdes brilharam quando ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele. Era grudento e molhado, de uma maneira repulsiva.

- Você não me quer, Sasuke-kun? – ela grunhiu modestamente, abaixando os cílios. A outra mão estava no ombro dele, massageando levemente a pele. - Sasuke-kun…

Ela o beijou no canto da boca.

- Me possua.

Ela segurou um suspiro quando a mão enorme do Sasuke segurou o braço dela dolorosamente. Os cílios dela, pesados com o sangue e as lágrimas, levantaram para encontrar os olhos sedentos de sangue. A mão no cabelo dele moveu para o rosto, esfregando-se nas mechas encharcadas de sangue pela testa e pelas bochechas.

- Sasuke-kun… - Os olhos dela se assustaram quando Sasuke baixou a cabeça e a beijou intensamente, quase machucando seus lábios. O beijo exigia obediência, e ela abriu a boca para ele, deixando-o pilhar seus lábios. Sakura tentou não gemer de dor e prazer enquanto ele a mordiscava nos lábios, sugando-os...

Os olhos dela discretamente observaram sobre o ombro dele a fuga das vítmas. "_Ainda bem..."_ Os dedos dela acariciaram-no na nuca, os olhos quase fechados. Sasuke a empurrou contra uma parede manchada de sangue, beijando-a profundamente. Uma mão rasgou a yukata para abri-la.

"_Pare de derramar sangue. Pare de ser um…" – _Seus olhos fecharam imediatamente quando o Uchiha levantou a saia da yukata até a sua coxa. – "_... um monstro por mim!"_

Ela gemeu ao sentir a mão dele cobrindo o seio nu.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela suspirou contra a boca dele, enterrando as pontas dos dedos no cabelo dele.

Presa num torpor de sangue e luxúria, ela afastou mais as pernas quando as mãos do Sasuke desceram até a calcinha, o corpo deu uma sacudida quando ele a rasgou.

- Você acha… - ele começou num sussurro tenebroso – que me fodendo vai curar minha loucura? – ele cochichou com os lábios úmidos na orelha dela.

Ela segurou o cabelo dele com mais força. Uma risada sádica escapou pelos lábios dele quando Sakura gritou com os dois dedos que Sasuke forçou dentro dela.

- Você já está tão molhadinha... Faz com que eu queira te foder tão forte e sem cuidado. – Ele agarrou uma coxa e a levantou sobre seu quadril.

- Faça – Sakura sussurrou asperamente.

A resposta o fez rir.

- Você queria uma transa para _salvar_ esse idiotas de mim, não queira? – a voz dele, tingida de sombras, continuou. Ele continuou fodendo a entrada escorregadia dela com os dedos, recebendo em troca gemidos abafados e ofegos da garota.

— Sa… Sasuke… ah! – Ela lançou a cabeça para trás.

- É uma boa idéia… Te foder enquanto você está coberta com o sangue _deles_... – ele rosnou, e puxou um dos seus lábios com o polegar e o indicador. Uma luz branca a cegou ante seus olhos e Sakura gritou num êxtase violento. As pernas dela moviam-se por vontade própria, agarrando-se bem apertadas em volta da cintura dele.

- Oh, deus... Oh... Ah!

O Uchiha soltou um sorriso largo e sádico, observando os espasmos dela na frente dele.

Ele se inclinou para frente.

- É bom, não é?

Sakura mantinha os gemidos enquanto Sasuke continuava a puxar o clitóris.

- Pare! Oh, deus… _pare_! – Ela não agüentaria outro orgasmo. Era muito sequer imaginar que ele estava apenas usando os dedos. – Sasuke...

Ele a cortou com um beijo alucinado. Brutal, cheio de _tesão_, mas estranhamente, ela _gostou_ daquilo. Foi um beijo completo de língua, saliva e de uma luxúria obsessiva.

- Ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. – Ele tirou os dedos molhados e os sugou ardentemente. Com a outra mão ele alcançou o cabelo rosa encharcado de sangue e agarrou um punhado, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás. – Nem mesmo o _Naruto_.

Ela ainda estava confusa quando o shinobi das sombras abaixou a calça e a cueca. Seu corpo contraiu e ela gritou quando Sasuke se enfiou com uma única e rude estocada que a preencheu por completo. Ele gemeu, adorando a maneira como os músculos dela agarravam o membro dele.

Rangendo os dentes, ela a empurrou com força contra a parede, sem parar…

- Sakura... Sakura...

A pobre menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa podia apenas lamuriar e gritar de prazer carnal, os movimentos dele ficando mais rápidos, machucando-a.

- Se algum dia você me deixar… - o Uchiha rosnou fracamente – _todos_ vão sofrer, minha flor – ele continuou, os lábios ainda pressionados contra os dela. – Todos vão _morrer_.

Outro rugido baixo quando Sakura ordenou seus movimentos com os do quadril dele.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela suspirou, ficando mais excitada com os sons que os corpos úmidos faziam. Morbidamente estranho, ela adorou o cenário: o sangue, os órgãos e os corpos mutilados ao redor deles enquanto eles transavam.

Quando Sasuke deitou no chão ensangüentado com ela por cima dele, Sakura tremeu de prazer. Ignorando os sussurros maliciosos na consciência dela:

Issoénojentoimundoexcitanteanimalescosexyvocênãotemvergonhasuaputa

Ela montou em cima dele com força, fazendo-o gemer. As mãos dele agarraram sua cintura, as mãos dela em cima dele enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, rangendo os dentes.

Sasuke a observava com os olhos semi-cerrados, a yukata manchada de sangue sobre o corpo suado, expondo os seios grandes balançando. Ele xingou alto, apertando um seio enquanto observava seu membro rígido indo para cima e para baixo no sexo encharcado dela.

- Mais rápido – Sasuke ordenou. – Mais rápido. Mais forte.

Issoénojentoimundoexcitanteanimalescosexyvocênãotemvergonhasuaputa – a consciência dela gritava.

Mas ela obedeceu, gemendo enquanto acelerava o passo.

- Você cheira tão bem – ele grunhiu. – Sangue... e saborosa.

- Ugh… — ela gemeu.

- Tão bonita…

Ele se sentou, mas Sakura continuou seus movimentos, com os olhos fechados. Sasuke deslizou uma mão até a nuca dela.

- Abra os olhos.

- Não – ela sussurrou, as mãos agora nos ombros dele.

As pernas dela já estavam ficando cansadas, a boceta ensopada ficando dolorida.

- Abra os olhos, agora – ele ordenou com um empurrão forte do quadril. Sakura gritou, os olhos se abriram imediatamente, arregalados e confusos.

As marcas negras começaram a desaparecer.

- Vamos fazer _amor._

Ela piscou.

"_Amor?"_

Ele reverteu a posição deles. O cabelo da Sakura espalhado sob a cabeça, encharcado de sangue.

- Não feche os olhos.

Ela umedeceu os lábios inchados e suspirou quando os movimentos dele ficaram mais exaltados. No seu êxtase, ela fechou os olhos...

- Não feche os olhos – ele rugiu, e os olhos dela se abriram prontamente.

- Sa… Sasu… KE!

Uma mão desceu até o traseiro dela, inclinando a parte inferior do corpo dela. A intensidade aumentou, os dedos dos pés se curvando em êxtase. Os olhos deles permaneceram presos um no outro enquanto o prazer percorria por todo o corpo deles.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela suspirou, os olhos cor de jade escurecidos.

Sasuke permaneceu quieto, encarando os olhos dela intensamente, numa calma misteriosa. As íris vívidas brilharam numa cor mais escura, e depois, subitamente, mais brilhantes. Tão verdes, mais verdes que as folhas e a grama.

Sakura piscou surpresa quando Sasuke agarrou o braço dela e forçou os dedos deles a se entrelaçarem. A mão dele segura a dela com força quanto as estocadas dele aumentaram, fazendo a menina abaixo dele choramingar.

- Não feche os olhos.

A kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa mordeu o lábio inferior, os dedos movendo-se inconscientemente para agarrar os dele.

- Sakura.

Ela soltou um suspiro como resposta.

- Sakura.

A garota se concentrou em olhar para os olhos dele, tentando decifrar, ler, entender. O usuário do Sharingan inclinou a cabeça para baixo, respirando ofegante nos lábios dela. Ele levou as mãos unidas dele até o peito.

- Não me deixe.

Ela abriu a boca, chocada.

Os olhos dele voltaram para o ônix.

- Fique comigo.

-

-

* * *

**Continua...**


	7. Amado

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7:** Amado

Ele a observava por baixo dos cílios grossos, quase sonhadores, do ponto mais alto onde estava sentado, uma perna pendurada na borda da poltrona, a outra flexionada com o cotovelo apoiado, uma mão segurando o queixo. Um pequeno sorriso, que Suigetsu descrevia como "frio e amedrontador" apareceu no rosto dele, tornando sua feição mais madura e retorcida.

_POOF_

- Você não pode fazer outra coisa além de olhar para a bunda dela? – perguntou com um traço de divertimento.

O Otokage sorriu maliciosamente, fechando os olhos por um momento.

- O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou, mechas ônix longas e sedosas caíam sobre seus olhos fechados quando uma brisa suave tocou o rosto dele.

- Os batedores encontraram o esconderijo deles.

- Hun... – Os olhos se abriram vagarosamente. – Isso é _bom_.

Suigetsu estremeceu com o tom dele, dando um passo para trás. Então, gradualmente, tão deliciosamente lentos, os ônix tornaram-se escarlates como se o sangue preenchesse as íris dos olhos. Vírgulas pretas apareceram, primeiro indistintas, antes de tornarem-se evidentes. Suigetsu encobriu o arrepio que desceu pela espinha quando sentiu a intenção fria e assassina do Sasuke.

"_Esse cara…"_ Suigetsu pensou, _"ele é louco."_ Porque Suigetsu acreditava que apenas as pessoas loucas ficariam tão obcecadas em matar o próprio irmão. E massacrar um bando de ninjas só por causa do _seu_ brinquedinho precioso.

Os olhos coloridos de sangue do Sasuke voltaram para a Sakura, sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore florida de branco, olhando sem emoção para o nada. Ela vestia um kimono branco simples com uma obi rosa clara. Os cabelos rosa longos, despenteados, soltos ao vento. Sasuke pegou o punho da sua espada.

- Suigetsu.

O homem chamado enrijeceu.

- Reunião em 72 horas.

- Ok.

O Uchiha olhou de relance para ele sobre o ombro, os olhos lampejando sob a franja negra. E novamente, Suigetsu lutou contra a vontade de estremecer. Ele nunca gostou daquele garoto, especialmente quando ele olhava daquele jeito, a merda dos olhos vermelhos e toda a porcaria da merda do complexo de superioridade horripilante. E agora... o esquisitão estava _sorrindo_. Suigetsu tinha vontade de vomitar na frente dele.

- Saia.

Era só o que Suigetsu desejava fazer.

-

-

-

Era o final da tarde, com o sol vermelho se pondo entre nuvens escarlates. Enormes olhos verdes, cobertos por longos cílios pontudos, observavam as nuvens pesadas acima dela. Baixando os cílios, ela observou o movimento preguiçoso das nuvens enquanto o sol descia no horizonte. Ela nunca gostou do pôr-do-sol. Ele a fazia lembrar-se de um monte de coisas que ela não gostava. E a lembrar de coisas que ela deveria esquecer. Encarceramento. Partida. Adeus. Solidão. Estar sozinha. Konoha. Ichiraku. O pôr-do-sol de Konoha. O Naruto sujo de sangue em Konoha.

Naruto. Naruto.

Naruto.

Com isso, um vislumbre de dor cruzou seus olhos. Sombras longas e pontudas caíram sobre seu rosto quando os cílios se fecharam. Ela esperou a brisa vir, folhas e pétalas das cerejeiras e peônias que circundavam o campo de flores rosas e brancas começaram a cair, dançando com o vento. Uma caiu no seu nariz, uma folha e uma pétala rosa prenderam-se no seu cabelo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela pegou uma folha do cabelo. Os olhos se abriram lentamente, os olhos que Sasuke mais gostava. Entre o indicador e o polegar, ela encarou a folha verde escura, os olhos encantadores, suavizando-se enquanto ela se lembrava...

"_Naruto"._

A lembrança dele de joelhos, o sangue escorrendo das feridas infligidas pelo Sasuke, a fez estremecer. Sakura esmagou a folha em seu punho e fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio numa tentativa de bloquear as vozes que resmungavam em sua mente.

- Eu sinto muito... – ela murmurou, os lábios trêmulos. – Sinto muito... – Ela levantou abruptamente, os olhos arregalados. – Naruto.

"_Será que ele me odeia por… por ser tão fraca?"_

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"_Mas… ele sabia! Eu disse que fiz isso por ele! Para mantê-lo vivo… para protegê-lo do Sasuke."_

Com um sorriso, Sakura se lembrou do que aconteceu dois dias atrás, ao Kabuto e seus subordinados.

"_Sasuke-kun… ele é uma pessoa muito perigosa. Eu estava tão assustada". _Ela começou a andar em direção à pequena floresta de cerejeiras, peônias e flamboyants. _"Naruto... Eu não queria que ele se ferisse. Eu fiz isso… por ele."_

"**Não."**

Sakura gelou, arrepios cobriam sua pele.

"**Mentirosa."**

Ela franziu o cenho, continuou andando ao longo da grama alta e orvalhada e das flores, aumentando o passo.

"**Mentirosa."**

Sakura cerrou os dentes, agora quase correndo para a segurança da floresta.

"**Mentirosa. Mentirosa. Mentirosa. M****entirosa****!"**

Ela mordeu os lábios; chegando numa árvore, jogou os braços em volta dela e pressionou o corpo e a encarou.

"**VOCÊ FEZ ISSO POR VOCÊ MESMA."** Palavras ásperas e odiosas. **"NÃO PELO NARUTO. NÃO PELA VILA."**

Os sussurros… vinham do fundo da sua mente.

"**Você fez isso...**_ por você mesma. Você queria se tornar a vadia dele."_

"_Não!"_ Ela discordou veementemente, os dedos agarrados no tronco. _"Eu fiz pelo Naruto. Para a segurança dele!"_

"**Não."**

"_Cale-se!"_

"**Você fez isso por você mesma."**

"_Eu quis que isso acontecesse."_

"**Você quis o toque dele. O beijo dele."**

"_Eu quis os dedos dele e a boca e a língua na..."_

"**...na sua boca, corpo, pele. ****Você gostou…"**

"…_do mesmo jeito que ele gostou."_

"**E você quer isso de novo"**

"_de novo"_

"**e de novo"**

"_e de novo"_

"**Você o quer"**

"_Eu o quero"_

"**Você quer que ele te foda…"**

"_for__te, e rápido, e rude…"_

"… **para preencher o vazio…"**

"_...para preencher a lacuna que a partida dele causou"_

"**Para ser capaz de sentir de novo…"**

"_e experimentar o toque dele e preencher…"_

Sakura mordeu o lábio, os olhos arregalados com a sua epifânia. Os joelhos desistiram e ela sentou no chão da floresta, encarando a árvore, paralisada.

"…**AS SUAS PRÓPRIAS FANTASIAS."**

"_Oh meu deus… Não…"_

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu um pulo, segurando um grito quando o hálito quente assombrou sua orelha. A garganta ficou seca e seu corpo se acendeu.

- Sa... – A língua escorregou para fora para umedecer os lábios secos. – Sasuke-kun...

Atrás dela, com sua camisa branca solta de gola V e calça preta, estava o Sasuke.

-

* * *

-

-

_Era uma casa grande, _muito_ grande, uma mansão de quatro andares._

_Era como uma miniatura de um antigo castelo japonês, menos o pagoda, mas modernizado com altos painéis de vidro e paredes com grandes arcos. Erguido num cenário de montanhas cobertas de gelo, no meio de uma floresta de peônias, flamboyants e cerejeiras, um campo massivo de flores rosas e brancas ao fundo. Quem ousaria pensar que a calma mansão branca era o lar do homem mais procurado, mais perigoso que já existiu?_

_- Você não gosta?_

_Sakura soltou um suspiro suave quando Sasuke enlaçou os braços em volta dos ombros e da cintura dela. Ele se aninhou no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro dela. Mãos grandes repousaram sobre os braços dela._

_- Sakura… - ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela. Beijou o cabelo dela suavemente..._

_Ela engoliu em seco, o coração martelando dolorosamente. Sob o kimono, o corpo tremia._

- _Sakura._

_A língua dela escapou para umedecer os lábios._

_- Não é..._

_Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso malicioso._

_- ...o que você esperava – ele a ajudou._

_Sakura engoliu em seco de novo._

_- Hai... – ela sussurou suavemente._

_Uma mão grande se levantou para tocá-la no rosto. Os cílios dela se abaixaram preguiçosamente, saboreando a sensação da pele áspera dos dedos dele tocando suas bochechas._

_Para alguém tão cruel e impiedoso... aquele homem tinha mãos macias com dedos longos capazes de levá-la ao limite do prazer mais violento._

_- Você não gosta de paredes e concretos, não é mesmo? Você gosta de flores e do sol brilhando. – Os dedos dele se enrolaram numa mecha grossa do cabelo cor-de-rosa. – Eu ordenei que renovassem este lugar para ficar como você quer._

_Quem teria imaginado que existiriam montanhas cobertas de gelo e campos de flores em Otogakure? Sob o comando sanguinolento de Uchiha Sasuke, tudo é possível. Ele fazia as leis. Ele fez aquela montanha aparecer, ele fez o céu e o inferno naquele pedaço de terra._

_Ele era o deus deles. O maldito e cruel deus do sexo deles._

_E ela era a amante dele. Sua querida bonequinha do sexo._

_E uma vez que ela era uma boa Barbie, ele lhe deu uma casa da Barbie, e flores da Barbie._

_Sakura mordeu o lábio, fechando bem os olhos quando Sasuke a beijou no pescoço._

_- Sakura._

_Os dentes dela se afundaram no lábio._

…

…

…

_Se era lindo do lado de fora, era ainda mais por dentro._

_Tudo foi pintado de branco, com lanternas de papel, e haviam paredes feitas de um vidro fino, algumas transparentes, algumas sombreadas. O piso era de uma madeira que parecia cara. O teto era alto e no centro do complexo principal tinha a forma de um domo enorme._

_- É enorme… - Sakura murmurou._

_O complexo principal era enorme e parecia ainda maior por causa das alas leste e oeste. Eles chegaram até a parte de trás da mansão e ficaram hipnotizados com a vista do grande campo de flores. Sakura não percebeu a aproximação de um ninja._

- _Sasuke-sama._

- _Hn._

_- O Quarteto do Som chegou._

_Um pequeno sorriso de compreensão. _

_- Excelente. – O Uchiha se virou para o ninja. – Onde está o Suigetsu?_

_- Com o Juugo, Sasuke-sama._

_- Você sabe o que fazer._

_- Hai._

_- Saia._

_O ninja desapareceu numa fumaça fina._

_Sasuke se voltou para a garota._

_- Você está curiosa – ele afirmou, observando as costas dela._

_Sakura correu uma mão pelo cabelo, nervosamente._

_- O Quarteto do Som… O que é isso? – ela perguntou brandamente._

_Ele deu um riso curto e sombrio:_

_- O exército do Quarteto do Som._

_Sakura se virou para ele, os olhos assombrados._

_- E...exército!? – A expressão dela o divertiu.- Sa..._

_- Por que se preocupar, criança? – ele disse calmamente, com a expressão preguiçosa. Casualmente, o Uchiha se inclinou contra o parapeito._

_- Exército... Para onde eles estão se dirigindo?_

_Ele respondeu com um sorriso:_

_- Você fica uma graça quando está curiosa._

_O rosto dela ficou vermelho._

_- E este rubor… - Os olhos dele escureceram. – Você parece tão deliciosa._

_Instintivamente, Sakura deu um passo para traz._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_Ele a olhou preguiçosamente, encarando-a firme._

_- Pare de se preocupar, Sakura.- Lentamente, ele caminhou até ela deliberadamente. – Eu não vou cortar o Naruto em pedaços ou enfiar a cabeça dele num bastão. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Não sem você me ver fazendo isso._

_Ela ofegou, horrorizada._

_- O que eu quero dizer é... – ele ignorou a maneira como ela se encolheu quando ele a tocou no rosto – eu não me importo mais com Konoha. Eu tenho tudo o que quero._

_Sakura estremeceu com o tom da voz dele. Fria e, ao mesmo tempo, cheia de luxúria. A sensação dos dedos dele no rosto dela era gentil, mas ela não conseguia parar de tremer._

_- Dinheiro._

_A mão dele agora estava envolvendo o pescoço dela._

_- Poder._

_Ele a apertou com mais força, e Sakura levantou o queixo, observando o rosto dele._

_- E... – Os lábios dele curvaram-se num sorriso cruel e sexy, os olhos pretos vagarosamente se transformaram em olhos vermelhos com três vírgulas pretas. – Você._

_Ele forçou o rosto dela para cima._

_- O que mais eu poderia pedir?_

_Ela olhou para ele, amedrontada. O shinobi de cabelos pretos sorriu malicioso, depois a trouxe para perto dele facilmente, com a outra mão que a segurava pelo quadril. Ele a massageava ali, subindo a mão lentamente até o lado dos seios. Arrepios convulsionavam a espinha dela. O Uchiha levou o rosto para perto dela, sussurrando:_

_- Você é tudo o que eu quero, Sakura._

_Ela levantou os olhos para ele. Incapaz de parar, ela murmurou:_

_- Você é louco..._

_Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso frio e desejoso._

_- Louco, você diz? – Ele soltou uma risada profunda. – Você está certa. Eu sou louco. – O hálito quente dele fazia cócegas no rosto dela. – Eu sou uma porra de um louco, Sakura... Porque não importa quantas vezes eu tive você, na minha cama, no meu chão, no meu banheiro... porra – ele rosnou, lambendo os lábios sexy. – Eu não consigo parar de fodê-la insensatamente._

_Sakura estremeceu, visivelmente excitada com a fala dele._

_- Você é minha – ele cochichou embriagadamente. – O seu corpo é meu. O seu coração. O seu cabelo. Estes lábios… - Ele a beijou na boca ferozmente. Ela gemeu, agarrando a frente da camisa dele. – Tudo que você pode ver, sentir e tocar..._

_Sakura ofegou quando ele rasgou seu obi repentinamente._

_- ... é meu._

_-_

_

* * *

-_

_-_

- Sasuke… -kun…

Ele levantou e se recostou contra a árvore.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Esta floresta é perigosa.

Ela olhou em volta.

- Aqui é calmo.

Sasuke observou o punho fechado dela.

- O que você está escondendo na sua mão?

A garota abriu a mão, mostrando-lhe a folha amassada. Sakura não percebeu a mudança discreta do rosto dele.

- Entendo...

Sakura levantou os olhos.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Você tem saudades deles? – Sasuke perguntou com indiferença.

- Eu… Eu… - Ela mordeu o lábio, evitando os olhos dele. – Eu sinto muito…

Sasuke bufou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

– Eu não ligo – ele escarneceu. – Sinta falta deles o quanto quiser, porque... – os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos numa piscada – é tudo o que pode fazer.

Sakura mordeu os lábios e baixou os olhos para o colo.

- Claro...

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio e não a tocou. Aquilo era estranho. Curiosa, Sakura o olhou de relance, entretanto, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ele estava _olhando_ para ela. Não apenas um relance, mas ele a encarava completamente. Os olhos voltaram para a matiz ônix, mas pareciam ainda mais escuros, mais intensos. Incapaz de fugir do olhar dele, Sakura o encarou de volta com olhos assustados... pois ela já tinha visto aquele _olhar_ antes.

"_Você não é um passatempo."_

De repente, aquilo era tão estranho. Ela podia lidar com um sorriso malicioso e sexy, um sorriso distorcido, uma expressão sedenta de sangue... mas _nunca_... não aquele _olhar_. Definitivamente não o olhar que testava a força da barreira que ela colocou em volta do coração.

O olhar que a faria se apaixonar mais e mais.

- Sasuke-kun…

Mas ele a cortou:

- Volte para o seu quarto. Não é seguro aqui.

- Sasuke…

- Eu disse…

- … eu senti sua falta.

Isso o assustou, e ele parou no meio do caminho, olhando para ela com uma expressão indescritível.

- Quando você partiu, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você – ela afirmou calmamente, ainda encarando a árvore. – Por isso que, quando a porta abriu, eu fiquei descuidada. Eu dei as boas vindas a _ele_, pensando que ele era _você._

Ela fechou as mãos no kimono.

- Eu corri até ele... acolhendo-o em casa, mas ele não era _você_. – Os olhos verdes encontraram os ônix. – Sasuke-kun... eu sinto muito. Me desculpe por... – Os olhos dela arregalaram.

- Pare – ele disse rudemente, num tom áspero.

Ela fechou a boca, obedientemente, levantando os olhos para o Sasuke, que subitamente parecia cansado, o rosto perfeito franzido tão parecido com o Sasuke de doze anos.

- Não importa.

Sakura piscou.

- Eu a trouxe de volta. Pronto. É isso que importa. Depois disso, nada mais aconteceu. – Ele soava rude e enérgico, a expressão, disturbidamente calma. – Eu farei qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Por você. Lembre-se disso. – O tom dele era disturbidamente calmo.

O coração dela se apertou.

- Sasuke...

Subitamente, ela se sentia mais leve, feliz. Satisfeita. Estranhamente feliz. Estranhamente contente. Essa sensação… era similar aos sentimentos que ela tinha aos doze anos, jovem e… apaixonada.

- Sasuke...

Ela pegou a mão dele. Com o toque dela, Sasuke sentiu um arrepio. Por que aquilo de repente... ele não sabia. Mas esse arrepio, era um tipo bom de arrepio. Era quase... positivamente desejoso. Os olhos escuros intensos desceram até os enormes olhos esverdeados como o mar.

- Por quê...? Eu não consigo entender. Me deixe entender… por que você... – ela balbuciou. – Por que você tem que se tornar um monstro... por mim?

Uma expressão raivosa passou pelo rosto dele com uma risada amarga.

- Por quê? – ele disse arrastado, caindo de joelhos para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. – Porque eu _tenho _que fazer isso.

- Sasuke…

Tremendo, ela estendeu o braço até o rosto dele. Um rosto tão lindo, bem estruturado. Era tão extraordinário para ser real, mas era tão ardente para ser falso. Ela observou os cílios grossos se abaixarem, tornando os olhos dele mais escuros.

– Eu... Eu... – A mão dela escorregou até a garganta dele. Ela não percebeu como os músculos do pescoço dele pulsavam desconfortavelmente. O tremeluzir das artérias, a excitação crescente... o pulsar do selo furioso. - Sasuke-kun… - a garganta dela sussurrou. A maneira como o nome dele rolava pela língua dela, era doce como néctar.

O rosto dela se moveu para mais perto, os lábios rosados se separaram quando ela pressionou calmamente um beijo na sua boca. Sasuke deu um gemido e pressionou bruscamente a boca dela, inclinando sua boca contra a dela. O beijo durou por um minuto quando Sakura se afastou.

Tomando seu tempo, Sakura se moveu para sentar no colo dele, encarando-o com cada perna enganchada nos lados dele. Sasuke engoliu em seco vagarosamente, o maxilar cerrado enquanto os dedos dela traçavam caminho pelo peito dele antes dela mover as mãos de volta para o próprio corpo. Observando-o abaixo dos cílios, Sakura desatou vagarosamente o obi rosa claro. Puxou as mangas para baixo depois disso, até o kimono se partir ao meio, os seios movendo-se para cima e para baixo conforme ela respirava.

**Você fez isso por você mesma.**

Sakura correu as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo cada músculo tremer sob o seu toque.

**Você quer o toque dele. O beijo dele.**

As mãos dela chegaram até o rosto dele. Ela encontrou o olhar dele timidamente, as bochechas corando, lindamente.

**Você o quer**

Atrevidamente, Sakura tirou a camisa dele, colocando-a ao lado.

**Para preencher o vazio**

Levantou as mãos para o pescoço dele, uma delas seguindo para a nuca...

_**Para preencher a lacuna causada com a partida dele**_

… a outra no rosto dele.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou. A respiração dele a tocava no rosto, fazendo-a se arrepiar de desejo.

"**Para ser capaz de sentir de novo…"**

"_**e experimentar o toque dele e preencher…"**_

Ela segurou o fôlego quando Sasuke escorregou uma mão pelas costas dela. A outra mão dele segurava a manga do kimono, fazendo-a escorregar para baixo pelo braço. Ele inclinou-se para frente para beijar o ombro macio dela, sugando-o gentilmente. A boca dele sugou vagarosamente o caminho até o pescoço. Sakura gemeu silenciosamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Uma brisa suave fez o cabelo dela balançar no ar, roçando o rosto do Sasuke.

- Sakura – ele sussurrou com os lábios úmidos para ela. Gentilmente, os dentes a mordiscaram na orelha.

"… **SUAS PRÓPRIAS FANTASIAS."**

Ela queria. Oh, deus, ela queria também. Mas ela era uma menina comportada. Ensinaram-lhe a ser uma boa menina. Uma garotinha inocente e comportada. Mas o Sasuke... o sexy, perigoso, nuke-nin assassino em massa Uchiha Sasuke a corrompeu. O que o Naruto pensaria dela?

Atrevida, Sakura se inclinou para baixo, surpreendendo o Sasuke quando ela o beijou. Foi a língua dela que escorregou para dentro da caverna úmida dele. Foram os dentes dela que começaram a morder o lábio inferior dele. A mão dela que agarrou o cabelo dele enquanto ela o beijava vorazmente.

Sasuke gemeu dentro da boca dela, agarrando-a pelo cabelo enquanto devolvia o beijo. Ele mordiscava o lábio dela, movendo a língua com a dela, a saliva deles se misturando sensualmente. Ele se afastou brevemente, observando-a com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Você me surpreendeu – ele disse entre uma respiração profunda.

Ela devolveu o olhar surpreso com seus próprios olhos arregalados.

- Eu quero você – ela sussurrou calmamente.

Sasuke piscou, pego de surpresa com a afirmação. Não era luxúria. Era um desejo puro e natural.

Então, ele deu um sorriso malicioso, a mão tomou o seio ansioso dela. Ela ofegou, fechando os olhos.

- Esta fala é minha – Sasuke ronronou antes de se inclinar para capturar um mamilo rosado entre os dentes.

Sakura choramingou sedutoramente, mordendo o lábio até inchar.

- Sasuk… - ela ofegou quando Sasuke a agarrou pelos dois lados do quadril, alinhando-a com sua ereção palpitante, rosnando ferozmente quando ela se empurrou para baixo nele com força. Ele a puxou para baixo dele, colidindo seus lábios contra os dela enquanto ela se esfregava nele. O atrevimento dela o incitava a mais enquanto ele se empurrava contra ela duramente. Um gritinho escapou dos lábios inchados dela com um movimento abrupto do quadril dele. Sakura empurrou o corpo para trás ferozmente, inclinando a cabeça e gemendo.

O rosto do Sasuke escureceu com a visão erótica. O cabelo cor-de-rosa enrolado pelo pescoço delicioso que estava marcado com pequenas mordidas de amor. Os olhos escuros mergulharam na visão dos lábios inchados dela, nos mamilos excitados e na expressão extasiada da Sakura balançando para cima e para baixo na sua ereção.

- Porra – ele praguejou ofegante, se esfregando devagar nela, e depois rapidamente, antes de diminuir o ritmo novamente para provocá-la. Ele podia sentir a umidade dela pela calcinha quando o gozo dela ensopava as pernas. – Você está ficando safada, minha flor... – Sasuke resmungou contra o pescoço dela.

- Oh, deus... Sasu... ke... – Sakura sussurrou sem fôlego, os olhos fechados.

O Uchiha agarrou as pernas dela e as prendeu em torno da cintura.

- Mais forte – ele ordenou severamente, segurando o quadril dela com força. A bela de cabelos rosados gemeu, as bochechas corando violentamente quando o prazer se intensificou.

- _Sakura._

Ela soltou um gemido sussurrado:

- Por... por favor... – tremendo com a sensação da ereção dele esfregando-se nela.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

- Diga – ele rosnou entrecortado, empurrando-se contra ela. A calcinha já estava sem forma, o sexo dela escorrendo a essência leitosa, deixando-o mais excitado. – O que você quer?

- Sasu…ke… - Sakura suspirou asperamente, empurrando o quadril para cima e para baixo. Ela ficava tão linda que em seu interior Sasuke se contraiu ferozmente e seu desejo duplicou. – Eu quero _você..._

O Uchiha estremeceu, cerrando os dentes quando o pênis inchou quase que dolorosamente. Forçando o canto dos lábios num sorriso malicioso, ele rugiu:

- Como eu posso dizer não a um pedido tão apetitoso?

Com isso, ele deslizou a mão pela barriga dela, passou pela pelvis e enfiou dois longos dedos nela, sorrindo maliciosamente com o grito assustado de prazer que ela deu. O shinobi sombrio praguejava vulgaridades em meio a respiração, dominado pelo calor e a umidade dela. Mordendo o lábio, Sasuke torceu os dedos dentro dela, apreciando os gemidos dela e a boceta mais apertada.

- Tão apertada… - Sasuke sibilou - … porra.

Um néctar doce fluía para a sua mão, quente e leitoso. Ele aumentou o ritmo, observando o rosto corado dela se contorcer de prazer. A pressão na boceta aumentou, os joelhos dela se afastaram, alargando a abertura ensopada. Gemendo e cerrando os dentes, Sasuke escorregava os dedos para dentro e para fora vigorasamente. Porra... a aparência dela justo agora o enlouquecia.

- Você sentiu minha falta tanto assim, não é?

Sakura não respondeu, apenas o beijou no maxilar antes de sugar o queixo dele. Sasuke deu uma risada sombria.

- Você quer me chupar? – ele sibilou acima da boca que o sugava, que respondeu com uma chupada mais forte. – Ótimo.

Ele retirou os dedos com um golpe e sugou o néctar gotejante das digitais com uma malícia voraz. Os olhos lampejaram sob os cílios pesados quando Sakura tomou os dedos da boca dele e os envolveu com os lábios dela, sugando os dedos cobertos pela saliva dele diligentemente. Sorrindo preguiçosamente, ele escorregou os dedos para fora e os arrastou para baixo, carregando o kimono dela com eles. Ela cedeu abaixando os ombros e escorregando os braços para fora das mangas. Nua, exceto pela pequena calcinha, no meio da floresta com as flores caídas, a beleza da Sakura resplendia a perfeição da natureza. Gentilmente, Sasuke correu uma mão pelo ombro nu dela, descendo até o peito macio e sedoso.

- Você é linda. – Sakura engoliu em seco. – Deus, Sakura...

Ele rasgou a calcinha dela, beijando-a vorazmente. Eles pareciam se perder no desejo, os beijos cada vez mais intensos. Sakura se afastou, os olhos brilhando de desejo, tão desinibidos.

- Vamos, Sakura... – ele suplicou com a voz rouca. – Tire essa fachada inocente. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, os olhos mudando para o Sharingan. – Preencha as suas próprias fantasias mais selvagens. Venha me foder _de verdade_.

Sakura engoliu em seco, tremendo de desejo.

- Sasuke... – ela gemeu.

Esmagando sua boca contra a dela, Sasuke a fez se deitar de costas, as línguas entrelaçadas. Ela gemeu, os dedos puxando o cabelo dele. Sasuke interrompeu o beijo para se livrar de vez da calça e voltou a beijá-la ferozmente. Ele agarrou a perna esquerda dela e a enlaçou em volta do quadril. Ainda beijando-a, enchendo a boca dela com sua língua, ele a empurrou, forçando-a a arquear as costas enquanto ela gritava dentro da boca dele. Ele libertou os lábios inchados dela, deixando-a respirar pela boca.

- Oh, meu deus... Sasuke... – ela choramingou quando o Uchiha começou a golpeá-la para dentro e para fora num ritmo constante, forçando-se dentro da abertura ensopada dela. Seus golpes constantes e firmes se intensificaram, quase que martelando-a numa intensidade que a machucava; mas ela _amava_ aquilo.

Sakura levantou a outra perna e a envolveu em torno dele. Ele se empurrava com força dentro dela, avidamente, para dentro, para fora, e depois num movimento circular. A sensação era estonteante. Ela mal tinha consciência das mãos dele segurando-a com força no traseiro, levantando a pélvis dela um pouco mais alto. Neste ângulo, a profundidade da penetração dele era maior.

- Oh, meu deus... _meu deus_... – ela gemia, os olhos bem fechados.

- Sakura – ele murmurou, o quadril flexionado rudemente. Sakura gritou, o corpo arqueado para trás. O corpo dela tremeu violentamente quando ela o gritou o nome dele, o orgasmo explodindo como fogos de artifício. Ela se esticou para agarrar uma raiz grossa e apoiar o corpo enquanto ele se movia para cima e para baixo. Era tão bom, o prazer e a dor combinados em seu último grau.

- AH…! – O corpo dela não conseguia parar de tremer quando ela gozou pela segunda, terceira vez… - Sasuke-kun... por favor, pare! Oh, deus! _Pare!_ – ela implorou com a voz rouca enquanto o Sasuke continuava a golpeá-la para dentro e para fora com um som alto e pegajoso. – Ah! – Ela agarrou os ombros dele, se agarrando nele enquanto que as estocadas firmes a preenchiam deliciosamente. Vagamente, ela ouviu uma risada curta.

- Você ama isso, não?

Ela respondeu com um grito, levantando a bunda para encontrar as estocadas cada vez mais fortes dele. A sensação do pênis grosso dele pulsando, se enfiando pela sua abertura rosada era excitante. Sakura arqueou o pescoço, mordendo os lábios agressivamente, sufocando seus gritos.

- Ahh… Sasuke… Sasu…ugh — Outro orgasmo, deixando-a fraca e trêmula. Suas pernas caíram moles em volta da cintura do Sasuke. Ainda tremendo com o resultado do maravilhoso orgasmo, Sasuke a virou de bruços, fazendo Sakura ofegar. – Sasuke! O que... – Ela girou o pescoço para observar o rosto extraordinário dele.

- Eu ainda não terminei com você.

Sakura estremeceu com a expressão dele.

- Sasuke... – Suas palavras foram cortadas com o seu próprio grito rouco quando ele enfiou o pênis entre as nádegas até a vagina dela. As mãos pequenas agarraram tremeluzentes o chão da floresta quando o corpo foi novamente penetrado rudemente por trás. O cabelo rosa suado caía em volta do delicado rosto da Sakura, os lábios inchados pendiam abertos, soltando gemidos roucos.

- Diga para mim que você quer – Sasuke ordenou, fodendo-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Uma das mãos agarrou o seio esquerdo dela, que balançava a cada estocada. A outra desceu até a boceta gotejante, enfiando-se no clitóris inchado. Isto a fez atingir o auge, gritando o nome dele.

- AHH…! – Sakura gemia, entoando o nome dele entre os longos suspiros. Ela não conseguia juntar duas palavras ou exprimir seu desejo. Ah, kami-sama... ela queria mais.

O ritmo do Sasuke diminuiu para provocá-la. Enquanto deslizava o pênis dentro dela por trás, Sasuke começou a enfiar os dedos também, enquanto a fodia. Com isso, Sakura ofegou repentinamente, os olhos arregalados.

- Oh… _deus_… - ela sussurrou debilmente. – Oh, _deus... oh,_deus...

Simultaneamente, dois dedos e o pênis duro deslizavam para dentro e para for a em ritmos diferentes. A respiração quente e desigual dele pairava atrás da orelha dela enquanto ele ofegava, gemendo.

- Vamos – ele chiou. – Mexa-se. Mexa-se.

Sakura obedeceu. Mas estava um pouco confusa. Ela se mexia para frente na direção dos dedos dele ou para o encontro do pênis pulsante? As coxas estavam prestes a colapsarem com a força da relação deles. Kami, Sasuke era um animal selvagem, com a resistência de um touro. Ele a penetrava por trás como uma máquina enquanto enfiava o dedo nela serenamente, o gozo escorrendo pelas coxas abundantemente até o kimono abaixo delas. A única contribuição dela eram os gritos com o nome dele, o que ele amava, excitando-o ainda mais.

- Ah!...

As pernas da Sakura escorregaram para o lado, abrindo-se ainda mais. E Sasuke gemia, sugando a orelha dela. Mais, mais e mais estocadas... Gritos altos, mais gemidos. Blasfêmias. Pedidos. O vento, folhas e árvores permaneciam como testemunhas da luxúria deles quando o êxtase se intensificou.

- Sakura… - Sasuke grunhiu, mordendo-a com força no pescoço.

Mordendo os lábios, o suor rolando pelo rosto, Sakura caiu de bruços, num gemido. Ela esticou a mão até os dedos dele e o ajudou a afundá-los ainda mais e com mais força dentro dela. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se curvou para trás na direção do pênis.

- Sasuke-kun… - ela rangeu entre os dentes, gemendo. – Eu... eu... – ela ofegou, arqueando-se, uma luz branca a cegava.

"_SASUKE!"_

-

-

-

Quando ela abriu os olhos já era quase meia-noite.

Acima dela, brilhando como diamantes estavam as estrelas, piscando para ela. Sakura estava feliz com a consciência do corpo quente envolvido na sua estrutura frágil, grande com a cintura fina e os ombros largos. A pele dele ainda estava coberta com um filme fino de suor, o cabelo sedoso ainda um pouco úmido, resultado do último encontro deles. Sem perceber, Sakura correu a mão pela cabeça dele, sem olhar para ele, nos olhos dele, mas para as estrelas acima deles.

- Sakura.

- Humm?

Ela não olhou para ele. _"Mais uma vez... Eu deixei você usar o meu corpo."_ Sasuke levou uma mão ao rosto dela, ternamente. Ainda assim, ela se recusou a descer os olhos para ele. Nem mesmo um pouquinho. Ela o ouviu suspirar.

- O que você está olhando? – O tom dele era estranhamente calmo.

- Uma estrela cadente.

"_Ainda uma criança."_

Ele observou os enormes olhos verdes, refletindo o céu enfeitado. Por um instante nada apareceu, até um lampejo. Depois, uma estrela cadente. Os olhos enormes dela brilharam, a estrela cadente refletida neles.

- Lá. – Sakura fechou os olhos imediatamente.

Sasuke perguntou:

- O que você desejou?

Sakura apertou os lábios, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu... Eu desejei... – ela contemplou. Deveria contar a ele?

Vagarosamente, os olhos dela se abriram. Os olhos verdes encontraram os orbes escuros.

- ... liberdade.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Paraíso

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8:** Paraíso

.

_As mãos dela se agarraram desesperadamente à parede de vidro quando Sasuke avançou dentro da sua abertura molhada por trás. Sakura gemeu alto por entre dentes cerrados, as mãos tremendo quando ela as fechou em punho. Sasuke não parecia se importar que a parede era transparente e que ela estava nua, os seios rosados e os cachos sensuais expostos ao vasto campo de flores e à floresta. A sala em que eles estavam era circular com paredes de papel e uma de vidro com a vista para a floresta._

_Mais fluidos leitosos escorriam pelas coxas enquanto o membro dele, coberto pelo seu suco oleoso, continuava a golpear para dentro e para fora dela num ritmo furioso. As mãos grandes dele estavam no quadril, segurando-a com força enquanto a puxava para ele e depois a soltava rapidamente apenas para puxá-la com força de novo. Ela ouviu um riso curto dele quando gritou vorazmente, implorando o nome dele._

_- Sa... Sa... Sasu... ke!! Ahh…!_

_Ela prendeu o pênis dele com força; Sasuke xingou asperamente, gemendo contra a orelha dela, mudando o ângulo em que a penetrava para fodê-la ainda mais fundo. Com a mudança, os olhos de Sakura rolaram, seu corpo estremeceu e ela gritou quando sentiu o orgasmo violento. Fluidos cremosos caíam pesados no chão enquanto Sakura se inclinava para frente contra o vidro frio, gemendo. Entretanto, Sasuke ainda não tinha terminado com ela, ainda golpeando contra o sexo dolorido. Ele agarrou o cabelo dela, forçando o pescoço a se inclinar para trás. Ele a beijou rudemente no pescoço, deixando marcas na pele suada. A mulher gemeu calmamente, as pernas tremendo com a força do orgasmo._

_- Sakura... – ele sussurrou contra a pele suada dela. – Abra os olhos._

_Ela obedeceu, olhando para os campos rosados de flores abaixo dela. _

_- Tudo que você consegue ver é meu._

_Sakura mordeu o lábio quando o ritmo dele aumentou, o sexo formigando de sensível. Sua mente logo ficava dormente de novo com o êxtase crescente. Era... louco. Sasuke esticou o braço e começou a massageá-la nos seios._

_- Esta é a prova de que eu posso te dar tudo que você quiser. Qualquer coisa que desejar._

_A outra mão deixou o cabelo e estava na virilha dela, brincando com os cachos grudentos._

_- Peça, e eu lhe darei._

_As mãos dela voaram, uma para o cabelo dele, outra para a mão nos seus cachos grudentos. Rapidamente, Sasuke enfiou dois dedos dentro dela. Sakura deu um grito assustada, sentindo os dedos dele escorregarem contra o pênis duro. Os dedos dele giravam ferozmente dentro dela antes de beliscarem o clitóris com o polegar e o indicador. A ação a mandou para cima do pico do orgasmo. O gozo esguinchava para fora dela, misturando com o do Sasuke. Um pouco grudava na parede de vidro enquanto o resto caía no chão. Sakura quase entrou em colapso com a força daquele orgasmo. Ela mal ouvia os sussurros dele sufocados pelo ruído alto do pênis se enfiando na sua abertura molhada._

_- ... qualquer coisa – ele gemeu, chupando e sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto movia o quadril freneticamente. – Eu darei qualquer coisa que você desejar._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

O fogo cresceu alto no campo de batalha.

Um corpo caiu sem vida nos pés dele com um ruído alto. Sangue gosmento pingava da Kusanagi negra; a poça de sangue engrossou e, então, se espalhou. Olhos vermelhos e frios assistiram o sangue borbulhar e depois se levantaram e procuraram pela agora dizimada vila. Chamas lambiam as casas de madeira e os corpos dos homens e mulheres. Sobreviventes fugiam, mas não havia escapatória. Havia gritos de mulheres enquanto suas crianças choravam, assistindo seus maridos serem assassinados, seus pais lutando em vão. Preguiçosamente, o olhar dele caiu numa criança ruiva encolhida num canto de uma casa dilascerada. Uma menina amedrontada com enormes olhos verdes. Devia ter quatro ou cinco anos. A menina tremeu e soluçou de medo quando Sasuke continuou olhando para ela severamente.

- ... o quê? Encantado? – perguntou Suigetsu, que apareceu ao lado dele.

Sasuke olhou de relance para ele do canto do olho.

- Vamos embora – Sasuke disse, embainhando sua katana, despreocupado.

Suigetsu fez uma cara feia.

- Eu estou me divertindo – ele disse, levantando sua enorme espada. Ele a girou para frente, a ponta mal tocando o rosto da menina horrorizada. A criança gritou e se moveu para trás, soluçando audivelmente. – É muito divertido. Como menininhas choram desse jeito.

- Vamos embora – Sasuke repetiu.

Suigetsu sorriu...

Depois, ele congelou quando uma cobra enorme cujo corpo era duas vezes mais grosso que três caminhões e com quase dez metros de comprimento se enrolou no seu corpo. Assustado, Suigetsu olhou para o Uchiha.

- S... Sa... ssu… kke…

- Eu disse… - Sasuke começou, levantando o olhar lentamente. – Vamos embora.

Suigetsu tremeu com o olhar insano no Sharingan do Sasuke. A cobra o estapeou no rosto, olhos amarelos zonbando malevolentemente dele.

- _...sss... Ssssasukeee, estou com fome._

Os olhos pesados do Sasuke piscaram sobre a cobra.

- Você terá a sua vez – ele respondeu.

A cobra sibilou antes de se desenrolar do Suigesu, agora rastejando em volta dos pés do Sasuke. Ela levantou o rosto na altura dos joelhos, cuspindo:

- _Ele terá, Ssssasuuukeee._

O Uchiha deu um sorriso falso.

- Eu sei. – Ele baixou os olhos para a cobra. – Saia.

A cobra silvou antes de se enrolar em volta da perna do Sasuke e desapareceu. Sasuke voltou o olhar para Suigetsu, que ainda tremia.

- Saia da minha vista – ele disse brandamente.

Suigetsu estremeceu, suando frio. Ele murmurou alguma coisa antes voltar cambaleante para seu posto.

Sasuke voltou a olhar para a menina chorosa.

-... otou-san... otou-san… - ela soluçava, se arrastando em direção ao corpo caído aos seus pés.

O Uchiha estreitou os olhos.

A criança soluçante levantou os olhos para ele.

-... você... você… ma…matou o m...meu... o...otou-san! – ela gritou, lágrimas caindo até suas roupas sujas.

Sasuke deu um pulo para trás, os olhos piscaram de volta para o onyx.

A menina lutou para ficar de pé, murmurando. Com os olhos arregalados, ela olhou para ele e gritou:

- Você você você você você VOCÊ MATOU MINHA FAMÍLIA!

Silêncio.

Um estrondo.

A menina caiu no chão de lado, um corte na garganta. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados de espanto. O sangue derramava em abundancia, encharcando os pés dele. Sem nenhuma emoção, Sasuke baixou os olhos para o rosto da menina morta, para os olhos verdes e entorpecidos. Gotas de sangue pingavam nela da katana que a matara.

Ele ficou parado lá até quase todo o sangue dela ser drenado do pequeno corpo. Encarando inespressivelmente até que nada fora deixado para trás quando as chamas engolfaram a vila. Até os corvos virem para banquetearem os corpos. Até as chamas crescerem e morrerem. Silêncio. Chamas. Uma menina morta.

_Sangue derramando_

Corpos mortos. Uma poça de sangue, engrossando, espalhando até encharcar seus pés...

_Sangue derramando_

Ele continuava encarando, com olhos arregalados, a menina cujos olhos tornaram-se cinza na morte. De repente, o cabelo ruivo tornou-se rosa. Os olhos piscaram para a vida, tão verdes, grandes e fixos. Os lábios da menina morta se moveram, um traço de sangue no queixo dela. Os olhos mortos giraram para cima diversas vezes com um som pegajoso antes de encarar os olhos ônix arregalados.

_- Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke tomou um passo trêmulo para trás.

_- Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun – _os lábios rotos murmuravam.

Os olhos verdes mortos estavam arregalados e enlouquecidos. Entretanto, para o horror do Sasuke, o outro olho apodrecia vagarosamente...

- _Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun – _ele encatava, ensurdecia.

Sasuke pressionou as mãos nos ouvidos mas, estranhamente, o canto ficava mais alto, uma voz assombrada, retumbando em seus ouvidos. Orbes ônix arregaladas e assustadas assistiam desesperadamente a menina morta que cantava o seu nome.

_- Você me matou._

Uma voz de dar calafrios sussurrava.

_- Você me matou, e eu amava você._

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_- Você me matou... Você me fodeu... Você partiu meu coração…_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

- … mais e mais e mais

_Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke-kun_

_SASUKE!!_

_Sasuke-kun_

_MAIS_

_SASUKE!!!_

Ele caiu de joelhos com um golpe pesado e audível, as mãos nos dois ouvidos, os olhos arregalados.

_- Você me matou, meu amor._

Uma voz suave sussurrou no seu ouvido e ele sentiu braços frios o abraçando. Os braços pálidos se esticavam como uma cobra, se retorcendo em volta dele até que ele estava coberto por múltiplos braços.

_- Você... me desapontou. Estava esperando por uma porra de uma boa morte..._

_SASUKE! SASUKE!!!_

Sasuke soltou suspiros sufocantes.

_- Você me matou, meu amor._

A menina morta estava sentada na frente dele, o enorme olho direito estava verde e inerte, o outro se decompunha...

_SASUKE!!_

Sangue ainda escorria do corte no pequeno pescoço, o vestido dela coberto de sangue. O rosto estava branco, um traço de sangue escorrendo do queixo dela. Ela o encarava; o lado esquerdo do rosto apodrecia vagarosamente, mostrando o olho ensangüentado. O rosto dela continuava a apodrecer quando, subitamente, _ela_ sorriu.

Os olhos do Sasuke se arregalaram o máximo que conseguiam.

Era a Sakura.

-

-

E Sasuke começou a gritar.

-

-

_- SASUKE-KUN!_

Ele sentou, suando e tremendo (latejando) (latejando) (latejando) a cabeça girou bruscamente e viu o rosto dela. Os enormes olhos verdes dela... _tão ingênuos encarando enormes rolando rolando rolando ROLANDO... _tão grandes de aflição, parecia que preenchiam todo o rosto dela _rolando rolando rolando ROLANDO_ – **pop** – _o olho rolou para fora do crânio e caiu, rolando rolando..._

- Sasuke-kun, como você está se sentindo...

_e rolando rolando rolando..._

**- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! **– ele gritou. _Outro pop, outro olho..._

Sakura pulou para trás, assustada.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Fique longe... de mim – Sasuke ofegou, afastando-se para trás, para a cabeceira da cama, olhando para ela como se ela fosse algum tipo de doença. Os olhos piscavam do preto para o vermelho intermitantemente. – Fique longe... longe de _mim_.

- Mas... – Sakura começou, confusa.

- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

_ela estava rindo hah ha ha hah aha e depois o sangue explodiu pela boca…_

Sasuke soltou um grito angustiado e o quarto se encheu de repente com uma enorme e rastejante serpente preta. Sakura gritou e foi jogada para trás com um golpe no abdômen. Ofegante, ela olhou para cima. A cobra cuspia nela, os olhos da cor dos do Orochimaru. Ela levantou a cabeça como se para dar o bote mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Juugo a agarrou pelas roupas e a jogou para o lado. Sakura atingiu a parede com uma batida audível. Um corte surgiu na sua testa, o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Palpitando, ela se sentou, mas antes que conseguisse chegar ao chão sentiu um braço em volta da cintura. Sakura gritou quando Juugo a jogou para fora do quarto, as costas batendo forte contra a parede do corredor. Contorcendo-se de dor, Sakura abriu os olhos para ver de relance. A cobra cuspiu e virou sua enorme cabeça para trás. Juugo, semi-transformado, tinha seu braço esquerdo encompridado.

- Sasuke – Sakura ofegou, levantando-se trêmula. – Sasuke...!

Mas Juugo bateu a porta antes que a cobra pudesse alcançá-lo ou a Sakura.

- Fique longe de... mim – Sasuke murmurava enquanto se sentava no canto da enorme cama, a cobra se movendo em volta dele, preenchendo o quarto. Ela sibilava enquanto se enrolava em volta da cama como uma barreira em espiral.

- Sasuke! Sasuke, deixe-me entrar! SASUKE! – Sakura gritava, batendo na porta.

- Não – Sasuke ofegou, trêmulo, os olhos ainda piscando oscilante, arregalados sob as mechas desordenadas. – Fique longe de... _mim._

A cobra cuspiu.

- Mantenha-a longe de mim.

- Sasuke! SASUKE!!

O Uchiha deitou na cama, fechando os olhos. A cobra sibilou e levantou a cabeça, os olhos amarelos encarando intensamente o shinobi de cabelos escuros. O corpo dela continuava se movendo vagarosamente.

- Não saia – o Uchiha disse em voz baixa. A cobra cuspiu, abaixando a cabeça, tentando dar o bote, mas Sasuke abriu os olhos... um vermelho brilhante com vírgulas girando. A cobra congelou, horrorizada. O shinobi obscuro sorriu malevolamente. – Você é o _meu_ brinquedo. E você vai fazer exatamente o que eu quero.

A cobra se agitou, a cabeça batendo no teto, fazendo o quarto se encolher. Parecia lutar contra o poder amaldiçoado dos olhos maliciosos do Sasuke.

- _Ssseu bastardo._

Os círculos do Sharingan retorciam vagarosamente, escarnecendo a serpente.

- Faça o que eu mando, animal. – Ele sorriu.

A cobra sibilou furiosa:

- _Pirralho_!

- E você será recompensada.

A serpente gigante pareceu contemplar. Vendo isso, Sasuke acrescentou:

- Com carne humana.

A cobra parecia sorrir excitada.

- Fique de guarda.

O rosto dele endureceu.

- E não deixe que _ela_ se aproxime de mim.

-

-

- O que _aconteceu_?

Sakura tentou perguntar o mais calma que conseguia. Os membros do Hebi olhavam para ela com desdém, exceto pelo Juugo. A kunoichi de cabelo cor-de-rosa fechou as mãos em punho.

- O que aconteceu com _ele_? – ela direcionou a pergunta a Suigetsu, que bufou.

- Como se eu soubesse.

Karin olhou fixamente para Sakura.

- E por favor, pare de agir como se você fosse a chefe, sua puta.

Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva, mas manteve-se calma. Ela levantou uma mão para limpar o sangue no rosto.

- Suigetsu. – O shinobi chamado levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. – O que aconteceu com o Sasuke? – ela perguntou firmemente.

- Eu já disse... Como se eu...

- Por que você tem que saber de tudo? – Karin disse rispidamente, cortando-o. – Você é só a vagabunda dele... – Karin começou a gaguejar e foi silenciada quando dedos envolveram o pescoço dela. Ela soltou um grito agudo quando foi jogada contra a parede. – Que merda...

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta – veio o sussurro mortal da Sakura, os dedos firmes em volta do pescoço da Karin e a integrante do time Hebi ficou assustada, os olhos arregalados. – Eu vou deixar passar a parte do "vagabunda".

- Ei! Mãos para trás, Folha! – Suigetsu rugiu, alcançando os ombros da Sakura.

Os olhos dela endureceram; Sakura agarrou o pescoço do Suigetsu com a outra mão sem soltar o da Karin e jogou o homem ao lado da Karin. Com sua força desumana, ela levantou os dois acima do chão, estrangulando-os acima dela. Os dois lutavam, mas quanto mais o faziam, mas forte Sakura apertava o pescoço deles.

- Me... solte, sua vaca! – Suigetsu gaguejou. Enfurecida, Sakura bateu a cabeça do Suigetsu na da Karin. Os dois gritaram de dor.

"_Merda, a brutalidade do Sasuke está passando para essa vaca."_

Karin amaldiçoou Juugo por não fazer nada.

- Agora... – Sakura sibilou – estou esperando uma resposta, _Suigetsu._ – Os olhos verdes se estreitaram. – O que aconteceu com o Sasuke?

- Eu não sei... vaca. Ele simplesmente desmaiou...!

- Juugo! – Karin gritou. – Tire essa _puta_ daqui...

Sakura libertou Suigetsu, que caiu bruscamente no chão, ofegante. Ele levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Sakura dar um soco na clavícula da Karin. O grito da Karin ecoou pela sala quando ela caiu de joelhos, agarrando o ombro quebrado. Ela urrou de dor, os olhos arregalados de dor e ódio enquanto gritava xingamentos para a Sakura. Suigetsu cambaleou horrorizado.

- Você... quebrou a clavícula dela, vaca? – ele disse enfraquecido. – A _clavícula?_

Sakura voltou a encará-lo, o rosto dela estava pálido.

- E farei de novo. – Ela olhou de relance para baixo, para a Karin, contorcendo-se no chão. – E da próxima vez, você não vai conseguir usar esses braços novamente porque eu vou arrancá-los de você! – ela gritou furiosa para Karin, que se encolheu, pensando:

"_Ela é louca! Tão louca quanto o Sasuke!"_

- Eu vou arrancar sua espinha e você não vai nem saber como é porque vou arrancar seu cérebro junto – Sakura terminou entre dentes cerrados. Ela não era uma pessoa violenta, mas suas emoções estavam a tirando da razão. – Agora me diga... me diga...

Seus punhos tremiam, o rosto estava mais pálido, tão pálido que os assustou.

-... o que aconteceu com _ele_ e me diga agora!

O silêncio se seguiu. Estava tão quieto, exceto pela lamúria da Karin.

Ela encarava Suigetsu, os olhos brilhando e as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Furiosa, ela esfregou o rosto com a manga do kimono.

- Vocês não sabem nada sobre _mim_, mas eu tenho que saber.

Suigetsu suspirou, trêmulo:

- Eu disse, eu _não_ sei. Ele desmaiou, ele gritou e gritou. Cobras foram sumonadas, nos atingiram com bolas de fogo. Ele ficou _louco_. Maluco, foi isso. Ele se transformou no nível 3 do selo amaldiçoado, matou… veja só... seu próprio exército. Ele estava num frenesi, furioso. Isso é tudo.

- Mas... por quê? Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido...

- Bem... – Suigetsu olhou para Juugo, que assentiu com a cabeça. Suigetsu suspirou. – Uchiha Itachi estava lá.

-

* * *

-

_Por um momento, Sakura ficou assustada._

_Os olhos do Sasuke estavam muito escuros, ilegíveis. A espressão dele era dura e fria. Sakura fechou os olhos com força e sem pensar, envolveu os braços no pescoço do Sasuke, pressionando o corpo nu contra o dele. Ela o sentiu endurecer. Ela também se assustou com a ação dela, mas continuava agarrada ao pescoço dele, segurando a respiração dolorasamente._

_Mas vagarosamente ela relaxou quando Sasuke correu uma mãos gentilmente nos cabelos dela. _

_- Vamos._

_Ela assentiu devagar com a cabeça e desenroscou os doces braços dele. O corpo ainda estava quente e dolorido da transa feroz deles, e ela se sentia tão pesada. Suspirando, Sakura sentou, tirando o cabelo dos olhos. Ela sacudiu os cabelos sobre os ombros, revelando os mamilos enrugados e os seios com as mordidas de amor. Ela esticou os braços e olhou em volta procurando a calcinha. _"Onde está?"

_- Aqui._

_Sakura levantou os olhos. Sasuke balançava o que tinha sobrado da sua calcinha. Ela corou furiosamente. A calcinha fora rasgada no centro e estava úmida do seu gozo. Ela olhou para ele, corando. _

_- Ah..._

_- Eu quero que você a vista._

_Ela corou ainda mais._

_- Eu... Eu..._

_Ele levantou a cabeça para o lado, balançando a peça de roupa na frente dos olhos dela. Sakura a pegou com os dedos trêmulos, levantou e virou de costas para ele. Inclinou-se para baixo, oferecendo as nádegas apertadas aos olhos famintos dele enquanto vestia a calcinha arruinada._

_Ela se endiretou, baixando os olhos para si mesma. A calcinha estava solta da liga e o rasgo revelava seus cachos rosados. Era uma visão excitante e Sakura balançou a cabeça para se livras das imagens indecentes do pau do Sasuke entrando na sua abertura molhada através daquele rasgo._

_- O que quer que você esteja pensando, eu tornarei real – Sasuke sussurrou._

_Arrepios cobriram a pele dela._

_- Não! Eu estava... – Ela voltou a encará-lo, mas Sasuke já tinha a virado para ele e a beijava com força. Ela gemeu com o beijo, abrindo a boca para receber a língua dele._

_Ela o sentiu cutucar no abdômen, a calça dele aberta. Sakura sentiu ficar molhada. Ela estava ansiosa de novo, arduamente doce. Sasuke soltou os lábios úmidos dela e sugou o mamilo enrijecido. Ela gostava muito daquilo, gemendo docemente enquanto ele sugava o seio redondo. Então, a boca deixou o mamilo, lambendo o lado de baixo do seio, descendo para o umbigo e finalmente chegando na calcinha rasgada. Os joelhos dela tremiam. Quanto mais perto ele chegava do seu centro, mais molhada ela ficava. Os dedos remexiam o cabelo grosso dele, puxando as mechas com força. A língua dele lambia delicadamente seus cachos rosados pelo rasgo na calcinha. Ela cerrou os dentes com os cuidados dele, um pouco frustrada com a falta de agressividade. Porque um Sasuke bruto era muito melhor, mais real que um Sasuke delicado._

_- ... Sa... Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke finalmente deixou sua abertura, os lábios brilhando com o creme dela. Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente para ela, e lambeu os lábios._

_- Talvez – ele se levantou, elevando-se sobre ela –, numa próxima vez, Sakura._

_Ela olhou fixamente para ele, e Sasuke a beijou no rosto._

_- Eu tenho um assunto a tratar. Não saia do quarto – ele sussurrou._

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça, deixando Sasuke colocar o kimono sobre seus ombros. Sakura levantou os olhos para ele, longas mechas suadas sobre o rosto dele. Cuidadosamente, ela esticou o braço e as tirou da frente dos olhos dele. Então, subiu na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios, os olhos quase fechados. Eles se beijaram vagarosamente, os lábios escorregando um contra o outro. Sasuke interrompeu o beijo e deu um sorrisinho._

_- Vamos._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

Ele parecia normal depois disso.

Sakura sentou no chão, encarando a porta que levava ao quarto do Sasuke. Ela podia sentir o enroscar e desenroscar pesado da grande cobra atrás da porta. Ela mordeu o lábio, depois o polegar.

- Sasuke.

Balançando a cabeça, ela levantou e começou a andar em círculos pelo corredor.

"_Sasuke."_

Voltou a andar em círculos, por pelo menos uma hora antes de se sentar novamente no chão, encarando a porta. Por três dias inteiros a rotina dela incluía nada mais que andar em círculos pelo corredor, sentar no chão sem comer nada. Juugo fora gentil o bastante de tomar conta dela caso Karin decidisse se vingar do ombro quebrado. Mas a presença dele não lhe dava conforto. Ela precisava ver o Sasuke. Ela precisava senti-lo. Ter certeza que ele estava bem. Ter certeza que ele estava _metalmente_ bem. Ela tinha passado o primeiro dia gritando para a porta:

- Sasuke! Sasuke! Por favor… deixe-me entrar! Sasuke, deixe-me _ver_ você!!

Mas a única resposta que ela conseguia era um silvo alto. Ela estava ficando desesperada o bastante para socar a parede oposta. Ela caiu em lágrimas, os punhos sangrando enquanto soluçava no chão.

- Sasuke... Sasuke...

Ele não dava nenhuma indicação de que ainda estava vivo lá dentro. Ela estava doente de preocupação, com aquela cobra enorme lá dentro, grande o bastante para devorar o Sasuke. Ela estava ficando tão fraca devido a falta de sono e a auto privação de comida. Ela se recusava a comer, fazendo apenas uma vigília silenciosa do lado de fora da porta. Na ausência do Sasuke, ela era considerada a líder substituta do Som. Mas ela não ligava para o _Som_. Para o Hebi, para o status da vila agora que o Sasuke enlouquecia naquele quarto, guardado fortemente pela sua Kyuchiose.

No segundo dia a garganta dela doía, a voz estava rouca. Ela estava cansada de gritar e estabeleceu um grito silencioso, abraçando os joelhos como uma criança. Ela não podia mais dormir. Sua consciência estava infestada de imagens vívidas e hediondas do Sasuke sendo devorado pela cobra, ou do Sasuke se transformando numa cobra. A simples idéia era suficiente para deixar Sakura enojada de vomitar até seu estômago embrulhar desagradavelmente.

No último dia, ela encarava a porta inespressivelmente, o cabelo comprido desgrenhado. A pele estava tão pálida quanto a neve, mas os olho permaneciam vivos, queimando de vida.

- Sasuke... _Qual o problema?_ – ela murmurou. – O que você viu? O que Itachi mostrou a você?

"_Itachi."_

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

Ela colocou uma mão no rosto.

"_Alguma coisa... Alguma coisa aconteceu. Dentro da cabeça do Sasuke-kun. Deve ter sido horrível, terrível o bastante para deixar o Sasuke à beira da insanidade. Sasuke-kun geralmente tem a mente forte... então o que poderia amedrontá-lo tanto? Distorcer a mente dele deste jeito?_" Os cílios dela se abaixaram quando ela pensou: _"O que você fez com ele, Uchiha Itachi?"_

Sakura olhou fixamente para a porta, como se encarar a porta a ajudasse a ver o Sasuke dentro dela. _"Sasuke-kun."_

_- _Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

Ela levantou vagarosamente. Uma brisa veio da janela aberta, levantando o cabelo dela no ar.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ela tocou a madeira gentilmente. – Eu vou salvar você.

-

-

Sasuke simplesmente abriu os olhos quando a porta quebrou em numerosos estilhaços de madeira. Sua Kuchyose silvou em desaprovação, mexendo a cabeça para ver quem havia invadido.

_- Ssssasukeee..._

Ele não saiu da sua posição fetal, os brilhantes olhos vermelhos semi-cerrados com os grossos cílios.

- O que foi, Juugo? – ele perguntou num tom frio.

Juugo olhou em volta, escondendo sua apreensão. O quarto estava muito escuro, e totalmente preenchido pela cobra, movendo-se constantemente. Também estava frio. A única coisa que ele conseguia ver era a cama, levemente obscurecida da sua vista, parcialmente escondida pelo corpo em espiralado sem fim da cobra. A cama parecia brilhar por causa da palidez. Os lençóis eram de um branco de neve, um contraste perfeito com a cor desprezível da cobra. Entretanto, Juugo não conseguia enxergar Sasuke, que estava do lado oposto da cama.

- O que aconteceu? Você está perturbando o meu descanso. – A voz era ainda mais fria, bem mais fria do que Juugo se lembrava.

A cobra silvou, mas Juugo a ignorou.

- Ela se foi. - Ele sentiu um leve aumento no chakra. Juugo estremeceu, mas continuou: - Ela foi embora.

Subitamente, a cobra se retorceu de dor. Ela se debateu, batendo a cabeça no teto, fazendo o chão tremer. Ficou mais frio, como se um chakra com uma motivação inacreditavelmente assassina preenchesse o quarto e, finalmente, toda a mansão sentiu a fúria maligna e fria _dele._ Suigetsu e Karin levantaram os olhos alarmados. "_Que chakra é esse!!??"_

- Ela foi encontrar Uchiha Itachi.

-

-

Ele levantou os olhos, olhos vermelhos fixos na figura enrolada numa enorme capa preta com capuz. O clima estava frio com ventos tilintantes. Curiosamente, ele balançou a cabeça. O vento levantou o capuz e uma expressão divertida se formou ao ver o rosto estranho.

- Ah. – Ele se levantou do tronco onde estava sentado. – Isto é uma surpresa.

O cabelo rosa balançou ao vento, escondendo o lindo rosto, o capuz ainda vestido.

- Uma visita da flor do irmãozinho. Ele ficará furioso. – Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto se inclinava o pescoço casualmente para o lado, mal escapando da kunai. – Agressiva – murmurou.

- O que você fez...?

Outra kunai voou e ele a pegou entre os dedos.

- ... Uchiha Itachi! – Sakura gritou furiosamente, jogando o capuz para trás enquanto corria para atacá-lo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Normalmente eu publico um cap por mês. Entretanto, em Agosto estou fazendo uma surpresa: dois caps de uma vez! Assim, basta seguie para o próximo!**

**PS: Bjins para o pessoal do chat SasuSaku!  
**


	9. Céu

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 9:** Céu

.

Suigetsu apareceu na porta_._

- Juugo, o que... – ele gaguejou, os olhos arregalados. – Que _inferno...?_

No mesmo instante a cobra se partiu em duas. Uma grossa serpentina de sangue atingiu as paredes, o teto, o chão e Suigetsu (que ficou horrorizado com o gosto). A serpente soltou um silvo longo antes de cair no chão com um ruído alto. A cabeça caiu na frente deles, os olhos amarelos arregalados de agonia misturada com fúria. O corpo se enrolando no chão, caindo até revelar a postura relaxada do Sasuke, o cabelo preto caindo nos olhos. Indiferente à escuridão, o Sharingan brilhava como neon. Suigetsu e Juugo deram um passo para trás cuidadosamente, observando o jovem vestido numa camisa branca de manga comprida e calça preta. O Uchiha parecia radiar uma aura indescritível, pior que a do Orochimaru, ou de qualquer outro ninja classe-S. Eles observaram Sasuke levantar o queixo, olhos vermelhos afiados fixos neles,amedrontadores. Ele não levantou nenhum dedo, nem murmurou um jutsu, entretanto, alguma coisa preta e grossa pulou do Uchiha e se enrolou no pescoço de Suigetsu.

- Sasuke, o que…?

Depois outra, ainda mais grossa, se enrolou em volta do corpo do Juugo. As cobras enpinaram suas cabeças, silvando, as línguas de forquilha oscilando na frente. Os dois olharam para Sasuke alarmados.

- Sasuke...

- Silêncio – o Uchiha murmurou, inerte, os olhos brilhando com a fúria maligna e fria.

Casualmente, ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos, o cabelo grosso desarrumado no alto da cabeça, escondendo parcialmente o rosto lindo e pálido. Enquanto ele andava na direção deles, a carcaça ensangüentada evaporava em rodopios grossos de fumaça. Juugo e Suigetsu tremeram, hipnotizados pelos olhos amaldiçoados do Sasuke.

- Onde ela está?

Entrando em pânico, Suigetsu respondeu:

- Ela estava doente de preocupação! Ela... Ela...

- Ela foi embora. Eu procurei por ela – Juugo exclamou. – Mas não consegui encontrá-la.

- Eu vou matar vocês dois.

Com estas palavras, as cobras se apertaram em volta deles, quebrando os ossos dos braços, quadril e pernas. Juugo e Suigtsu seguraram um gemido.

- Depois que eu encontrá-la. E só se por piedade dela, eu os pouparei – Sasuke disse calmamente.

As cobras se soltaram, rastejando para os pés descalços do Sasuke; elas levantaram a cabeça até a altura da cintura, sibilando seu desejo.

- Saiam. – As cobras bufaram aborrecidas, mas saíram obedientes.

Descalço, Sasuke deixou o quarto ensangüentado.

-

-

- Você... _desgraçado!_ – Sakura rosnou entre dentes cerrados. – Desgraçado. Desgraçado.

Uchiha Itachi continuou indiferente.

- Você não deveria estar no leito de morte dele?

Sakura fechou as mãos em punho.

- ... desgraçado. O que você fez com ele?

Itachi não respondeu, apenas olhou para ela. Enormes olhos verdes, vívidos de raiva. Lábios vermelhos macios, um rosto pálido e lindo. Ela parecia mais magra que da última vez que ele a viu. Provavelmente porque seu irmãozinho a fodia a maioria do tempo ou enfiava seu pau naquela linda boca com mais freqüência que a deixava comer. O vestido sem mangas estava rasgado de um lado por uma kunai que ele havia atirado. A respiração dela era rápida enquanto ela segurava a kunai na frente do rosto. O cabelo rosa balançou no ar, escondendo um pouco do rosto dela.

- Você não parece saudável.

- Cale a boca – Sakura replicou. – Seja lá o que você fez com o Sasuke-kun... está o deixando louco!

- ... ele mereceu.

- FODA-SE! Você não tem o direito... nenhum direito de dizer isso. _Você_, de todas as pessoas, merecia morrer! Você trouxe a infelicidade para tantas vidas. A do Sasuke, do Naruto… a minha! Por você… nós não pudemos ter uma vida normal!

Itachi olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. Sakura não vacilou, mas encarou logo a frente.

- _Mangekyou..._

O Sharingan vagarosamente evoluiu... para lâminas rodopiantes.

- ... Sharingan.

-

* * *

-

_Ela observou enquanto ele inspecionava as armas presas na parede do seu enorme closet. Uma toalha estava amarrada na cintura, dando forma à curvatura da tendões firmes dos músculos traseiros flexionariam e alongaram quando ele se esticou para o lado para abrir a porta deslizante onde ele guardava suas roupas. Ele virou a cabeça para trás rapidamente, olhando para ela._

_Sakura enrubesceu._

_- Hum..._

_Sasuke lançou um pequeno sorriso de canto e deixou a toalha cair. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente enquanto se encostava no batente da porta. O Uchiha pegou suas roupas e vestiu uma boxer e calça pretas._

_- Para onde você vai? – ela perguntou calmamente. Levantando os ohos, ela ficou aliviada por ele estar vestindo uma calça preta que caía até a altura do tornozelo._

_- Você está preocupada?_

_Ela baixou os cílios. Ele estava colocando uma camisa branca com a gola larga. _

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- Não saia daqui._

_- Mas..._

_- Fique no quarto. – Ele vestiu um par de protetores para o braço azuis e um nó roxo escuro em volta da cintura. Depois disso, ele a encarou, a expressão perturbadoramente vazia. – Eu não quero você andando pela casa._

_Ela mordeu os lábios._

_- Você entendeu... – ele deu uma pausa para dar um sorriso arrogante para ela –, Sakura?_

_Sakura solto um suspiro._

_- Está bem._

_Ele deu um sorriso curto para a obediência dela e enfiou os pés nas suas botas abertas na frente._

_- Eu vou trancar você._

_A menina levantou os olhos._

_- O quê!? Mas..._

_Sasuke jogou sua capa azul escura nas costas._

_- Sakura – ele ronronou._

_- Não faça isso – ela interrompeu._

_Ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso._

_- Eu vou, coração._

_Sakura estremeceu com o carinho._

_- Sasuke..._

_Ele fez um som de desaprovação e andou até ela. Ela endureceu, desejando a si mesma não hesitar ou recuar na presença dele. Quando ele perto o bastante, tocou-a no rosto com a ponta do dedo indicador._

_- Não se preocupe, coração... – Ele deu um sorriso distorcido, baixando os longos cílios. – Você receberá comida pela porta. Ninguém... – a voz dele baixou sensualmente, tão macia (tão macia que Sakura estremeceu) – vai tocar em você. – Ele tocava a ponta dos cabelos dela. – Ou mesmo olhar para você. – Ele levantou um maço do grosso cabelo rosa até seus lábios._

_Sakura levantou os olhos para ele calmamente, as pernas tremendo. Ele devolveu o olhar e quando ela umedeceu os lábios, a visão dele ficou nebulosa enquanto se lembrava de como era bom golpear para dentro e para fora daquela boca linda e sentir a língua dela lambendo avidamente seu membro como se fosse um pirulito._

_- Por que você tem que me trancar? Eu posso…_

_- Sakura… - ele ronronou numa voz baixa._

_Ela estremeceu sensualmente._

_- Sasuke…_

_- Eles são uns tarados filhos da puta e eu não confio neles._

_Sakura respirou fundo, tremendo, encontando-se na parede._

_- Eu posso me proteger – ela sussurrou. _

_Sasuke fechou os olhos com um suspiro._

_- E eu quero ver o jardim e..._

_- Nós veremos o jardim juntos – ele interrrompeu rudemente, a respiração quente e úmida no rosto dela. Sakura estava, para o próprio desgosto, excitada._

_- Sasuke-kun…_

_Ele a silenciou com um beijo; ela gemeu e levantou na ponta dos pés para envolver os braços no pescoço dele, devolvendo o beijo com a mesma paixão. A mão dele que a segurava na cintura baixou até a bunda, apertando o músculo carnudo. Ele empurrou a língua para a boca dela e a deixou sugá-la. A outra mão abriu o robe dela e agarrou o seio. Os mamilos endureceram instantaneamente sob seu polegar. Ele retirou a língua dela e se afastou, sem fôlego._

_- Um beijo de boa sorte._

_Ela ofegou, os olhos quase fechados. Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso. Ele a beijou novamente, mais forte desta vez, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior dela até inchar. O robe foi totalmente aberto. Sem que Sakura notasse, a mão dele caiu entre as pernas dela, segurando-a. O corpo da garota estremeceu, as pernas tremendo._

"Foda-se!"_ Ela mesma se xingou. Eles tinham acabado de fazer sexo momentos atrás e ela já estava molhada. Os dedos do pé se curvaram de prazer quando Sasuke enfiou dois dedos nela. Uma mão voltou para o quadril dela, forçando o corpo a descer de encontro aos dedos dele. Os lábios do Sasuke escorregaram pelo rosto macio dela quando Sakura gemeu, fechando os olhos. Ele respirava forte na orelha dela, os dedos empurrando para cima e para baixo dentro dela violentamente, depois girando. Fluidos grossos escorriam pela mão dele. Ele beijou o queixo dela fervorosamente, ela baixou o rosto para encontrar a boca dele e eles se beijaram rápido e fortemente._

_- E sexo de boa sorte – Sasuke sibilou. Sakura estremeceu, lutando contra o desejo de assentir entusiasticamente. – A sua boca... – ele sussurrou._

_- Eles... Eles estão esperando você..._

_- Eu não me importo – ele rosnou e a beijou na boca rudemente, as mãos arrancando o robe. – Deixe-me ter você. – A língua lambeu o lábio dela duramente. A capa dele caiu no chão em volta deles._

_- Sas…_

_- Fique de joelhos._

_Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo e... _

-

* * *

-

- Eu estava certo.

Os joelhos dela cederam.

- Você é a bonequinha de sexo dele.

A kunai que ela segurava caiu com um tinido. Os ofegos brandos se transformaram numa respiração pesada. Ela puxou o ar com dificuldade, e a pele ficou pálida. O frio se espalhava das pontas dos dedos até os braços.

Ofegar. Ofegar. Mãos pálidas cerradas e abertas.

"_Eu não devo gritar. Eu não devo gritar. Eu não devo gritar. Eu não devo gritar."_

Sakura cerrou os dentes. "_Lute."_

- Interessante... – Itachi murmurou. – Sua força mental supera até mesmo a do Sasuke.

O sangue começava a escorrer dos espaços entre os dedos. As unhas tinham se enterrado na pele dela, saindo sangue. _"Não grite. Não grite."_

- Talvez, um pouco mais.

- Filho... da... pu... ta.

Itachi piscou lentamente.

- Eu sabia que você viria. Afinal, você é uma idiota.

Finalmente, ela sentou sobre as pernas, ofegante, empalidecendo. Mais pálida. Mais pálida. Mais pálida. Até ficar tão branca quanto papel. Itachi andou para perto dela. Parou a três passos do corpo encolhido dela. Tão de perto, ele podia ver a pequena figura tremendo, da cabeça aos pés. Ele esperou até ela colapsar, da mesma maneira que seu irmão, mas a garota patética segurava sua sanidade, seus olhos, ao invés de tornarem-se vagos, brilhavam de vida, ódio e determinação.

"_Essa garota..."_ Ela estava fisicamente fraca, mas sua força mental era impressionante. Por uma paixonite, garota estúpida.

- Por que você fica com ele? – Itachi perguntou num tom baixo.

A respiração da Sakura estava pesada, mas ela levantou os olhos para ele ameaçadoramente, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Você... – ela sussurrou – jamais... vai... en... ten... der. A... final... você é… um… i…diota.

A expressão de Itachi não mudou; a mão dele avançou para agarrá-la pelo cabelo. Ele apanhou um punhado do cabelo sedoso e a puxou para cima de maneira que o corpo dela foi levantado das pernas. Sakura estremeceu, o corpo pesado com a fraqueza, mas o Uchiha mais velho, impiedoso, era forte o bastante para erguê-la até os joelhos. Uma kunai apareceu na mão livre dele, rodopiou habilmente. Foi tão rápido, ela não a viu e de repente, tão rápido quanto um raio, a kunai a golpeou no rosto.

Sakura soltou um grito cortante.

Itachi observou o rastro de sangue voar pelo ar, o corpo dela caiu para o lado com um ruído abafado. O longo cabelo rosa cobria o rosto ensangüentado da menina, o peito dela subindo e descendo enquanto ela lutava para segurar as lágrimas. O genjutsu acabou no momento em que ele a golpeou no rosto, mas as conseqüências da tortura eram enormes, especialmente para ela. Ela estava fraca. Fraca. FRACA. A raiva queimou sua garganta.

Idiota.

"_Idiota."_

Ela o chamou de… idiota.

"_Você jamais vai entender. Afinal, você é um idiota."_

Ele, que fora aclamado um gênio.

Um idiota?

Por que ele jamais entenderia?

Isso disparou uma emoção próxima do ódio. Segurando a kunai apropriadamente, ele se ajoelhou em uma das pernas, alcançou o cabelo dela e puxou a cabeça dela para cima. Um ofego baixo escapou dos lábios dela. Itachi virou a cabeça para enxergar o rosto dela.

Patética.

O corte tinha quase uns dez centímetros, arruinando todo o lado esquerdo do rosto. Sangrava profundamente. O sangue escorria pelo rosto até o pescoço. E para seu desgosto, ela estava chorando. Não estava soluçando, mas chorando silenciosamente.

Ele puxou o cabelo dela com mais força; levantou-a ainda mais, juntando mais mechas sedosas no punho e inclinando a cabeça dela para o lado, tão forte que chegava a machucar.

- Meu irmão gosta do seu cabelo, não é?

Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Do mesmo jeito que ele gosta do seu rosto.

Para o horror dela, Itachi começou a cortar uma grande parte do cabelo rosa. Os olhos dela arregalaram enquanto ela o observava cortar vagarosamente.

"_Não... Meu... Meu ca...cabelo..."_

- Eu vou transformá-la de uma linda menina... em um monstro.

"_Não... Não..."_

- Será que ele... ainda vai gostar de você?

"_Não..."_

- Ainda vai... desejar você?

"_Meu cabelo..."_

- Não.

Mais lágrimas brotaram.

- Porque você não é nada...

Na frente dos olhos dela, mechas cortadas de cabelo cor-de-rosa voavam no ar.

- ... além de um brinquedinho patético de sexo.

A última mecha se fora. O rosto dela caiu de lado no chão. Itachi jogou o cabelo na frente dela.

- Você é uma idiota.

Olhando fixo para os cabelos cortados, saudosa, ela sussurrou:

- Eu sei.

Itachi estreitou os olhos.

- Entretanto – os olhos dela moveram-se para cima, até os olhos frios dele –, você é desprezível.

O rosto do Uchiha se transformou em algo assassino, algo... inumano. A voz dela era macia.

- E sabe o que mais? – ela continuou. – Eu tenho pena de você.

Itachi respirou fundo.

- Você é...

Os lábios vermelhos e macios se curvaram num sorriso lindo e sedutor.

-... patético.

-

-

**Continua...**


	10. Acima de Tudo

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 10:** Acima de Tudo

* * *

Estava chovendo. A lama se espalhava com as pegadas pesadas e rápidas, embora ainda assim graciosas, no ar sedoso e mortal que as envolviam enquanto adentravam mais fundo na floresta. As árvores eram grossas; estava tão escuro quanto um túnel, fazendo uma visão normal se sentir cega. A temperatura caía conforme a pessoa avançava.

Então, ele parou.

O silêncio se prendia em volta dele como uma camisa de força. O capuz ensopado cobria a face, mascarando-o na escuridão. Mas quando ele levantou o queixo, os olhos brilharam no escuro. Como uma luz de neon. Irradiando assustadoramente, o olhar dele parecia quente, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo, era frio. Como um cadáver. Silêncio. Gotas de chuva pesadas caíam e se espalhavam.

- Onde ela está?

A chuva abafou a pergunta.

- Em algum lugar. – Uma resposta com um dar de ombros numa voz fria.

Outro silêncio assustador. Apenas as gotas rápidas e furiosas que batiam nas folhas como chumbo eram ouvidas.

Gotas grossas se quebravam quando atingiam as folhas e o chão.

- Você deve estar furioso – a voz fria continuou. Uma pausa. – Você deve estar... – Houve uma variação na pressão do ar. O ar crepitava. Uma mudança de posição, uma mão levantou no ar, sob a sombra da árvore, para conter as gotas grossas. – Ela perdeu uma coisa que você gostava muito.

Três lâminas giraram lentamente. Mechas pretas e rebeldes emolduravam os olhos dele.

- Você _está_ furioso. – Ele estudou a figura encapuzada com o gorro abaixo dos cílios. O olhar vermelho mudou para a mão dele segurando as gotas de chuva. – Você não vai... gritar e vir direto me atacar como uma criança...? – Ele baixou os cílios, baixando a mão para o lado do corpo. – Tenho saudades daquela época...

- Onde... ela está?

A chuva começou a diminuir, vagarosamente.

O manto de nuvens vermelhas brilhou na luz do céu após a chuva. A figura naquele manto sentou despreocupadamente numa enorme raiz prontundente. Ele não usava um capuz; o cabelo estava tão encharcado quanto o manto.

... aquele homem. Uchiha Itachi.

"_Será este o fim, irmãozinho?"_

- O que você vê... com o seu Sharingan?

As rodas giraram quando as pupilas se dilataram.

- Eu vejo você...

Para seu espanto, que ele escondeu muito bem, os olhos que o encararam de volta eram... um...

"_Mangekyou!"_

Ele baixou os olhos.

"_Cobras"_ – maiores que os braços dele, enroscando-se no seu torso, nos braços e nas pernas. Então ele levantou o olhar.

"_Morte."_

Um Chidori ofuscante iluminou o rosto do seu irmãozinho. Ele viu o Mangekyou – ele não podia ver a forma que ele adquiriu, que tipo ele ganhou quando uma katana se enfiou no peito, seguida pelo Chidori que explodiu acima do torso. A Kusanagi penetrou até a madeira atrás dele.

- Agora me diga... – A Kusanagi afundou ainda mais. – _Onde ela está?_

- Sasuke...

- Onde ELA está?

- ...

- QUE MERDA! ME RESPONDA!

- Você ficou mais forte.

Dentes cerrados.

O corpo abaixo dele se transformou em milhares de corvos. "_Genjutsu..."_ Ele o sentiu parado atrás dele, a borda do manto roçando a parte de trás das orelhas.

- Você me viu morto?

- ...

- Irmãozinho...

Um pequeno sorriso de canto apareceu nos lábios do seu irmãozinho – _que fez Itachi surpreendentemente se lembrar do sorriso do Sasuke quando ele era um garotinho_ –, incorporado nele: malícia, maldade, obsessão. Ódio. Mentiras bonitas. Desejo. Fúria.

- Mais que morto, _seu merda_.

O corpo do Sasuke se dissolveu numa grande píton verde que soltou um silvo agudo, dando o bote para cravar suas presas no pescoço de Itachi. O Akatsuki ficou rígido; a cobra enrolou o corpo pesado e gosmento no corpo dele, prendendo-o no lugar. O sangue escorria do queixo dele, o Uchiha mais velho moveu os olhos para o lado, para a direita. Uma luz azul estalou, iluminando a floresta escura. O que ele viu depois foram os olhos vermelhos do seu irmão mais novo – _não o Mangekyou, afinal_ – lampejando sob o capuz grosso. Aqueles olhos eram só o que ele via, o rosto dele mascarado pela escuridão. Mas ele sabia que aquele rosto, abaixo daquele capuz, estava sorrindo...

Um sorriso que ele tinha quando era criança...

((nii-chan!!))

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram levemente. _"Por que eu fico me lembrando destas coisas?"_

Uma voz chorosa. ((Nii-chan, você quebrou sua promessa!!))

((gomen.)) Outra resposta chorosa.

- Onde ela está? – uma voz, não chorosa, não aguda... certamente não como a de uma criança, cortou suas recordações como uma lâmina.

O Uchiha mais velho piscou.

"_Ela."_

A cobra em volta do corpo se contraiu. Mais sangue escorreu para frente do seu manto.

- Onde ela está?

((nii-chan!!))

- Você precisa dela... do mesmo jeito que precisava de mim quando era criança?

- ...

Sasuke mudou de posição transferindo seu peso para a perna esquerda.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Itachi. – A voz do Uchiha mais novo ficou mais baixa. – Onde está a _Sakura_?

- Você não precisa dela.

Uma risadinha zombeteira. O som chegou como um golpe na pele de Itachi, uma risada de dar calafrios.

- E eu preciso de _você_?

Itachi ficou em silencio.

Ele sentiu Sasuke se inclinar para perto dele.

- Eu não preciso mais de você... – ele sussurrou numa voz baixa e áspera atrás da orelha de Itachi. Um sorriso pequeno de canto apareceu nos lábios dele. - ... nii-chan.

Os olhos de Itachi ficaram arregalados.

...

...

_- Você disse que me treinaria hoje!_

_- Nii-chan!_

_- Ei, não esqueça da sua promessa!_

_- Nii-chan!_

_- Você disse que me ensinaria a atirar shuriken!_

_..._

_..._

- Pare de sonhar acordado, _nii-chan_ – Sasuke disse lentamente. A última palavra não foi em reverência. – E tire esse seu genjutsu. Já está me enchendo o saco.

O corpo dentro da espiral de escamas pesada e gorda se reduziu a penas de corvos. Resmungando, Sasuke se virou para onde o verdadeiro Itachi estava. Sentado numa raiz sob a sombra de uma árvore, o Uchiha mais velho observava com uma expressão vazia.

- Sasuke.

O garoto levantou os cílios. O cabelo preto e molhado sobre a testa e os olhos. Marcas amaldiçoadas começaram a se espalhar pela metade do rosto.

- A Sakura... Onde ela está?

- Você não está mais procurando por mim, Sasuke...

O canto dos lábios finos se curvaram preguiçosamente num sorriso falso, os olhos semi-cerrados sob a sombra do cabelo.

- Você não tem uma boceta, tem?

Itachi não se moveu.

O sorriso de canto progrediu para um sorriso largo. Seria encantador, como descrito pelos seus parentes falecidos: _"Sasuke-kun, aquela criança... um sorriso tão encantador... lindo, adorável, um sorriso adorável..."_ Entretanto, o sorriso perdeu o charme. Era...

- Você não tem o que eu preciso.

...muito, muito amável. Aquele sorriso _distorcido_. Ele parecia mais bonito com aquele sorriso. Adequado para um menino indiscutivelmente tão lindo e amável.

Itachi se levantou, ajeitou seu manto e colocou o chapéu de palha.

- Eu devia ter mutilado a vagina dela.

Uma asa em forma de garra apareceu. O brilho preguiçoso dos olhos do Sasuke e o sorriso esperto se foram. Um vento repentino tirou o capuz do Sasuke.

- Diga-me onde ela está.

- Você vai encontrá-la. – Itachi manteve uma mão segurando o chapéu. – Devo dizer... – ele deixou a mão cair – que você fez uma bela escolha. Ela tem uma cabeça… exatamente como a sua. – Corvos começaram a se juntar em volta dele. – Ela é uma tola.

- …

- Não a perca de vista. Porque qualquer dia desses, eu vou _matá-la_ na frente dos seus olhos.

_Flap, flap, flap..._

- Vou fatiar a cabeça dela enquanto ela chupa o seu pinto. Vou cortar a língua dela fora enquanto ela beija a sua boca, as mãos dela enquanto ela brinca com você, e as pernas dela a sua volta.

O rosto do Sasuke escureceu, as vírgulas distorceram vagarosamente como uma engrenagem contra a outra. Veias estouraram em volta das suas pupilas e a asa em forma de garra aumentou atrás dele.

- Na sua frente...

...

...

_- Você é..._

_Lábios macios e vermelhos se curvaram num sorriso amável e sedutor._

_-... patético._

...

...

Uma fúria incontrolável – como uma menina tão frágil conseguia fazer surgir tal monstro de dentro dele? – queimava como um inferno em sua alma, fazendo seu Magekyou aparecer, queimando. Sua raiva aumentou, mais e mais... mais escura conforme a escuridão crescia no canto dos olhos dele...

"_Patético... Você é patético você é patético você é patético _patético **patético **PATÉTICO..."

... as palavras ecoavam em seus ouvidos, zombando dele, numa voz divertida. Musical, iluminada, flutuante como um sonho...

"_Você é... patético."_

Ele rangeu os dentes quando resmungou com uma dificuldade dolorosa:

- Ela **vai** morrer...

_Flap, flap, flap..._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

_Ela adivinhou que era domingo._

_O pôr-do-sol estava avermelhado, mais vermelho que qualquer outro pôr-do-sol que ela presenciara. Folhas tremulavam contra o vento. Estava mais bonito, talvez porque fosse domingo. O domingo no Som era calmo. Porque era o dia que Sasuke e seu Quarteto do Som galopavam para algum lugar para dizimar vilas, massacrar pessoas e aumentar o seu império. Sem ele, sem o seu Hebi e sua armada, a vida no Som era bonita._

_Ela inspirou, sorrindo simplesmente para o ar despoluído. A varanda no terceiro andar era o melhor lugar para assistir o pôr-do-sol._

"Tão tranqüilo."

_Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para inspirar..._

_Deste jeito, quando os braços fortes e musculosos abraçaram o seu corpo, ela ficou... bem, chocada. Até mesmo assustada._

"É domingo..."_ Ela pensou francamente, o corpo endurecendo. _"Hoje é domingo… Domingo. Domingo…"

_- Sakura._

_O corpo dela, em resposta, endureceu. _"Esta voz..."

_- O que... você está fazendo aqui?_

_Ela sentiu o sorriso dele contra a nuca._

_- S-s...Sasuke-kun? – Ela odiava quando gaguejava. – Você não deveria... estar... a-aqui..._

_A voz estava trêmula enquanto a mão enorme do Sasuke descia pelo lado direito do quadril. Os dedos compridos dele esfregavam e massageavam os músculos dali antes de descerem para a frente da coxa. O calor da palma dele penetrava o tecido da saia xadrez, queimando a pele. As pregas moviam-se com os dedos dele que buscavam e sondavam. Enrubescida, Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos com força enquanto seu corpo enrijecia com o toque dele._

_- Ah... humm... Sa... Pa…pare… - ela gemeu, trêmula. _

_Sakura tentou levantar os braços, mas Sasuke prendeu um braço em volta da cintura segurando os braços dela ao lado do corpo. Ela estava sob o poder dele enquanto ele brincava com a saia, esfregando a parte inferior da palma contra o seu quadril._

_- Ah... pa... pare..._

_- Por que você está tão envergonhada? – Sasuke sussurrou atrás da orelha dela. _

_Um sorriso de canto discreto se formou nos lábios sedutores dele. Com a ponta da língua, ele contornou a orelha dela, sorrindo obscuramente enquanto Sakura ficava arrepiada e ofegante. Os olhos escuros lampejavam maliciosamente. Sasuke colocou o lóbulo da orelha dela entre seus caninos, mordendo a carne ternamente, mas firme o bastante para extrair um ofego da garota. Sakura virou a cabeça para longe dos dentes dele, mordendo os lábios enquanto pontos vermelhos se formavam no rosto. Sasuke riu, o som era escuro, baixo e sensual, arranhando a pele dela, deixando arrepios._

"Meu corpo... é estranho... Primeiro, sente medo, ansiedade... depois nojo." _As pálpebras levantaram lentamente, o olhar entorpecido._ "E prazer... Depois de tudo, paz."

_O peito dela subiu e desceu conforme ela respirava violentamente, bufando enquanto ele continuava a mordiscar sua orelha, lambendo a parte de traz da pele dela, cobrindo-a com a saliva espessa. A mão dele entre suas pernas continuava esfregando devagar, mas fundo. Finalmente, ele parou... ela soltou um suspiro, aliviada, mas gritou brandamente quando ele empurrou o idicador mais para baixo e o pressionou diretamente contra a cavidade dela. _

_- S-Sasuke... ahh... nnn... pa...pare... __pare! – ela gemeu, inclinando o pescoço para traz. _

_Mas Sasuke pressionou ainda mais a ponta do dedo contra ela, sondando seu interior... agora molhado e quente. Ele movimentava a ponta do dedo para frente e para traz, devagar, cada vez mais fundo._

_- Ainda se fazendo de recatada? – ele murmurou, mordendo a orelha dela. _

_Ela ofegou, tremendo e resmungando. _

– _Ah! _

_Ele sorriu - " _Sorriu?"_ - estranhamente, encolhendo-se com o som do gemido dela; os olhos dele ficaram mais escuros, mais profundos._

_- Já está molhada... Sakura-chan?_

_- N-não... p-pare..._

_- Hun._

_A outra mão dele deslizou por baixo da blusa. Os olhos da Sakura se arregalaram._

_- Ah._

_Ele empurrou o sutiã dela para cima e agarrou um seio, pressionando o dedo contra o mamilo rígido._

_- Ah... ah... ah! P-pare... pare…_

_Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e perverso com o canto da boca._

_- Não._

_Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para baixo e pressionou um beijo contra a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. Sakura estremeceu, gemendo entre os dentes cerrados. Ela contorceu o corpo, tentando fugir, mas seus movimentos fizeram o traseiro se esfregar violentamente contra a ereção dele, aumentando o desejo. O Uchiha gemeu e começou a sugá-la com a língua e morder o pescoço dela com vontade, marcando a carne visivelmente. A língua subiu deslizando pelo pescoço dela até a orelha. Ele apertou o seio com força, a carne transbordando pela mão dele. Bruscamente, Sasuke empurrou a saia para cima, escorregou o dedo entre as pernas dela e o enfiou na cavidade molhada._

_- Ahh!! Não!! Pare…_

_- Hoje é especial, Sakura._

_- Uhh... – O punho da Sakura estava cerrado com tanta força, o rosto suado e enrubescido._

_- Hoje, eu escolhi fazer coisas com você ao invés de brincar de cortar cabeças com os meus soldados._

_Com uma virada brusca, agora eles estavam de frente para o quarto. Ele a soltou repentinamente, empurrando-a para o chão. Sakura soltou um gemido quando atingiu o tatami. Os braços e os joelhos segurando a queda. Ela olhou para o Sasuke por cima do ombro, gemendo. O pôr-do-sol avermelhado por trás dele o fazia parecer etéreo; ele sorria maliciosamente para ela, os olhos escuros refletindo o brilho vermelho escuro do sol._

"Oh, deus... ele é realmente..."

_Sakura estremeceu._

"...lindo."

_Um lindo monstro. Um lindo demônio. Ele levantou uma mão, a mão que ele usara dentro dela. Servilmente, Sakura assistiu Sasuke lamber sua essência dos dedos dele, deliberadamente devagar, estendendo a língua para fora e lambendo o gosto dela como se fosse um sorvete. Com um sorriso de canto – um sorriso distorcido, quase louco, inebriado com malícia – Sasuke sugou os dedos avidamente, gemendo e fechando os olhos, parecendo muito satisfeito com o gosto._

_- S-S-Sa... suke..._

_Ele baixou os olhos. Com o dedo ainda preso entre os dentes, ele _sorriu.

_E com aquele sorriso, Sakura estremeceu, os olhos arregalados. _"Este sorriso..."_ – ela pensou, assustada, tremendo, estupefata._

_- Pare de olhar para mim deste jeito – ele disse, descendo a mão, caminhando lentamente na direção dela._

_Sakura soltou um grito, tentando se levantar, mas Sasuke já estava de joelhos, pressionando-a contra o chão. A garota ofegou de dor – o peito esmagado sob o peso combinado dos dois e tinha algo duro, enorme e... quente se empurrando entre a bunda._

_- O que..._

_Sasuke puxou a blusa dela até os ombros e arrancou a tira do sutiã; Sakura deu um grito, levantando os cotovelos para sustentar a parte superior do corpo. Então, as mãos do Sasuke deslizaram por baixo dela e agarraram os seios bruscamente. A garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa mordeu o lábio para suprimir um gemido. As mãos pequenas se fecharam em punho, trêmulas, pressionadas contra o chão. Sasuke retirou as mãos, usando-as para pressionar as costas dela. Suas palmas eram quentes, massageando os músculos tensos dos dois lados da coluna. Com as pernas compridas, ele prendeu as coxas dela para evitar que ela escorregasse abaixo dele._

_- Uhhh... nnn... – Sakura gemia entre os dentes cerrados. Sasuke lhe deu um beijo terno e demorado nas costas, e depois uma lenta e longa lambida na coluna, arrastando a língua para cima, até os ombros, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos lados para segurar os seios. – Ah... hhh... – a garota gemia, levantando a cabeça para trás, o cabelo comprido e sedoso cobrindo os ombros e o rosto do Sasuke, pelo chão e pelos ombros pequenos. Sakura sentiu o sorriso dele contra sua pele._

_- Eu gosto muito quando você faz esse som – Sasuke disse roucamente, arrastando as mãos para baixo, movendo-as para o cós da saia. – Hmmm... Eu fico imaginando que som você faria desta vez, se eu fizesse isso... – Ele forçou a saia para baixo fazendo um som de tecido rasgado, extraindo um "_pare"_ ofegante da Sakura, arrancando-a da bunda junto com a calcinha. Com as duas mãos em cada nádega, Sasuke arqueou os dedos sobre os músculos abundantes, apertando-os preguiçosamente, até espremê-los com mais força, massageando-os avidamente. Isso fez Sakura se contorcer, mexendo a bunda contra as mãos fortes do Sasuke._

_Uma risada curta e rude. _

_- O que você acha disso?_

_A mão direita dele acariciou a curva do quadril direito dela, escorregando os dedos para baixo, movendo-se para frente da virilha, rastejando por baixo da calcinha e os enfiando nela. Seus dedos a preencheram, empurrando-se para dentro e para fora lentamente, depois com mais força, num ritmo irregular._

_- Ahhhh... S-Sa... Sasuke-k-k-kun…_

_Ele continuou bombeando até que o corpo dela estremeceu e se contraiu. O creme espesso tocava a mão dele, escorrendo até o chão. Sakura gritava, ofegava com o orgasmo violento. A explosão de desejo a deixava fraca; ela ainda estava tremendo intensamente quando Sasuke a virou para deitar-se de costas. Uma lâmina de suor cobria seu corpo, os bicos dos seios estavam úmidos e quentes. Com um som gosmento, Sasuke retirou os dedos, os lambeu rapidamente e terminou de despi-la. Ele tirou a saia primeiro, junto com a calcinha lambuzada. Depois foram a blusa e o sutiã. Ele lambeu o suor dos mamilos, beijando todo o caminho abaixo até a barriga e lambendo o caminho que continuava para baixo. Por um momento, ele parou, levantou o queixo para olhar para o rosto palpitante e enrubescido dela._

_- Sa... suke..._

_Ele deu um sorriso malicioso, levantou a perna dela e a prendeu no seu ombro largo. Mantendo os cílios abaixados e olhando diretamente para ela, ele beijou a parte interna da coxa, mordeu a carne ternamente, lambendo toda a extensão._

_- Mmmm..._

_Sakura estremeceu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. _"Ele é..."_ Ela tentou negar, mas... _"realmente… lindo."_ Mantendo sua perna levantada, Sasuke gemeu entre os dentes, alguma carne ainda presa nos seus incisivos. Haveria uma marca enorme de mordida ali._

_- Você acha que eu sou louco, não é, Sakura...? – Sasuke perguntou, a boca ainda no interior da coxa dela._

_Sakura engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Você me odeia. Mas... – ele deu um sorriso de canto, arrogante – você me deixa fazer o que quiser com você._

_- O que eu sinto... – ela sussurrou – não importa._

_Ele deu uma risada curta. _

_- Sim – ele murmurou, inclinando-se novamente para o sexo molhado dela. – Eu não ligo se você me odeia. Mas... – Ele correu a língua por toda vagina. Acima dele, Sakura gemeu alto. – Você é minha._

_Sasuke afastou as pernas dela, lambendo-a vigorosamente, rudemente. Sons suaves de lambidas eram ouvidos, interrompidos pelos gemidos da Sakura. Rangendo os dentes, os olhos firmemente fechados, a garota empurrou as mãos contra o alto da cabeça do Sasuke. Dedos pálidos e compridos se agarraram bruscamente no cabelo grosso e preto. O shinobi não perecia ligar para a ação rude; ele enfiou a língua ainda mais fundo nela, sugando avidamente, seus gemidos causando arrepios dentro do corpo dela. Sakura gemeu entre dentes cerrados quando Sasuke deu uma grande lambida na sua abertura molhada._

_- S-Sa… suke… ughh… uhh… nnm… _

_Enquanto gemia, os dedos dela puxavam o cabelo dele, arrancando algumas mechas. Sasuke não ligava para o cabelo puxado. Na verdade, aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Ele levantou o olhar; Sakura estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás, ofegando e gemendo. Ele recuou com a língua._

_- Sakura... – ele disse, rispidamente. O tom roçando na pele dela a fez estremecer. – Olhe para mim._

_- N-não... – ela respondeu numa voz gutural, os dedos apertando mais no cabelo dele._

_-_ Olhe para mim.

_Havia alguma coisa na voz dele porque... alguma coisa estava errada com o corpo dela. Como se uma mão enorme tivesse se colocado no alto da sua cabeça. Uma mão invisível empurrou a cabeça, forçando-a a virar o pescoço e olhar para baixo, para as suas pernas abertas._

_- S...S...Sa...su...ke... – Sakura ofegou, trêmula. _

_Ele sorriu para ela._

_- Observe._

_Sakura ofegou, tremendo._

_Mantendo os olhos presos nos dela, Sasuke voltou ao seu trabalho, mostrando deliberadamente como sua língua trabalhava na abertura dela. Sakura se retraiu, enrubescida – o coração pulando dolorosamente no peito – a vista abaixo dela era – a respiração ofegante – agonizantemente erótica. Até a sensação da língua e da boca dele nela era impossível de descrever. Quando ela gozou – ferozmente – o corpo endureceu num arco rígido, e ela agarrou o cabelo dele com força – a cabeça se inclinou para trás arduamente, um grito saiu dos lábios dela. Gemendo, enrubescida, ela observou Sasuke retirar a língua; os lábios cobertos pelo seu creme, uma tira fina de saliva ligando a boca dele com a vagina dela._

_- Sa... suke-kun..._

_Ele lambeu o lábio superior quando sugava o inferior. Os olhos escuros brilhavam estranhamente, olhando fixo para ela. Com uma mão, ele tirou a coxa dela dos ombros e a desceu até o rosto. Com uma expressão indefinida, o shinobi acariciou o rosto dela ternamente... assustando-a, os olhos verdes abriram-se rapidamente em choque, confusos._

_A mão no rosto dela desceu para o pescoço, depois para o ombro, antes de parar no peito. Ainda lambendo os lábios, ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, a mão descendo para agarrar o seio dela, esfregando o polegar no mamilo enrijecido._

_- Você toda – Sasuke disse arrastado, numa voz rouca. – Tudo. O seu coração – ele lambeu o mamilo dela, que ficou ainda mais duro. A pele da Sakura se arrepiou deliciosamente em resposta. A outra mão do Sasuke a tocou no quadril, massageando a carne dela em círculos profundos. – O seu corpo. A sua alma._

_Sakura respirava com dificuldade, observando a expressão dele. Vagarosamente, Sasuke levantou o olhar para ela._

_- Tudo... Você é minha._

_- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou ternamente. A maneira como ele disse aquelas palavras... tão terno, suave, calmo... _mortal.

_Aquilo a assustou._

_- Se você me deixar – ele apertou o seio dela levemente entre o polegar e os dedos, e depois beijou o mamilo, brincando com ele com a ponta da língua – eu vou atrás de você. Eu vou trazer você de volta para mim._

_Ele abriu mais a boca e cobriu o seio dela, abocanhando o máximo que podia. Acima dele, Sakura gemeu brandamente, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- Você é minha – Sasuke resmungou contra o seio dela. Ele levantou os olhos, a língua entre os dentes, lambendo o mamilo. Quando ele falava, a língua voltava para dentro deixando uma linha de saliva entre ela e o seio excitado. – Se você me deixar..._

_Os dedos do pé da Sakura se curvaram de prazer._

_- Ahh…_

_- … Eu vou encontrar você. Vou acabar com todos que se colocarem no meu caminho, me impedindo de encontrar você._

_Uma mão pequena levantou no ar._

_- Eu vou..._

_Ternamente, Sakura esfregou a mão contra o peito do Sasuke._

_- ... encontrar você._

_Sasuke levantou o rosto e se mexeu para olhar para ela, a mão dela no seu peito. Ele ajeitou o cabelo grosso com a outra mão em punho enquanto descansava a testa sobre o ombro dela._

_- Sasu..._

_- Sakura._

_Ele chegou mais perto, os lábios dele a centímetros de distância._

_- Sakura._

_- Sakura._

_-_

_

* * *

-_

_-_

- SAKURA!!!

Olhos verdes abriram-se rapidamente.

...

...

Itachi a empurrou contra uma árvore. Sakura se encolheu, mordendo o lábio, soluçando contra os dentes quando a parte de trás da cabeça bateu na madeira dura. Uma massa de mechas cor-de-rosa caíram em volta do rosto, um pouco de cabelo cortado, sujo de sangue. Ela suprimiu um gemido de dor quando Itachi a empurrou com mais força contra a árvore, cortando a pele dela, machucando o crânio. A mão em volta do pescoço se fechou e ela começou a sentir o efeito... a visão ficou borrada. Ele segurava sua garganta apertada, com força...

Seus olhos começaram a encharcar. O ferimento no rosto não parava de sangrar. Começava a arder desconfortavelmente e seu rosto parecia tão pesado com as grossas camadas de sangue que também cobriam o pescoço. Quando os olhos vermelhos e frios de Itachi se fixaram nas orbes verdes inexpressivas, Sakura o encarou de volta sem estremecer. Isso parecia enfurecer o Uchiha. Ela queria morrer tanto assim?

- Seus olhos são corajosos.

Entretanto, o corpo dela tremia.

- Tola... Você fala como se soubesse de tudo.

Sua boca estava seca quando ela falou, a voz estava rouca e pesada:

- Eu não tenho que saber tudo sobre você. O fato de você ter matado toda sua família... é o bastante para eu ter pena de você.

Uma bolha de fúria ressurgiu, mas Itachi cresceu aprendendo a controlar perfeitamente seu temperamento. O insulto dela era direto e simples, mas ainda assim, pungente. Como resposta, com o orgulho ferido, Itachi apertou ainda mais o pescoço dela, saboreando a sensação dos músmulos macios dela sob as suas garras.

- Não haja como se soubesse de tudo.

- E-Eu queria... que o Sasuke-kun tivesse nascido num clã diferente. Eu queria... Eu queria... que tudo fosse diferente… Eu queria… que ele… ele… crescesse de maneira diferente... – Ela se encolheu, o peito expandindo e comprimindo rijamente enquanto ela lutava para respirar. – Eu quero ele... longe... de vo-você... longe... da sua sombra... Queria que ele... tivesse nascido... como uma pessoa... não como... – um suspiro longo e tremeluzente – uma _cópia_ de VOCÊ.

Uma pequena contração no maxilar de Itachi e depois... num borrão, ele apareceu com uma kunai na sua mão livre e golpeou a garota na barriga. Sakura gritou de dor, os olhos ficando quase brancos de agonia. O Uchiha mais velho observou–a se retorcendo de dor.

- Sem uma cópia – ele começou, friamente – o Clã Uchiha não floresceria tão poderoso.

- V-você está... c-cego...

Itachi enrijeceu.

- … com esse seu poder. Isso… - os olhos verdes entorpecidos tremularam em desdém – levou a sua... família para o próprio túmulo... e...

Sakura ignorou a mão em volta do pescoço, apertando-o firme e vagarosamente.

- Você... – ela pontuou, a voz apertada com a pressão na garganta. – Para a sua própria... – ela deu um riso falso.

"_Como ela ousa essa merda" – _Itachi pensou furiosamente, as veias estourando em volta do Sharingan.

-... escuridão.

- ...!!!

O terror se agarrou no coração dele.

"_Escuridão."_

"_Escuridão."_

- Você não acha… que o inferno é melhor que... a escuridão?

Itachi bateu nos olhos dela. E habilmente, ele deslocou a cabeça dela do ombro com um ruído alto usando a outra mão.

- Arrgggghhhh!!! – Sakura gritou.

Depois disso, ele voltou a apertar a garganta dela, ouvindo os gritos de dor.

- Quanto mais você falar, mais rápido você morre.

- Huff... huff... huff... huff...

- Você parece ainda mais bonita quando está sofrendo... – Os olhos dele se lançaram para baixo. – Hun. Eu acho... – ele colocou uma mão na gola do vestido. Os olhos da Sakura se arregalaram. – Que você ficaria mais bonita sem vestir nada.

_Rip!_

A parte de cima estava em trapos; ele deixou a saia intacta... Mais tarde, seria divertido. Afinal, as pernas esplêndidas dela eram vistas perfeitamente. A calcinha seria guardada para mais diversão depois. Com olhos frios e calculistas, ele examinou a carne exposta: um sutiã de listras finas suportava seios redondos e perfeitos. A garota era magra, mas deliciosamente bem dotada.

"_Interessante."_

O famoso nuke-nin levantou os olhos para os olhos dela que estavam se enchendo lentamente com lágrimas quentes.

- Está assustada? – ele se inclinou mais próximo. Sakura se encolheu, movendo-se para trás. – Envergonhada? Meu irmãozinho tolo escolheu bem...

Ela mordeu a parte interna do lábio inferior, lutando contra as lágrimas e o tremor incontrolável do corpo. _"Não! Não vou dar a ele o prazer de me ver... chorar…"_ Ela viu os olhos dele vagando pelo seu corpo seminu.

"_Este corpo..."_, ele imaginou seu irmãozinho forçando-se para dentro e para fora daquele corpo. Ele sabia que o Sasuke – o menino _amável_ parecia frio e insensível, mas no fundo, o tolo era um comedor insaciável. Os olhos vermelhos caíram para as pernas da Sakura – as pernas em torno do quadril do seu irmãozinho enquanto ele investia dentro dela como um animal. _"Ah..."_ Era justo que seu irmão fosse obcecado pelo seu lindo brinquedinho. Aquele corpo... aquelas pernas foram feitas para o sexo. Sexo puro e obsceno.

- Meu irmão escolheu uma linda bonequinha de sexo.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, encontrando o olhar avermelhado. Sakura estremeceu e se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão fria dele no seio esquerdo. Ela recuou enojada quando Itachi flexionou os dedos experimentando a carne elevada. Ardilosamente, as digitais dele rastejaram sob o sutiã.

Sakura começou a tremer incontrolavelmente.

- O que... você está... – A mão de Itachi segurou a parte da frente do seio e empurrou o sutiã para cima rudemente, liberando os seios do confinamento. Ela soltou um grito: - PARE!

Mas as próximas palavras dele foram como um balde de água fria:

- Sua boca deve ser gostosa.

O corpo dela ficou paralisado. Sakura se encolheu quando Itachi apertou com força seu mamilo.

- P-pare!

A expressão dele era inacreditavelmente vazia enquanto a observava.

- O que ele diria, se meu irmãozinho tolo descobrisse que eu brinquei com sua bonequinha?

Sakura lutou, mas sem resultado. A mão dele a segurava pela garganta, dificultando a respiração. Uma ferida fatal jorrava e jorrava sangue da sua barriga e seu rosto estava coberto de sangue e lama. Patética.

- Ele não se importaria de dividir, você não acha?

O medo dela fez uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, seguida por outra e mais outra. Ainda, a verdade por trás das palavras dele... machucava. Realmente, o ditado "a verdade dói" era um eufemismo estúpido.

"_Eu sou…"_, ela se lembrou de como ele a _usava_ para o seu prazer, _"apenas o passatempo precioso dele."_ Ela sabia disso desde o início, mesmo com as palavras doces e os clamores dele por ela... de como ele faria tudo por ela... Seu coração – preso entre muros, numa sala bem no fundo dela – jamais acreditara. Entretanto, ouvir isso com as palavras saindo da boca do Itachi... _"Por que dói assim? É só… sexo."_

- Você é só um passatempo. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Um dos brinquedinhos dele.

Ela fechou os olhos. Inspirando, expirando.

- Faça como quiser.

Alguma coisa no rosto de Itachi vacilou.

- Eu não vou impedi-lo. Meu corpo é só um objeto. É assim que o Sasuke-kun me trata. Eu não tenho o coração dele. Me machucar não vai sujar o orgulho dele. – Ela deu de ombros, abrindo os olhos. Sua expressão era serena, combinando com o rosto inexpressível do Itachi. – Você está certo, Itachi-san. Eu sou só um passatempo. Ele pode me substituir quando quiser.

Cílios longos e pesados se abaixaram sobre os olhos verdes, latentes.

- Da mesma forma que ele substituiu _você_ pelo Naruto. – Ela sorriu calmamente, vendo como suas palavras atingiam a compostura do Itachi. – Um substituto... Você é... – um movimento preguiçoso nos lábios dela – patético.

Silêncio.

Olhos vermelhos arregalados.

- Nós dois, Itachi-san. Nós somos patéticos. Vê? Nós estamos no mesmo nível… Itachi-san. – A poça de sangue abaixo dela estava aumentando.

_Pingando_

_Pingando_

- Substituível.

Dentes cerrados.

Mãos em punho.

Suspiro.

Uma kunai rodopiou. Kunai contra a pele. Depois… silêncio.

(CHUVA)

O sangue surgiu como uma grande torneira aberta, junto com um grito.

Depois... _silêncio._

-

-

-

- Ela **vai** morrer...

_Flap, flap, flap..._

Começou a chover de novo.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap..._

As marcas retrocederam, assim como sua asa em forma de garra.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap-tip-tap..._

O maxilar se moveu.

- Sakura…

-

-

-

- Sakura.

- Sakura.

- Sakura.

…

…

…

…

- SAKURA!!!

Olhos verdes se abriram rapidamente.

Depois, a respiração ficou ofegante, trêmula e fraca como se ela tivesse acordado da morte.

- Sa... Sa... – Um ofego curto e forte. Um grito agudo procurando por ar... – Sasuke-kun!

Mãos grandes e molhadas tocaram o seu rosto; o cabelo molhado foi tirado da sua testa, algumas mechas compridas se enrolaram nos dedos dele quando ele ajeitou o cabelo. Sua visão estava borrada; não tinha quase nada para ver a não ser pontos e borrões acinzentados... _nada_. Ela tentou procurar pelo rosto dele, mas... os olhos dele... os lábios... _"Onde você... está?"_ Não havia nada a não ser um céu infinito de nuvens lacrimosas e as gotas calmas de chuva.

- Sakura. – Alguma coisa bloqueou a vista dela.

Ela piscou um monte antes de responder:

- Sa... Sa... Sasu... ke-kun… - Ela tentou sorrir, doeu. Mas ela sorriu assim mesmo. Porque... – Você veio.

A mão no cabelo dela se fechou mais forte.

O chão abaixo dela estava macio com a água da chuva. Coincidentemente, a cabeça estava deitada numa poça de sangue, do sangue dela. Em volta havia pedaços do cabelo rosa cortado, brilhando na lama e no sangue: alguns eram curtos, alguns longos. Eram belas mechas encaracoladas no sangue espalhando sobre a lama.

- Sakura.

Ela procurou pelo rosto dele. _"Nada."_

- Olhe para mim. – Ela sentiu os dedos dele no queixo dela, uma mão ainda no cabelo.

- Onde...? – ela sussurrou. Desesperadamente, ela queria levantar os braços e tocar o rosto dele. _"Nada. Tudo o que eu vejo... são as nuvens lacrimosas e as grossas gotas de chuva."_

- Eu disse para você... – Ele estava estranhamente calmo. Era lúgubre e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviante. O dedo dele traçou o corte profundo no rosto dela. – ... não deixar a mansão. Para ficar lá dentro. Mas você... – A mão no cabelo deslizou para o rosto, segurando a bochecha ensangüentada. – Você não me deu ouvidos.

"_Parou de chover... onde estão as nuvens lacrimosas? As gotas grossas? Onde..."_ Alguma coisa estava bloqueando a chuva para ela. Com toda a força que ela conseguia reunir, ela tentou se levantar devagar, fracamente.

- Oh... – Ela não esperava que a asa do Sasuke fosse daquele jeito: macia e quente. Mesmo que ela não conseguisse enxergar, nunca pareceu tão bonita quanto naquele momento.

Sakura lutou para manter os olhos abertos.

- Eu... sinto muito.

- Não. – Ele segurou a mão dela, apertando-a contra o peito. – Olhe para mim.

- Eu... Eu... não consigo...

- Sakura.

- ... ver você.

Porque estava...

- …tão escuro... Sasuke-kun.

"_Tão…"_ Os olhos do Sasuke se arregalaram. _"Escuro?"_

- O que você está dizendo? – ele rosnou. – Sakura. Sakura!

Os olhos estavam abatidos. Um pouco do cabelo dela estava nos olhos. Grosseiramente, ele os puxou para trás, pegando o rosto dela nas mãos e inclinando-se mais perto.

- Sakura. Não feche os olhos.

- Eu... não quero... Eu...

Os olhos verdes entorpecidos se moveram, procurando, fixos através dele, mas procurando... por _ele_.

- ... quero ver você.

Ele apertou o maxilar. A expressão nos olhos dele mudou...

- Sakura...

Ele deslizou as mãos mais fundo no rosto dela, as pontas dos dedos desaparecendo no monte de cabelo rosa enquanto inclinava o rosto perto dela para beijá-la. Os olhos verdes ficaram arregalados.

- NÃO! – Com toda a força que lhe restava, Sakura o empurrou. – N-não! P-pare... – ela ofegou. O toque no rosto dela ficou mais forte com sua rejeição.

- Por que você o procurou?

- Sasuke...

- POR QUÊ?! – O Sharingan brilhou acima dela.

Sakura estremeceu. _"Olhos... vermelhos…"_ Era maravilhoso finalmente enxergar uma cor distinta, mas… Olhos vermelhos furiosos estavam fixos nela.

"…_ele não se importaria de dividir, você não acha?"_

- Itachi... – ela murmurou vagamente. Ela começou a respirar com dificuldade, febrilmente. O corpo respondendo ao seu medo, tremendo, encolhido.

- Sakura...

- Sa... – Ofegos curtos. Depois gemidos baixos e superficiais. – S-S-S... Sasuke!!!

Ela buscou por ar, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

- Sakura! Sakura!

Ela continuou ofegando o nome dele.

- Sakura...

Mais gemidos, olhos ofuscados.

- Merda. Não, não, não…

Silêncio.

- Não feche os olhos…

Os cílios dela estavam pesados. _"As nuvens lacrimosas... e o Sasuke-kun... Onde... você está...?"_

- Sakura...

"_Eu quero… ver…"_ Mas a escuridão começou a invadir a visão. A chuva aumentou, mais pesada.

- S-Sasuke... –k-kun... Eu...

"… _quero ver você…"_

Tip-tap-tip-tap…

Ele prendeu a respiração. Segurando mais forte nos braços dela, ele a sacudiu com força.

- Acorde... Acorde. Acorde…

Tip-tap-tip-tap…

Tip-tap-tip-tap…

- SAKURA!!!!!

-

-

-

Quarto escuro. Lençóis ensangüentados. Silêncio pegajoso, pontuado com uma respiração lenta, fraca. A porta foi aberta, mas a luz vinda de fora não era suficiente para iluminar o quarto, atingindo apenas o batente da porta. As portas deslizantes levando para a sacada estavam fechadas, as cortinas separadas para os lados, permitindo a vista da chuva e do vento lá fora.

- Ela precisa de ajuda.

Juugo desafiou quebrar o silêncio. Um olhar aguçado para o lado até a cama afetou sua decisão.

- Ela está muito pálida.

Ele voltou para encarar o canto escuro. Sua afirmação encontrou o silêncio frio. O som de respiração diminuiu. Em pânico, Juugo pensou que se ela morresse – ele olhou de relance para a cama de novo –, Sasuke enlouqueceria. Ele fechou as mãos em punho, voltando a olhar para as sombras.

- A Sakura está... – A respiração fraca ficando cada vez mais fraca. – Ela vai MORRER!

Olhos vermelhos se abriram instantaneamente, formando um brilho lúgubre na escuridão. Juugo recuou, mas continuou:

- Ela está perdendo muito sangue... Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não toque nela. – Era uma ordem simples, mas o jeito como foi dita era enervante.

Silêncio. Fronhas vermelhas, pescoço pálido. O peito subindo, os lábios vermelhos levemente abertos. O braço fino e pálido.

- Sasuke... – Juugo engoliu em seco, suando.

Silêncio.

Uma gota grossa de sangue atingiu o chão, quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu... – Ele olhou de relance para Suigetsu, inclinado contra o batente da porta. O ninja bufou.

- Há uma pessoa – o Uchiha falou tão de repente que assustou Juugo. A voz era calma, entretanto, por baixo daquela brandura... Juugo se recusou a terminar a linha de pensamento. Melhor parar de pensar sobre a _morte_ quando você está na presença da própria. – Quero que você vá visitá-la por mim, Juugo.

- H-hai.

- Traga esta pessoa imediatamente para mim.

Passos macios se aproximaram da cama. Juugo manteve os olhos focados no canto de onde os passos se originaram. De onde os olhos vermelhos flutuaram. Os passos pararam ao lado da cama. Uma mão pálida afagou a testa da Sakura, acariciando o cabelo ensangüentado que cobria os olhos dela. A cama se moveu quando pressionada, a área ao lado da garota moribunda se curvou quando Sasuke se sentou, inclinado o corpo na direção da Sakura. A outra mão tomou o rosto da Sakura, o polegar acariciando os lábios. Um braço envolveu o alto da cabeça dela protetoramente. Vagarosamente, cuidadosamente, Sasuke pressionou o rosto contra a testa dela, acariciando a bochecha lentamente, e pela primeira vez, Juugo viu o rosto dele.

O que ele viu fez a pele de Juugo se arrepiar, seu corpo enorme enrijecer. _"Uh... Esse rosto... aqueles olhos... aquele olhar..."_

Sasuke sorriu, afagando cuidadosamente o rosto da garota semi-morta.

"_Aquele sorriro..."_

- Está na hora do reencontro delas.

-

-

-

_Tumb!_

Juugo tirou a mordaça cuidadosamente. O quarto foi instantaneamente ocupado por gritos de uma mulher furiosa.

- Quem é você!? O que você quer de mim!!??

Passos.

- Merda! Onde eu estou?!! Solte-me!!

Passos mais próximos.

- Quem é você!?

Os passos pararam. _"Este... chakra!?"_ O dono dos passos se inclinou para baixo e tirou a venda. A prisioneira piscou algumas vezes, esperando que sua visão se ajustasse à luz fraca. Ela levantou o rosto, focando o olhar.

- Quem... – As palavras rolaram de volta para a garganta, a expressão dela distorcida entre o medo e o choque. - S... SASUKE! – A venda vermelha caiu no chão ao lado dela.

A pessoa parada na frente dela colocou os punhos dentro dos bolsos, observando-a insensivelmente sob seus cílios.

- Hun.

Na luz fraca provida por uma única vela, o rosto do Uchiha estava encoberto pelo cabelo e pelas sombras. Apenas seus olhos eram visíveis, aqueles olhos vermelhos impiedosos.

- Yamanaka.

Ino cerrou os dentes.

- Você se lembra, hã?

- Não se gabe tanto – ele replicou inexpressivelmente. Aproximando-se mais, tirando uma mão do bolso, ele alcançou o queixo dela. Ino enrubesceu. – Você é uma médica-nin... não é? – A voz dele estava baixa... serena e dominadora, de uma qualidade áspera e rangente que arranhava ardentemente a pele dela.

- Eu... Eu...

O Sharingan preencheu a visão e a mente de Ino.

- Eu... sou.

O ninja obscuro soltou o queixo dela como se ela fosse um trapo qualquer. De uma vez, a visão dela clareou.

- Ótimo – ele disse rispidamente, virando-se. – Cuide dela.

Ino piscou, respirando com dificuldade.

- ...dela? – ela murmurou entre os dentes.

Mas Sasuke não respondeu. Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando-o olhando para a cama com os lençóis ensangüentados, pequenas poças de sangue em volta da cama e alguém...

Ino piscou.

Muito cabelo... cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Ino estremeceu. _"Não... Não é possível…"_

- Sa… _SAKURA_!? – ela gritou, lutando contra seus pés e correndo para a cama. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de terror. – Oh, deus... o que... aconteceu... – A fúria distorceu seu belo rosto. - VOCÊ! – ela gritou na direção do Sasuke. Sua raiva aumentou, vendo o quanto a postura do Sasuke estava relaxada. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA, SEU MONSTRO?

- Você ouviu? – Sasuke respondeu calmamente. – Eu disse, cuide dela.

- Filho da mãe...! Você tenta matá-la e me diz para _cuidar_ dela para você poder machucá-la de novo? Eu não sou idiota – Ino gritou.

Juugo franziu o cenho ansioso.

- Guarde suas opiniões para si mesma – Sasuke respondeu em voz baixa. Ele andou até o canto e sentou no banco, a testa descansando nas nas mãos apoiadas nas pernas, os olhos vermelhos observando-a. – Cuide dela.

- Eu não...

Juugo parou imediatamente do lado da Ino.

- Por favor, Sasuke, não a machuque.

Os olhos vermelhos do Sasuke giraram para ele. Juugo se inquietou.

- Nós precisamos da ajuda dela.

- Mas – o garoto sibilou entre dentes cerrados – ela não quer ajudar.

- Eu _não_ vou curá-la para você machucá-la novamente! Ela está melhor... – A voz da Ino falhou. – Não! – Ela se virou, encarando o rosto pálido e sereno da Sakura.

"_Sakura..."_ Ela podia dizer, numa perspectiva estritamente médica, que sua amiga estava _morrendo_. A quantidade de sangue que ela tinha perdido era enorme. A ferida fatal na barriga aumentava a probabilidade de morte. Sozinha naquela cama grande, Sakura parecia tão frágil e desamparada, enterrada em grossos lençóis brancos, edredom e travesseiros macios. _"O cabelo dela..."_, Ino pensou tristemente, _"...até mesmo o cabelo dela..." _Eles se foram. Cortados em pontas bruscas e irregulares. As longas mechas de cabelo que já foram sedosas estavam emaranhadas e sujas de sangue, não cor-de-rosa, mas _vermelhas_. E o rosto dela… - Ino afundou os dentes nos lábios, furiosa – um lindo rosto arruinado. A vista era repugnante e deixou Ino enojada.

- Seu... monstro – ela sussurrou furiosamente, os olhos da cor do céu brilhando. – VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO, UCHIHA! Igual ao seu _irmão_...

Os olhos de Ino se arregalaram, cheios de um medo paralisante. Levou alguns minutos para ela perceber que estava sangrando e que a parede atrás dela estalou quando Sasuke a empurrou contra ela com os longos dedos de aço envolta do seu pescoço.

- Escute bem – ele disse calmamente. – Vá em frente. Manche o meu ego. Mas em troca...

Ino foi erguida do chão.

- Arghhh.... Ughhhh....

- Certifique-se que ela viva.

- Uhhh...

- Meus homens adorariam brincar com uma loira...

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos encobertos pelo capuz.

Ino estremeceu, arrepiada.

- Faz muito tempo desde que eles experimentaram uma mulher de Konoha.

Sem muito esforço, Sasuke a jogou para o lado.

- Faça um favor para si mesma. – Ele inclinou o rosto. – Use suas mãos. Juugo – ele continuou –, as cordas... _por favor._

Juugo a pegou o corpo trêmulo, desatando os nós das cordas atrás dela. Juugo fez um gesto com a cabeça para ela em direção à cama.

- Continue – ele disse.

Esfregando os pulsos, Ino chegou ao corpo da Sakura. Ainda tremendo de medo, ela subiu na cama enorme, se encolhendo quando os joelhos entraram em contato com o sangue. _"Tem tanto sangue! Como um corpo tão pequeno pode sangrar tanto!?"_

Atrás dela, Sasuke voltou para o seu lugar, sentando num banco, o Sharingan girando desconfiadamente. Mas quando a loira começou a trabalhar, os olhos vermelhos descansaram até voltar para o ônix. O fluxo verde do chakra médico iluminou o quarto, seu calor se espalhando.

"_Eu tenho que me concentrar! A ferida na barriga... pela sua profundidade, é o mais crítico!"_ Ino pensou, entrando em pânico. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e concentrou grandes quantidades de chakra nas mãos. _"Isto é mais difícil do que eu pensava! Esse tipo de feridas são a especialidade da Sakura. Eu? Eu prefiro escoriações e contusões!"_ Ela mordeu o lábio. _"Vamos, Sakura!"_ O coração e a respiração dela estavam lentos. _"Ela perdeu tanto sangue!"_ Ino juntou mais chakra.

"_Vamos! Vamos…"_

_- _Já terminou?

Ino cerrou os dentes.

- Ainda não – ela sibilou. – As feridas dela são profundas e quem quer que tenha feito isso nela... – ela mirou na direção do Sasuke – sabia quais os órgãos vitais atingir.

- ...

- ...

- Seja rápida, então.

- Então não me incomode! Ela está entre a vida e a morte, então _cale a boca!_

O Uchiha se moveu tão rápido que a única pista de que ele tinha realmente se movido foi a lâmina pressionada no pescoço dela, contra sua artéria. Ino parou de respirar, o corpo enrijeceu. O chackra verde falhou. Cuidadosamente, a kunoichi loira olhou para cima do canto dos olhos. Uma lâmina branca e preta ressaltada nas sombras; ela sabia que era segurada pelo Sasuke, invisível no escuro.

- Não fale de morte – ele disse simplesmente.

O corpo dela, para seu desgosto, tremia novamente. _"Quantas vezes eu quase morri?"_

- Sakura... Ela não vai morrer.

- ...?

- Porque se ela morrer, você também morre. – Uma pausa. – E o resto também. Ninguém vai continuar respirando. – Ele guardou a Kusanagi. – Então, faça o seu trabalho.

Quando ele voltou, Ino soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

- Não vou deixá-la morrer. Ela é minha amiga.

- Então o faça.

"_Estou tremendo. Estou tremendo. Estou tremendo."_

As mãos dela continuavam tremendo.

"_Estou... com medo."_ Ino mordeu o lábio inferior tão forte que sangrou. _"Estou tão... assustada._" Ela voltou a olhar para Sakura. _"Ele é..."_, uma gota de suor rolou pelo maxilar, _"assustador._" O olhar azul dela subiu para o rosto pálido da Sakura. A expressão da garota era serena. _"Ele é um monstro!"_ A expressão dela endureceu. _"Ele é um criminoso… horrível, sem coração! Animais são melhores que ele… até o chakra dele... é repugnante! Esta força... a aura dele, os olhos... tudo nele... TUDO!"_ Ino fraziu o cenho profundamente. _"ELE É DESPREZÍVEL!"_

Enquanto estudava o rosto calmo da Sakura, os olhos da Ino se comoveram. _"Oh, Sakura-chan... como você conseguia tolerar um ambiente destes... o que você estava pensando?! A vida é tão melhor em Konoha! Esta vida... isso é horrível! Como você pode… você…"_

- Por que…

Lágrimas quentes encheram os olhos da Ino. Uma por uma, gota por gota, elas caíram no rosto da Sakura.

- Por que...

"_... você o escolheu?!"_

O brilho verde do chakra dela piscou.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

"_Todos estão com saudades de você. Todos... O Naruto... Você partiu o coração dele. O do Kakashi-sensei... O meu coração..."_

Sasuke não sabia nada sobre ninjutsu médico, mas ele podia dizer... o padrão tinha mudado.

"_Você precisa de ajuda, Sakura-chan. Você quer..."_, ela sorriu ternamente,_ "liberdade?"_ Ela moveu as mãos para cima, onde estava o coração da Sakura. _"Você não merece esta vida. Você merece muito mais. Muita felicidade…"_

- O que você está fazendo? – Sasuke rugiu.

"_Algo bonito..."_

O chackra falhou. Lágrimas borraram a visão da Ino.

"_Algo extraordinário, mas ainda simples... é o maior presente que posso lhe dar."_

Uma mão agarrou o pulso da Ino.

"_Você merece... liberdade."_

Ela estava chorando livremente agora. Ela podia sentir... o coração da Sakura, os órgãos internos, as batidas, o pulso, a respiração... Um triunfo estranho, selvagem, surgiu de dentro de Ino.

"_**VOCÊ TEM QUE..."**_

"_I-Ino..."_

"_**MORRER!"**_

"_... porquinha."_

Ino piscou.

"… _o que você…"_

A voz era pequena e rouca de um longo descanso. O aperto no pulso da Ino ficou mais forte.

"_... está fazendo?"_

Os olhos azuis de Ino se arregalaram.

"_O que..."_

Uma respiração trêmula, profunda. Era muito lenta, mas pelo menos estava lá. Laboriosa ainda, mas presente. Demorada, profunda... até que se regularizou. Normal.

- Você está… - Olhos verdes, entorpecidos, olharam fixos para cima, para as orbes azuis arregaladas. Eles estavam semi-cerrados, parcialmente escondidos pelos longos e pontudos cílios. O aperto no pulso afrouxou até soltar. - ... tentando me matar, também?

* * *

**Continua...**

**PS:** Não se preocupem, eu não abandonei a fic. Apenas fiquei um bom tempo sem internet (e na verdade, ainda estou). Mas aqui está o cap. Mês que vem tem mais um! :)


	11. Fronteira

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 11:** Fronteira

* * *

_**Você é linda porque eu te amo.**_

_**Você tem medo de mim porque eu te amo.**_

_**Você me odeia porque eu te amo.**_

* * *

-

Foi rápido, como um trovão.

Ino não sentiu no início, paralisada enquanto encarava os olhos verdes, turvos e entorpecidos...

"_...tentando me matar, também?"_

Aquela voz densa, lenta, macia. Como se ela estivesse morta, e ao mesmo tempo, viva.

Os olhos azuis chorosos ficaram ainda mais molhados. As lágrimas se juntaram, engrossando. Uma por uma, elas rolaram para baixo, caíram num rosto pálido e cicatrizado, misturando-se com o sangue. A voz dela tremeu quando tentou falar:

- Sa... – Mas ela não sabia o que dizer. Exceto dizer um nome. E chorar. Ela não tinha lido em nenhum lugar como inventar discursos.

Especialmente aqueles que você diz quando falha ao tentar um assassinato.

Por isso, quando _aquilo_ aconteceu, a kunoichi loira não reagiu, mas quando o sangue – _fresco, tão abundante e vermelho, como rosas_ – se espalhou no rosto da Sakura, Ino cambaleou. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, pulando para fora. Sua amiga estava sangrando de novo? Mas depois, ela entendeu...

...

...

- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Era o sangue _dela._

Não o da Sakura, mas o dela.

O sangue explodiu com um som pegajoso de algo sendo perfurado, reluzindo na escuridão. E a pele no braço dela, logo abaixo do ombro, se rasgou e explodiu como se tivesse sido atingida por uma bala. Para seu horror, Ino percebeu que o braço estava cortado quase a ponto de ser desconectado do ombro. O osso estava estilhaçado e os músculos mal conseguiam manter o membro inteiro. A força do ataque fez a kunoichi loira cair na cama, sobre o corpo da Sakura, com um ruído alto.

- Ino? – A voz da Sakura soou desorientada, procurando pela loira.

Mas a voz fria do Sasuke ressoou pelo quarto. Era _tão_ macia, encantadora... Uma voz que tocava ao coração, amável, dolorosamente doce... _"loucamente, profundamente... mortalmente...":_

- Berra como uma porca.

Ele estava além da fúria. Estava louco de ódio.

Ao lado da cama, soluçando incontrolavelmente, Ino ofegou, agarrando o braço ensangüentado. O sangue escorria, fazendo uma poça no chão. Passos ecoaram no quarto, ricocheteando pelo cômodo e fazendo um som de golpes surdos na sua cabeça. Ela começou a tremer tão incontrolavelmente que seus dentes rangiam.

E Ino viu _aquele_ sorriso.

* * *

-

Ele começou a questionar sua própria sanidade. E descobriu... de fato, não havia _nada_. Nenhuma sanidade.

Ele estava louco. E tudo _bem_ porque, ao mesmo tempo, ele estava são. Estava certo ficar louco e sensato ao mesmo tempo? Ser normal e ao mesmo tempo... anormal? Amar enquanto você está louco? Amar e odiar? Querer tanto alguém que você vai _matá-la_ por isso e… _odiá-la_ tanto que você vai acabar com o mundo dela?

Sasuke apenas sorriu, docemente, delicadamente.

"_Eu lhe darei qualquer coisa." – _Ele pensou ebriamente. Loucamente. Amorosamente. Calmamente. Docemente. É isso. E _isso_ estava extraordinariamente errado com ele.

"_O que você quer?"_

…

"_Eu darei a você."_

Porque ele não podia resistir à tamanha beleza. Aquela _beleza._ Para amá-la… precisava enlouquecer. Enfraquecer. Desesperar. Sofrer. E perder a esperança. Para amá-la… ele tinha que enlouquecer.

E ele seria feliz para sempre.

O cabelo escuro caiu sobre a testa. Entre os espaços das macias mechas negras, o Sharingan do olho direito estava visível. Os cílios se abaixaram, formando um véu negro.

- Eu vou matar você...

As rodas giraram.

Ele viu o medo, ele farejou o medo e o cheiro o enojou. Preguiçosamente, girou o punho devagar, levantando mais a lâmina. Enquanto isso, os olhos vermelhos rodopiaram em outra coisa... terríveis, horrorizantes a ponto de tirar o ar de dentro dos pulmões da Ino. Que diabos era _aquilo_? Tinha um brilho prateado que distraiu a kunoichi loira... A _Kusanagi_ lampejou na luz fraca.

- … sem piedade.

Ino se preparou para gritar.

- Sasuke... –kun.

O som era baixo. A voz tremida dela o arrepiou. Fazendo a espinha estremecer de uma maneira deliciosa.

O espaço parecia distorcer, assim como o tempo.

A voz atravessou o delírio louco do Sasuke, e vagarosamente, as engrenagens do Sharingan rodopiaram. Um brilho fraco e verde apareceu na escuridão. Tremeluziu por um momento e depois brilhou resplandecente. A radiação verde iluminou o rosto dela e...

- Sakura.

... a bochecha esquerda desfigurada sangrava abundantemente, e uma camada grossa de sangue a cobria no rosto e no pescoço. O peito subia e descia. Lentamente, fracamente. Mas regularmente. Estava lá, indicando que ela respirava.

Ela estava viva.

A ferida na barriga estava se fechando. Os tecidos se costuravam, unindo-se para esconder o ferimento. Até que não havia mais nada além da barriga lisa e o brilho verde e fraco.

Lucidamente, os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram. As vírgulas pretas giravam como numa engrenagem – num segundo, transformaram-se no _Mangekyou_, que num piscar voltou para o Sharingan com três vírgulas. Imperceptivelmente, aqueles olhos – _olhos odiosos, atormentados, frios… tão frios_ piscaram quando uma mão pálida e suja de sangue se levantou na escuridão. Ela hesitou. Mas levantou ainda mais alto, esticando-se.

- Sasuke... –kun.

Oh... _aquela_ voz. Uma voz doce, tão doce.

O nome dele nos lábios cortados e sangrando dela. O seu nome rolando, _rastejando_ da língua dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Os cílios longos e pretos palpitaram sobre a íris verde.

As pupilas de carvão se contraíram.

E os lábios vermelhos dela se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

- Aproxime-se – ela sussurrou, tão suavemente.

Sasuke franziu um pouco o cenho, hesitando. Ele se sentou lentamente, encarando a mão ensangüentada. A testa franziu mais fundo, mas ele moveu a cabeça em direção à mão. O sorriso dela se alargou suavemente. Os dedos ensangüentados tocaram seu rosto e depois se espalharam pela bochecha.

O sangue dela estava quente.

- Sakura.

Ele subiu na cama depois de guardar a Kusanagi. Os joelhos afundaram na cama quando ele se aproximou dela. Primeiro ele a tocou no cabelo – riscos de sangue, cortado curto, embaraçado – o maxilar cerrado, os músculos pulsando com a força dos dentes unidos. O cabelo dela... o cabelo rosa, _tão rosa_. Tocado. Violado por _aquela_ pessoa – o rosto dele endureceu quando ele fechou os dedos sobre as mechas macias.

- Sakura.

Uma pausa. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela delicadamente.

- Eu vou matá-la. – Ele disse as palavras calmamente, como se não significassem muito. Mas o que as seguiu significava muito para ela: - Por você.

Vou fazer isso por _você._

Ela sorriu para ele e era _tão difícil de resistir àquela beleza_. Frente à doçura dela, ele era... fraco. Um sorriso que podia intoxicá-lo até uma loucura bem-aventurada.

- Você vai? – A voz dela era um sussurro rouco, palpitante e fraco. – Vai... fazer isso por mim?

Era impossível resistir.

Entregue-se.

Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser... se entregar.

E morrer de êxtase.

Os olhos do Sasuke ficaram semi-cerrados sob a palma da mão dela, a pele dele ardendo. Ele fechou os olhos em êxtase... a força se espalhava. Afogando-o. Ele começou a sorrir.

- Sasuke-kun.

A voz dela. Uma voz doce, tão doce. _"Oh."_

Diga. E eu o farei.

Ele queria gritar.

Diga-me... E eu o farei. Por você. Eu o farei…

_Por você._

_..._

_..._

_Sakura._

- Pare.

Sasuke piscou. Por um momento, ele ficou desorientado. Ele baixou os olhos para ela inexpressivelmente.

- Pare... agora.

Os olhos dele ficaram arregalados. A mão pálida no cabelo dela se apertou.

- Ela tentou matar você. Ela... tentou _tirar você de mim._ – A voz dele era amedrontadoramente calma. Baixa, doce. Fazendo-a estremecer. Fazendo o coração dela palpitar com todas as emoções que ela sentia por ele.

...

...

- Sakura.

E ele era um monstro lindo. Seria possível desvincular sua sanidade da insanidade dele? Seria possível resistir a ele... _este monstro lindo, tão lindo?_

A mão ensangüentada dela desceu até o queixo dele.

- Faça isso. Por mim.

"_Oh..."_, ela sabia. Ela sabia... ele não conseguia resistir. Mesmo com o rosto desfigurado, ela era linda. Coberta de sangue, ela era linda. Morrendo... _"ela parece ainda mais linda."_

Como ele podia resistir?

"_Não posso. Não consigo mais."_

Mesmo à beira da morte, que merda, ela era linda. E a merda do seu corpo reagiu. Ele sentiu a necessidade crescente, o desejo distorcido e os sentimentos pervertidos. Ele fechou os olhos com força, suprimindo as ondas de desejo que radiavam dele.

Inspire.

Expire.

Tudo estava em silêncio, exceto pela Ino, que soluçava enquanto segurava firme o braço.

- Está bem – ele disse calmamente. Porque não tinha nada que ele não podia dar a ela. Ele não podia negar mais nada a ela. Ele lhe daria... _tudo_ que ela quisesse.

Juugo andou para frente rapidamente e levantou Ino do chão.

Sakura soltou um suspiro profundo. Abaixou a mão de volta para a cama.

- O choque elétrico do chakra dela acordou minha consciência. Eu devo ter entrado em pânico. – O brilho verde aumentou, formando um semi-círculo sobre a barriga. – Meu corpo... me alertou sobre a morte. – Quanto mais se expandia, o chakra diminuía de intensidade, até piscar e se apagar.

Sasuke pressionou uma mão sobre a barriga dela, massageando, sentindo, acariciando a pele curada. Sangue cobriu a sua mão quando ele esfregou a barriga para tirar o sangue e ver a pele sob ele.

Estava curada e sem cicatrizes. Seus olhos voltaram rapidamente para o rosto dela, pálido de fadiga. Ainda assim, ela conseguiu sorrir...

- Ino.

Ele olhou com raiva.

Lentamente, ela virou a cabeça para encarar a porta onde Juugo levara Ino.

- Ino – ela repetiu com convicção. Ainda assim, a loira se recusou a olhar para trás.

Assustada, Sakura esticou uma mão com o seu ombro deslocado. Foi doloroso; os ossos estalaram juntos, rasgando um no outro quando os músculos contraíram e empurraram os ossos duramente. Na semi-escuridão, os olhos vermelhos brilharam ao mesmo tempo, o chakra verde tremeluziu fracamente. A médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa mordeu o lábio e _empurrou_ – o chakra tremeluzente explodiu num brilho verde sólido. Tomou forma e alongou.

Ino sentiu um cutucão com o chakra curativo tocando o braço machucado. Balançando a cabeça, ela localizou a fonte do chakra. Brilhando na escuridão, o chakra da Sakura curou a pele rasgada, juntou os fragmentos dos ossos e os músculos cortados. O verde oscilou, mas permaneceu no lugar.

- Pare... – Ino disse, entrecortada. – PARE, SAKURA!

- Me desculpe.

Ela congelou.

E a ferida desapareceu. Ao mesmo tempo, o chakra morreu, desintegrado em flocos de neve verde.

Fracamente, Sakura sorriu, o braço caindo pesadamente no colchão. Ino virou o rosto rijamente, tirou o braço do Juugo e marchou para fora do quarto, os passos ecoando. Silenciosamente, Juugo seguiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O silêncio pousou dentro do quarto, quebrado, depois de um instante, por um suspiro baixo da Sakura.

- Eu sinto muito... Ino.

* * *

_

Um quarto escuro. Encoberto pelo silêncio.

Um movimento na cama.

Uma mão pálida tocando o rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu docemente.

- Sasuke-kun.

Os olhos vermelhos encontraram a íris verde em silêncio, uma pergunta em branco.

- Você se importa de... recolocar meu ombro de volta no lugar?

Ela podia sentir o olhar intenso do Sasuke. Ele não respondeu, mas colocou uma mão no braço dela e a outra no ombro. Uma vez, ele olhou para o rosto dela e depois para o ombro. Com um movimento suave, ele deu um empurrão no osso para que voltasse ao seu lugar.

Ela se encolheu e soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Sakura.

- Eu... estou bem – ela sussurrou. – O-obrigada.

Ela sentiu ele se mexer para trás, como se para lhe dar espaço para respirar. Ele estava... tão perto. O perfume dele a rodeava, um cheiro de sangue, pinho e vinho combinados. Era forte, denso e delicioso. O sorriso dela suavizou, inalando o perfume dele.

- Você está quase sem chakra.

Ela concordou com um gesto e, novamente, sentiu o olhar dele pairando na sua bochecha esquerda, cicatrizada.

- Sasuke-kun. – Os olhos dele piscaram. Ela levantou os olhos para ele, um olhar direto, mesmo com a evidência de cansaço. Eles brilharam vivamente, como se tivessem vida própria. – A cama está molhada.

- Hum. – Ele tirou as mãos de cima dela. Não era apenas a cama que estava molhada, mas o cabelo dela, o rosto, o pescoço, o torso e as roupas. Ela estava _literalmente_... se afogando em sangue. Como ela podia sangrar tanto? Ela era tão pequena, e ainda tinha tanto sangue saindo dela. De repente, ele queria se afogar dentro dela. Afundar profundamente no corpo dela e se perder de êxtase.

Ele lambeu o lábio inferior seco.

- Você não quer... fazer nenhuma pergunta?

De uma só vez, o rosto dele endureceu, os olhos em chamas. Ele virou o rosto e se levantou.

- Nós conversaremos quando você estiver seca.

Ela deu uma risadinha leve, divertida. Com o tilintar delicado da risada dela, o shinobi obscuro virou para trás, percebendo o quanto ela estava pálida, o quanto ela parecia pequena naquela cama enorme. E quando ela fechou os olhos, parecia com um cadáver muito bonito, algo que ele gostaria de manter num caixão de vidro.

- Sasuke-kun.

Ele olhou para ela, duro, esperando pacientemente.

- Me desculpe.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu... – ela mordeu o lábio e depois suspirou. – Eu sinto muito por ter estragado os seus lençóis.

* * *

_

Quando acordou, Sakura estava coberta de bandagens brancas. Elas cobriam seus braços, peito e barriga. Sob o robe branco, ela estava nua – não estava nem usando uma calcinha. Surpreendentemente, o quarto estava iluminado, cheio dos raios de sol que vinham das enormes janelas. A cabeça virou para o lado. Momentaneamente, ela ficou cega com a luminosidade e levantou uma mão para proteger os olhos. Ela se sentou enquanto piscava os olhos para ajustar a visão, puxando o robe para cobrir as pernas. O olhar pairou nas bandagens da cintura.

"_Estão apertadas"_, Sakura pensou, e começou a soltá-las. A pele estava pálida e marcada sob as bandagens compressoras. Ela terminou de tirar as bandagens dos braços.

"_Por que eles tinham que me cobrir inteira? Meus ferimentos precisavam apenas de roupas, não de bandagens."_ Ela tinha uma idéia de quem tinha feito aquilo.

"_Sasuke-kun. E sua paranóia."_

As bandagens se acumularam no chão em volta dela. Ela manteve as bandagens em volta dos seios. Enrubescendo, percebeu que estava inacreditavelmente arejado entre suas pernas. Segurando o robe firmemente apertado em volta da cintura, certificando-se que cobria as pernas e o peito, Sakura se levantou e saiu para o corredor. Era desconfortável andar sem calcinha. Ela estava prestes a voltar quando viu uma figura descendo pelo corredor.

Pronto. Um sinal de vida. Juugo, carregando camadas de lençóis dobrados, cobertores e travesseiros. Ele parou quando a viu.

- Juugo. – Sakura acenou levemente.

- Sakura-san.

Ela sorriu fracamente, esforçando-se para ser educada. Não era difícil. Ela o conhecia, apesar do tamanho, ele não machucaria uma garota indefesa (e sem calcinha).

- Você viu o Sasuke-kun?

Ele desviou dela, entrando no quarto.

- Ele partiu.

Sakura enrijeceu. _"Partiu?"_ Ela deu meia-volta e o seguiu.

- A onde ele foi?

- Ele não disse nada. Mas nos disse para ficar de olho em você e ter certeza que você ficaria dentro do quarto. Se precisássemos, era para nós a trancarmos, caso tentasse ir atrás dele.

- Mas... – Ela começou a dar um passo para trás.

O homem grande se inclinou sobre a cama, tirou o lençol e o dobrou habilmente.

- Por favor, entre no quarto. – Ela não se moveu, encarando Juugo. – Eu não quero ter que usar a força, Sakura-san. Você ainda está fraca. Precisa se recuperar. Por favor, descanse. – Ele tinha trocado a roupa de cama rápida e habilmente.

- Eu quero...

Juugo balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para frente. Sakura cravou os pés no chão, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Se você me tocar, vou contar para o Sasuke-kun que você pôs suas mãos em mim – ela disse desafiadoramente. Juugo franziu o cenho. – O Sasuke-kun... não gostaria disso... certo?

- Volte para dentro – o homem disse, apesar disso.

Sakura soltou um suspiro forte pelo nariz. Não tinha como argumentar com alguém que não queria replicar. Assim, ela relaxou os ombros e marchou para dentro do quarto. O cara era o mais educado – _não_, ele era o único que parecia ter boas maneiras. Era quieto e obediente. Não ficava xingando pelos cantos como os outros companheiros. Calmo e atencioso. Ele era... bondoso, até. E mesmo com Juugo sendo do tipo "bonzinho", Sasuke tinha problemas para reconhecer as diferenças entre "companheiro" e "inimigo" quando ela estava envolvida. Levar o Sasuke a fazer picadinho do Juugo era um peso muito alto para sua consciência.

Rigidamente, Sakura sentou na beira da cama e o observou trocar as fronhas.

- Posso ver a Ino? Você sabe, a loira que você viu ontem à noite.

Juugo tirou os olhos do seu trabalho.

- Ontem à noite?

- Sim. Ontem à noite. Sasuke-kun quase a matou, mas…

- Não foi ontem à noite – ele interrompeu.

Sakura piscou.

- Não? Do que você está falando?

- Você esteve dormindo por três dias.

Sakura se levantou abruptamente, assustada.

- Três dias?! Mas...

- É verdade. – Juugo levantou a pilha de cobertores usados cuidadosamente dobrados. – Tenho certeza que você recuperou seu chakra, mas devido ao corpo cansado, você não vai conseguir usá-lo com eficiência.

Assustada, a mulher de cabelo rosa percebeu que ele estava certo. Ela podia ter restaurado seu chakra, mas seu corpo ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente. Com um suspiro, ela sentou de volta na cama e entrelaçou as mãos no colo.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

Ela se lembrou do toque dele, da mão dele no seu cabelo... acariciando as mechas, esfregando-os entre os dedos rudes. Ela fechou a mão em punho, arrumando a frente do robe.

- Por favor, espere pacientemente.

Sakura levantou os olhos quando uma brisa leve entrou. Juugo havia aberto as vidraças, deslizando-as para o lado.

Um pequeno sorriso agradecido se formou nos lábios dela.

- Arigato.

Juugo saiu silenciosamente, fechando a porta firmemente atrás de si. O silêncio ao ficar sozinha a envolveu, atingindo-a. O zunido leve do vento quebrava o silêncio angustiante, fazendo-a sorrir de novo. Os olhos verdes piscaram para as janelas abertas e as cortinas brancas. Sakura se aproximou da janela, olhando para o vasto céu azul acima dela.

* * *

_

- Eu quero ver minha amiga.

Suigetsu levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, caçoando. Sakura devolveu o olhar inabalavelmente, com os olhos estreitos, claramente agitada e nervosa.

- Eu _quero_ vê-la – ela repetiu firmemente, franzindo o cenho.

Três dias tinham se passado e Sasuke continuava em _algum lugar_. Sakura tentou não se preocupar e fazer algo estúpido como socar o Suigetsu e sair atrás do Uchiha. Mas as chances de encontrar Uchiha _Itachi_ no caminho a assustava. Quem sabe, desta vez, ela não perderia só mais um pouco de cabelo, mas a cabeça também. Assim, ela permaneceu presa dentro do quarto deles. Uma bandeja de comida era deixada três vezes por dia. Ela não podia dar um passo para fora. E se seu pé não podia sair, muito menos o resto do seu corpo. Se ela quisesse ver as flores, Juugo colheria flores lá de fora para ela. Se ela quisesse ver as árvores, Juugo, muito provavelmente, retiraria a árvore com raiz e tudo e traria para ela.

Uma vez, ela lhe disse que queria ver o céu.

O homem a encarou, e depois deu meia volta para sair. Ela o chamou e perguntou o que ele iria fazer.

Juugo deu de ombros, dizendo que faria um buraco no teto para que ela pudesse olhar para cima e ver o céu.

O exagero fez Sakura perder o controle. Ela bateu a porta com tanta força que desprendeu das dobradiças e quebrou no lado oposto da parede.

Suigetsu veio, praguejando sobre um terremoto. E depois, o ninja mal educado de cabelo pálido pregou outra porta nas dobradiças destruídas.

Sakura tinha certeza que iria enlouquecer esperando pelo Sasuke aparecer. Ela estava doente de preocupação.

Ele estava bem, ou melhor, vivo?

Ela sabia que ele não era alguém fácil de derrotar, mas ainda assim...

Ela contou: _"1... 2... 3…"_

- Eu quero vê-la. _Agora._

"_Não. O que eu quero ver... é..."_

...

...

Um bufo zombeteiro.

Finalmente, uma reação.

...

...

- Não.

A necessidade de jogar seu punho para frente a consumia. Mas ela lutou contra a tentação. Ela não queria abrir o rosto dele. Os ossos no punho dela estalaram.

- Por que não? – A voz dela estava tremendo com todo o controle que ela conseguia reunir.

- Você não vai deixar este quarto, boneca – Suigetsu disse vagarosamente. – Ou então, o Sr. Psicopata viria todo _encobreado_ contra nós.

Ela cerrou os dentes.

Ela queria ver a Ino. Ela tinha que vê-la. Ela precisava.

Ela precisava ver alguma coisa familiar, alguma coisa... normal.

O coração dela parecia que ia explodir com o turbilhão de emoções conflitantes. Pelo Sasuke. Pela Ino.

Os olhos verdes endureceram.

- Eu quero vê-la, e eu _irei_.

Ela se virou para andar pelo corredor, mas Suigetsu esticou a mão para frente, agarrando o braço dela acima do cotovelo. Instantaneamente, ela recuou, não acostumada a ser tocada por outra pessoa além do Sasuke. Com uma hostilidade desnecessária, ela soltou o braço.

Uma veia pulsou na têmpora pálida dele.

- _Foda-se. _Você vai ficar aqui dentro, na _merda_ deste quarto, boneca.

Sakura jogou as mãos ao alto, exasperada.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu só quero vê-la, só isso! A última coisa que preciso é de um Sasuke _psicopata_ correndo atrás de mim!

- Ah, é? Você parece gostar de ter um Sasuke _psicopata_ procurando por você ultimamente.

Ela o encarou com um olhar penetrante.

- Está bem! Pare de me olhar assim, ou que merda, eu juro que.... Não me faça bater em você.

A médica da Folha bufou, olhando de soslaio.

- Siga-me. E não – eu juro, sua _vaca_ – faça truquezinhos como lançar sua mão no chão, ou bater os pés, porque _porra_, eu juro que vou te cortar em duas metades.

Sakura franziu o cenho, impaciente.

- Você não vai começar a andar?

* * *

_

- Ino.

A prisioneira levantou a cabeça. Ao reconhecê-la, a kunoichi loira por trás das barras bufou e virou os olhos. Sakura suspirou e sentou sobre os calcanhares na frente das barras, de frente para Ino que estava sentada apoiada na parede.

- Me desculpe... por minha causa o Sasuke-kun quase matou você. – O tom dela era casual. Mas um pouco duro.

- ...

- Do mesmo jeito que você quase me matou.

A afirmação fez a loira visivelmente se assustar. Ela levantou o queixo, mostrando os dentes maldosamente.

- Eu fiz isso por você! – Ino replicou.

Sakura congelou...

…

…

"_Por você."_

"_Eu farei por você."_

O lábio inferior dela tremeu.

"_Não. Não... não diga isso! Só o Sasuke... Só..."_

"_Por você."_

...

...

Aquelas palavras eram amaldiçoadas para ela.

"_Por você."_

"_Eu farei qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Por você. Lembre-se disso."_

...

...

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Tornar um monstro..."_

...

...

"_Eu matarei por você."_

"_Viverei por você."_

"_Por você."_

...

...

"_Ino."_

"_Eu fiz isso por você!"_

"_Por quê?" _

"_Por quê?"_

"_Por quê?"_

Sakura fechou os olhos com força.

- Não.

...

...

Por que tinha que ser _por ela?_

Reganhando compostura, os olhos verdes se abriram.

- Você foi impulsiva. – Ela tentou, com muita dificuldade, manter a voz calma. Entretanto, por dentro, ela estava explodindo, se contorcendo, perdendo o controle...

- Idiota! – Ino gritou. – Qual o problema com _você_? Já olhou para você?! O seu cabelo, o seu rosto! Já olhou o que ele fez com você!?

- Ino…

A loira se levantou insolentemente, andou pela prisão até se agachar na frente dela, segurando as barras.

- _Você_ me escute, Sakura – ela sussurou. – Ouça com calma, direitinho.

- ...

- Aquela pessoa… aquele homem é um _monstro!_ Ele não é o Sasuke... não é _o_ Sasuke que cresceu com você, por quem você se apaixonou... Ele é... – Ino parecia lutar com as palavras. Mas… - Agora ele é um monstro! – saiu pela boca maldosamente.

- Você não sabe de nada... – Saskura murmurou calmamente.

A loira a olhou criticamente.

- Pare de viver no seu mundo de conto-de-fadas, Sakura! Você realmente perdeu o senso comum neste tempo? Ele é assim tão bom na cama que fez você perder o cérebro no processo?!

- Isso... – Sakura começou, mas a respiração forte da Ino a distraiu.

Ino começou a respirar asperamente, como se estivesse controlando seu humor e o volume da voz.

- Eu preferia... – entretanto, ela acabou se perdendo.

Desajeitadamente.

-... MATAR VOCÊ QUE DEIXÁ-LA VIVER ASSIM! VOCÊ ME OUVIU? EU PREFERIA MATAR VOCÊ! _SIM!_ EU MATARIA VOCÊ AO INVÉS DE DEIXAR UM ANIMAL COMER VOCÊ ATÉ SEU CÉREBRO COR-DE-ROSA EXPLODIR!

Sakura baixou a cabeça, fechando a frente do kimono vermelho com dedos trêmulos.

- No fim, depois que ele acabar com você, depois de tomar vantagem de você e do seu corpo... ele vai te jogar fora como um pano velho. Ele vai matar _você_. – A voz da Ino diminui até um suspiro silencioso.

Matá-la? Ser morta, ser largada pelo... _Sasuke-kun_?

Lentamente, ela levantou os olhos para Ino, os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Você pode ser substituída, Sakura.

De repente, era _Itachi_ quem sussurrava em sua orelha:

"_Será que ele... ainda vai gostar de você?"_

...

...

"_Será que ele ainda vai desejar você?"_

...

...

E a voz dela ecoando de volta:

"_Substituível."_

* * *

_

"_Se eu destruir o seu rosto, o seu corpo… será que ele ainda vai gostar de você? Será que ele ainda vai desejar você?"_

* * *

_

Os olhos verdes encararam de volta. Arregalados. Apáticos. Sem piscar. Uma mão pálida levantava-se vagarosamente até o lado esquerdo do rosto – para a bochecha cicatrizada.

- Sakura, vamos para casa.

Aqueles olhos piscaram. O olhar sem vida se fora, substituído pela melancolia.

A mão voltou para o colo.

- Eu não posso.

- Sakura...

- Se você tivesse sido bem sucedida – Ino franziu o cenho com a mudança de assunto –, o Naruto morreria.

A loira suspirou exasperada:

- Nós estamos falando de você, Sakura! De _você_. Qual o problema com você? O que está acontecendo? Priorizar a vida de outra pessoa acima da sua! O que você é, uma santa?! Ele quase te matou! Que merda, vê se acorda!

- Não. – Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. – Acredite ou não, ele nunca me machucou.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha cética. O homem era um animal sádico, disso ela tinha certeza. Ela estava aliviada por ter se livrado rapidamente da sua obsessão infantil pelo _cretino_. Em retrospectiva, era até repulsivo. Quem diria que o garoto bonito se tornaria em algo parecido com um monstro?

- Esse cara não mudaria por você.

"_Por você."_

Ah, não. _"De novo, não."_ Não aquelas palavras de novo.

Espantando os pensamentos, Sakura mudou sua expressão.

- Você não sabe de nada, Ino. Eu não vim aqui de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu não vim aqui para mudar o Sasuke-kun.

- ...?

- Estou aqui para proteger o Naruto e a vila.

Ino bufou.

- Interessante...

- Mas se eu morrer, Konoha morre comigo.

Os olhos azuis endureceram.

- _Agora_, não... – ela sibilou entre dentes cerrados – fique se achando.

Sentido o cinismo extremo da Ino, Sakura bateu a mão com força nas grades que as separavam. Ela não tinha tempo para fazer Ino entender sua situação. De fato, Sakura duvidava que sua amiga – ou qualquer um que fosse – entenderia suas razões quando nem mesmo ela conseguia raciociná-las.

Uma coisa era certa, entretanto.

Ela faria as coisas do _seu_ jeito.

Repreensões virtuosas, que se danem.

- Agora, _você_ me escute. Você não colocou só a sua vida em risco... você também ameaçou a vida do Naruto! E a segurança da vila! O que torna Konoha segura agora é o fato de eu estar aqui por ela! Em troca das vidas de todos vocês, _eu estou aqui_. – Sakura viu Ino sacudir para trás.

- O que você...?

- Não venha toda altiva e poderosa pra cima de mim, Ino! – ela sibilou, agarrando as grades fortemente que a ferrugem chegou a cortar sua pele.

...

...

- Você não conhece... _ nada._

Ino a encarava sem acreditar.

Ela lutou para segurar as emoções.

- Eu vou proteger o Naruto e a Folha. Todos. Do meu jeito. Você não vai conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu vou ficar aqui... o tempo que for necessário.

Ela se levantou de repente.

...

...

- E então... depois disso, a vida continua.

- Mentirosa...

Assustada, a menina de cabelo rosa baixou os olhos para Ino. Um arrepio desconfortável passou pela espinha.

- Você não veio pelo Naruto.

Os olhos verdes deslumbrantes se arregalaram.

"_Não."_

"_Não! Isso não é verdade..."_

- Pelo menos... _não_ totalmente.

Cerrando os punhos, ela baixou os olhos para Ino duramente. Por dentro, seu coração batia contra o tórax, tão forte que ela sentia o peito vibrar.

- Você está errada – ela sibilou entre dentes cerrados.

Ino bufou arrogantemente.

- Eu posso não conhecer nada... mas eu conheço _você_.

Alguma coisa na expressão da Sakura ficou rígida. Um pequeno sorriso transformou o rosto dela, entretanto.

- Sim. Isso é verdade... Ino.

A loira levantou da sua posição agachada, ainda se segurando nas grades. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer e você está errada.

Uma pausa. Sakura tentou muito, _muito_, manter uma expressão séria.

- Porque eu sou uma kunoichi... Não é nada pessoal.

Ino a encarou, mas deu um passo para trás, de volta para as sombras.

Certo. Eu sou uma kunoichi.

...

...

"_Isso é uma missão."_

* * *

___

Em pé ao lado da porta, uma figura negra esperava, mascarando seu enorme chakra. Cílios se fecharam. Vermelhos se tornaram obsidianos.

"_Hun."_

* * *

_

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, Sasuke estava em pé ao lado da janela aberta. Uma cadeira ao lado dele. Ele estava todo vestido de preto: uma camisa preta com zíper na frente, calça preta e as botas abertas na frente. Na luminosidade do sol da tarde, ele se sobressaía. Quando ela entrou no quarto, Sakura sabia que ele havia sentido sua presença. Entretanto, ele permaneceu imóvel.

- Sasuke-kun.

Ele moveu a cabeça para o lado, um gesto de que ele a ouvira.

- Bem vindo de volta. – Sakura sentiu seus joelhos tremerem. A cada passo que ela dava, os joelhos pareciam que estavam prestes a se curvar. – Onde você esteve? - Atrás dele, ela percebeu que seu cabelo havia crescido e engrossado; as pontas estavam domadas.

- Sente-se – ele disse monotonamente, gesticulando para a cadeira ao lado dele. Sakura pareceu confusa por um momento, com a ordem estranha dele, entretanto, ela obedeceu. A vista a frente dela era, como sempre, extraordinária: o campo de flores brancas e a floresta. Ela sentiu o Sasuke se mover ao lado dela até chegar atrás da cadeira.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela sentiu os dedos dele no seu cabelo curto.

- Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo? – Ela prendeu a respiração na garganta quando os dedos dele escorregaram da base da cabeça para a garganta. Ela sentiu um movimento suave por trás: Sasuke se inclinando sobre ela. A cabeça dele passava por cima do seu ombro, o rosto dele no seu cabelo. – A onde... você foi? – ela murmurou confusa, os cílios se fechando. O cheiro dele a desarmava. A presença dele a chocava. O toque dele… Ela fechou bem os olhos quando ele começou a massageá-la no pescoço... _era intoxicante_. Ela mordeu o lábio, a pele estava ficando quente, vermelha.

Ainda assim, ele não respondeu. O homem se endireitou; Sakura abriu os olhos instantaneamente e endureceu.

- Sasuke...

- Não se mexa.

- O que você está fazendo?

Do canto do olho, ela pegou o brilho de metal.

"_Uma kunai."_

- Hun.

- Sasuke – kun...

Depois, ela sentiu. A kunai cortou delicadamente as mechas tortas. Ele trabalhou silenciosamente, delicadamente, com um toque meticuloso. As pontas soltas foram cortadas, o cabelo atrás foi claramente reduzido em um belo corte em camadas. As pontas dos longos dedos dele pentearam as mechas para remover o cabelo cortado.

- Melhor assim.

A cor voltou ao rosto dela.

- Obrigada.

Com a kunai embainhada, as mãos dele seguraram a base da cabeça dela, os dedos dele se encontrando no queixo dela.

- Sakura.

Ela engoliu em seco, a garganta movendo-se contra a palma da mão dele, delicadamente. Ela acelerou a respiração, penosamente. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram quando ela sentiu a respiração dele pairando sobre ela. De novo, ela engoliu, esperando, nervosa.

- Você ficou com a lembrança dele.

Sakura piscou. O coração bateu. O pulso acelerou.

- Eu… Eu… - ela tentou manter a respiração regular, mas era _difícil_. A pele dele estava morna, _quente._ – Do que… você está falando? – ela perguntou fracamente, piscando rapidamente para conseguir controlar suas emoções de novo.

As pontas dos dedos passaram por cima da cicatriz. Sakura endureceu.

"_A... cicatriz."_

Uma lembrança?

"_Esta lembrança."_

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

- Oh... – O tecido do kimono abaixo das mãos se juntou quando ela agarrou o kimono. – Eu... nem percebi.

- Você quer ficar com ela? – ele disse devagar num ronronar sexy. Ela estremeceu, e sabia que ele tinha sentido. Ele aninhou o nariz aristocrático sobre a curva da orelha dela, fungando no seu cabelo. – É uma coisa que você _gostou_?

- Não! Sasuke-kun... pare.

O aperto em torno do pescoço e do rosto dela ficou mais forte.

- Parar com o quê? – Era assustador como ele mudava de humor rapidamente. Ela sentiu o chakra dele mudar perigosamente, inocente na superfície, mas escuro, mortal. – Parar com o que, Sakura? – o tom dele endureceu.

- Com... isso. Você... Me desculpe. Eu posso curá-lo se você quiser. Eu só...

- O quê?

- Você está bravo, não está?

Ele não respondeu.

- Não está? Porque eu saí. Porque… porque eu saí sem permissão. Você está bravo porque eu devia ser uma boneca obediente e seguir...

- Agora... – Sasuke disse arrastado – _você_ pare, _coração_.

Sakura se arrepiou instantaneamente, da ponta dos pés até a espinha. As bochechas enrubesceram furiosamente. O carinho... _era assustador_. De repente, ele segurou o queixo dela entre o indicador e o polegar e virou o rosto dela para o lado. Labios quentes cobriram os dela num beijo rude. Ela ofegou, abrindo a boca, e vorazmente, a língua dele escorregou para dentro e explorou o interior quente de uma maneira que a fazia enrubescer _tão_ intensamente. Confusos, os olhos dela se fecharam e um gemido suave ecoou da boca capturada. A mão dele se apertou em torno do pescoço dela e do queixo, pressionando para mais perto, _mais perto._

Ela gemeu, devolvendo o beijo. O beijo dele era desesperadamente doce, com muito mais desejo, necessidade e...

Talvez porque era assim que ela queria que fosse o beijo dele... com doçura, desejo, necessidade e...

Oh.

Era só um sonho doce e maravilhoso.

A verdade a chocou, dolorosamente, _docemente_... tão doce que agora machucava.

"_Não."_

Ela negou. Mas ela envolveu os braços em torno do pescoço dele quando ele se moveu para a frente dela.

"_NÃO!"_, a negação era firme agora.

Ele a levantava do chão, abraçando-a, mantendo-a perto. Tão perto que o coração dele batia contra o dela.

"_Por favor... eu não posso... Não mais."_

Ele não estava mais a beijando. Ela sentiu uma mão no seu rosto, sentiu os dedos dele acariciando, como se estivessem tirando alguma coisa da frente dela.

- Sakura.

Ela não tinha percebido até então.

- Alguma coisa errada?

Ele soava tão... _sem emoção_.

Ela apertou bem os olhos.

- Eu... Eu não posso – ela murmurava. E chorava.

Chorava, silenciosamente.

Chorava, brandamente.

Chorava, dolorosamente.

Era impossível sentir tanta emoção como ela estava experimentando naquele momento.

Era _doloroso._ Tão, tão doloroso que ela queria que ele abrisse seu peito e arrancasse seu coração para fora.

- Sakura...

Lágrimas claras caíam regularmente pelo rosto dela. Ela apertou os braços no pescoço dele.

- Eu não posso... _Não posso mais._

Os braços em volta dela se fecharam, apertando tão forte que ela sentiu os ossos estalarem juntos e o peito parecia que tinha sido esmagado. Ainda assim, ela colocou o rosto contra o ombro dele e descansou a cabeça lá, esgotada. A respiração dela roçava o pescoço dele, as lágrimas umedeciam o ombro.

Ela queria ir embora. Mas ela se segurou.

"_Por favor... eu não posso!"_

Não mais.

Porque era doloroso. Era maravilhoso. Era doce. E doía. Mas o sentimento era _lindo_. Como o ar, era revitalizante. Era... necessário.

Mas…

"_Eu não posso!"_

- Sakura.

"_Eu não posso… cair de amores por você. De novo."_

"_Eu não posso amá-lo mais."_

Não mais.

Mas ela estava caindo, caindo, caindo.

E Sasuke segurou.

* * *

_

Oh.

Ela não ia cair assim.

Ela não ia...

Cair de amores tão cegamente.

As palavras da Ino voltaram para ela.

"_Eu posso não conhecer nada... mas eu conheço você."_

Ela ia provar que Ino estava errada.

Oh, ela ia.

"_Mas..."_

Ela estava caindo.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Ela tinha que se agarrar.

Agora.

Porque ela sabia, Sasuke não estaria lá para pegá-la.

* * *

_

Ela lembrava do braço dele em volta dela. Esta era a última coisa que ela sentiu antes de adormecer profundamente. Era incrível como ela caiu no sono com os braços dele em volta dela, os pés acima do chão.

Sasuke fora _humano_ o bastante para colocá-la na cama.

Pelo menos ele não a jogou.

Os olhos dela abriram lentamente. Ela estava vagamente desconfortável. A cama era _dura_, rude e irregular. Ela se virou, tentando ficar numa posição mais confortável. A superfície estava dura, tão dura. O corpo lembrou da sensação da cama. Não era daquele jeito.

Era... macio. Tão macio.

Ela abriu os olhos inteiramente.

A primeira coisa que ela viu foram galhos.

E... _era uma árvore._ Com galhos. E folhas.

Ela sentou rapidamente, em pânico.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Hun.

Ela torceu o pescoço quando virou a cabeça rapidamente. O shinobi de cabelos escuros estava vestido com suas roupas e botas pretas de sempre, com o laço roxo em volta do quadril e a Kusanagi atrás dele.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Levante-se.

Sakura baixou os olhos para si mesma. Ela estava com um agasalho azul, uma camisa branca sem ombros com mangas até o cotovelo e – ela levantou o cobertor acima das pernas – botas ninjas azuis. Surpreendentemente, ela não estava sem suas roupas de baixo. Ela olhou para o Sasuke de novo.

- Por que eu estou vestida? O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou quando levantou. Era de manhã e ela percebeu que eles estavam numa floresta.

- Vamos a um lugar – o homem respondeu enquanto juntava seus pertences. Sakura se abaixou para ajudá-lo.

- Oh. Onde?

Ele deu de ombros.

Depois de um instante, eles começaram a andar de novo. Ao meio-dia, eles almoçaram numa pequena vila não-ninja. Sasuke usava um chapéu de palha antes de se sentar para comer. Ele ficou quieto o tempo todo, quase frio, quase como se não estivesse lá com ela. Acostumada com o silêncio dele, Sakura não ligou para isso. Entretanto, ela percebeu as mudanças.

Antes que pudesse apontá-las para ele, ele se levantou, a pegou pelo braço e deixou a pequena estalagem depois de atirar algum dinheiro para o balcão.

- Vamos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco.

Ele deu meia volta.

"_O que foi que eu fiz?"_

Eles viajaram em silêncio. Sasuke se sobressaía no cenário. Chapéu de palha e capa preta. Ele tinha lhe dado uma capa parecida. Era grossa e pesada, caindo até os tornozelos.

Vagarosamente, maravilhada, ela reconheceu a floresta, o caminho que eles seguiam.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Continue andando.

- Mas...

Ele parou. Ela ficou ao lado dele, os olhos arregalados.

- Essa é...

"_Aaaa."_

O vento passou e levantou os cabelos e as capas. Confusa, Sakura levantou os olhos para o semblante dele, escondido pelo chapéu.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele moveu o maxilar. Os cílios pesados se abaixaram sobre os olhos negros latentes.

...

...

- Essa é a fronteira de Konoha.

* * *

_**Eu te amo porque você é linda.**_

_**Eu te amo porque você tem medo de mim.**_

_**Eu te amo porque você me odeia.**_

…

* * *

**Continua...**


	12. Ilusão

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 12:** Ilusão

* * *

_..._

_..._

_- Essa é a fronteira de Konoha._

* * *

_

Sasuke disse, monotonamente.

E depois, os olhos verdes subiram instantaneamente para ele. Arregalados, tão verdes, maravilhosamente verdes, que por um momento ele estava cego, cativado. Do canto do olho, ele viu como os cílios dela – longos, pontudos e pesados – tremulavam enquanto ela piscava. Ele percebeu como os olhos dela se fechavam rapidamente, e como eles se abriam vagarosamente. Desta vez, entretanto, o jade vivo da íris dela ficou ainda mais verde, os olhos dela se abriram rapidamente, e ficaram salientes com o choque.

Numa voz entrecortada, ela perguntou:

- Por... quê?

Estava _tão_ quieto, Sakura limpou a garganta.

- Por quê? – ela repetiu numa voz mais clara, mais forte. Mesmo que seu corpo frágil oscilasse com o vento áspero, que seus braços e mãos balançassem para frente e para trás.

Num movimento lento, graciosamente, Sasuke virou a cabeça para descer os olhos sobre ela. E quando ele o fez, Sakura repreendeu a vontade de se encolher. O olhar dele era... _vazio_. Como se ela não tivesse engolido com dificuldade e fechado as pequenas mãos em punho.

- Sasuke-kun... Por quê?

Para Sasuke, não era uma pergunta fácil de responder.

Assim, ao invés de respondê-la, ele replicou friamente:

- A Yamanaka foi solta ontem. – Os olhos dele não vacilaram enquanto encaravam os verdes dela diretamente. – Você sabe o caminho daqui em diante, não sabe?

Quando ela não respondeu, ele se virou para sair.

- Espere! – Sakura exclamou, não se atrevendo a segurar a capa dele com medo do que ele pudesse repelir seu toque. – Por que... Sasuke-kun? Por quê? Você está bravo? Você… você está tão bravo para me largar? É porque eu fui atrás _dele_?

Ela o viu apertar os punhos.

- É isso... não é?

- Pare. – A voz dele era dura, e franca.

Ela apertou as sobrancelhas, e em volta do rosto, o cabelo cor-de-rosa caiu desarrumado.

- O que eu fiz, Sasuke-kun? Diga-me e eu peço perdão!

- Se isso é por causa do _Naruto_ – Sasuke rosnou com o nome, os olhos pretos lampejando, com traços de vermelho neles. – Não se preocupe. Eu não tocarei nele. Não importa o quanto eu queira enfiar a cabeça dele num bastão e arrancar o cérebro dele na _sua_ frente. – A voz dele ficou mais baixa, caindo tão perigosamente que Sakura estremeceu. – Eu... não vou _tocar_ nele.

Não apenas a voz baixa arrancou um arrepio dela, mas também a violência. Chocava e a amedrontava como a violência era dirigida ao _Naruto_. Certo, eles eram inimigos _agora_, mas eles... _foram_ amigos, não importava o quanto o trabalho em grupo era maluco: Naruto, o barulhento; Sasuke, o gênio; e Sakura, a fraca. Eles _foram_ amigos. _Não foram?_ A violência fria entre os dois a machucava. Mas ela não deveria estar chocada, deveria?

- É isso o que você quer, Sakura? – A voz fria do Sasuke a trouxe de volta para o presente.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e os lábios tremeram, ela não conseguia falar.

- É isso o que você quer? _Diga me._

- Sasuke-kun... – A voz dela falhou subitamente, e Sakura não conseguiu mais continuar.

Os cílios se abaixaram num olhar coberto e entediado. Mesmo que o tom dele sugerisse o contrário.

- _Diga me_... e eu farei. Eu ficarei longe _dele_ e ele vai ficar com a cabeça em cima dos ombros.

A sombra vinda da grande aba do chapéu escondia o olhar dele. Se a aba não tivesse escondido os olhos, Sakura teria se encolhido visivelmente.

Ela odiava aquele _olhar._

- Afinal... – Havia alguma coisa sexual na voz dele. E ao mesmo tempo, _perigosa._ – Se não fosse por ele... você não teria vindo para mim. Eu deveria ficar agradecido, Sakura?

- Pare com isso...

O canto dos lábios dele subiram discretamente, num sorriso malicioso e sinistro. Como se ele soubesse se alguma coisa que ela não sabia.

- Você o ama tanto assim, Sakura?

A pergunta provocou um arrepio na espinha dela.

- Eu...

- Não – Sasuke rosnou, interrompendo-a subitamente. – Isso _não_ tem a ver com o Naruto.

Sakura levantou o queixo.

- Por que você está me deixando?

Os olhos do Sasuke escureceram, e espontaneamente, um pensamento cruzou sua mente: _"Será que ela não tem idéia de como soa essa pergunta?"_ Os olhos dela estavam chorosos, ela agia como se ele estivesse _abandonando-a_, quando na verdade era...

"_Porque é isso o que você quer."_

E...

"_Porque é isso o que você _desejou."

Sakura lembrou da noite, _daquela noite_, com uma compreensão arrasadora.

"_O que você desejou?"_

"_...Liberdade."_

_

E o coração dela estremeceu com emoções delicadas, e ela achou que se quebraria, _quebraria e quebraria_ em pedaços, e o Sasuke... ele não estaria lá para achá-la e recolher os pedaços. E o coração dela, incapaz de se segurar por dentro... trancado dentro dela, queimava, _e queimava_ e _não parava de queimar..._

- Sasuke... – ela murmurou, e era gostoso ouvir, e _ele gostava e..._ Ele lembrou daquelas noites, das pernas dela envolta do quadril dele, da boca dela gemendo o nome dele, as unhas dela nas suas costas e...

Rudemente, Sasuke colocou o lado do rosto dela numa das mãos, o polegar passando pelos lábios tremeluzentes dela até o maxilar, enquanto os dedos dele puxavam grosseiramente o cabelo dela, cortado curto, aparados e se curvando na altura do queixo.

Rosa, rosa... _um cabelo macio nas suas mãos, longos e pesados... e eram longos, mas Itachi..._

Ele apertou a mão nos cabelos dela.

- E eu posso dar qualquer coisa que você quiser. Qualquer coisa que você desejar.

Porque na frente daquela _doçura_, daquela _beleza, _ele era... impotente.

E...

Porque não havia nada que ele não pudesse dar a ela. Ele não podia mais negá-la. Ele lhe daria... _tudo_ que ela quisesse.

_Tudo._

E Sakura estremeceu. O coração dela doeu, os lábios se abriram. As pálpebras se abaixaram quando os dedos dele a massagearam na nuca.

- Sasuke-kun, eu... – Ela piscou quando, de repente, ele deixou a mão cair e começou a sair, mas Sakura esticou o braço e segurou a capa dele. – Olhe para mim.

Ela afastou as longas mechas dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- Olhe para mim – Sakura repetiu quando ele resistiu.

- Sakura...

Surpreendendo-o, e até ela mesma, Sakura levantou nas pontas dos pés e pressionou os lábios sobre os dele. Mesmo que ele estivesse inflexível, e os lábios dele fechados e firmes contra os lábios macios dela, e eles estivessem _bem _longe de um verdadeiro beijo na boca e toques ardentes, Sakura ainda enrubesceu com o breve contato.

Vermelha, ela se afastou, abrindo os olhos.

- Eu acredito em você... Eu confio em você e...

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la na boca. Beijando-a, ele a observou sob os cílios encapuzados. Confusa, Sakura baixou as pálpebras e abriu a boca, beijando-o de volta, docemente, brandamente.

"_Adeus, adeus."_

Só que ela não queria partir.

E nem o Sasuke.

Ele se afastou, apenas um pouco, o nariz tocando a ponta do dela. Ela respirava calmamente, mas com dificuldade, e o hálito dela era quente na boca dele. Com os olhos fechados, ela parecia serena, como se estivesse sonhando um sonho bom, e ela estava feliz com o que estava vendo. Ele observou o rosto dela por um momento, tomando seu tempo para notar o quanto eram longos os cílios dela, o quanto eram pesados, e entender porque a Sakura sempre parecia sonolenta e com os olhos semi-cerrados. Os cílios faziam as pálpebras pesarem para baixo, dando-lhe um olhar amuado e exausto que combinava com a boca sedutora dela.

Inclinando-se de novo, ele a beijou. O beijo se prolongou, mais profundo e forte que o anterior antes de se deslocar para a bochecha, para a _cicatriz_. E Sakura enrijeceu a princípio, porque foi _inesperado_. Tentadoramente, os lábios dele traçaram a curvatura da cicatriz, beijando a linha profunda, a curva, a fenda vazia. Sua boca parou na ponta da cicatriz, abaixo dos olhos dela, e depois ele se afastou, murmurando o nome dela. Ela estava prestes a sussurrar o nome dele também, mas ele a interrompeu com outro beijo demorado – forte, profundo, molhado, e _doce, tão doce_ – e Sakura gemia calmamente enquanto a língua dele escorregava para dentro e se enrolava com a dela. As mãos dele afagaram a cabeça dela, empurrando-a para trás para aprofundar o beijo.

Sakura estava derrentendo, afundando... e caindo. E desta vez – _somente por um instante_ – ela se permitiu _cair, flutuar, rodopiar e sorrir,_ e acreditar que ela era... amada. Porque quando ele beijou a cicatriz dela, ela estava encantada, _enfeitiçada..._

O beijo se tornou forte, _mais forte_, beirando o desespero. Eles se beijavam como se o mundo estivesse acabando, como se eles estivessem enganando o tempo, enganando a morte. Sakura gemeu e o puxou para mais perto. Sasuke fez o mesmo; agarrou o corpo dela com tanta força que ela não conseguia respirar, nem se mover.

"_Não. Mais! Por favor, mais tempo!"_ Sakura pensava desesperadamente, e gemia enquanto Sasuke puxava a parte de baixou do corpo dela para mais perto, entre as pernas dele.

- Sakura – Sasuke chamou roucamente entre os lábios inchados dela. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente. O olhar dela encontrou o intenso e indecifrável dele. – Feche os olhos – ele disse, e deslizou a mão para cima, cobrindo a bochecha marcada com a cicatriz que ele havia beijado antes.

Sorrindo brandamente, Sakura obedeceu. Ela sentiu ele inclinar a cabeça até que o rosto ficou pressionado contra o outro lado da bochecha dela.

O cabelo dele fazia cócegas em seu nariz.

Um calor calmo, cativante no rosto dela fez Sakura suspirar.

Entretanto, foi passageiro.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Sasuke...? Sasuke-_kun_?

Ele se fora.

Assim como sua cicatriz.

* * *

_

Sakura levantou os olhos para o portão maciço.

- Naruto...

Houve um momento de hesitação. Sakura espiou por trás dela sobre seus ombros.

"_Vazio."_

Ela mordeu o lábio, e olhou para a frente de novo. Vagarosamente, ela deu um passo para dentro do perímetro do portão.

- Estou em casa...

Estranhamente, aquilo soava esquisito, mesmo para seus ouvidos.

* * *

_

Passos apressados e esperançosos, a porta do escritório dela foi aberta subitamente.

- Hokage-sama! _Hokage-sama!_

- O que é isso!? – A mulher atrás da mesa levantou o rosto com um olhar severo. A Chuunin não parecia intimidada, aproximando-se da mesa rapidamente.

- Ela voltou! ELA VOLTOU!

Tsunade olhou a mensageira, irritada.

- O quê? _Quem_ voltou?

A Chuunin respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Haruno Sakura.

O nome fez Tsunade pular da cadeira, levantando-se rapidamente.

- _O quê!?_ – ela ofegou.

- Haruno Sakura voltou. Ela está _viva_... e...

- Você... – Tsunade limpou a garganta – Você tem certeza que é _ela_?

- Hai! Os ANBUs confirmaram. Ela… está bem. Ela parece bem. Exceto pelo novo corte de cabelo. – Quando a Hokage olhou inquisidoramente, ela explicou: - O cabelo dela está mais curto, quase na altura do queixo.

Parecendo cansada repentinamente, a Hokage caiu de volta na sua cadeira.

- Sei. – Ela suspirou antes de continuar: - Quero vê-la imediatamente.

* * *

_

A voz que ela ouviu em seguida era solene, muito quieta, e pesada com a incerteza.

- Sakura-chan...?

Rapidamente, ela levantou os olhos para a voz. E viu o rosto bronzeado familiar do seu amigo – o _melhor amigo_ que ela quis e sempre iria querer proteger; o _antigo_ melhor amigo que Sasuke tentou matar e que _mataria_ sem nenhuma dúvida –, um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto dela.

- Naruto. – O loiro parou na frente dela, parecendo desconcertado. ANBUs tinham aparecido e feito um círculo em volta dela.

Numa voz quieta, depois de muitos – _quase quatro?_ – goles em seco, ele disse:

- Você... você _voltou._

- Não.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Ele me soltou. – Um nó na garganta a fez parar. – Ele devolveu minha liberdade.

* * *

_

A porta se fechou atrás deles.

- Tsunade-shishou.

Primeiramente, a mulher cedeu com a visão da sua amada aluna, quase hesitando enquanto se aproximava da garota. Tsunade hesitava acreditar que sua protegida voltaria. Viva. Mas então, percebendo que não era um truque da sua mente, um pequeno e cansado sorriso apareceu na boca, o corpo se endireitando a cada passo que ela dava.

- Sakura.

- Eu... – Orbes verdes piscaram calmamente, os olhos se abrindo devagar. Estranhamente, _estou em casa_ não era uma expressão apropriada. Ao invés disso, Sakura usou o: - Eu voltei.

Eles pareceram não ter notado sua pausa.

- Graças a _deus_ – Tsunade suspirou e, delicadamente, tocou Sakura no ombro, apertando os músculos como se checasse que ela era real, _tangível_. – Você está... – Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram - ...bem? Está ferida?

- Não. – O canto dos lábios da Sakura se levantaram num meio sorriso. – Estou bem. Mesmo – ela acrescentou a última palavra com convicção quando Naruto e Tsunade estreitaram os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? – Tsunade perguntou, calmamente. – Agora que você voltou, nós devemos esperar... um ataque? – Ela não queria ter perguntado _isso_, temendo a resposta.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não ameaçou... – Ao lado dela, Naruto se virou para encará-la de frente. - ... com planos de atacar Konoha. Ele me prometeu – ela fez questão de dizer o resto: - que não machucaria o _Naruto_.

- Sakura-chan.

Ela evitou os olhos dele.

- Foi o que ele disse. Eu sei que vocês não vão acreditar, já que vocês desconfiam...

Naruto rosnou algo como "_desconfiar?_"

Sakura estreitou os olhos involuntariamente.

- _Está bem. _Já que você _o odeia_. Mas eu _acredito_ nele quando ele diz que não vai tocar em _você_. – Ela olhou para o Naruto, que devolveu o olhar sem emoção. – E ele _cuidou bem_ de mim. – Ela piscou repetidamente depois disso, e desejou que eles não pedissem para ela entrar em detalhes. "Cuidar" era um termo vago e podia significar _"um monte de coisas"_. Coisas que ela queria guardar para si mesma, trancadas no fundo do coração. – E eu... eu voltei, não foi? Não cortada em pedaços como vocês temiam.

Naruto virou o rosto, o maxilar ainda cerrado.

- Mas... – Tsunade balançou a cabeça – eu não posso usar seu testemunho como base para ser descuidada com a segurança. – Ela voltou para sua mesa. – Ficaremos de guarda, não importa o que você diga sobre... as _promessas_ dele.

Sakura assentiu languidamente.

- Mesmo assim – Tsunade sorriu –, estou muito feliz que você voltou, Sakura. Você parece saudável, embora mais magra. E... – Os olhos dela examinaram o novo corte de cabelo da sua aluna. – Você ainda fica elegante com o cabelo curto.

Sakura sorriu com o comentário.

- Onde você quer ficar?

- Na antiga casa dos meus pais.

- Muito bem. Você pode ir.

Sakura fez uma mesura e virou em direção à porta, seguida pelo Naruto. Ela parou, entretanto, quando Tsunade chamou pelo seu nome.

- Sim?

- Obrigada – a mulher mais velha disse calmamente. – Obrigada... por proteger nossa vila.

* * *

_

Eles estavam a uma quadra do seu destino quando Naruto decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- Por que ele deixou você partir?

Sakura se virou para olhar para ele, viu o loiro observando a rua e virou para frente de novo, respondendo:

- Foi o que eu desejei...

Naruto franziu o cenho.

- Só isso?

- Sim – Sakura lhe disse. – Eu sei que é difícil acreditar que ele me deixaria ir assim facilmente, só porque eu desejei. Mas, Naruto...

- Ele matou o Konohamaru – o loiro interrompeu friamente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio.

- E a Moegi. E o Udon. Eles eram… jovens. Confiança é a última coisa que eu associaria com aquele cre... – ele cerrou os dentes – com _ele_.

Tristemente, a palavra "cretino" era um termo afetuoso para _ele_.

- Mas ele devolveu você para mim. Por mais que eu o odeie, estou grato. – Naruto olhou o rosto dela de perto. – Ele machucou você?

Sakura sorriu superficialmente para ele. O canto do lábio mal levantou.

- Ele não. _Nunca._ Ele… Ele…

- Sakura-chan.

Involuntariamente, os olhos dela se fecharam com força, como se escondendo um estremecimento ao ser chamada por _aquele nome_. Ela se sentia... contaminada. Ela não era mais a _Sakura-chan._ Aquela _Sakura-chan_ se fora. No lugar dela, estava a…

- Você se arrependeu?

Os olhos dela se abriram rapidamente quando os pés pararam. Ao lado dela, Naruto também parou, encarando-a.

- Me arrependi do quê?

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram para ela.

- De ir com ele.

Sakura piscou.

- Eu... – Ela fez uma pausa e tentou com dificuldade não se remexer sob o olhar afiado do Naruto. Com determinação, ela se levantou à altura dele, o que era um desafio, porque ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Não, eu não me arrependi.

Quando ele abriu a boca, como se para argumentar com ela, ela explicou:

- Eu fiz isso por _você_. Pelo Kakashi-sensei, pela vila. O Sasuke-ku... – Ela parou abruptamente, e Naruto ignorou o tropeço. – O_ Sasuke_ era capaz de destruir Konoha, de matar _você_. Eu não podia assistir e não fazer _nada_ enquanto ele matava você na minha frente.

Naruto respirou fundo e correu uma mão pelas mechas loiras, que ela notou, estavam mais compridas e embaraçadas.

- Eu odiei você, você sabe.

Um raio de surpresa cruzou o rosto da Sakura.

- Você foi embora. Você foi embora com o _Sasuke._ – Como o Sasuke, Naruto rosnou com o nome. – Eu odiei você por isso. Eu odiei você porque você fez isso _por mim_, para me proteger quando eu é quem deveria proteger. Ainda, eu _acreditava_ que você tinha ido com ele... porque era isso o que você queria secretamente.

Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram quando se dirigiram a ele.

- Foi por isso? – Naruto perguntou calmamente.

- O quê...? Por isso _o quê_?

Naruto se aproximou mais dela.

- Foi por mim?

Subitamente, a proximidade dos dois a deixou desconfortável.

Sakura teve que reprimir a vontade de morder o lábio.

"_Sasuke."_

Entretanto, ela engoliu em seco.

- O que você quer dizer? – Ela também perguntou calmamente.

- Você fez isso por mim e pela vila? – Quando ela não respondeu, Naruto se aproximou ainda mais, e Sakura teve que ser forte para não cambalear para trás. – Responda-me.

Uma dor-de-cabeça, acompanhada de tontura, começou a aparecer.

- Sim... – Sakura murmurou. – Sim. Eu fiz isso por você. Para manter você a salvo. Para manter Konoha a salvo. Era uma missão. Nada pessoal. – A resposta era familiar. – Porque eu sou uma kunoichi, nada pessoal.

Sem querer, ela se encolheu quando Naruto pegou a mando dela e ela sabia que não era justo, mas ela não podia fazer nada se não comparar como a ternura do Naruto era diferente do toque rude do Sasuke. Como o toque do Naruto era naturalmente gentil e platônico e como ela se sentia _sexy_ e quente quando era a mão do Sasuke.

Não era justo, era _tão_ egoísta dela procurar por algo que ela não deveria ter, desejar algo mais que uma transa e um beijo tempestuoso, e almejar o clichê dos felizes-para-sempre.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Sasuke – Naruto lhe contou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio tenso. Endurecendo, Sakura esperou que ele continuasse. – _Naquela_ noite. Naquela noite chuvosa e fria. No seu apartamento. E não parou naquela noite.

Sakura enrubesceu.

- Naruto...

Ele a apertou com força, e estava ainda mais perto. Tão perto que Sakura segurou a respiração.

- Eu conheço aquele olhar. Eu conheço o olhar que ele tinha nos olhos naquela noite. Ele _queria_ você. Só isso. Ele _queria_ você. Ele… – Naruto enfatizou – _não ama você._

Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração, tão forte que causou uma enorme dor-de-cabeça.

- Mas eu _sim._

* * *

_

Sem saber o que fazer, sentando-se na cama enorme, com o cabelo molhado numa toalha grande e fofa, Sakura olhava para a parede na frente dela. As paredes do antigo quarto dos pais eram brancas. A janela oferecia uma vista ampla dos telhados e das árvores. O segundo andar não tinha uma sacada, apenas três janelas, uma para cada quarto. O silêncio era compressor, quase morto, intimidando-a.

"_Não."_

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"_Estou em casa." _

"_Esta é a minha casa."_

- É aqui que eu tenho que ficar. É aqui que eu pertenço.

Sua afirmação perfurou o silêncio. Não houve eco.

Mas alguma coisa ecoou.

"_Mas eu sim."_

Sakura suspirou e se jogou para trás no colchão.

* * *

_

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Naruto... – O ninja loiro se inclinou para beijá-la.

Vendo os lábios dele vindo mais perto, um borrão de imagens brilharam para ela. Elas eram vívidas – _tão_ vivas que ela experimentou as emoções, as sensações que cada imagem evocava; as noites que eles passaram juntos, _olhos vermelhos_, os olhos _dele_, desejos retorcidos, sentimentos pervertidos, luxúria, desejo, necessidade, obsessão, vontade, as mãos dele, os olhos dele, o corpo dele abrindo o dela, e ao mesmo tempo preenchendo-a tanto – _tanto_ que eles atingiram a beira do êxtase, a insanidade dos seus sentimentos, das suas loucuras, das suas agonias, dos seus desesperos, e as mãos dela no cabelo dele, as mãos dela nas costas dele, as mãos dela no quadril dele, as mãos dela dentro da calça dele, as mãos dela em volta _dele_, as mãos dela na cabeceira da cama dele, e a boca dela e a boca dele, as mãos dela e as mãos dele.

Juntos.

E como era impossível, como partia o coração, resistir a um êxtase tão terrível, lindo, _tão lindo_.

- Naruto...

E Sakura se lembrou da maneira como _ele_ beijou sua cicatriz.

Era o bastante para ela afastar o Naruto.

- Não!

Sakura se virou violentamente, uma mão tampando a boca enquanto ela tremia.

- Não... Não... Eu sinto muito... Eu… Naruto… - Ele pegou a mão dela, e Sakura lutou furiosamente. – Não! _Não!_

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu _não posso!_ Por favor!

Naruto tinha agarrado os dois ombros dela.

- Por quê?

Ela se sacudiu violentamente, balançando a cabeça cor-de-rosa.

- Eu... Eu não mereço você. Eu não mereço _isso_, seja lá o que é que você está oferecendo. – A cabeça dela levantou, e Naruto viu os olhos aterrorizados dela e os lábios trêmulos. – Eu não sou mais o que era... Eu não... Sinto muito – ela terminou, fechando os olhos.

Os olhos azuis do Naruto brilhavam.

- Não me importo com o que aconteceu entre você e o Sasuke! _Eu amo você._ Mais que qualquer coisa, acima de tudo.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura murmurou:

- Mas...

- O quê? – Naruto falou rispidamente. – Você o ama_ –_ Sakura parou de balançar a cabeça, levantando os olhos arregalados para ele rapidamente –, não é?

- Não sei do que é que você está falando. – O tom da Sakura era tranqüilo, tão inexpressivo quanto seu olhar. Quando ela encontrou o olhar do Naruto, ela _replicou_. Ela jamais tinha visto o Naruto olhar para ela daquele jeito, obrigando-a a se explicar. – Eu não sei... Eu... _Pare de olhar para mim desse jeito!_ Estou cansada e... Não, não… pare, foi uma viagem cansativa e eu… eu… Por favor, eu não sei o que está acontecendo!

Naruto deu um longo suspiro, curvando os ombros largos.

- Acalme-se.

- Não! Eu não entendo! Tudo estava borrado e… _você_… - Naruto franziu o cenho discretamente, confuso com o rompante dela. – Eu não posso... Não posso por minhas mãos nisso, mas tudo era... _Eu não posso agüentar tudo!_ Todos vocês ficam correndo em círculo na minha mente, no meu coração, _no meu mundo..._ tão rápido que eu não consigo reconhecer o que é verdade e o que não é! E _você..._ – Ela lutou para libertar os ombros das mãos dele, mas Naruto não cedeu. – _Solte-me_. E você... me dizendo que eu... que eu amo... – Violentamente, ela balançou a cabeça como se tentando arrancá-la do pescoço, o cabelo rosa curto voando em torno dela. – Não, não, não. Eu não posso, não posso... _não mais, não de novo e de novo e de novo..._ – Ela lembrou:

Do Sasuke, abandonando-a.

Do Sasuke, deixando-a.

Do Sasuke, sem nenhuma emoção.

Do Sasuke, deixando-a partir.

Do Sasuke, Do Sasuke... Do _Sasuke-kun..._

- De novo e de novo e de novo... _Não!_ Não mais, de novo não, não, não, não, não...

Não a segurando.

Agarrando-se a um tronco porque o Sasuke-kun não estaria lá para pegá-la...

- Sakura-chan, acalme-se. – Naruto a abraçou protetoramente, gentilmente. – Me desculpe. Por favor, esqueça isso. Eu sinto muito ter incomodado você. Eu deveria ter ficado com a boca calada.

- Naruto...

A mão grande dele acariciou o cabelo atrás da cabeça dela, alisando as mechas do cabelo rosa.

- Você só precisa descansar. E dormir. E… - ele deu uma risada curta que, para ele, soou forçada – ramen.

Sakura fechou bem os olhos.

- E um banho de banheira.

- Com um patinho.

- E toalhas cheirosas.

Naruto sorriu levemente.

- Sim. Tolhas grandes e fofas.

* * *

_

Quando ela acordou estava escuro. Sakura piscou algumas vezes e percebeu que tinha dormido com o cabelo molhado e enrolada numa toalha que tinha subido até as suas coxas de uma maneira indecente. Ela se sentou rapidamente e afofou o cabelo agora seco. Piscando, ela reconheceu batidas fortes na porta da frente.

Alguém estava batendo.

Rapidamente, ela jogou a tolha longe, atravessou o quarto para o closet e procurou por um robe. As batidas se tornaram insistentes, e ela acelerou sua busca. Efetivamente, ela encontrou um robe grande de algodão, que provavelmente fora do seu pai, e o vestiu, prendendo-o com um cinto grande enquanto corria para as escadas. A madeira tocando nos seus pés descalços estava fria, e na escuridão que cobria a casa de dois andares, as sombras formadas pelas bordas das janelas dançavam pelas paredes. Quando ela chegou na porta, seu corpo estava todo coberto pelo robe de algodão, que caía pelo pequeno corpo.

"_Não sabia que meu pai era tão grande_", Sakura pensou enquanto destrancava a porta e a abria.

Sakura olhou fixo para frente.

- Ino.

A loira parada na porta franziu o cenho. A casa estava encoberta pela escuridão, e ela não conseguia ver o rosto da proprietária.

- Ino... Eu não acendi as luzes ainda. Eu... estava dormindo. – Do lado de fora era lua cheia e céu sem nuvens. Ino deu um passo para trás para que Sakura pudesse andar para a entrada iluminada pela lua. – E eu não limpei nada, então não posso convidá-la para entrar. – Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios da Sakura.

Ino permaneceu quieta.

- O que você quer? – Sakura perguntou calmamente, o olhar sério.

A loira deu um suspiro.

- Ouvi dizer que você tinha voltado. – O tom era civilizado, educado, mas distante. Sakura, notando isso, disse para si mesma que não seria ríspida. Mas era difícil. Ino devia estar se sentido mal ao vê-la. Aquilo violava a premissa de que Uchiha Sasuke não era nada além de uma casca patética, vazia de humanidade, ou ao menos, de _emoções_. Afinal, os ninjas de Konoha eram firmes quanto a este princípio. Era engraçado – apesar de serem poderosos, com jutsus superiores e espalhafatosos, e crentes fiéis ao princípio acima, os ninjas de Konoha se cagavam de medo _daquele_ Uchiha Sasuke (e do _outro Uchiha_). Eles criaram monstros – monstros que eles aprenderam a temer no final.

- Eu queria ver por mim mesma.

Sakura deu de ombros, abraçando-se.

- Aqui estou eu. – Ino estreitou os olhos. – Desculpe-me por desapontá-la, mas não sou uma réplica. Sei que está curiosa quanto a minha cicatriz. – A loira virou os olhos, desconfortável. – Ele a curou. – O olhar da Ino voltou rapidamente para o rosto da Sakura. Suspirando, Sakura se inclinou contra o batente da porta. – Isso é tudo?

Ino soltou um suspiro, deu meia volta e caminhou para longe. Sakura começou a caminhar de volta para dentro, mas parou quando Ino lhe disse:

- Bem-vinda ao lar.

Sakura endureceu.

Ino continuou andando até desaparecer.

Quando o vento soprou, Sakura se arrepiou, entrando na casa e trancando a porta atrás de si. Em silêncio, ela se inclinou com as costas na madeira, contemplando, mas sua mente estava vazia.

- Não – ela sussurou. Lentamente, ela deslizou pela porta até se sentar no chão, a borda do robe se abrindo para revelar as pernas nuas enquanto ela abraçava os joelhos.

O silêncio era morto, frio... Ela era acostumada com o silêncio, tendo experimentado-o quando ficava sozinha no Som, com o Sasuke constantemente nas suas farras assassinas em algum lugar. Mas pelo menos, o silêncio lá não era frio _como_ ali. Vazio. Morto. No Som, ele era… sereno. Apenas quieto. Porque ela estava esperando por…

"_Oh, deus."_

Ela começava a soar como se estivesse _com saudades_ da mansão. E do Sasuke.

"_Não."_

"_Lembre-se."_

"_Aqui é onde você deve estar. É aqui que você pertence."_

Mas...

Sakura afundou o rosto nos joelhos.

- Aqui não é um lar.

* * *

_

Depois de se re-socializar, Sakura descobriu que tinha ficado com o Sasuke por quase oito meses. _"Só oito meses?"_, ela pensou depois. Parecia mais, porque com o Sasuke, o tempo era mais lento, perpetuando-se e havia o suor frio e os momentos "o-que-vem-agora". Era um clichê, mas... Sakura balançou a cabeça para impedir a trilha doentia de pensamentos. Virando o rosto, o olhar encontrou o cabelo cinza espetado.

"_Estão mais grisalhos?"_, ela notou distraidamente, lembrando-se de quando viu Kakashi depois de dois dias que havia voltado. Ele parecia o mesmo; exceto por estar mais cansado e velho, e Sakura tinha um sorriso tão, _tão_ fino que o canto dos lábios mal se levantaram.

- Gosto do seu cabelo curto – ele disse, e Sakura se perguntou se ele via a culpa e a tristeza que ela escondia. De qualquer maneira, ela sorriu mais sinceramente depois disso.

Estranhamente, Sakura tinha escolhido passar um tempo no apartamento de Kakashi, e surpreedentemente, ela tinha gostado de verdade de ficar com ele na maior parte do tempo. Talvez porque, ao contrário do Naruto e da Tsunade, ele não ficava tentando entrevistá-la ou dizer o quanto _ele_ a amava. E o Jounin de cabelos pálidos não parecia se importar quando se sentou ao lado dela, relendo seu velho livrinho alaranjado.

Se tornou uma rotinha por um mês: Kakashi, lendo sua leitura educacional, e Sakura brincando com os dedos dos pés, balançando-os, flexionando-os. Entretanto, alguma coisa estava errada naquele dia. Pela primeira vez, Kakashi quebrou o silêncio confortável e perguntou:

- Você se arrependeu de ter voltado para cá?

Sakura olhou para ele, parecendo surpresa.

Uma página virada, e Sakura continuou de boca aberta.

- Sakura. – Outra página virada. Ela tinha parado de brincar com os dedos.

Kakashi abaixou o livro na frente dele, entre os dois, virou outra página quando se ajeitou para olhar para ela. Como ela permaneceu quieta, Kakashi suspirou e levantou uma mão para tocá-la. Sakura, entretanto, se encolheu, recuando visivelmente. Vendo a maneira como a mão de Kakashi congelou no ar, o pescoço e o rosto voltaram a enrubescer enquanto ela gagueja uma desculpa.

- Me desculpe! Kakashi-sensei, eu não...

Kakashi acenou casualmente, deixando as desculpas de lado, com sua mão educada.

- Não se preocupe.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, embaraçada.

- Foi... – Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, trazendo os joelhos até o corpo.

- Eu entendo – Kakashi lhe disse, e Sakura se perguntou o que é que ele entendia. – Como uma kunoichi, sua missão está cumprida – ele continuou. – Você fez bem... mais que _bem_, na verdade, o grau do seu sacrifício não pode ser medido, algo que a vila não pode compensar. E eu sinto muito.

- Não! – Sakura se mexeu para que pudesse encará-lo. – Como você disse, foi uma missão. E eu sou uma kunoichi. Não há recompensa neste tipo de trabalho.

- Não.

Sakura fraziu um pouco a testa.

- Sakura... – Ela esperou com a respiração contida e o coração palpitando enquanto subia os olhos para o rosto mascarado do Kakashi. Ele tinha se agachado na frente dela. – Está na hora de você fazer algo por si mesma.

- Certo – Sakura concordou. – Eu quero uma folga, de preferência, um mês de férias; o que você acha? – ela terminou, sorrindo de mostrar os dentes.

- Engraçado. – Kakashi pegou seu livro. – Faça algo que você queira. Não como uma kunoichi. – Considerando a expressão vazia dela, Kakashi continuou: - Como uma _mulher_, Sakura.

Houve uma mudança ali, ele tinha certeza. Alguma coisa enrijeceu na expressão vazia.

- Desta vez... faça porque é algo que você _quer_. Algo que você deseja verdadeiramente. Sem compromissos.

Porque ela era a Sakura, e nada parecia funcionar de maneira simples na vida dela, do jeito que ela gostava, que ela sonhava, e que ela queria, ela fingiu que não entendeu as palavras que ele dissera.

- Do que você está falando? – Sakura perguntou para ele friamente.

Antes que ela pudesse se encolher e reclamar, Kakashi deu um tapinha na cabeça dela e se levantou rapidamente.

- Eu sei que você entendeu. – O olho de Kakashi se estreitou. – Você está _fingindo_... Eu não sou como o Naruto, barulhento e tal. Mas por enquanto, eu tenho que sair, ok? Você quer ficar?

- Se você não se importa...

- Está bem. Fique o tempo que quiser. – Graciosamente, ele escalou o peitoril da janela.

* * *

_

Quando ele voltou, ela estava dormindo. O sono era profundo e pesaroso, Kakashi teve que sacudi-la para acordá-la.

- Sakura.

Ela tentou afastar a mão dele com um golpe.

- Vá embora...

Kakashi a balançou com mais força.

- Está bem, está bem... Já acordei, _já acordei._ Pare de me sacudir, _saco_. – Sakura se levantou do chão, esfregando os olhos. – Ah, Kakashi-sensei, gomen. – Ela tirou o cabelo dos olhos. – Eu caí no sono.

- Hai. Você assistiu alguns vídeos? – Kakashi perguntou, vendo os vídeos na frente da TV.

Sakura franziu o nariz.

- Não. Fiquei com medo que pudesse ser tudo pornô ao invés dos títulos inocentes da capa. – Kakashi deu uma risadinha, que ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco. – Li alguns pergaminhos de ninjutsu. E livros.

- Que bom você arranjou alguma coisa para matar o tempo.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não fiquei entediada, mas eu realmente me assustei quando vi sua coleção de pornôs. – Ela deu um raro sorriso largo.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, indo parar perto da porta.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. – Sakura se levantou, espreguiçando-se. – Já vou para casa dormir mais um pouco. Não fiz nada cansativo hoje, mas me sinto tão cansada.

Kakashi se inclinou contra o batente da porta, as costas apoiadas na madeira.

- O Naruto estava procurando você.

Sakura levantou os olhos enquanto calçava as botas.

- Eu lhe disse que você estava aqui. Na verdade, acho que nem precisava ter dito isso a ele.

- Ele não veio.

Um mês tinha se passado desde que Naruto foi até a casa dela dizer-lhe tantas coisas que bagunçaram seus sentimentos. Eles se cumprimentavam com os costumeiros "olá", ele sorria para ela, perguntava como ela estava, ou se ela tinha dormido e comido bem. Mas a conversa sobre _sentimentos_ nunca foi mencionada novamente, e por isso, Sakura era grata. Um novo florescimento na sua saúde emocional não era mais assim tão saudável.

- Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui – Sakura disse, e Kakashi se virou para sorrir e acenar para ela.

- Já passa das nove.

- E eu vou ficar bem. – Sakura rolou os olhos discretamente e acenou.

- Vejo você amanhã.

A meio caminho da janela, Sakura parou, mas não voltou o olhar para Kakashi.

- Sim. – Ela subiu a janela e, desta vez, olhou para ele sobre os ombros. – Vejo você amanhã.

* * *

_

Era o mesmo sonho toda noite. Entretanto, nesta noite... era _especial._

E exatamente como os sonhos anteriores, era tão vívido que ela se contorcia a cada toque, gemia a cada beijo, e murmurava o nome _dele_ a cada façanha dos dedos dele.

- Sasuke-kun... – Sakura suspirou e rolou de costas na cama, respirando pesado. Os lençóis foram empurrados, um cobertor escorregou da cama para o chão. A luz da lua iluminava o quarto, e as bordas da janela formavam sombras pelas paredes e pelo chão. Sonhando, ela correu a mão pálida pelo pescoço, descendo até agarrar a gola do seu enorme pijama. Com outro gemido rouco, ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os lábios úmidos, e as pernas se esfregando. Outro som, uma mistura de um gemido e um suspiro saiu rolando de seus lábios, soando angustiante e frustrado. A mão na gola se moveu procurando por alguma coisa pra se agarrar, e descobriu um seio. Gemendo, Sakura o apertou com vontade, ofegando quase sem fôlego o nome dele.

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

E olhos vermelhos se abriram na escuridão do quarto. Uma respiração cortada, um punho fechado.

- Sakura.

Como resposta, a mulher gemeu – _de novo_ com um som que era _tão_ doloroso de ouvir, tão necessitado, tão... doce.

Olhos vermelhos mudaram para orbes obsidianas, escurecendo, brilhando perigosamente, em desejo, luxúria, necessidade. Respiração pesada, pernas agitadas, maxilar cerrado, punhos tremeluzentes.

Sasuke permaneceu no canto escuro do quarto da Sakura, escondido pelas sombras. Cortinas esvoaçavam na sua visão periférica, seu olhar era fixo, semi-cerrado e intenso. Os olhos não deixaram escapar – deliberadamente _não_ deixaram escapar a maneira como a mão pequena dela agarrava o seio, a maneira como os lábios dela se enchiam para sussurrar o nome _dele_ – ansiosamente, tão _necessitados_ que ele ficou arduamente _duro_, não... ainda _mais duro_ – a adorável frustração dela e o desejo, e aquelas _pernas_, cobertas pelo pijama, se esfregando, devagar e docemente, rápido e forte.

De novo, ela suspirou o nome dele, e Sasuke apertou os dentes para suprimir um suspiro crescente. Havia um filme fino de suor cobrindo a testa e o maxilar, e inconscientemente, ele mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter seus gemidos. Além disso, sua cabeça tinha caído para trás, os músculos do pescoço estavam salientes, veias pulsavam, e suas mãos se agitavam – querendo agarrar, tocar, _apertar_ alguma coisa macia e sedosa e fresca...

Quando outro gemido saiu da boca sonolenta da mulher, Sasuke levou um susto e quase agarrou sua ereção para aliviar o músculo tenso e lascivo.

- Sakura... – Espontaneamente, imagens dela encheram sua mente. Algumas figuras eram obscenas, vívidas; algumas outras eram inocentes, mas a _inocência_ que ela incitava a deixava ainda mais desejável.

Aquela doce e inocente virgem. Não mais, _não mais..._

- Sasuke-kun... _Sasuke-kun..._

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, o selo amaldiçoado formigava... não por sede de sangue, mas por fome. Fome dela.

_Somente_ por ela.

Roncando profundamente na garganta fazendo soar como um ronronar pesado, Sasuke deu um passo para a luz da lua, o olhar fixo e intenso na figura da cama.

- Sakura...

Ele parou no pé da cama, observando-a se mover, respirar e gemer o nome dele. A mão dela enfiada dentro do pijama com tanta força que um botão se soltou, e o colo dela ficou a vista.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, fechando e depois abrindo os punhos.

- Me toque... – veio a voz sonhadora e ansiosa da Sakura. E Sasuke xingou a si mesmo. – Sasuke-kun...

"_Chega."_

Com resolução, ele deu um passo silencioso para frente, sentou ao lado da cama, e observou suas mãos, maculando e espalmando o pescoço exposto dela. Com o contato, os dois gemeram. Os longos dedos dele massagearam a garganta dela. A pele dela estava bem quente e úmida, e o pulso vibrava sob sua mão grande. A mão dele desceu pelos ossos do ombro e parando sobre o colo dela, sentindo a batida do coração e o subir e descer do peito dela quando ela suspirava o nome dele repetidamente.

Vagarosamente, a mão se moveu para baixo, entre os seios volumosos, e permaneceu ali. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Sasuke levantou a mão da Sakura do seio dela; imediatamente, ela se queixou. Para acabar com o protesto dela, Sasuke trocou a mão dela pela sua, e ela respirou calmamente, relaxada, o corpo dela ficando mais dócil. O mamilo, sob o tecido, endureceu instantaneamente quando seu polegar esfregou a ponta. Ele segurou o seio de tamanho perfeito na palma da mão, lembrando-se de como era senti-lo, da perfeição da carne. Ele cerrou os dentes, repreendendo a vontade de arrancar a roupa dela e sentir sua pele, e tocá-la, e fazê-la dele – _mais e mais e mais uma vez... de novo._

Sasuke inclinou-se para mais perto e examinou o rosto dela, afundado em sonhos, liberando suas fantasias. Com a outra mão, ele acariciou as mechas cor-de-rosa caídas pela bochecha. "_Eles eram compridos"_, ele pensou distraidamente, puxando o cabelo. Ela mexeu a cabeça, gemendo, e Sasuke a massageou na nuca bruscamente.

- Sasuke-kun... onde... – A respiração dela parou quando Sasuke apertou o seio rudemente, esfregou a ponta com força e pressionou a carne ritmicamente. Os gemidos transformaram-se em ofegos, e as coxas dela se abriram – os olhos do Sasuke giraram em vermelho – e se fecharam, _se abriram_ de novo, o quadril de moveu de repente, e ela arqueou as costas como se estivesse tendo um forte orgasmo.

- Isso... _isso... Mais forte,_ por favor, por favor... Sasu…

Ele rasgou metade do pijama dela, expondo o seio esquerdo que pulou para fora. Bruscamente, ele agarrou a carne, ofegando enquanto Sakura gemia.

"_Isso dói... Merda."_

O seio dela transbordava na mão dele, inchando, avermelhando. O mamilo endureceu, dobrando-se e excitando seus olhos famintos.

- Mais forte...

A mão no seio se levantou e escorregou para o meio das pernas. A mulher congelou, e Sasuke segurou a respiração. Abruptamente, as coxas dela se fecharam sobre a mão dele, e ela levantou a bunda acima da cama, esfregando-se contra a mão dele. Sasuke deu um riso curto e sombrio, acariciando-a de volta. Ele gemeu vulgaridades, e lambeu o lábio superior. Ele aumentou suas carícias com _mais força_, pressionou a palma da mão sobre a fenda dela, esfregando-a mais forte e rudemente. _"Merda"_,ele gemeu, "_molhada, quente..."_

A vontade incontrolável de _beber_ dela o consumia inteiramente. E ela estava _pedindo_ por isso, implorando...

- _Por favor_, por favor...

- Merda...

Ela se apertou contra a mão dele, e ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke, com a outra mão, agarrou sua ereção. Ele gemeu o nome dela... e ela sussurrou...

- Me foda...

Ele queria, _tanto_, ele estava _morrendo_ de...

- Mais forte, _Sasuke-kun_...

A ereção se contraiu sob a mão dele. Ele tinha que _parar_ com aquilo.

E começar a fazer alguma coisa... _saborosa._

- Sakura... – Com um sorriso largo e distorcido (e Sakura teria ficado _muito_ vermelha se acontecesse dela acordar para vê-lo), Sasuke abriu as pernas dela com as duas mãos, largamente. Os cobertores se amontoaram sob as mãos da Sakura, e Sasuke subiu e se posicionou entre as pernas dela, os joelhos mantendo as pernas dela afastadas.

- Estou aqui... – ele disse roucamente, aparecendo sobre o corpo quente dela. – Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun...

A calça dele ficou apertada, e era agonizante.

Sakura continuou gemendo.

- Por favor... eu... isso... _assim_... Ohh... – Ela se contorcia abaixo dele, e cerrava os dentes, ele curvou os dedos sobre o elástico da calça do pijama e a abaixou violentamente até os joelhos dela. A calcinha quase foi junto, mas Sasuke deliberadamente a deixou no meio do caminho. Ele levantou o olhar para ver o rosto da Sakura, a expressão dela distorcida numa frustração ansiosa, mas surpreendentemente, ela continuou adormecida.

- Estou chegando – Sasuke sussurou –, você está... pronta?

Ela respondeu com um gemido suave, tentando mover as pernas contra os joelhos dele. Sasuke correu um dedo pálido pelo rosto dela, parando nos lábios, tracejando-os, abrindo-os, enquanto ele, com a outra mão, abaixava a calcinha lentamente.

- Você estava com saudades? – A calcinha estava na altura da coxa, agora. Os olhos dele brilhavam vermelhos... Sharingan. As mãos descansavam no quadril dela. – Não? – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos semi-cerrados e entorpecidos. – Eu _não_ ligo, Sakura. – A língua dele umedeceu os lábios, e ele baixou a cabeça entre as coxas dela.

E _isso_ parecia com...

_Amor._

Um doce, doce amor.

Doce, doente, pecaminoso, _egoísta_.

E_ quem é você _para_ julgar?_

_Quem é você_ para condenar... _eu e o meu amor?_

E Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso.

_Eu sou doce._

_Eu sou doente._

_Eu sou pecaminoso._

_Eu sou egoísta._

_E eu estou apaixonado._

* * *

_

Eu sou culpado.

Beije-me, antes que você me mate.

Foda-me, antes que você me parta ao meio.

Ame-me, antes que você me odeie.

Porque eu amo, eu amo, eu amo.

E isso _não_ é mentira.

_

* * *

Era _quente._ E molhado. E doce. E doía. Tão _bom_, tão delicioso, tão… Sakura suspirou e moveu o quadril para cima e para baixo, devagar e provocativo no começo, depois, tão rápida e violentamente que os músculos se cansaram.

"_Mais... mais..."_

"_Por favor."_

Alguma coisa agarrou seu quadril, e tinha alguma coisa pesada nos seus joelhos, segurando as pernas no lugar. Alguma coisa molhada... muito quente, e excitante estava...

Os olhos da Sakura se abriram instantaneamente. Ela se jogou para trás e sufocou um gemido – alguma coisa a _lambia_ entre as coxas. E _aquela_ coisa se enfiava nela, entre seus lábios excitados, preenchendo-a. As costas estavam arqueadas, e...

E ela estava sem calça. E ainda mais importante, sem calcinha.

- O que... – Ela desceu os olhos para as pernas afastadas. Os joelhos estavam curvados e uma figura grande estava curvada entre suas pernas, e uma cabeça enterrada na sua área privada.

"_Oh, meu..."_

Uma língua.

Lambendo, bebendo do seu centro quente e exposto. Faminta, desesperada. A língua escorregava para dentro e para fora dela, criando estocadas excitantes que faziam seu quadril subir e descer por vontade própria.

Enrubescendo, ela entrou em pânico, congelando a pélvis e ofegando:

- _Pare..._ Quem...

A cabeça levantou. Olhos vermelhos encontraram o olhar arregalado e confuso dela.

- Sa... – Sakura estava a meio caminho de se sentar na cama.

Um língua apareceu, lambendo o lábio superior.

- Sakura.

"_Não, não, não, não..."_

- Sasuke-kun.

_

* * *

**Continua...**


	13. Egoísmo

**Schön / Amável**

_Escrita por: Angel Puppeter_

_Traduzida por: BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 13:** Egoísmo

* * *

"_Você é..."_

Linda,

linda,

linda.

A língua lambeu a abertura molhada e bem quente dela. Ele avançou com a ponta da língua, empurrando-a para o centro dela, rudemente, _mais forte_. E depois vagarosamente... a boca tomou a flor inchada dela e a sugou avidamente, fazendo-a se arquear e gemer, agitando-se e lutando.

De repente, a língua insistente se empurrou para o corpo apertado e quente dela, indo o mais para frente que conseguia.

O corpo dela endureceu num arco violento.

Um gemido, tão suave, preencheu a noite.

Tinha um sugar, um beber, um lamber ávido.

E beijos.

Depois…

Ela acordou do sonho erótico.

Que para o seu horror, não era um sonho afinal de contas.

As pálpebras flutuaram, ainda embriagadas de sono.

- _Pare…_ Quem… - ela gaguejou. Depois, o corpo dela endureceu, reconhecendo as pontas pretas, o chakra... _potente_, distorcido, mau, _mau_... e o _toque_.

Aquele… toque…

Os olhos dela ficaram maiores, mais verdes, mais brilhantes.

- Sasuke-kun.

Você é…

_Lindo,_

_lindo,_

_lindo._

* * *

_

Ele piscou, cílios pesados formando sombras abaixo dos olhos dele.

- Sakura – ele devolveu.

Com o som da voz dele, Sakura se arrepiou, a pele dela fervilhava _tão_ lascivamente que os olhos se fecharam por um instante, apreciando o sabor delicioso de prazer na sua língua.

Ela lutou contra sua racionalidade, com imensa dificuldade.

E falhou,

miseravelmente.

- O que você… - Ela respirou trêmula, o coração batendo contra o peito. Desajeitadamente, ela tentou se sentar, se apoiando nos tornozelos com as pernas abertas - ... está fazendo aqui? – ela terminou fracamente, corando, reconhecendo a estupidez da pergunta.

"_Meu sonho... era... não era sonho nenhum!"_, Sakura pensou corando violentamente.

Era a _língua_ dele se movendo dentro dela.

E os dedos dele.

A boca dele bebia todo o líquido claro e pegajoso dos lábios inchados dela.

Como se para enfatizar a linha dos pensamentos dela, Sasuke lambeu o lábio superior e sugou a metade do inferior. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam como neon na escuridão.

Testemunhando a cena, a pele dela corou furiosamente, do peito nu até o rosto, lembrando vividamente do sonho. Seu embaraço aumentou ainda mais quando ele sugou os dedos avidamente, e depois lambeu o resto do indicador vigorosamente.

- Eu estou... – ele pausou pensativamente, olhando fixo para ela. O canto da boca levantou discretamente. - ... faminto – ele disse roucamente, uma ansiedade crescente pontuava a voz dele.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, e para seu embaraço, ela sentiu o sexo ficar mais quente e úmido. Um fino suor cobria sua pele, fazendo-a reluzir na escuridão. Ela mordeu o lábio com força, suprimindo o desejo que ameaçava transbordar. Entretanto, a evidência úmida do seu desejo vazava pelos lábios da vagina, exposta nas coxas como líquidos claros e pegajosos. Eles se misturavam com a saliva dele, e umedeciam os lençóis. Ela observou o ninja das sombras se mover entre suas pernas abertas, levantando-se, permitindo-lhe ver suas roupas escuras, o cabelo escuro, a pele pálida. O rosto dele estava escondido pelas sombras. E quando ele se moveu discretamente para a luz do luar, ela viu o rosto dele, sensualmente atrativo em toda sua perfeita simetria e os olhos dele... _odiosos, frios, sinistros..._

Tristemente, Sakura quis alcançá-lo. Mas ela o perdeu – _ela o perdeu_... sob as mentiras e _mais e mais mentiras e mais mentiras mentiras mentiras_, ela o perdeu...

Mas ela se segurou, apertando os punhos contra os lençóis e tentando – com _muita_ dificuldade – manter uma compostura firme. Os movimentos dele tomaram a atenção dela e a lembraram do quanto ele era forte. Os joelhos dele mantinham as pernas dela afastadas, uma mão em cada joelho. Ele continuava lambendo os lábios vagarosamente, o olhar preso nela.

- Por que... por que você voltou aqui?

Ironicamente, ela não sentiu medo por sua segurança. Ela _quase_ morreu nas mãos impiedosas do Itachi. Morrer... se machucar, ela _não_ tinha medo de morrer. Ela _não_ tinha medo de se machucar.

Não mais.

Ela estava calma... exceto pelo seu corpo traidor que continuava pedindo por ele. Ela se sentia tão exposta sem sua calcinha e a calça do pijama. Será que ele... ia violentá-la enquanto ela dormia? Ela lembrou do sonho e corou de novo.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela respirou fundo quando ele abriu suas pernas ainda mais, abaixando o corpo dele. Será que ele estava ali por ela? Ou pelo Naruto? Ou atrás de sexo? A terceira hipótese a desesperou. O que ela esperava? Que ele não conseguisse viver sem ela?

Isso era _piada_.

Afinal de contas, ela era um passatempo perfeito. Era isso o que ela era para ele.

Um bom passatempo.

Um passatempo obediente.

Uma linda, linda boneca de sexo.

Linda, linda Barbie.

- Por que você está aqui? – A voz dela era baixa.

- Está frio.

E a voz dele era ainda mais fria.

Ele se inclinou para baixo de novo, mas a mão da Sakura se jogou para frente, impedindo-o ao agarrar o ombro dele. O calor que recebeu sua pele era opressor. Ele estava todo vestido. Ela se perguntou como seria a sensação de tocar a pele nua dele.

- Por quê? – Desta vez, a voz dela era mais clara, entretanto, ainda baixa.

Os olhos escondidos dele a consideraram. O olhar direto dele a deixava nervosa, a partia ao meio, a deixava exposta. Sakura endureceu e se encolheu quando ele se inclinou para frente subitamente.

- Isso importa?

Ela tremeu quando a boca quente dele tocou a pele do seu pescoço. Ele era... tão quente, ardente. Tão vivo. O cheiro dele era forte, tão masculino, e tão sexy que ela tinha problemas em manter a compostura.

- S-sim... – ela murmurou, trêmula, a pele ficando quente enquanto Sasuke começava a beijar seu pescoço, calmamente... gentilmente. – A vil...

Os dedos compridos e pálidos dele moveram-se para cima.

Ela tremeu.

- Pare...

Sasuke não parou. Ele baixou a boca, mordiscando, beijando, lambendo. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos dele foram para cima, esfregando a pele sensível das coxas dela. Sakura lutou contra a vontade de inclinar a cabeça para trás para permitir a ele mais acesso ao pescoço dela (onde ele mordia, lambia e sugava), mas ela _perdeu_, e os dentes dele se enterraram profundamente, marcando a pele.

- Por favor... – Ela odiava a fraqueza na voz. Ela era tão fraca assim? _"Patética."_ – Por... favor... pare...

- Não posso – ele roncou contra a pele dela, ainda se inclinando para mais perto, os dentes mordiscando os ombros dela.

Com os olhos brilhantes, Sakura olhou fixamente para a janela, as bochechas vermelhas e quentes.

- Você... – Ela mordeu o lábio para suprimir um gemido quando ele mordeu a pele do pescoço, e depois massageou o mesmo ponto com sua língua forte. – Você veio pelo sexo, não foi?

Para ela, aquilo soou triste.

Aquilo a enojou.

Ela era uma kunoichi – _nada pessoal._

Nada.

PESSOAL.

"_Mas..."_

"_Eu também sou a Sakura."_

Os olhos verdes se fecharam apertados.

Não, não, _não._

Ela reafirmou sua resolução – os olhos se abriram instantaneamente. _"Seja forte. Seja firme."_

Mas era difícil.

Na frente do homem que significava tudo e _muito, muito, muito, muito mais..._

Alguel mau, mas o _único_ alguém que podia fazê-la feliz e enojada, livre e escravizada, e...

Aquilo fazia sentido?

Sasuke parou.

- Se é o que você acha – respondeu, a voz fria como aço.

Aquilo, surpreendentemente, doeu ainda mais do que ela esperava.

- Por quê? – a voz dela falhou, suprimindo as _emoções_ – abandono, sufoco, negação... rejeição. Qualquer coisa.

"_Proteja seu coração."_ A voz dentro dela disse. Com uma voz forte, ela rebatou com uma amargura que não conseguia repreender. Na verdade, a amargura fluiu facilmente, tranquilamente.

- Não tinha mais nenhuma mulher desejosa lá fora?

Em poucos segundos, ele não se mexeu, não falou. E depois, ele moveu a cabeça para que a boca ficasse na frente do ouvido dela.

- Você é a única.

Não foi confortante.

- Eu... – Sakura disse, enfatizando sua amargura – sou a _única_ idiota.

Para seu espanto, ele permaneceu calmo.

- Você estava esperando outra coisa, Sakura? – A voz dele era como um iceberg. Fria e afiada. Arranhava a pele como uma navalha, formigava, arrepiava, e ironicamente... _aquecia._

Ela mordeu o lábio em angústia.

- Sakura. – O tom dele endureceu.

- Talvez... Talvez sim. Talvez eu esperasse algo _mais._ Talvez porque eu esperasse que _eu_ fosse algo mais, quando obviamente eu _não_ sou. Talvez eu esperasse que você não viesse aqui _só_ para me foder...

- _Você_ é a única – ele repetiu com a voz mais fria, mais dura.

- E eu não acredito que não importa o quanto isso me deixa enojada, eu vou simplesmente deixar você fazer o que quiser com o meu corpo...

- Pare com isso.

- Porque eu sou tão idiota assim! Gostando, querendo _você._.. querendo _isso_, esperando por algo mais... Eu sou burra e ingênua e...

- Pare. – Ele a bateu com força contra a cama. – Pare com isso.

- E eu odeio você.

Tão calma.

Tão linda.

As palavras flutuaram entre eles como uma lâmina, seguidas pelo silêncio pesado.

- Isso é verdade? – A voz distante e calma dele quebrou o silêncio.

Ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, encoberto pelas mechas longas e sedosas do cabelo.

- Você me odeia?

Havia alguma coisa na voz dele que fez a menininha dentro dela chorar. Alguma coisa se quebrou dentro dela. Alguma coisa preciosa. Alguma coisa frágil.

"_Eu não poderia."_

"_Eu não poderia... odiá-lo."_

Os olhos dela começaram a nadar em lágrimas não derramadas. _"Qual o problema comigo? Por que eu não consigo odiá-lo?"_

- Não... Não... – As lágrimas caíram e reluziram na escuridão. – Sasuke-kun... Não. Me desculpe. Eu... – A mão dele a pegou pela nuca e levantou a cabeça dela.

Ele a beijou, avidamente, com força, exigente.

Quente.

Ela deixou que ele se saciasse, abrindo a boca, deixando a língua dele se mover dentro dela.

- Você... – ele disse rouco contra os lábios palpitantes dela. – Você... só _você_.

Ela não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Devia ser o calor. A sensação dele. Do beijo dele.

- Sasuke-kun... o que...

Novamente, ele a beijou. Ela gemeu com o beijo e se moveu para mais perto dele, agarrando-o com as mãos e as pernas. A mão dele apalpou-a na bunda e ele se espremeu contra a carne nua dela, sua ereção sob a calça estava forte e intensa. A fricção causada pela calça áspera nos lábios expostos dela era deliciosamente... eletrizante. Sakura não podia fazer nada a não ser se espremer contra ele também, prendendo os tornozelos juntos, beijando-o com a mesma avidez e fervor. Ele apertou a boca dela com força, esfregando a língua e entrelaçando-a com a dele enquanto as mãos pequenas dela agarravam seu cabelo dolorosamente. Eles chupavam os lábios um do outro, mordendo, tomando, sem desistir. A saliva começou a derramar entre suas bocas unidas, mas ele não se importavam, ainda se beijando vigorosamente, prendendo-se um no outro numa fome carnal insaciável. Com dificuldade, Sasuke se desenroscou da boca e da língua dela, liberando os lábios inchados e empurrando-se aos poucos para cima com os joelhos. Sakura gemia abaixo dele, os olhos entorpecidos e tão verdes. Vagarosamente, ela lambeu o lábio, experimentando um pouco de si mesma na língua.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele arrancou a calcinha dela completamente e a jogou para o lado.

- Vou ficar com isso.

Ela abriu a boca, mas Sasuke falou primeiro:

- Você não pode me odiar, Sakura – ele disse para a pequena mão dela e beijou a palma ternamente. – Talvez você pudesse, se eu _matar_ o Naruto na sua frente. – Os lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso quando Sakura estremeceu. – Mas eu prometi para você que não faria isso. Eu _nunca_ vou quebrar uma promessa sua, Sakura. – Ele beijou as pontas do dedos dela umidamente.

O Sharingan apareceu num piscar.

- Então, pare de se preocupar com o _seu_ Naruto – a voz dele não tinha emoção. As mãos afastaram as coxas dela. A aura sinistra aumentou. – Você devia se preocupar _mais_ com você mesma.

Sakura piscou rapidamente, tentando limpar a névoa em seus olhos.

- O que você... – Um grito estrangulado cortou sua frase quando Sasuke inseriu um dedo comprido nela. – Sa... Sasuke... Eu... _Ah!_ – Ela gemeu alto, a respiração entrecortada. Seu Sharingan amaldiçoado observou a menina abaixo dele ofegar e estremecer enquanto ele penetrava os dedos fundo nela. O olhar dele baixou para as coxas abertas e a _vista_ era tão deliciosa.

Ele lambeu os lábios avidamente.

- Porque eu ainda estou faminto.

* * *

_

Sakura gemeu roucamente, virando a cabeça para os lados. Suas mãos pequenas agarravam os lençóis abaixo dela.

- Hun... Você está tão molhada, Sakura.

Ele continuou acariciando-a, sentindo prazer ao observá-la. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam maliciosamente, o maxilar cerrado quando o calor úmido dela envolvia seu dedo. Os olhos dele a exploraram, desde o pescoço fino, a parte de cima do pijama branco, o seio esquerdo exposto e o quadril nu... os cachos rosados dela, úmidos e belos, seu dedo ímpeto enterrado no grosso cabelo rosado. Ele observou como a essência viscosa dela cobria o seu dedo e como jorrava mais a cada estocada. Quando ela abriu ainda mais as coxas, sua boca se apertou mais e ficou seca. O olho vermelho guardou a vista, memorizando-a, saboreando-a.

Porque aquele prazer era seu, somente seu.

"_Ah..."_

Pernas abertas. Cachos rosa.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele acrescentou outro dedo, fazendo-a ofegar, os olhos verdes se arregalaram imediatamente.

- Sa... Sasuke-_kun_! – A voz dela falhou no final da palavra. – Pa..._ pare_.

Ele sorriu malevolamente.

- Parar? – O sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. – Eu não posso. – O vermelho girou. Olhos se estreitaram. – Eu não quero parar.

Ela suspirou. Suas bochechas vermelhas o fizeram dar um pequeno sorriso obscuro.

- Nós não podemos parar, Sakura.

Os olhos dela, cobertos de luxúria, pareciam confusos.

- Você não quer parar com _isso_, quer? – Ele esfregou o clitóris e os olhos dela quase dilataram. – _Isso_ não vai parar. – E ele empurrou ainda mais o polegar e o indicador para dentro dela.

Ela gritou, gozando imediatamente com um soluço reprimido. Ele a observou pelo canto do olho enquanto ela se contorcia abaixo dele, arqueando o pescoço com o orgasmo. Preguiçosamente, ele deu um sorriso malicioso, ainda acariciando-a, juntando o fluxo do orgasmo dela em seus dedos. _"Merda..."_ Ele queria descer até ela e sugar sua doçura. Mas ele podia esperar. Ele teria sua hora. Ele iria…

Os dele mudaram para o obsidiano, depois para o vermelho.

"_Merda."_

O corpo dela não tinha parado de tremer com a intensidade do orgasmo quando ele enfiou outro dedo tão repentinamente que Sakura soltou um grito assustado.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ela se esquivou, numa tentativa de lutar, mas os joelhos dela mantinham suas pernas no lugar.

- Sa... – ela soltou um grito agudo quando os dedos dele se acomodaram num movimento de vai e volta, esfregando o clitóris, e depois mergulhando dentro dela de novo e de novo e _de novo_... Gemidos saiam da sua boca, a maioria deles eram suspiros roucos com o nome dele. A outra mão dele tocava-a na coxa e sob os dedos quentes dele a pele dela estava lambuzada de suor. A mão dele subiu até o quadril, seguindo abaixo da parte de cima do pijama e finalmente atingindo seu objetivo: o seio. O indicador dele esfregou a ponta rosada até endurecer, brincando provocadoramente. A pele dela sempre foi macia... cremosa. Era um mistério como ela conseguia manter sua suavidade apesar da violência do seu trabalho como kunoichi.

Gentilmente, ele massageou o seio arredondado com a palma da mão abaixo do tecido do pijama. Ele preechia sua mão, inteiro e _tão_ macio. Ele apertou enquanto mantinha o ritmo forte das suas estocadas. _Ah..._ ele queria que ela gozasse e gozasse e _gozasse_ até não conseguir mais _gozar_, até que ela não conseguisse mais agüentar porque ela estaria _tão violada_ por dentro, e ao mesmo tempo, _completa_ – cheia até a borda, líquida e _transbordando_ por dentro. Ele queria que ela gozasse e o enchesse, enchesse suas mãos, sua _boca_.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, inclinou para baixo e beijou o mamilo exposto. Os dedos dele foram mais fundo – ela gemeu.

- Ahhh...

Uma das mãos pequenas subiu e agarrou o cabelo grosso dele.

- Sasuke...!

Ela estava _tão_ perto.

A sensação se intensificou. A mente escureceu.

- Ahhh... Sa... – Ela mastigava o lábio inferior avidamente.

E assim, ele parou.

Os olhos dela se abriram imediatamente.

Com um golpe úmido, o ninja sombrio retirou seus dedos molhados. Sasuke levantou o olhar, encontrando os confusos olhos verdes. Ele lhe concedeu um sorriso sexy antes de sugar os dedos, rosnando com o gosto dela.

- Não se preocupe, _coração_... – ele disse vagarosamente com a voz baixa. – Nós ainda nem começamos.

O verde dos olhos dela fascinavam os demônios dentro dele. Um verde ofuscante, enorme, e eles brilhavam. Entre a luxúria, o ódio, a confusão...

Aqueles olhos verdes, tão verdes.

Ele se afastou para tirar a camisa e viu os olhos dela vagando pelo peito escultural, pelo abdômen definido... as curvas sexys do quadril...

Sakura o vira nu várias vezes, sentido o toque dele muitas vezes antes, mas cada momento era especial e diferente das outras experiências.

Cada toque era lindo. Cada toque era diferente.

- Sakura – Sasuke tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e o levantou, capturando os lábios dela num beijo. – Me toque – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela. – Me toque. – Ele agora soava impaciente, ao mesmo tempo, exigente.

Delicadamente, as mãos da Sakura se moveram para tocar o peito dele – ele silvou – os dedos dela tocavam timidamente e sentiam a pele dele. Ele estava tão quente. O calor emanava de cada poro do corpo. Ele cheirava tanto com sexo, suor e prazer.

- Sakura...

- Você é... lindo – ela sussurrou, a mão no pescoço dele, movendo-se para a extensão do ombro, descendo pelo peito. A palma da mão se demorou na área onde o coração dele batia.

Sasuke a encarou.

A mão dela continuou a se mover vagarosamente entre o peito e o abdômen.

- Você é tão... – Sasuke a interrompeu com um beijo passional que a deixou sem fôlego. A boca dele trabalhou impiedosamente, roubando-lhe o ar, a lágica, o _coração_. Ela o beijou de volta, suavemente, diferente dele que a beijava desesperadamente. Com as duas mãos, ele agarrou o cabelo dela, trazendo-a para perto dele. Enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, as mãos dela se enfiavam nos músculos dele, apertando, as unhas arranhando a carne quando ela corria as mãos pelo peito dele. Ele rosnou contra a boca dela, movendo a língua com força dentro dela quando ela apertou seu quadril. Os lábios dele deixaram os dela, descendo para o pescoço onde ele sugou contra o pulso dela. Ele sentiu ela levantar uma perna, esfregando-a contra sua coxa. Do cabelo dela, suas mãos largas desceram para tomar e apertar os seios, enquanto mastigava o pescoço. Lábios inchados suspiraram quando ele mordeu com força, deixando a marca dos dentes.

- Humm... Estou com mais fome – ele sussurrou, massageando a área inchada com a língua. – Posso beber... você?

Os olhos da Sakura se arregalaram com a pergunta sensual.

- Eu bebi você. Eu não consigo parar. – Os dentes dele mordiscavam o queixo dela. – Não consigo parar de beber... Estou com tanta fome. – A voz dele se aprofundou num ronronar ruidoso que arranhava a pele dela.

Ela acelerou a respiração.

- Eu preciso de você _na_ minha boca...

Os lábios dela estremeceram.

- Deixe que eu... – ele a beijou vagarosamente, a língua se movendo dentro da boca dela. Ele separou os joelhos dela com uma perna. Lambendo os lábios, Sasuke saiu do beijo, baixando os olhos para ela com uma expressão enebriada e obscura. Sakura teve um espasmo quando sentiu uma mão sobre o seu sexo.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, sentindo a excitação dela.

- Você está molhada.

Ela estava, ela podia sentir. Embaraçosamente molhada, embaraçosamente excitada. E ela precisava dele. Dentro dela.

- Sasuke-kun...

As mãos dela se agarraram no cabelo grosso dele, guiando a cabeça entre as pernas dela. O hálito quente dele excitava sua pele. Ele deu um beijo macio na sua entrada antes de lamber a essência que gotejava dela, pressionando a língua na cavidade entre os lábios dela. Sakura suspirava sem fôlego com a sensação da língua forte dele nos seus cachos rosados. Ele agarrou as coxas dela e as manteve afastadas para evitar que ela prendesse seu pescoço. A ponta da língua se movimentava tentadoramente sobre o clitóris, e depois brincava com o sexo inchado repetidamente até inchar ainda mais. Assustando-a, ele colocou a deliciosa buceta entre os dentes e sorveu de dentro dela.

- Ahhh! – Sakura se arqueou na cama, Sasuke sorvendo o clitóris dentro da sua boca. Ela agarrou uma mecha grossa do cabelo preto enquanto ele continuava satisfazendo-a. Quando Sasuke puxou o clitóris para dentro da boca e sugou avidamente, ruidosamente, a garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa soltou um grito rouca e gozou na boca dele. Ele pegou o fluxo do orgasmo dela, bebendo o líquido viscoso sedento, num gemido brusco.

- Hummm... Você é deliciosa – ele rosnou contra a abertura dela.

Ela ainda estava no ápice do orgasmo quando ele enfiou a língua por entre seus lábios inferiores e para dentro do corpo excitado. Sakura gemeu alto, puxando o cabelo dele e levantando as ancas um pouco acima da cama.

"_Mais."_

"_Mais..."_

Mais.

- Ahh... Sa... Sasu... – Sakura gemia, os olhos fechados com força enquanto ondas de êxtase jorravam nela.

Mais líquidos saíam dela, e o homem entre suas pernas o bebia avidamente, saciando-se deliciosamente. A língua dele retraiu para lambê-la, depois se enterrou novamente, preenchendo-a. Outro gritou rompeu dos lábios inchados dela, as mãos agarradas no cabelo grosso dele.

Sasuke grunhiu e empurrou a língua mais para dentro dela, movimentando-a levemente para provocá-la e foi presenteado com mais líquidos quentes quando suas paredes internas se contraíram em volta da língua. Mais líquidos viscosos envolviam a língua, vazando da sua abertura preenchida.

- Hummmm...

A pélvis começou a se mover para cima e para baixo ritmicamente quando a língua dele começou a se movimentar num vai e vem vagaroso, mas lascivo e profundo. Sakura mordeu o lábio para conter os gemidos, mas quando ele se dirigiu para mais fundo, o máximo que sua língua podia ir, um grito rouco saiu da sua boca. Rapidamente, a língua dele voltou para trás, apenas para mergulhar de novo com um gemido rouco. Sasuke apressou seu ritmo. Ele apalpou a bunda, ajeitando o quadril dela e dando estocadas repetitivas dentro dela. Cada vez que a língua voltava, mas líquidos quentes espirravam, formando uma corrente úmida entre as nádegas.

- Sasuke... –kun! Sa... – ela gemia, ofegando mais forte. – Pare... pa...pare... – A boca dela continuava aberta, ofegante. – Sa... Sasuke-kun! – Ela teve outro orgasmo, num único ímpeto, lambusando o rosto dele com seu líquido. O orgasmo drenou suas forças, seu quadril caiu de volta para o colchão. Suas pernas tremiam de exaustão.

E aquilo era apenas... a língua dele.

_

* * *

_

_

O gosto dela o deixava enebriado.

Indefeso.

Faminto.

Sasuke lambeu os lábios, saboreando o gosto do orgasmo dela. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, as mãos dela no seu cabelo escorregaram para baixo, para os seus ombros, parando no peito com se sentindo o seu coração, depois para o abdômen, onde tinha apenas músculos duros, intensos, paralizados. Sob as mãos pequenas e quentes dela, seus músculos contraíram e finalmente relaxaram. Enquanto tudo se movia, enquanto ela o tocava, enquanto ele respirava sob o toque dela, seus olhos estavam presos um no outro, observando sem piscar.

"_Um sonho."_

E um pesadelo no mesmo pacote.

"_Algo amável."_

E algo odioso ao mesmo tempo.

"_Uma pessoa que eu amo."_

E uma pessoa que ela odiava,

"_Mágica."_

E realidade.

Ao mesmo tempo.

_

* * *

_

_

Beije-me.

Ele queria dizer.

Mas ele não precisava.

_

* * *

_

_

Ela agarrou os ombros dele, e se apoiou para se sentar na cama com as pernas afastadas. Sasuke pôs uma mão em sua nuca e a beijou impetuosamente, com os olhos abertos, encarando-a. Com a outra mão, ele segurou a cabeça dela. Sua intensidade triplicou, com uma avidez que fez os lábios dela tremerem sob os dentes fortes dele.

As respirações pararam.

Os corações palpitaram.

O sangue correu pulsante.

As emoções se misturaram, desordenadas, rodopiantes.

A luxúria explodiu em cores fortes, brilhantes, algumas escuras, outras suaves, caindo em queda-livre.

Sakura fechou os olhos.

"_Estou enfeitiçada."_

Ela pressionou os lábios para mais perto, tomando o mesmo que ele, mordendo, beijando os lábios dele.

As emoções transbordavam.

"_Vamos ser livres..."_

As mãos dela caíram até a cintura da calça dele.

"_... juntos."_

Os dedos dela curvaram-se sobre borda da cintura. Ela procurou por um botão, um zíper, mas não encontrou nada.

Um prêmio maior esperava por ela.

Sua tremenda ereção.

"_Isso não é pelo Naruto."_

"_Não, não, não..."_

Nem pela vila.

Nem pelo _Naruto_.

A mão dela agarrou a ereção pulsante. Ele gemeu, como se estivesse sentido dor, se esfregando contra a mão dela. Ele estava... _duro._

"_Por mim mesma?"_

Sasuke se afastou do beijo com uma grande dificuldade.

- Sakura.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o apertou tão forte que ele achou que iria gozar. Segurou um gemido e um palavrão, cerrando o maxilar, rangendo os dentes.

- Sakura – ele repetiu, mais forte desta vez. Suas mãos grandes a seguraram pela cabeça, gemendo roucamente contra os lábios separados dela.

- Esta noite... – Sakura disse num sussurro tranqüilo – vamos ser... egoístas juntos.

O polegar dela esfregou com força a ponta da ereção ardorosa. O quadril dele se empurrava contra ela fortemente – ela estremeceu. Ele estava duro, enorme e... quente.

- Esta noite... – Ela começou a respirar mais rápido, o hálito quente dela nos lábios dele. As coxas finas tremeram. A área entre as pernas o desejava... _ardorosamente_. Gotejando. Mais quente. Mais úmida. E molhada. A pele dela ficou vermelha. O calor parecia sair de cada poro dos corpos deles.

Quando ela olhou dentro dos olhos do Sasuke, as orbes verdes estavam mais brilhantes, mais claras. Nenhuma névoa de desejo. Nenhum fingimento.

Um desejo puro, natural.

- ... você é o _Sasuke_.

Os músculos do maxilar dele se contraíram.

Não o Uchiha Sasuke, o traidor.

Não a Haruno Sakura, a sonhadora.

Não a Folha.

Som.

Traição.

Guerra.

Amizade partida.

O assassino.

A médica.

O monstro.

A bela.

O sem coração.

A pura.

O Shinobi.

A Kunoichi.

Naruto.

Ela pressionou mais a palma da mão, sentindo-o pulsar com vida.

O Sharingan voltou para o ônix.

O sorriso dela era doce, o mais doce que ele já vira. Um vislumbre de algo amável.

Amável, amável, amável.

_

* * *

_

_

- Só há... _nós_ dois.

Até a voz dela... era _amável._

Sakura rasgou a frente da calça dele, bem no meio. O som do tecido rasgando quebrou o silêncio tenso. As mãos dela se fecharam na ereção nua – ele não estava usando nada sob a calça.

- ... nós dois – Sasuke gemeu brandamente, esfregando toda a extensão do seu membro na mão dela.

A sensação das mãos dela em volta do seu pau era deliciosa. Em seu desejo, ele tomou o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes e o sugou com a boca. Ele mastigou o lábio quando as mãos dela escorregaram para dentro da calça para acariciar a base do pau, bombeando-o vagarosamente. Beijando-a avidamente agora, o desejo sádico a possuiu, de mergulhar o pau dele na sua boca, no seu centro – _em todos os lugares_ – dentro dela, e este desejo crescia de maneira alarmante.

Ele queria estar dentro dela. Ele queria preenchê-la.

Ele precisava estar dentro dela.

Rápido. Forte.

E ao mesmo tempo, devagar. Delicado. Sob a luz do sol. Ritimado, profundo, lento.

Como respirar.

Ele queria fazer amor com ela do jeito que ele respirava.

Naturalmente.

Algo que ele precisava.

Essencial.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ele respondeu rasgando a parte de cima do pijama dela. O botões voaram. Os seios se moveram, os mamilos endureceram. A pele dela estava quente e pegajosa de suor. Macia. Delicada, como pêssego.

- … Eu quero você. – A voz dela falhou no final da frase.

...

...

- Eu quero você – ela repetiu com firmeza, claramente.

Seu pau inchou ainda mais. Ele podia sentir mais umidade se juntando na ponta. A declaração sincera dela causou um terremoto dentro dele. As pernas dele tremeram.

Seu desejo triplicou.

O sangue correu para seu estômago, deixando-o tonto, mas cem vezes mais sensível.

Fazendo-o ver nada mais além dela, sentindo nada mais além do cheiro dela, tocando apenas nela.

Apenas ela.

- Você... – ele disse numa voz rouca. Os dedos acariciando a nuca dela atrevidamente. – Só você...

Outro aperto das mãos dela roubou o fôlego dele.

-... me importa.

Os olhos dela ficaram mais verdes.

"_Só você me importa."_

_

* * *

_

_

Nada mais.

Ninguém mais.

_

* * *

_

_

E o mundo sangrará por _você._

Somente por _você._

Eu farei o mundo sangrar por você.

Somente por _você._

_

* * *

_

_

Sasuke a beijou com uma paixão que fez Sakura enrubescer. Seus dedos trabalhavam fervorosamente, assim como a língua e os lábios. Ele começou a se mover na direção dela, o membro enorme pulsando na mão dela.

- Aperte mais – ele gemeu contra os dentes dela.

Ela obedeceu.

Um suspiro escapou dele, a perna mais firme que antes.

- Porra...

A palavra escandalosa excitou a Sakura, deixando-a ainda mais molhada. O desejo e a ereção dele intensificaram ainda mais o gozo dela, tornando o desejo insuportável. Os movimentos dele ficaram fervorosos.

- Sakura.

O nome dela nos lábios dela foi o estopim.

As mãos dela se apertaram em torno dele de uma maneira que promoveram um orgasmo violento nele. Sasuke praguejou sussurrando:

- Merda...

Num gemido:

- Porra...

E seu abdômen contraiu, o quadril se moveu furiosamente, e o pau duro como rocha, quente como fornalha, explodiu num líquido quente. Ele gozou nas mãos dela, um sêmen espesso, _grosso_, que inundou as coxas nuas dela.

Lambuzado, ele a beijou na boca, as línguas entrelaçadas, comunicativas. Depois de alguns beijos violentos, Sasuke a deitou na cama, enquanto Sakura lambia os dedos, experimentando o orgasmo dele.

Vendo isso, os olhos do Sasuke endureceram.

- Quero foder a sua boca...

Sakura estremeceu, ainda lambendo a mão.

-... mas não posso mais esperar.

A kunoichi abaixou os cílios sobre os olhos lampejantes, observando-o sob os longos cílios. Ela chupou todo o resíduo do dedo indicador antes de agarrar o ombro do Sasuke.

- Juntos.

A voz dela o assombrou. Deixou-o palpitante e calmo ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram quando Sasuke se inclinou para tomar os lábios dela.

- Ah... – Num único movimento suave, ele afastou as coxas dela. – Juntos.

E num único empurrão, ele a preencheu.

Antes que ela pudesse berrar, entretanto, Sasuke cobriu seus lábios com os dele e abafou o grito de prazer. Seus dedos arranhavam as costas dele, desenhando finas linhas vermelhas. O peso dele era uma carga enorme para ela, mas Sakura não se importava. Ele a beijou suavemente, como se para aliviar a penetração brusca. A vagina inchou e contraiu em volta do membro massivo, se ajustando e o tomando completamente. Vagarosamente, ele se moveu para trás, enfiando e depois retirando de novo. Esta fricção deliciosa se repetiu algumas vezes, até Sakura gemer e estremecer abaixo dele. Ela começou a se mover junto com ele, os olhos bem fechados; a boca aberta para deixar seus gemidos suaves escaparem. Os mamilos rosados provocavam o peito dele, a respiração quente dela, aqueles gemidos ofegantes com o nome dele... _"Ah, porra..."_

Ele queria mais.

Muito mais.

Finalmente, as estocadas se transformaram em golpes intermitentes. Os gemidos dela ficaram mais altos, a respiração dela mais ofegante.

A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede. As molas rangiam. Os cobertores ficavam cada vez mais molhados.

- Sa... – Sakura ofegou, arqueando-se para o toque dele. – Sasuke!

A garota virou o rosto para o lado, gemendo mais rápido. O rubor preencheu seu rosto, os olhos semi-cerrados de prazer. Sasuke enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, sugando-o, enquanto Sakura arqueou a cabeça para trás, os dedos se enterrando profundamente no cabelo molhado dele.

O nuke-nin continuou a preenchê-la, a rompê-la, a levá-la para um vórtice, para os seus limites, para aquele vácuo _sem nome_ de prazer.

- Ahh... – O corpo dela se movia para frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo com a força dos golpes dele. A energia dele era insaciável, seu desejo faminto.

Sakura sentiu as mãos dele escorregarem para baixo até a bunda. As mãos grandes dele agarraram as nádegas e empurraram o quadril com força para cima, contra o quadril dele.

Ela gritou o nome dele, e não se importou se era alto e claro, e se seus vizinhos podiam ouvir. Sasuke mordeu o lábio com força para suprimir seu próprio rugido com o nome dela, pois os músculos dela se apertavam em volta dele ardorosamente. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse gozar, ele saiu rapidamente, golpeando com força e se retraindo novamente. A cada retração, o líquido espirrava em redemoinhos espessos com ruídos pegajosos. A garota continuava gemendo o nome dele na voz ofegante, o prazer dele aumentando.

- Sakura.

Ela parecia perdida no seu próprio êxtase. Cerrando os dentes, ela gemeu, as unhas se agarrando nos cabelos dele, no pescoço. Sakura fechou os olhos com força e arqueou o pescoço.

- Eu... eu... não ligo se isso for... pelo momento... – ela sussurrou ofegante. – Se isso for... apenas... sexo.

Sasuke se moveu mais rápido, fazendo Sakura gemer. Seu desejo, sua violência deliciosa, multiplicou.

"_Se isso for... apenas... sexo."_

"_Nada mais."_

Era o suficiente.

_

* * *

_

_

Ela lhe daria _tudo_.

E ele tomaria _tudo_ que ela tinha.

E lhe daria _tudo_ o que ele tinha.

_

* * *

_

_

- Sakura.

Ao invés de se virar para ele, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, embora ainda tivesse as mãos agarradas nele.

Sasuke continuou dizendo o nome dela.

Ela continuou evitando, os olhos fechados.

- Sakura. – Com uma mão, ele segurou o queixo dela. – Olhe para mim.

Rapidamente, ela respondeu:

- Não – disse ofegante, quase sem ar.

- Olhe para mim.

Ele viu a respiração dela acelerar.

- Não... – E a voz dela falhou. – Não... não... _Sasuke-kun..._

Um movimento particularmente forte e profundo a forçou a abrir os olhos. No mesmo instante, ele virou o rosto dela para que ela olhasse diretamente para ele.

- Sakura.

Olhos verdes mistificados, arregalados, vitrificados o encararam de volta.

- Sa... Sasuke... –kun.

- Olhe para mim.

Ela segurava a respiração a cada movimento lento... e doce. Ele a preenchia completamente. Sakura sentiu que estava transbordando por dentro. Ele estava... em todos os lugares. Por tudo. Dentro dela.

Uma presença monstruosa.

Um monstro amável… tão amável… tão amável.

- Juntos.

Sakura sentiu o coração inchar com emoções tão diferentes, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. As emoções afloraram, a envolveram – _e a ele_ – cobriram o tempo – _e o espaço, fazendo-o parar e_ – fazendo-a estremecer – _fazendo-o odiá-la, ao mesmo tempo_ – e sentir-se feliz, triste, desesperada, esperançosa, suicida, louca.

Um labirinto de emoções. Uma confusão de complexidades.

E o sexo se tornou bonito.

Porque...

- Diga.

Ele estava respirando mais rápido, seus movimentos mais profundos, mais fortes, mais ardentes.

E ele... ele... ele estava... _"olhando para mim."_

- Eu não ligo se for mentira.

Era doloroso, mas lindo. Suas pernas estavam doloridas, mas elas se penduravam na cintura dele, fazendo uma alavanca. Ela estava dorida entre as pernas, mas continuava se movimentando com ele, se abrindo para ele, aceitando-o, lubrificando.

- Diga que você me ama.

Sakura gemeu mais forte.

- Diga.

- Sa... Sasuke...

Ele colocou o peso sobre ela. Seus lábios se moveram incansavelmente. E era _delicioso._

- Diga. Mesmo que seja mentira, eu não ligo – ele resmungou, ofegante mas ainda forte. – Diga, Sakura.

Sakura gemia de dor e prazer misturados. A sensação triplicou, subindo mais alto, sugando-a para um vortex onde tudo era sobre _Sasuke_ e _Sakura_, e o caso de amor _deles_, e o drama _deles_, e os problemas _deles_, e o "Viveram Felizes Para Sempre" _deles_.

Mais nada.

E ela gozou.

_

* * *

_

_

- Sasuke... –kun – ela começou, os olhos bem abertos, ainda gozando num fluxo de líquidos quentes.

Mesmo se fosse mentira.

- Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun... muito.

_Aquilo_ bastava.

- Eu amo você... Eu amo você...

Tinha que bastar.

- Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo...

_

_

* * *

_

Só você.

Por você.

_

* * *

NT: Este é o último capítulo publicado até agora da fic, entretanto, ela ainda não está como "terminada" na pág da Angel. Se ela continuar a publicar a fic, eu continuo traduzindo os caps. Vamos cruzar os dedos para que a atualização saia o mais rápido possível!

Bjs e obrigada a todos que têm mandado reviews!


End file.
